Protecting the Fellowship
by original-creativity
Summary: Kenzie is a witch...a special witch. And she has been thrown into Middle Earth to travel with one of the most famous group of warriors and protect them from a demon who demands the One. LegolasOC Romance plus Please review!
1. Prologue

Prologue 

Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky,

Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,

Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die,

One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne

In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.

One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,

One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them

In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.

In the lands of Middle Earth, myth tells of the dark Lord Sauron and the Ring that would give him the power to enslave the world. Lost for centuries, it has been sought by many.

And has now found its way into the hands of the most unlikely creature.

Frodo Baggins, a small hobbit deprived of the knowledge of the growing darkness throughout the land.

But fate has chosen him and a great journey lies before him.

A quest to destroy the One Ring...

This task cannot be performed by Frodo alone. A Fellowship will protect him and an unspeakable evil will pursue them.

But there is an unseen evil searching for the Ring. He will hunt them mercilessly.

And he cannot be stopped by man, dwarf, or elf.

She was sent to protect them. A mortal witch from our world, thrown into theirs. But even with the knowledge of the future, surprises still await her.

She will gain enemies........

Lose friends.......

Find love.......

And make the ultimate decision.

For the whole of Middle Earth will depend on whether she follows a small hobbit or clings to her love for an elf.

Hey Lord of the Rings lovers! I'm glad that you are checking out my story "Protecting the Fellowship". Yes, this is a Legolas/OC romance is you are wondering. But it is also and Action/Adventure story.

Before I post the first chapter, I would like to get a little thing out of the way. The O'Neil sisters are similar to the Halliwell sisters from the TV show "Charmed". A lot of the Halliwell characteristics (Powers, whitelighter, Book of Shadows, etc.) are from the show, but the O'Neil sisters are not quite like Piper, Phoebe, and Paige.

So, be warned. Yes, I was inspired by "Charmed" but the characters are different. And this story is sorta, Mary Sueish I guess you could say. But, please don't hold that against me or the story. I'm hoping that it will be really good and not like the others.

Anything that you recognize from "Charmed" and "Lord of the Rings" does not belong to me. This will be true for the whole story. And I'm not Tolkien, so please don't expect me to write as well as he did. I'll try my best though. Constructive criticism is welcomed (thanks to Vetmeddoc for the suggestion on chapter 1! :D) Flames will go to the effort to destroy the Ring of Power and defeat the evil demon in this story, as well as keeping our beloved Fellowship warm at night.

Kenzie O'Neil is your average 22 year old. Well, sort of. She and her sisters are witches; destined to protect innocents from the evil of demons everyday. But, one night, something happens that will change Kenzie's life forever. Now she must travel with the most famous group of warriors on Middle-Earth, protecting them from a demonic force. But she soon finds that knowing the future has its price. Loosing friends, finding love, gaining enemies, and making the ultimate decision is just some of the many dangers that she will encounter.

So, without further a due, I would like to introduce you to the O'Neil sisters; Katlin, Kennedy, and Kenzie.

Trista

I wrote this story with a lot of help. Anything that you recognize from the book, "The Lord of the Rings" belongs to J.R.R Tolkien, one of the greatest writers of our time. Anything that you recognize from the movie or the trailers for "The Fellowship of the Ring" belong to New Line Cinema. Anything that remotely resembles 'Charmed' belongs to the WB and the creators of the show; wonderful people! Everything else.....well, that junks mine. LoL. Enjoy the story!!!


	2. Chapter 1

Hey readers!! Thanks for coming to check out my story! I hope you like it. I think that I'm going to have fun writing it. The first couple of chapters will be non-Legolas. *Ducks from arrows*  
  
I'm sorry!! I just need to set up the story! He'll be in it enough to make up for it, just please be patient!  
  
So, anywho, if you would like to be on a mailing list for this story and receive a preview of each chapter and alerts on updates, sign in and REVIEW or send me an e-mail at Nickybaby_14@yahoo.com.  
  
Enjoy meeting the sisters!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
~*Chapter 1: Painting sucks, but being alone is worse*~  
  
Twenty-two year old Kenzie O'Neil sighed as she wiped the sweat from her brow. She had been painting all day long and, despite how easy it seemed, the work was hard.  
  
She tucked a stray piece of her long, curly blonde hair behind her ear. She had officially decided that being the youngest of three sisters did not help her out; it put her at a disadvantage. She didn't get away with anything or got her way in any arguments.  
  
Nope, Kenzie was stuck doing the dirty work. And this week, it was painting the Parlor. The largest room in the Victorian Manor where her and her sisters lived. And all because she decided to tell her older sister, Katlin, that she was bored.  
  
"I am never opening my mouth to complain again." She whispered.  
  
"You? Never complain? Yeah, right." A voice laughed.  
  
Kenzie turned her crystal blue eyes over to the doorway. Her other sister, Kennedy, leaned against the frame of the door; two glasses of tea in her hands.  
  
She smiled brightly at her younger sister, "How's it going?"  
  
"Don't come in here and mock me, damnit." Kenzie spat as she climbed down the ladder.  
  
"Who's mocking you?" Kennedy asked looking around the room; her short, shoulder length blonde hair whipping around her face as she did so.  
  
"I don't see anyone mocking you." She smiled at Kenzie with blue orbs that matched the younger sister's.  
  
The only difference was that Kenzie's held a tinge of anger while Kennedy's twinkled with laughter.  
  
"I'm laughing!" another voice called out.  
  
The two sisters looked out into the hall to see a flash of long blonde hair streak toward the kitchen.  
  
"Of course you are, Katlin. You're the one who's making me do this." Kenzie called back, grabbing a glass from Kennedy.  
  
Katlin's laughter rang out again from the kitchen.  
  
"Next time we will think twice before we say we are bored, won't we?" she asked.  
  
Kenzie rolled her eyes, "Remind to find some curse to hex her with when I'm done." She mumbled, handing the glass back to Kennedy as she climbed back up the ladder.  
  
Kennedy bite back a laugh and headed toward the kitchen to start dinner.  
  
Now, to you, the causal observer, Kenzie and her sisters seem to be three normal young women, still living in the house they grew up in, trying to make their way in the world.  
  
But the O'Neil sisters are far from normal. They're witches. Born good witches to be exact. Born witches, each with a special power (Kenzie to freeze time and explode things with a flick of her hands, Kennedy to orb herself to different places and call things to her, and Katlin to move objects with her mind and see future events) used to vanquish evil, among other things.  
  
The greatest power they possess, however, is the Power of Three. This gift allows the O'Neil sisters to combine their powers and vanquish the most evil demons imaginable.  
  
But they are about to find that it will not be the Power of Three that will help them defeat their greatest challenge yet.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Katlin turned a page in the Book of Shadows and sighed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kennedy asked as she dropped some spices in a pot on the stove.  
  
Katlin propped her head up in her palm and looked at her, "Well, I thought that I would study up on the demons because I was bored and have found that I am even more bored."  
  
Kenzie entered the room then and placed her hands on her hips, "Okay, I say I'm bored; I paint the largest room in the house. You get bored; you read the Book of Shadows. I got screwed over!" then fell into a chair by Katlin, letting her head fall onto the table.  
  
Katlin patted her head, "Well, that's what happened when you are the younger sister."  
  
"Life sucks." Kenzie replied.  
  
Katlin looked up at Kennedy and the two smiled. As Kennedy continued to cook and Katlin once again flip through the book, a sudden bright blue light appeared in the middle of the kitchen.  
  
The figure of a tall man emerged from the swirling light.  
  
"What's for dinner?" he asked.  
  
Kennedy rolled her eyes, "See Katlin, what did I tell you? Brian doesn't come here to be our Whitelighter or to see you.......he comes for the food."  
  
Katlin rolled her eyes at her sister and then stood, walking over to Brian and wrapping her arms around his neck and tangling a hand in his dirty blonde hair, "Don't listen to her honey. She's just upset because it's her turn to cook."  
  
"Is that all?" Brian asked, wrapping his strong arms around Katlin as well.  
  
Kennedy sighed, "I am so not appreciated in this household. I should just orb myself to a rock in the middle of the ocean."  
  
Kenzie raised her head, "Could you drop me in Hawaii on the way?" she asked.  
  
Kennedy glared at her and threw something at her.  
  
"Hey!" Kenzie cried in protest.  
  
"So, any new demon-reports?" Kennedy asked, totally ignoring Kenzie.  
  
Brian smiled, "Actually, no." he replied.  
  
Katlin frowned slightly and then looked around at her sisters.  
  
The other two O'Neil sisters frowned as well.  
  
Brian looked at them in confusion, "Is this a bad thing?" he asked.  
  
"No, it's just....." Katlin started.  
  
"Really weird." Kenzie finished for her.  
  
"Well, just take it as a little vacation." Brian stated, looking at his three charges.  
  
"Oooo, alone time. I like the sound of that." Katlin said, pulling herself closer to Brian and gazing into his chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"It would be a change." Kennedy added.  
  
"We could orb to a nice beach, sip on drinks...." Katlin started, speaking in a low voice to Brian.  
  
"You would like that?" he asked.  
  
Katlin nodded with a smile and the two leaned into a kiss.  
  
Kenzie let out an exasperated sigh and pushed back from the table quickly.  
  
"I'm going to rot in my room if anyone cares." She called as she left the kitchen.  
  
The three watched her go. Kennedy and Katlin in realization and Brian in confusion.  
  
"What was that all about?" he asked.  
  
Katlin sighed and pulled away from him, sitting down at the table again, "She's upset."  
  
"About?" Brian inquired as she sat down beside her.  
  
"She kinda feels left out. You and Katlin, me and Eric...." Kennedy replied.  
  
"Kenzie feels out of place. We, meaning Kennedy and I, are kinda always......." Katlin started.  
  
"Affectionate towards our significant others while she's in the room." Kennedy finished.  
  
"Oh," Brian stated in understanding.  
  
"Yeah." Katlin said with a sigh.  
  
"Well, maybe you should do a 'sisters' thing while there are no demons around." Brian suggested.  
  
Kennedy looked up from her cooking, "That's a great idea! We could do a movie night."  
  
Katlin smiled, "Okay then. It's settled."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Coming soon:..........  
  
~*Chapter 2: Yummy, yummy elf and a premonition*~  
  
~*Trista*~ 


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys! This is a really quick update. I'll try to keep them as quick as I can. I'm writing another story, working, and attending band, so I might get a little slow. This chapter is kinda special because it just came out really quickly.  
  
I'd like to thank Daisy Princess and Angel of Darkness. My first reviewers!!!!! Oh, another reviewer, Vetmeddoc. I had to delete this story and then re-post it, so her review was deleted. I just want to recognize you and say thank you for your suggestion.  
  
Anywho, here is Chapter 2. Things start getting a little strange in the O'Neil Manor. The sisters' little movie night is not going to end so perfectly.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
~*Chapter 2: Yummy, yummy elf and a premonition*~  
  
Kenzie stared at the ceiling of her room, her headphones fitted tightly on her head. Nellie Furtado's "On the Radio" blared into her ears. She was so sick of watching Kennedy and Eric....and Katlin and Brian. Sure, she was happy for them and all. Kenzie couldn't be more happy that her sisters had found love.......  
  
But why did they have to express it while she was in the room? And while we're on the matter, why did she have to be the one who was alone?  
  
Kenzie closed her eyes. She wished with all her might that she could find love. Even though she had her sisters, she still felt alone.  
  
No, alone wasn't the right word.  
  
She felt lost.  
  
Someone suddenly flopped down onto her bed, causing Kenzie to open her eyes and look down to her feet. Kennedy sat on her left, Katlin on her right; both smiling brightly.  
  
Kenzie sat up and pulled her headphones off.  
  
"Did you two just get really great make-out sessions or something?" she asked.  
  
Katlin rolled her eyes, "No, we did not."  
  
"But we did come up with a great idea for our little vacation." Kennedy stated.  
  
Kenzie sighed, "When will you be leaving and how long will I be alone?" she asked.  
  
Katlin sighed, "Sweetie, we know how you feel about being the only one without a boyfriend and all."  
  
Kennedy then smiled, "That's why we are sending the boys away and calling forth a 'Sisters only' movie night!"  
  
Kenzie looked back and forth between her sisters, "What are we watching?"  
  
She could already bet what horror flick or romance/comedy they would watch. She cringed at the thought.  
  
Katlin then smiled, matching Kennedy, "Well, we thought that maybe, if you're up to it........."  
  
"We could watch 'Lord of the Rings'." Kennedy finished.  
  
Kenzie's eyes went wide. They never wanted to watch Lord of the Rings with her.  
  
"You're kidding?" she asked.  
  
Her two older sisters shook their heads. Kenzie squealed in delight and leapt forward, encircling her arms around her sisters.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!" she cried.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Popcorn?"  
  
"On the table."  
  
"Boys?"  
  
"I sent Eric to catch up on his work and you told Brian to...."  
  
"Orb somewhere."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Pillows?"  
  
"Threw them on the couch."  
  
"Kenzie?"  
  
"I'm getting the movie!"  
  
"Well," Katlin sighed, "I think that that covers everything."  
  
Kennedy flopped down on the couch, pulling her legs up underneath her and placing a pillow on her lap.  
  
"You know," she started, "The only other reason I agreed to watch this movie is because I like the elf."  
  
"You keep your paws off of the yummy, yummy elf." Kenzie interrupted as she walked into the room.  
  
She smiled at Kennedy, "I've already claimed him."  
  
Kennedy rolled her eyes.  
  
Katlin sat down next to Kennedy, bringing the popcorn with her, "It's been so long since I've read the books. They were really good."  
  
"Hard to understand. I gave up after the first chapter." Kennedy stated, grabbing a hand full of popcorn.  
  
"That's only because you aren't educated enough to sit down and read Tolkien." Kenzie scoffed as she pushed the tape into the VCR.  
  
Kennedy glared at her younger sister.  
  
"You know, if I don't stop getting all these insults, I really will orb myself to a rock." She threatened.  
  
Katlin shook her head, "No you won't."  
  
Kennedy turned toward her, "And what makes you so sure of that, huh?"  
  
"Okay, movie's starting. Shut up!" Kenzie ordered as she sat on the other side of Kennedy.  
  
"Why? You aren't going to miss anything." Kennedy shot back.  
  
"Yeah, you practically have it memorized." Katlin added.  
  
Kenzie glared at her sisters and then stuck her tongue out at them and then swung her pillow around, hitting Kennedy in the head.  
  
"Why you little......" the middle sister started, bringing her pillow up and whacking Kenzie hard on the head.  
  
A moment then passed where the three O'Neil sisters glared at each other. Then, in a split second, a full-fledged pillow war had begun.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kenzie wrapped her arms around her pillow and pulled to closer to her.  
  
"I have a new goal in life." She stated, her voice muffled slightly by the pillow.  
  
"Yeah, me too. I wanna jumped on the Ranger." Kennedy stated, popping some popcorn into her mouth.  
  
Katlin smiled and threw a piece at her younger sister.  
  
"I wanna be an elf." Kenzie stated.  
  
"You're a witch, that'll have to do." Katlin replied, tossing some popcorn into the air and easily catching it with her open mouth.  
  
"I'm serious. They're immortal, beautiful, they can WALK ON SNOW!" Kenzie stressed.  
  
"We live in San Francisco. We barely ever see snow." Kennedy stated, a 'duh' look on her face.  
  
Kenzie rolled her eyes, "You missed the point, Kennedy."  
  
Katlin looked over at the two, "Well, tell all because I think that I missed it too."  
  
Kenzie sighed as she shut off the movie and allowed it to rewind, "If I were and elf, I could live in Middle Earth. Where there IS snow."  
  
"Well, then where would that leave us?" Kennedy asked.  
  
"Without a sister and the Power of Three." Katlin replied.  
  
"You could always come with me and be my faithful servants." Kenzie suggested, a hint of a smirk on her face.  
  
"Yeah right." Katlin stated, standing to grab the tape out of the VCR.  
  
Kenzie looked hurt, "You wouldn't want to follow my every move and carry out my every command and wish?" she asked.  
  
Kennedy raised an eyebrow, "You want to die early, don't you?" she asked.  
  
Katlin turned back and looked at her, "The young ones are always arrogant like that."  
  
She then turned back around and grabbed the tape. Suddenly, she gasped as her knees suddenly felt weak.  
  
A clear image flashed into her mind.  
  
Katlin was having a premonition.  
  
Kennedy and Kenzie looked at each other and then sprang off of the couch toward their older sister, grabbing onto her arms to offer support.  
  
Katlin distinctly saw a man, dressed strangely like Aragorn. Yet again, he could pass off for Viggo Mortensen if he really wanted too. The same stringy black hair clamped to his face and the similar facial features stuck out in her mind.  
  
He was battling; many Orcs or Urk Hi were crowding around him, but he was fighting them off expertly and with little effort. The enemy was thinning out quickly.  
  
But suddenly, another appeared behind him. This one was different however. He resembled the others, but Katlin could sense a greater evil from him. Her eyes went wide as she saw a fire ball form in his hand and shot forward toward Aragorn.  
  
"NO!" Katlin screamed.  
  
Before she could see what would happen to the heir of Gondor, her vision ended. Katlin was pulled back into the present rather violently and her eyes opened quickly.  
  
"Are you all right?" Kennedy asked.  
  
Katlin licked her lips, "Yeah. I'm fine." She whispered.  
  
"What's wrong? What did you see, Katlin?" Kenzie asked.  
  
Katlin looked down at the tape in her hand.  
  
"I saw a demon.......killing Aragorn."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Oh boy, that can't be good! But what does it all mean? Was Katlin just having a fluke?  
  
You'll have to wait till the next chapter! LoL.  
  
~*Chapter 3: A Whitelighter with some secrets isn't good*~  
  
Review.  
  
It's good for your Karma.  
  
:P  
  
~*Trista*~ 


	4. Chapter 3

Hey guys!! To those of you I e-mailed, I hope you aren't mad that I didn't update yesterday. I'm soooo sorry!! Things came up and I couldn't do it.  
  
But, anywho, I have so many reviewers to thank!!  
  
Rowwena: I hope I spelled your name right. LoL. And don't worry. Aragorn is safe........well, for now anyway. :D. Thanks a lot for reviewing and I'm glad that you like the story!  
  
Becky24: Thanks!! I hope that you continue to read!  
  
Angel of Darkness30: I'm writing on this story like mad!! I hope that I can get all of my chapters out pretty quickly. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Hello Kitty2: I'm really happy that you love this story! I thought it would be really cool to send the Power of Three there and they would have a purpose. Not saying that other story characters have purposes, but nobody has really done anything like this. I hope that you continue to read!!  
  
DRUIDGIRL: Thanks for the encouragement!! I'll keep on typing! Thanks again!  
  
Daisy Princess: My first reviewer!! I'm sorry I can't reveal to you Aragorn's future, but it won't be bad. Or least I hope it won't. LoL. Thanks soooo much for reviewing!!!  
  
Well, I think that covers it. This chapter is a little mysterious, but it's pretty good. I hope.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
~*Chapter 3: A Whitelighter with some secrets isn't good*~  
  
Kenzie bit her lower lip as she looked at her older sister pace the kitchen.  
  
"Are you sure you weren't just...." Kennedy started.  
  
"Just what? Having a wacked out premonition? Look, I know it sounds really, really weird....." Katlin interrupted.  
  
"You're damn right. You're suppose to get visions of Innocents, not characters from a book and movie." Kenzie stated.  
  
Katlin sighed, "Did you ever consider that Aragorn might be our next Innocent?" she asked.  
  
Kenzie looked at her sister in confusion and then turned her gaze to Kennedy.  
  
Katlin sighed heavily again and then sat down at the head of the kitchen table, between Kennedy and Kenzie.  
  
"Look, maybe there really is a Middle-Earth. We have seen and dealt with stranger things." She continued.  
  
There was a silence as the three sisters tumbled over what little facts they had.  
  
Kennedy sighed, "Let's say, hypothetically and for argument's sake, that you are right. Where do we go from here? How do we know that we are really needed there and how are we gonna get there?"  
  
"Well, we weren't given a Whitelighter for nothing, now were we?" Katlin asked.  
  
She then looked upward.  
  
"Brian!" she called.  
  
The other two O'Neil sisters raised their gaze to the ceiling as well.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Kennedy raised an eyebrow and looked at Kenzie.  
  
"Brian!" Katlin called again.  
  
Finally, the familiar swirling white and blue lights filled the kitchen as Brian orbed into the room.  
  
"What's up?" he asked.  
  
Kenzie looked at him, confused. He sounded as if he were trying to stay calm.  
  
"Katlin had a premonition." Kennedy answered.  
  
Brian looked over at his girlfriend, "Of...?" he asked timidly.  
  
Now Katlin caught the uneasiness in his voice.  
  
"I saw Aragorn..... a character from the movie we were watching." She replied slowly.  
  
Brian licked his lips, "What happened?" he continued to inquired.  
  
Kennedy saw the suspiciousness in her sisters' faces and crossed her arms as she looked up at him, "A demon was attempting homicide in the first degree."  
  
Brian made a great effort to look surprised.  
  
But, sadly, it didn't work.  
  
The three sisters looked at each other, eyebrows raised.  
  
"Brian, sweetie," Katlin started, looking up at the Whitelighter.  
  
"Yes?" he asked innocently.  
  
"You're hiding something from us." She stated.  
  
Brian laughed slightly, "What are you talking about?"  
  
Katlin looked at him seriously.  
  
The smile on Brian's face slowly faded away.  
  
"I....." he started, but then stopped as he looked at the ceiling.  
  
The O'Neil sisters sighed and looked at each other in defeat.  
  
"They're calling." He stated simply.  
  
He was, of course, referring to The Elders; supreme good beings that ruled what the girls' did. Or at least attempted to rule anyway.  
  
Brian looked down at Katlin, hoping that she would look back up at him with a loving smile, but he didn't get it.  
  
He sighed and then swirled into white lights, quickly leaving the sisters to themselves.  
  
Katlin threw her arms up in the air.  
  
"Well, I tried." She stated.  
  
"Why would he keep secrets from us?" Kennedy started, "Brian tells us everything that goes on up there."  
  
Kenzie bit her lower lip, "Maybe Katlin's vision wasn't a fluke. Maybe there really is something going on and They don't want us to get involved."  
  
Katlin stood and started toward the attic.  
  
"Where are you going?" Kennedy asked as she and Kenzie stood and followed.  
  
"I'm checking the Book of Shadows." Katlin stated.  
  
Kenzie crinkled her eyebrows, "For what? We don't even know what we're up against."  
  
"Well, he looked like one of those ugly things from the movie....." Katlin started, bounding up the stairs.  
  
Kennedy looked over at Kenzie as they started up the stairs, "What?"  
  
"I think she means an orc." Kenzie replied.  
  
"Yep! That was it!" Katlin cried, walking down the hall once she reached the top.  
  
Kenzie and Kennedy sighed and then quickened their pace to catch up with their older sister.  
  
"What does that mean, though? That the demon is some kind of orc?" Kennedy asked.  
  
"No." Katlin replied, bounding up another small staircase and walking into the attic.  
  
She crossed the room to the Book which sat on a small podium near the bay window. Katlin opened it up and began to flip through the pages.  
  
"Then what is he?" Kenzie asked as she and Kennedy stood on either side of her.  
  
"I don't know. But I'm guessing that he has a power to morph into other beings or something." Katlin replied.  
  
Kennedy leaned forward, "Well, it's better than nothing." She stated.  
  
***  
  
Brian orbed back into the manor, a couple hours later, and heaved a great sigh.  
  
"Welcome back, honey." A voice said from behind.  
  
Brian turned and saw the three O'Neil sisters lounging on the wicker couch that sat in the lamp-lit sun room. Katlin smiled slightly at him, holding the Book of Shadows open in her lap.  
  
The Whitelighter stuffed his hands in the back pockets of his jeans and smiled sheepishly, "Hi." He stated.  
  
"What took so long?" Kennedy asked, her arms crossed.  
  
"Oh, it was a big meeting. A lot of things needed to be discussed." Brian replied calmly.  
  
Kennedy looked over at her other sisters and they all nodded.  
  
"Well, what did you talk about?" Kenzie asked.  
  
He took a deep breath, "The usual; the Source, demons, our charges....."  
  
Katlin stood, bringing the open Book toward him, "Were you talking about him?" she asked.  
  
She turned the book and held it up for him to see. The old wrinkled yellow paper had large, curvy writing scrawled on it. At the top, in great big letters were the words "The Changer".  
  
Brian swallowed hard, "Why do you ask?"  
  
Katlin brought the Book back down, "Oh, I don't know. We just think that it was the demon in my premonition."  
  
Brian raised his eyebrow, "Really?"  
  
Katlin closed the Book, "Look, Brian. Just tell us what's going on."  
  
"What are you talking about? Nothing's going on." He replied.  
  
She shook her head, "You are a Whitelighter with secrets. That's not a good thing, Brian. Not when there is a demon possibly threatening an Innocent's life."  
  
"Katlin, if there was an Innocent's life at risk, don't you think that I would tell you; no matter what The Elders said?" Brian asked.  
  
Kenzie sighed. Brian did have a point. She had a feeling that he would tell them.  
  
She caved.  
  
"He's got a point, Katlin." She stated.  
  
Relief seemed to fill Brian's face, "Thank you, Kenzie."  
  
Kenzie stood and grabbed the Book from Katlin, "But that doesn't mean I don't think you're not hiding something." She added.  
  
Brian licked his lips and stared at her.  
  
She tore her eyes from him and looked at Katlin, "I'm going to go up in my room and study up on this thing a little bit. Goodnight."  
  
With that, Kenzie left and headed toward the stairs.  
  
Kennedy stood without a word and followed.  
  
Katlin watched them leave and then looked up at Brian, "I don't what They are having you hide and I don't know why They are making you hide it, but you need to come clean." She stated softly.  
  
With that, she left him standing in the middle of the room.  
  
Brian sighed and looked down at the floor. He closed his eyes. He couldn't believe that he was keeping this from them. It was going to change their lives and he couldn't even tell them.  
  
He sighed again and then disappeared in a whirl of white lights.  
  
***  
  
"They believe it. And they know that I'm hiding something." Brian stated.  
  
He stood in a great room, fog swirling around his feet and legs. The hooded figures in front of him whispered among themselves in a strange language consisting of clicking noises. It was the language of the Whitelighters.  
  
Brian strained to hear, but could make nothing out.  
  
The figures then suddenly stopped.  
  
"Very well, then." the one in the middle stated.  
  
Brian licked his lips, "What should I do? They have every intention of trying to protect the Innocent."  
  
"We can not allow this evil to win. Defeating it will be for the greater good."  
  
"But it will threaten the Power of Three." Another added.  
  
Brian's eyes widen, "Then don't send them. Get someone from that realm to defeat the demon."  
  
"We can not do that. The Charmed Ones have received the premonition. They are destined to protect the One." The first figure replied.  
  
"At the cost of the Power of Three?" Brian asked in disbelief.  
  
"If it is for the greater good, yes." the first stated.  
  
Brian sighed and looked down.  
  
"Go to the youngest. Take her there, but do not tell her anything. If she or any of the others know the risks, they may not go willingly." the second told him.  
  
"Once she is there, report back here. Then you may take the other sisters to her. The Charmed Ones will then have to decided who will stay." the first finished.  
  
Brian looked up at them, "You told me to lie to them and now you are demanding that I take them, against their will, to Middle Earth?" he asked, trying to hide his anger.  
  
"You have already stated that they want to help. We do not think that they are ready to know everything yet. The details they will sort out." The second answered.  
  
"Or die trying!" Brian cried.  
  
"If you can not perform this task, you will be reassigned." Another figure threatened.  
  
Brian's face fell. He hated this. How could They expect him to do this the them? He sighed. He would rather risk the girls being mad at him then never seeing them again.  
  
"All right. I'll do it." he answered.  
  
"Good. You will orb her outside of Imladris. And remember, do not tell her anything." the first stated.  
  
Brian took a deep breath, glared at the figures, and then orbed out of the room.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Well, I hope that that is pretty interesting. LoL.  
  
Anywho, I just wanna remind ya that if you would like to be on the e-mail list (you get an e-mail which says when I'm going to update and also includes a little preview to the up-coming chapter) drop me a line with your e-mail or just review!!  
  
Next: ~*Chapter 4: Dropping in on Rivendell*~  
  
And I'm excited about it!!! You know why??  
  
*looks around and lowers her voice* Legolas is going to be in the chapter...  
  
LoL.  
  
REVIEW!!!!  
  
Your karma will improve.  
  
Namaarie,  
  
~*Trista*~ 


	5. Chapter 4

Hey readers!! What's going on?? I'm sorry it's been sooooo long since I've updated. Things have just been really chaotic with band and school starting soon and stuff, so yeah.  
  
Anyway, thanks to my reviewers!!! I have 15 reviews for this story now because of you guys and I'm just now posting the fourth chapter. That's just really awesome!!!  
  
Daisy Princess, Hello Kitty2, and DRUIDGIRL: My old reviewers!! Yay! Thanks you guys for staying with the story and reviewing. You guys are really awesome. I hope that you will stay with the story!  
  
Oh! And to answer your question DRUIDGIRL: A whitelighter is an angel in a sense. They are immortal, although they *can* be killed by an arrow from a darklighter. Each whitelighter is assigned charges, which are the witches that they protect and guide. Whitelighters work under the command of the Elders. They can orb, talk a weird language, and heal the injured with a touch of their hands; but they can't bring back the dead. I hope that helps!!! :D  
  
Thorn, CiCi, crazyfanfictionfanatic, and Queen-of-Damned: My new reviewers!!! Thanks bunches for checking out my story and reviewing. I also hope that you will continue with the story.  
  
Reviewers are awesome!! And my reviewers' karma points are going up!!! LoL. It means a lot to me that you take the time to read and review my story! You guys are the best!!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
~*Chapter 4: Dropping in on Rivendell*~  
  
Kenzie sighed and closed the Book. She had been reading through things for an hour. Most of that time was devoted to the page of "The Changer". Kenzie had read that page in an effort to know that demon inside and out.  
  
Strangely enough, the information didn't include a Power of Three spell. That wasn't a bad thing, mind you, just strange. She looked over to her nightstand. A picture of her mother and herself when she was little was propped up and facing her. She sighed. Kenzie wished that her mother was here now, to help guide them. But sadly, the O'Neil sisters lost their mother several years ago at the hands of two demons called "The Seekers". Kenzie looked down at her hands, remembering the satisfaction she had gotten from vanquishing those demons about five months ago; even though she knew that that feeling was wrong in some way or another.  
  
A knock on her door brought her out of her thoughts. With another sigh, Kenzie placed the Book on her night stand and looked to the door.  
  
"Come in," she said.  
  
The door opened and Kennedy and Katlin walked over to the bed, both looking as tired as Kenzie felt.  
  
"What's up?" Kenzie asked as the two sat on her bed.  
  
"We just wanted to say we were sorry." Kennedy stated.  
  
Kenzie looked confused, "Why?"  
  
"Well, our whole 'Sisters-only-night' thing back fired. We feel like it was spoiled for you." Katlin replied.  
  
Kenzie smiled faintly and hugged her two sisters, "No, it wasn't spoiled. I got to spend the night with you two without any demons."  
  
"Not directly anyway." Kennedy mumbled.  
  
Kenzie's smile grew a little brighter, "Well, that's good enough for me."  
  
Katlin smiled too, "Good. That makes me feel better." She stated as she leaned forward and hugged her youngest sister.  
  
"I still can't believe that Brian is hiding something from us." Kennedy stated, crossing her arms.  
  
Kenzie sighed, "I know. But I have a gut feeling that whatever it is will be revealed soon enough."  
  
"Maybe. But until then," Katlin started but was interrupted by a yawn, "I'm going to bed."  
  
Kenzie and Kennedy smiled as their older sister started toward the door.  
  
"Good night!" they called.  
  
Katlin waved a hand carelessly and disappeared into the hallway.  
  
Kennedy looked back over at Kenzie, "Do you think that we'll be able to figure this one out?" she asked.  
  
Kenzie shrugged, "I hope so."  
  
Kennedy sighed and then smiled as she hugged her sister, "I think I'll go to bed too."  
  
"All right, good night." Kenzie replied.  
  
Kennedy stood and headed toward the door, "Dream of the yummy, yummy elf."  
  
Kenzie laughed, "I hope I will."  
  
With that, Kennedy closed the door behind her.  
  
Kenzie sighed and looked down at her hands. She hoped that she was right about Brian. If there was an Innocent's life in danger, they needed to help as soon as possible.  
  
She sighed again and crawled underneath her covers. 'Well, there's no use in thinking about it anymore tonight.' She thought.  
  
Kenzie reached over and flipped off her lamp. Curling into bed, she slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kenzie sat up straight in her bed.  
  
Her eyes gazed around the room swiftly, taking in account all of the features that stood in her room. She had heard something. A sound......as if someone was in the room. It was very disturbing to her.  
  
Kenzie slowly crept out of bed, prepared for any demon or thief or whatever that jumped out at her. Reaching her large windows and seeing nothing, Kenzie relaxed and turned back toward her bed.  
  
She jumped when she saw Brian standing behind her.  
  
"What the hell are you thinking?" she asked, slightly unnerved.  
  
Brian didn't say anything; he just looked very upset about something. Her mind automatically thought about what had happened earlier. Was it possible that The Elders reassigned him because of Katlin's premonition?  
  
"Brian, what's wrong?" Kenzie asked cautiously, taking a step closer to him.  
  
He didn't answer, but instead took in a long, shaky breath. Brian suddenly reached out and gripped her wrist, "I'm so sorry about this, Kenzie."  
  
And with that, the room swirled around her and vanished.  
  
***  
  
The next thing Kenzie could remember was falling. It felt that she was falling through a dark abyss and there was no telling when, and how hard, she would hit the bottom.  
  
And as if she had commanded some force some where, she hit bottom.  
  
*Hard.*  
  
Kenzie groaned in pain and rolled over on her side, trying to force her eyes open. Upon sitting her hand down on the ground, she felt leaves crunched underneath her palm. And as she focused her hearing, she could hear water nearby and the rustle of trees around her.  
  
Kenzie sat up and opened her eyes. Brian had orbed her to a forest of some kind. But where, she had no hope of knowing. She sighed in anger as she sat there, rubbing her arm and not wanting to move. She ached all over.  
  
"Damn you Brian!" she yelled to the sky.  
  
If he ever came back, she was going to kick him where the sun didn't shine.  
  
Suddenly, the leaves rustled near by. Kenzie stopped rubbing her aching arm and looked around cautiously.  
  
"So, this is the one that they send to stop me?" a low, growling voice asked.  
  
Kenzie was quickly on her feet and turned around, facing the direction that the voice came from.  
  
Stepping out from behind the nearest tree, the creature smiled sinisterly and growled at her.  
  
His skin was dark and looked as if it were rotting. His teeth were razor sharp and grotesquely yellow. His eyes were hallow in his head and his dark ears were pointed. Kenzie could not believe it, but she could swear that he looked like a........  
  
"Uruk-Hai." she whispered, surprise and confusion in her voice.  
  
"To anyone here, yes. But I only take this form to, how shall I say it, blend in." the creature replied.  
  
"You're The Changer." Kenzie breathed, positioning herself in a fighting stance.  
  
The demon licked his lips and then bowed, "At your service." He growled.  
  
"But, if you are taking the form of a Uruk-Hai, that can only mean that I'm in........" she trailed off.  
  
The creature laughed, "They didn't tell you what you were going to do? Well, now. That is truly a surprise."  
  
Kenzie glared at him, thoughts swarming around in her head. By the way he spoke, she and her sisters had been on the right track earlier.  
  
"Why are you here?" she asked, attempting to hear to his true intentions.  
  
He smiled, "You mean to tell me that you don't even know why you are to destroy me?"  
  
Now Kenzie was getting a little confused and annoyed. But she could sort everything out later, after he was vanquished.  
  
Her hand shot out to unleash her exploding power on him, but the demon was quicker and jumped out at her, grabbing her arm.  
  
He smiled at her and shook his head as she grimaced in pain, "Now, now, now. If you kill me right this moment, you won't learn anything."  
  
He twisted her arm more and Kenzie cried out in pain. The demon then took a long, grisly fingernail down her arm, a trail of red following his nail.  
  
Before Kenzie could think, she was thrown on her back harder than when she landed before. She felt as if every bone in her body was breaking. The demon stood over her and planted a foot on her chest. Kenzie cried out in pain once more as he started to press down on her, cutting off her supply of air.  
  
"I am here for the One. And there is nothing that you can do to stop me." he hissed.  
  
He then raised his hand back, as if to hit her, but suddenly stopped. As Kenzie laid there, trying to push the heavy demon off of her and catch a breath, the faint sound of horses galloping floated to her ear. She turned her head to look down the road, in the same direction that the demon was looking. Her eyes widened at the sight that was coming toward her.  
  
It seemed as if a bright, shining light were floating towards them. Kenzie gasped for breath as her vision became blurry and she lost strength to push away the demon.  
  
Then, emerging from the light, three white and magnificent horses galloped to a stop. On their backs, they carried three men dressed........well, very strangely.  
  
The forward most one was poised with a bow and arrow, aiming directly at the demon standing over Kenzie.  
  
He released the arrow and it struck true, lodging itself in the demon's shoulder. The demon cried out in pain and then growled at the shooter. Then, as quick as lightening, it pushed down on Kenzie one last time and dashed off into the woods.  
  
Kenzie gasped at the pain searing in her chest and from the lack of air that she was receiving. And before she could think about anything else that hurt, everything became black.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"We should follow, your highness."  
  
The elf that had shot the arrow watched the fleeting figure with his crystal blue eyes. A wind swept up, pulling back his long, fair blonde hair; pulled up in the elvish style, half up and half down, along with the custom two warrior braids.  
  
"Prince Legolas....."  
  
Legolas lowered his bow as he glared at the retreating figure, "You both will follow. I shall stay here and tend to her."  
  
"But your highness," the guard began to argue.  
  
"Do not protest, just go." Legolas interrupted, glaring sternly at the guard elf.  
  
The elf closed his mouth shut and then galloped away, the other guard elf following.  
  
Legolas let out a frustrated breath as he watched them ride off. After they were out of sight, he dismounted from his horse and made his way over to the fallen maiden.  
  
Legolas' brow furrowed when he knelt down beside her. She was strangely clothed and he noticed for the first time that she was not an elf.  
  
He could have sworn, though, when he first saw her and the creature from afar that she was an elf. Brushing the fact aside, Legolas gently lifted her up, cradling her head in his arm. She had a gash on her forehead, hinting that she had fallen from somewhere high. Maybe she was hiding in a tree from the creature and was found.  
  
Legolas' gaze then went to the long cut on her arm. It was quite deep and red with blood at this point and he knew that he must bandage it quickly to avoid any infection.  
  
Deciding that he should complete this task before any other, he gently laid her back onto the ground and went to his horse. After rummaging around in his pack for a brief moment, he pulled out some bandaging cloth and a small flask.  
  
Legolas returned to her side and poured some of the contents of the flask onto the cut. He then began to wrap the wound carefully. As he did this, his thoughts began to wonder.  
  
Who was she?  
  
Where did she come from?  
  
Why was that creature after her?  
  
What were he and his companions to do with her?  
  
The first three questions, Legolas did not have answers to. The last, however, was decided immediately.  
  
He would take her to Rivendell.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kenzie groaned.  
  
She felt as if she had been hit and buried by a ton of bricks. She placed a hand over her eyes and sighed, wondering if she was dead or just waking up from a really, really, really bad dream. But a sudden touch on her arm caused her to believe that she was still alive, or something along those lines.  
  
Kenzie opened her eyes only to meet the eyes of a man. Her gaze was then, for some reason, drawn to his ears......which were pointed. Okay, scratch the 'man', he was an elf!  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked in a calm and soothing voice.  
  
It sounded similar to a song and flowed as smoothly as water. Kenzie nodded, "Where am I?" she asked.  
  
"In the woods near Rivendell. My party and I came upon you in the clutches of a creature." he replied.  
  
Kenzie's eyes widened, "You were the figure in the light. With the bow and arrow." she stated softly.  
  
He smiled at her, his face lighting up as he did so, "Yes, that was I."  
  
Kenzie could not help but be mesmerized by him. There was something about him, something familiar, that she could not quite put her finger on.  
  
He finished with the bandage on her arm and turned his eyes back toward hers, "If you would please sit up, I could tend to the cut on your forehead."  
  
Kenzie looked at him with confusion for a moment and then reached up toward her hairline. She grimaced when she hit the cut and brought her fingers back down to see blood on them. She frowned as she began to push herself up. The elf took hold of her arm and helped her sit up straight.  
  
Once he was sure that she was all right sitting up, he tore off a piece of cloth that he held in his hand and poured a small amount of liquid from a flask onto it. He then looked back up at her and began to gently dab the cut. Kenzie winced from the sting that soon vanished.  
  
"What is your name?" he asked suddenly.  
  
"Kenzie." she replied softly.  
  
"Kenzie," he repeated, "That is strange."  
  
Kenzie gave him a look of hurt.  
  
He then smiled, "But it is still a beautiful name."  
  
"Quick recovery." she said with a smile.  
  
They then became silent as he continued to tend to her cut. Kenzie studied him with curiosity.  
  
His hair was a very light blonde, straight, and long; stopping below his shoulders. It was pulled back into a half pony tail and the rest lay softly on his shoulders. There were two small braids on each side of his head. His eyes were a very bright crystal blue, almost like her own, and betrayed no emotion to her.  
  
Kenzie bit her lower lip as she smirked. Even though she had no clue what was going to happen to her, or if she was really awake at all, she couldn't help but noticed how incredibly hot he was. Hell, he could pass off as Orlando Bloom if he wanted to.  
  
Kenzie's eyes widened suddenly.  
  
'No, he couldn't be....' she thought.  
  
"Just a little more and you shall be done." he said suddenly, pulling away slightly to pour more of the liquid on the cloth.  
  
"You never said your name." Kenzie told him, watching him carefully.  
  
He looked up at her and then smiled as he looked back down at what he was doing, "Legolas Greenleaf." he replied.  
  
Kenzie's eyes went wider. She had been right.  
  
"No way." she breathed.  
  
"Excuse me?" he asked, looking up at her with confusion on his face.  
  
"You really are......." she started.  
  
"Yes." Legolas replied slowly.  
  
"And we're just outside of Rivendell....."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Kenzie jumped up onto her feet quickly, "Oh shit. That must mean that.....before the council......" she began to ramble.  
  
"Is there something the matter, Lady Kenzie?" Legolas asked.  
  
Kenzie stopped and looked at him, "Why are you traveling to Rivendell, Legolas?" she asked.  
  
Legolas looked at her suspiciously and then relaxed, "I'm to relay a message to Gandalf the Grey and Lord Elrond that Sméagol, or the creature Gollum, has escaped from Mirkwood." he replied.  
  
Kenzie bit her lower lip. She was brought to Middle-Earth, by Brian, before the War of the Ring, to battle a demon that was after 'the One.' Slowly, Kenzie was starting to piece things together, even though they sounded really, really odd.  
  
Suddenly, two other elves raced up on their horses. Once they stopped, they jumped down from the horses and approached Legolas.  
  
"We lost him amongst the trees, your highness." one said.  
  
Legolas sighed, "Very well."  
  
He then bent down and picked up the materials he used to clean Kenzie's wounds, "We shall be on our way."  
  
Kenzie stared at him as he walked toward his horse. 'Oh, great. Is he just going to leave me here?!' she thought.  
  
"Well, what about me?" Kenzie asked.  
  
Legolas grabbed the reins of his horse and walked toward her, "I'm taking you with us of course."  
  
"But your highness, you don't........" one of the other elves began. Legolas soft gaze turned to a glare as he looked at the elf, "And what would you have me do? Leave her here lost in the woods? A beautiful young women running blindly from a creature trying to kill her? I think not."  
  
Kenzie opened her mouth to say something, but then blushed slightly when the realization of what he had said sunk in. She didn't think that elves normally called humans beautiful. When Legolas' gaze returned to her, he smiled, holding out his hand.  
  
She hesitated at first, but then took it and walked toward his horse. With Legolas' help, Kenzie had gotten onto the horse with ease. And with one swift movement, Legolas mounted the horse behind her. The two other elves mounted their rides as well and the company continued down the road toward Rivendell.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kennedy sat at the kitchen table, sipping thoughtfully on her coffee as she read the morning paper.  
  
"Good morning." Katlin said as she entered the kitchen, making her way toward the counter to make herself a cup of coffee.  
  
"Yeah, morning." Kennedy replied, turning the page.  
  
Katlin turned and surveyed the kitchen as she took a drink of her coffee.  
  
"Where's Kenzie?" she asked.  
  
"Don't know. She hasn't been down here since I've gotten up." Kennedy replied.  
  
"That's strange. She's usually up before I am." Katlin stated, biting her lower lip as she thought.  
  
"I'm going to go see if she's still asleep." she said suddenly and then walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"You do that." Kennedy replied, turning the page again.  
  
After a few moments, Katlin returned, a worried expression on her face. "She's not in her room, but her purse and car are still here." she stated, sitting down across from Kennedy.  
  
"Maybe she went for a morning jog or something." Kennedy stated thoughtfully.  
  
Katlin stared at her younger sister and raised an eyebrow.  
  
Kennedy sighed, "Look Katlin, don't worry so much."  
  
"I'm the oldest, that's my job." Katlin replied, shaking her head. The two sisters sat in silence for a moment.  
  
"I wonder if Brian knows anything. Brian!" Katlin called out.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Kennedy looked up at Katlin, "Now that's strange. When you call, he's here on the drop of a dime. It usually takes me two yells to get his attention."  
  
Katlin rolled her eyes, "Brian!" she called again.  
  
Still nothing.  
  
"Now I'm worried." Kennedy stated as the two stood.  
  
"Something's wrong. I can feel it." Katlin said.  
  
"Well, what do we do?" Kennedy asked.  
  
"The only thing I can think of is to keep calling for Brian until he shows up. He can't ignore us forever." Katlin replied, walking out of the kitchen toward the sun room.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Whoa....... That was a very, very long chapter.  
  
Well, one of them is finally in Middle Earth. But what will happen now, you will have to wait till the next chapter!! Mwuhahahahahahahahahaha!!!!  
  
LoL.  
  
Anywho, the next chapter I will try to get done A SAP, but I can't promise anything. Sorry. *hides behind Legolas, hoping that he will save her*  
  
~*Chapter 5: The Quest Unfolds*~  
  
Guess what?? The Two Towers comes out in.....16 DAYS!! *giggles excitedly*  
  
Namaarie,  
  
~*Trista*~ 


	6. Chapter 5

Yeppieee!!! Finally, eh?? LoL. Well, I've been working pretty hard on this. It's really, really, really long. But don't get your hopes up, because I think it's extremely boring. I use one word to describe this chapter: Informational.  
  
Yep. *Sigh*. Well, the next chapter will be more interesting. I hope. ;)  
  
§ here are some words §: represents the phrases that I couldn't find in elvish, but they are suppose to be spoken in elvish.  
  
¤ here are some words ¤: represents translations of elvish phrases that I could find.  
  
Confused yet? LoL. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
~*Chapter 5: The Quest Unfolds*~  
  
Kenzie yawned for what seemed like the billionth time. Hey, you would be tired too if you had been taken from your room at one in the morning, thrown rather violently into another world, almost killed by a demon, and find that you are probably going to have to help save this new world.  
  
Kenzie sighed, 'But isn't that always the case?' she asked herself. 'You would think, after three years of battling evil that I would be use to this whole thing by now.'  
  
"Is something the matter?" Legolas asked, leaning forward to look at her.  
  
Kenzie shook her head, "No, I'm just tired. I've had a long night," she then looked around and grimaced when she saw the bright sun.  
  
"And a long morning it would seem." She finished.  
  
The elf nodded, "You must be exhausted. We are about an hour's ride from Rivendell, if you would like to rest." He informed her.  
  
Kenzie sighed again, "That sounds really appealing, but I don't think I could sleep." She whispered.  
  
Legolas licked his lips and then sat back straight again, deciding not to persuade her into doing something she did not wish to do.  
  
Kenzie looked down at her hands as they continued forward, wishing that she would just fall asleep and wake up, finding that everything that had happened would just be a dream. She looked up at the sky and silently cursed Brian for doing this to her.  
  
Why her?  
  
But then again, she was a Charmed One, so that was a useless question.  
  
***  
  
Katlin sighed as she ran her hands over her face. Waking up and NOT finding Kenzie in the house really scared her. She had to find out what had happened to her little sister. Well, two hours of yelling for their *supposed* whitelighter had yielded shit. Katlin was so frustrated that she could have screamed!!!  
  
Kennedy crossed her arms and leaned back into the chair that she was sitting in, a scowl on her face.  
  
"I hope that you don't love Brian that much." She mumbled.  
  
Katlin looked over at her, "Why?" she asked.  
  
She then winced. 'Did I really need to ask that?'  
  
"Because when and if he ever shows up, I'm going to kill him." The middle sister replied, anger dripping from her voice.  
  
Katlin let out a deep breath and buried her face in her hands once again. She wasn't so sure that Kennedy was going to get the chance to kill Brian because she was going to do it first.  
  
Suddenly, a faint sound could be heard from the hallway. A sound that mimicked light bells being chimed. (A/N: I know that sounds really corny, but I couldn't think of anything else to describe the sound of someone orbing. :D)  
  
Katlin and Kennedy looked up at each other and then turned their heads to look toward the sound. Bright white and blue lights swirled around in front of the staircase. And then, surprisingly, a piece of paper floated out of the swirling lights. The lights then disappeared and the paper floated gracefully to the floor, gently landing on the hard wood boards.  
  
Katlin and Kennedy looked at each other, confusion evident.  
  
"Paper." Kennedy said, holding out her hand.  
  
The piece of paper that landed glowed blue and swirled into lights, then the same swirling lights appeared in Kennedy's outstretched palm, forming into the paper.  
  
Kennedy scanned through it quickly and her eyes widened.  
  
Katlin suddenly became very nervous.  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
"It's a note from Brian." Kennedy breathed and then looked up at her sister, her eyes even wider than before.  
  
Katlin reached forward and plucked the note from Kennedy's hands. Taking a deep breath, she looked down and began to read Brian's familiar hand- writing.  
  
*Katlin and Kennedy,  
  
I know that you have been calling me all morning. It pains me that I can not answer your calls. You were right about everything. The Elders told me to not let you know about the Innocent, but things have taken a turn for the worse. They told me to take Kenzie to Middle Earth. I know this is all very confusing, but I will explain everything in due time. I know that you are both very angry and so is Kenzie, but understand, I did this to stay with you three. If I wouldn't have done what they asked, I would have been taken away by the Elders. Please forgive me.  
  
I have to go to Kenzie now in Rivendell and speak with Lord Elrond and Gandalf the Grey. Please trust me that I will be back in due time to explain everything and take you to Kenzie.  
  
Brian*  
  
Katlin sat the paper down on her knees and heaved a great sigh.  
  
"Once again, the Elders put us against each other and force us to do things against our will." Kennedy stated.  
  
Katlin rubbed her temples thoughtfully. She didn't know what they were going to have to do, but now she only prayed that Kenzie would be all right.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Kenzie....."  
  
Kenzie blinked several times, bringing herself out of her trance that she had somehow slipped into.  
  
She turned and looked at Legolas.  
  
"We have reached Rivendell." He whispered and looked out in front of them.  
  
Kenzie's gaze followed the elf's and her eyes widened. The beauty of the elven city was beyond words. The haven of the Elves seemed to be craved right out of the cliffs. The sun basked off of every inch and made the city glow stunningly.  
  
"Oh my God." She whispered, letting her eyes take in every single detail of every single thing.  
  
"Welcome to the house of Elrond, Kenzie." Legolas stated.  
  
"Oh man, the movie does not do this place justice." She whispered. Legolas heard this and looked at her, confused as to what a 'movie' was. But he decided to let it go and ask another time. Now, he needed to get to Gandalf the Grey and Lord Elrond quickly to relay his message and present Kenzie.  
  
Legolas turned back to his guards, "Khila amin. ¤Follow me.¤" he stated and then coaxed his horse into a swift gallop.  
  
The other two followed the Prince as he galloped into the city. After passing through the entrance arch, Legolas halted his horse in the front court yard. He dismounted from his steed quickly and turned back for Kenzie. But much to his surprise, she had already dismounted and stood by his side.  
  
Kenzie smirked at the elf. Hey, just because she was a women, who happened to be constantly occupied by the threat of demons, didn't mean that she never had ridden a horse before. Okay, well, she had always had trouble with the getting on thing, but getting off was a snap.  
  
"Prince Legolas!" a soft, angelic voice called.  
  
Kenzie's eyes looked toward the entrance to the hallways of Rivendell. A woman, most likely an elven woman, floated gracefully down the stairs towards them. The first thing Kenzie took notice of was how beautiful this woman was. Her hair was fairly long, longer than Legolas', jet black as night, and slightly crimped. It was quite a contrast to her pale skin that looked as smooth as milk and set out her crystal blue eyes and full red lips. The features looked very familiar to Kenzie and she smiled as she also noted the woman's thin, fine-featured face that could only resemble Liv Tyler.  
  
"Arwen." Kenzie said underneath her breath, her smile growing.  
  
"Lady Arwen, cormamin lindua ele lle. ¤My heart sings to see thee.¤" Legolas replied, bowing slightly.  
  
Arwen smiled, "Mae govannen ¤well met¤, Legolas. My father and Gandalf have been greatly anticipating your arrival." She started as the two began to walk toward the entrance to Rivendell's halls.  
  
Kenzie, not wanting to be left behind and not knowing what else to do, followed behind as the two talked.  
  
"I trust that your journey was a pleasant one?" Arwen asked.  
  
Legolas nodded, "It was very uneventful, yes."  
  
Kenzie had to smile; it sounded as if this disappointed him.  
  
"I did come upon Lady Kenzie however." He added.  
  
That was when Arwen turned to look at Kenzie. She seemed to be sizing her up, trying to undercover something.  
  
"Mani marte henna? ¤What happened to her?¤" Arwen inquired.  
  
"§ She was being attack by a creature of some sorts; one that resembled an orc when I came upon her in the woods. §" Legolas answered, watching Arwen study his companion.  
  
Kenzie did not flinch. She knew that Arwen was trying to figure out if she was to be trusted. After Legolas had replied to whatever question she asked, Arwen smiled. Kenzie, in relief and gladness, returned the gesture.  
  
"By the looks of your arm, you were hurt." Arwen stated, her smile fading slightly.  
  
Kenzie looked down at her bandaged right arm. She frowned slightly and then looked back up, "Yeah, but Legolas took pretty good care of it." She replied.  
  
Arwen's smile returned, "It looks that way. My father should take a look at it nonetheless once time allows. Until then, I wish that you would accompany Legolas and I to see my father and Gandalf."  
  
Kenzie nodded.  
  
"Good." The elven maiden replied and then turned back to Legolas as they continued down the hall.  
  
"What news do you bring from the Woodland realm?" Arwen asked.  
  
Legolas sighed, "The dark cloud of Mordor nears. I feel it everyday. I fear there are things worse than spiders lurking in our woods. Gollum escaped our clutches several days ago. My father sent myself here to inform Gandalf and try to redeem ourselves for our mistake."  
  
Arwen laid a comforting hand on Legolas' shoulder, "Showing kindness to someone who has not seen such is no mistake, Legolas."  
  
The elven Prince nodded.  
  
Kenzie listened to their conversation intently, trying to pick up on anything that might help her later. So engrossed she was in the conversation, that she failed to notice that they had reached the end of a hallway, turned a corner and now stood in front of a large pair of wooden doors.  
  
"My father and Gandalf remain inside." Arwen whispered.  
  
The voice was so soft that if Kenzie had not been behind her, she would not have heard the statement.  
  
"What do they converse about?" Legolas asked.  
  
Arwen licked her lips and looked around carefully, "Several mornings ago I brought a hobbit here. He had been badly wounded and was in need of my father's healing skills."  
  
"What ailed him?"  
  
"He was stabbed by a Morgul blade two days before."  
  
Kenzie watched Legolas' eyes go wide with shock, "I did not know that the Nine were a broad once again."  
  
Arwen nodded, "Gandalf says that they had crossed the river Isen midsummer's eve."  
  
Legolas' face turned from shock to confusion, "Why do they hunt a small hobbit?" he asked.  
  
Arwen took a deep breath, "This is no ordinary hobbit, mellonamin ¤my friend¤. He carries the 'One'. The Ring of Power forged by Sauron thousands of years before our births."  
  
Kenzie's eyes widen at the mention of this. Arwen had just confirmed her suspicions that the "Changer" was after the Ring.  
  
"Oh my God," she breathed.  
  
Arwen and Legolas turned to the woman.  
  
"You know of the One Ring?" Legolas asked.  
  
Kenzie looked from Legolas to Arwen. She sighed.  
  
"It's too complicated to explain several times and I know I'll have to tell Gandalf and Lord Elrond what's going on so, you'll learn in good time." She replied.  
  
Arwen nodded, "She is right. And we must see my father and Gandalf now."  
  
With that, she turned and knocked on one of the large wooden doors.  
  
"Tula! ¤Come!¤" a commanding, clear voice called from behind the doors.  
  
Arwen pushed the door opened and swept into the room, Legolas and Kenzie following.  
  
"Ada, ¤father¤ Prince Legolas has arrived and with him comes a very interesting guest." Arwen announced as the trio stopped in the middle of the room.  
  
Kenzie looked around with her eyes, taking in the scenery around her. The room seemed to be a study of some sorts. All of the walls were lined with tall, broad bookshelves, stacked full of colorfully bound books. There were many beautiful paintings and tapestries hanging throughout the room as well. The room was very open, as well were all of the rooms in Rivendell Kenzie guessed. The bright sunlight filtered in and shone down upon two men. One looked very much younger than the other and sat behind a great mahogany looking desk. His long dark hair resembled Arwen's, but it was not crimped like hers nor as long. It fell very straight about his shoulders, much like Legolas'. His eyes were a deep brown, almost black, and held only regalness. His features were very defined, especially his high check bones.  
  
The other man, however, was quite different. Dressed in a long gray robe, along with a gray pointy hat, he screamed 'Wizard!'. He stared at her with blue eyes filled with amusement and curiosity. His silver beard was just as long as his silver hair. He sat in a chair across and off to the right from the first man and looked at Legolas and Kenzie as if something that he had been wanting to happen just did.  
  
"Lord Elrond, it is a pleasure to be welcomed into your house once again." Legolas stated as he bowed.  
  
The first man with the dark hair bowed his head, "It is as much pleasure for us to house the crown Prince of Mirkwood once more."  
  
"Legolas, who is this interesting guest that the Daughter of Lord Elrond speaks of?" the other, who Kenzie could only assume was Gandalf, asked.  
  
Legolas looked to Kenzie, offering her the chance to answer the question herself if she wished.  
  
And that's exactly what Kenzie wanted to do.  
  
"My name is Kenzie O'Neil." She stated.  
  
"Where do you hail from, my lady?" Lord Elrond asked.  
  
Kenzie bit her lower lip and looked from Legolas to Gandalf and Elrond,  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
  
"You would be surprised Kenzie." A familiar voice stated.  
  
Suddenly, little blue and white balls of lights began to whirl beside Elrond's desk. And of course, it was none other than Brian that emerged from the lights.  
  
And while everyone except Kenzie (and Gandalf, though Kenzie didn't think to notice) gaped in wonder at the Whitelighter, she glared with all her might.  
  
"Gandalf knew of your coming and the quest that you will take." Brian stated, looking very apologetically at her.  
  
Kenzie clenched her teeth, "I'm glad that someone does."  
  
Gandalf stood and walked over to Brian, shaking his hand, "It is good to see you again." The old wizard stated with a smile.  
  
Brian nodded, "It is good to see you, Gandalf."  
  
"I am sorry to interrupt, Gandalf. But I would like to know what is going on." Elrond stated, irritation evident in his voice.  
  
Gandalf turned to Lord Elrond, his smile not fading, "I am sorry, Lord Elrond. But this lady is going to be very important in the destruction of the Ring of Power."  
  
Lord Elrond looked at Kenzie with interested confusion. Legolas also looked at the young witch with a perplexed expression. Kenzie took a less dignified approach.  
  
"I'm going to what!?" she cried.  
  
Brian cringed, but the old wizard chuckled.  
  
"I think that the young lady knows as much as our elvish friends, Brian." Gandalf stated.  
  
"Your damn straight." Kenzie mumbled, crossing her arms.  
  
Legolas looked at her and arched an eyebrow. She rolled her eyes.  
  
Mental note number 1: Elves have really good hearing, so watch what you say.  
  
"Maybe you should sit down, Kenzie, and explain to us who you are?" Lord Elrond suggested.  
  
Kenzie sighed again and sat in the chair next to where Gandalf had been sitting.  
  
Legolas and Arwen looked at each other and, together, turned to leave the room.  
  
"Wait," Gandalf said suddenly.  
  
The two young elves turned back to the wizard.  
  
"It would be best, I think, if you two would stay. At least find out a little about our new friend." Gandalf stated.  
  
Legolas and Arwen nodded, turning back to the room. Arwen proceeded to take her seat in a chair slightly off to her father's left, while Legolas leaned against the wall next to the bookcase off to Kenzie's left. (A/N: If anyone is thoroughly confused, they are in the room that Elrond and Gandalf were standing in when they were talking about the Ring and such in the movie. Hope that helps. ;D)  
  
Kenzie sat up straight in her chair, shooting daggers at Brian with her eyes. The Whitelighter would not meet her gaze as he walked over and stood by Gandalf's chair. The wizard sat down in his chair once again and smiled over at Kenzie.  
  
"I would love to hear about your powers, my dear." He stated. Kenzie suddenly felt a little foolish. Here she was, in a strange supposed- fiction world, about to tell them that she was a witch with great powers.  
  
Okay, so maybe it wouldn't be so far fetched for them, but still. Back home she had to keep her heritage a secret for fear of being burned alive.  
  
She sighed and looked down at her hands folded in her lap.  
  
"Long ago, a prophecy was made in my world that stated that three sisters would be born with great powers; great enough to destroy all evil in our world. They would be known as the 'Charmed Ones'. My sisters and I are these witches.  
  
"We each have different powers; Katlin, the oldest of us, has the ability to see future events by touching objects. She can also move things with her mind. Kennedy has a power that we call orbing. That's what Brian did. She can move herself from one place to another. She can do the same thing with objects; being able to bring them to her just by calling their names." She continued.  
  
"And what is your power?" Arwen asked.  
  
Kenzie took a deep breath, "I can stop time and explode objects by moving my hands."  
  
She looked up from her hands and gazed around at all of them in turn. She could not tell what the elves thought by looking at them. All three had blank expressions; hiding their true thoughts about the matter.  
  
Gandalf, however, wore a bright smile.  
  
"It is refreshing to meet a young woman who just might be more powerful than I." the wizard stated with a chuckle.  
  
Kenzie couldn't help but smile at him. He truly was a great man with a good soul. She could see it in his bright blue eyes. And looking at him, she suddenly felt safe. Deep inside, Kenzie realized that Gandalf was the grandfather that she wished she could have had.  
  
"How do you battle this evil in your world? You must have some other help beside your powers." Elrond asked, placing his chin in his hand.  
  
Kenzie looked to the older elf and thought a moment.  
  
"Well," she started, picking her words carefully, "We have this book that helps us, you see. It's called 'The Book of Shadows'. It's been past down our family line for generations. It contains all kinds of demons and beings that past witches have encountered or known of. It explains their powers and purposes. And for the demons, it contains potions and spells to vanquish them."  
  
"And you have battle many of these demons?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Oh yeah. Trust me. They seek us out on a regular basis." Kenzie replied.  
  
"Very interesting." Elrond stated.  
  
"The girls also have Elders who basically alert them on evil activity and help me on how to guide them." Brian stated.  
  
"These Elders were contacted by me when I found that Sauruman had summoned a demon from their realm. I asked them to send help, to balance out what he had done. Therefore, I can only assume, that they sent one of their best; one of the 'Charmed Ones'." Gandalf added, smiling over at Kenzie as he finished.  
  
"So, the demon being here will change the future of our world; shifting balance to evil?" Elrond asked.  
  
"Yes. That's why I brought Kenzie. She knows the future of the Ring and will be able to counter-act the demon; Sauron and Sauruman will not have an advantage against the Free People of Middle Earth." Brian answered.  
  
Kenzie sat in her seat, soaking in the information just as Arwen, Elrond, and Legolas were. Everything was starting to make a lot more sense. And the more she heard, the less angry she became at Brian. He was right. Gandalf had asked for help and she was it.  
  
"Well," Elrond said at last, "it would seem that Kenzie and her sisters will sit on the high council."  
  
Kenzie snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at the Lord elf with wide eyes.  
  
"Yes, Lord Elrond. If you will permit it, of course." Gandalf replied.  
  
Elrond smiled at the young witch, "I share in your sentiment, Gandalf. I believe that this young Lady has a larger part to play than she thinks."  
  
"You have no idea." Kenzie replied.  
  
"Perhaps she would like to rest, Ada. She is injured and must be very wary from her journey." Arwen suggested, reading the restlessness in Kenzie's face.  
  
Elrond studied Kenzie, "Very well. It could also be possible for you to find her some proper attire." He suggested.  
  
For the first time since her arrival in Middle Earth, Kenzie took notice to her clothes. Her face reflected that of a deer caught in headlights.  
  
"Oh my God, I'm in my pajamas." She whispered.  
  
Brian bit back a laugh and shook his head as the other members of the room looked on in confusion.  
  
Arwen stood, "Come, Kenzie. I'll show you to a room and get you settled."  
  
"I'll come with you." Legolas stated.  
  
He wished to know where Arwen was taking Kenzie; for future reference. The Prince of Mirkwood was very interested in Kenzie's story and wished to speak more about it with her. He had so many questions to ask her about her powers and her world.  
  
"Just one moment, Legolas. Lord Elrond and I would like a few words with you." Gandalf called.  
  
Legolas stopped and frowned inwardly as he watched Arwen and Kenzie exit the room.  
  
He turned back to the older elf, wizard, and Whitelighter.  
  
"As you wish." He stated.  
  
"I would like to go get Kennedy and Katlin. I also need to fill them in on what is going on." Brian said.  
  
"Very well. And thank you again, Brian. For all your help." Gandalf stated, standing and shaking the younger man's hand.  
  
Brian nodded as he released the wizard's hand, and then disappeared in a vast group of swirling blue and white lights.  
  
"Have a seat, Legolas." Elrond stated.  
  
Legolas sat down in the chair that Kenzie had occupied and tried to hide his disappointment. This was going to be a long day.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Thank you to all of you who have reviewed!! You are truly awesome people.  
  
~*Trista*~ 


	7. Chapter 6

Finally!!! I've finished this chapter! You don't know how excited I am. I hope that you will all be pleased because this is a whole 12 PAGES long!!!! How awesome is that?? Please don't get use to it though. Just incase future chapters are not as long.  
  
Anywho, thanks to all that reviewed!! Haze Zeikechitan, Queen-of-Damned, DRUIDGIRL, Cindy, Daisy Princess, and the counter (I don't get what you meant in your review)  
  
Here it is; Chapter 6. The Mary-Sueishness of this story is starting to rear its ugly head, but it's not as bad as some might fear. I promise that it won't be a really, really, really sappy Mary-Sue. I'll try to make it hard for them. LoL.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
~*Chapter 6: A little privacy and 'Baby Got Back'*~  
  
"Were you frightened when the demon attacked you?" Arwen asked.  
  
Kenzie shook her head, "No, but I should have been. He was faster than I judged him. If Legolas hadn't come along when he did..." she trailed off.  
  
Arwen nodded as well, "It was fated that he would save you, it seems."  
  
She stopped in front of a two large wooden doors, similar to the ones that opened to Lord Elrond's study.  
  
She slowly pushed open the door and Kenzie's eyes widened at the room. It was similar looking to the one Frodo had occupied in the movie. The bright sunlight filled the room effortlessly, illuminating everything.  
  
Kenzie gaped as she slowly walked in circles, gazing at everything in the room. Arwen walked over to a door on the far side of the room and opened it.  
  
"You are about the height I was five hundred years or so ago. So, I believe that these dresses should suffice." The elf maiden stated, walking into the very large closet/dressing room.  
  
Kenzie walked slowly over to the closet, "You are going to let me borrow your old clothes?" she asked, surprised.  
  
Arwen laughed lightly, "Yes. I think that they will fit you perfectly."  
  
She flipped through several dresses, all a different color and design. Kenzie touched them delicately. Even the most simple dresses were extraordinarily beautiful.  
  
"I'm almost afraid to wear one of these." She said softly.  
  
"Why?" Arwen asked.  
  
"I'll probably mess it up really badly." Kenzie answered.  
  
Arwen smiled, "Oh, I doubt that."  
  
Finally, the she-elf pulled out dress from the throngs of others. Kenzie gazed at it in wonder. It was a light blue dress, obviously made for someone shorter than Arwen. It's fabric looked fairly heavy, but when Kenzie felt it between her fingers, she found that it was quite light.  
  
"Do you like it?" Arwen asked, a smirk on her face at seeing Kenzie's reaction.  
  
"I love it, Arwen." Kenzie replied.  
  
She then looked up at the elf, "I couldn't possibly wear this." She breathed.  
  
"Yes you can." Arwen shoved the dress into the young woman's hands.  
  
"Now, you can dress in here. I'll go get you a little something to eat while you dress." She finished, and then left the small room, closing the door behind her.  
  
Kenzie looked down at the dress in her hands. She then squealed with delight and hurried to get dressed.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Legolas, your father sent word that you had information of great importance." Lord Elrond stated after his daughter and Kenzie had left.  
  
Legolas nodded, "Yes. He would have written to you about the matter, but he feared what would happen if the letter reached enemy hands."  
  
"Well, do not keep us waiting longer. What had trouble the great King of Mirkwood so?" Gandalf asked.  
  
The elven prince sighed and lowered his head, "Two weeks ago, the creature Gollum escaped. Orc arrows were found lodged in the soldiers guarding him."  
  
Gandalf and Elrond's eyes widened.  
  
"This is grave news indeed." Lord Elrond stated.  
  
"Yes." Gandalf stated softly.  
  
Legolas once again felt shame rise within him. He had been entrusted with Gollum and he had let his father and Gandalf down.  
  
"Do not dwell on Gollum's escape, Legolas." The wizard spoke suddenly.  
  
Legolas looked up at the wizard.  
  
Gandalf smiled, "You are not at fault."  
  
The elf bowed his head in a silent thank you.  
  
"You know of the council that is to be held here tomorrow?" Elrond asked.  
  
"My father informed me of it, yes." Legolas replied.  
  
"We would like you to sit on the High council with the other representatives of Middle Earth." Elrond added.  
  
Legolas bowed his head again, "I am honored, Lord Elrond."  
  
"The fate of the One Ring will be decided. You must come with an open mind for not even I know of what this council will bring." The older elf continued.  
  
"I will, my Lord."  
  
"Now go and rest. You must be weary from your travels. We will call on you later this afternoon once you have rested to talk more of certain matters." Gandalf stated.  
  
Legolas was confused by the wizard's last statement, but said nothing. He stood and bowed, then quickly took his leave of the room.  
  
***  
  
The elf walked down many of the corridors of Rivendell, trying to decided where Arwen would take the young witch to stay. Finally, just as his hopes were fading, he saw Arwen walking toward him in the hallway where her and her family resided.  
  
"Lady Arwen, I am glad that I have found you." He stated.  
  
Arwen smiled, "You are looking for Kenzie, I can only assume."  
  
Legolas looked at her, a confused expression on his face, "Yes, I am."  
  
She smiled, "I have placed her in my old room at the end of the hall. I told her that I would retrieve some food for her while she dressed. You may go and wait for her if you wish."  
  
"Are you mocking me, Arwen?" Legolas asked.  
  
Arwen looked at him incredulously, "Now, Legolas, why would I be mocking you?" With that, she continued down the hallway, a bright, knowing smile on her face.  
  
Legolas watched her go, still perplexed by her behavior. He shook his head and continued down the hallway.  
  
When he reached the door, he knocked loudly, making sure that Kenzie would hear him.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
Legolas knocked again and waited.  
  
Still nothing.  
  
The elven Prince stood in thought; wondering whether he should wait for Arwen or proceed into the room. Finding no harm in the latter, Legolas slipped into the room.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kenzie looked down at her hands. They were drowning in the sheer sky blue fabric that made up the sleeves of her dress. The fabric hugged her arms until it reached her elbow. It then bellowed out into a great pool of fabric that hung down from her arms. She grinned excitedly as she went to button up the back of the gown.  
  
But to her dismay, she found that she wasn't flexible enough to reach all the way up.  
  
Finally, after a billionth failed attempt, Kenzie decided to wait for Arwen to come back and ask the elf maiden for some needed help. Holding her dress up on her shoulders as best as she could, Kenzie stepped out of the closet.  
  
Her eyes widened at what stood in the center of the room.  
  
Legolas looked at her confused and then noticed that to stay clothed, the witch had to hold her dress up.  
  
His eyes then widened as well.  
  
He turned quickly, "I'm sorry, Lady Kenzie. I did not realize that you were not entirely dressed."  
  
Kenzie sighed and rolled her eyes. Okay, maybe he could be way too much of a gentleman.  
  
"Well as long as you are here, Prince Legolas, perhaps you could help me with my problem." She stated.  
  
Legolas turned his head back to her slightly, "You wish me to help you dress?" he asked.  
  
Kenzie sighed. What was he? Thick or something?  
  
"Legolas, all you have to do is button up the back of my dress. You aren't seeing anything, I promise." she told him, turning around and pulling up her hair.  
  
Legolas turned tentatively, hesitating for a moment. Finally he walked toward her and reached forward. He found himself taking his time buttoning the dress, allowing his fingers to brush her skin lightly.  
  
"There." He stated softly.  
  
Kenzie let her hair tumble out of her hands and she turned, "That wasn't so hard, now was it?" she asked, feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end from his lingering touch.  
  
Legolas smiled as he looked down and shook his head. He then looked back up to her.  
  
"You look very beautiful." He stated.  
  
Kenzie's smile faded slightly.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered.  
  
"Ay, you are dressed Lady Kenzie." Arwen stated as she entered the room, a tray of food in her hands.  
  
Kenzie tore her gaze from Legolas' eyes and swallowed hard, "Yes, with Legolas' help."  
  
"Really?" Arwen asked, trying to conceal her smile as she looked to Legolas.  
  
The Prince nodded, "Well, I wished to speak with you, Lady Kenzie. But seeing that you will be eating, I will leave you to Lady Arwen's company."  
  
With that, he nodded to Kenzie and Arwen then turned to the door.  
  
Kenzie picked up the front of her dress and followed him, "You don't have to leave, Legolas. Your company is also welcomed."  
  
Legolas turned and smiled, "Perhaps another time. Ladies." He bowed and then swiftly left the room.  
  
Kenzie sighed and looked at the door for a moment thinking about what had just happened. There was definitely something about him; some feeling that she couldn't shake.  
  
And she wasn't so sure that she wanted to shake it.  
  
Mental note number 2: Be careful of elves, especially if it's Legolas, who have a way to make the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Katlin paced the parlor floor. Back and forth she went, occasionally stopping to stare up at the ceiling. She would have called out to Brian is she thought it would have brought him to her.  
  
Suddenly, the familiar blue and white lights began to swirl into the room.  
  
"Kennedy." Katlin called, stopping her pacing and waiting for their Whitelighter to materialize. When he did, he offered her a sheepish smile.  
  
"Hi, honey." He said softly.  
  
Katlin took a deep breath, "Hi."  
  
"Okay, is he here?" Kennedy asked, walking into the room from the kitchen.  
  
She stopped when she saw Brian and crossed her arms, "Well, it's about time that you decided to show up."  
  
Katlin turned her head toward her sister, "Kennedy..."  
  
"What? Do you want me to just say 'Hey Brian? What's going on? Nothing much here except for the fact that you kidnapped our sister and refused to tell us what was going on!!!!!" Kennedy cried.  
  
Brian took a deep breath, "I understand if you guys are mad at me and you have every right.."  
  
"Your damn straight we have every right." Kennedy interrupted.  
  
"Kennedy..." Katlin stated again.  
  
"I couldn't tell you anything." Brian stated.  
  
"Yeah, but you sure know how to take Kenzie against her will." Kennedy shot back.  
  
"Kennedy!" Katlin cried.  
  
The middle sister crossed her arms in her frustration and anger.  
  
"Calm down. Kenzie is all right and she is with our Innocent. That's what matters now." Katlin told her.  
  
Kennedy took a deep breath as she stared at the floor. She then looked up at Brian.  
  
"I'm sorry." She stated softly.  
  
"It's all right. I'm the one who should be sorry." He replied.  
  
"Okay, now that we're all made up, fill us in on what's going on." Katlin stated.  
  
Brian took a deep breath, "A lot's going on. Kenzie and I have already spoken with Gandalf and Lord Elrond. A few others know what is going on now. Elrond has agreed to let Kenzie sit on the council tomorrow and Gandalf has requested that the both of you should come along as well."  
  
"What exactly is going on though?" Kennedy asked.  
  
"The wizard Saurman summoned the Changer to Middle Earth to help in the plot to recover the Ring and return Sauron to power." Brian explained.  
  
"Can he do that? Call demons from our world to his?" Katlin asked.  
  
"Normally, no. But the Changer is different. You could say that he's a demon for hire. Not only can he be summoned in this realm, but in others as well. Saurman somehow discovered the summoning spell and has hired him to capture the one Ring. "  
  
"That's why the Elders wanted us to go. To protect the Ring." Kennedy whispered.  
  
"To be apart of the Fellowship." Katlin added and then looked up to Brian.  
  
"Yes," Brian started, "but it will be very dangerous. If you decide to help, then only one of you can go on the Quest."  
  
"Why?" Kennedy asked.  
  
"We cannot leave our realm unprotected. Our world would stand a better chance with two of the Charmed Ones then one or none at all." Brian told them.  
  
"But what if we need the Power of Three in any case?" Katlin asked.  
  
"Then we'll have to orb. That is if you decided to go on the journey with the Fellowship. " The Whitelighter stated.  
  
"I still can't believe that you didn't tell us." Katlin said, her voice soft.  
  
"I couldn't tell you. The Elders were not for sure if one of you needed to go or not. Or if you would be willing to believe the story and go." Brian stated in defense.  
  
Katlin looked up from her hands and her blue orbs met his deep brown eyes.  
  
"I understand." She whispered.  
  
"So, what happens now?" Kennedy asked.  
  
Brian sighed, "I need to get you to Rivendell as soon as you are ready."  
  
Katlin sighed, "All right. Kennedy and I will pack some ingredients and the Book of Shadows, then we'll go."  
  
"Is there anything else we need to take?" Kennedy asked.  
  
Brian smiled, "You might want to take some things to cheer Kenzie up. She's had a very bad first day in Middle Earth."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
After leaving Kenzie's room, the elven Prince had wandered around aimlessly. He needed to find something to occupy his mind other than the council and Kenzie. Finally, he decided that he should just give into his mind and find a place to think.  
  
Legolas did not aim to pick the tree he was in. But he did anyway. And he had a perfect view of Kenzie's room.  
  
He sat comfortably on a branch and stared into the room, lost in thought. She was very strange, for a human. Everything that she had told Gandalf was a little hard to believe. But the wizard did not question her.  
  
Legolas was a little perplexed though. Why would she be sent here? For what reason? To destroy the Ring?  
  
Some how he highly doubted that.  
  
Kenzie might be powerful, but something inside of him said that she wasn't meant to bear the Ring of Power.  
  
After Kenzie had finished eating, Arwen took leave of the witch, who had shortly disappeared into the bathing room where she had been for sometime.  
  
Suddenly, she walked into the room carrying several bottles in her hands.  
  
The elf arched an eyebrow in confusion. What was she doing now?  
  
He watched her allow the bottles to tumble onto her bed. Kenzie gazed over them for a few seconds before sitting on the bed and grabbing one.  
  
"Your highness?" a voice below asked.  
  
Legolas was startled by the voice. He then silently cursed himself. He never jumped. He leap down to the ground gracefully and stood in front of the servant.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Lord Elrond and Gandalf the Grey request your council as soon as possible, Prince Legolas." He replied.  
  
Legolas sighed and looked back up to Kenzie's room. The young witch would have to wait again. He then nodded and followed the elf back into the palace.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kenzie sat down on the bed in her room with the several bottles she was carrying. One of them had to be a lotion or something that would soothe her aching muscles. She was in Rivendell for heaven's sakes! There had to be some sorta elvish soothing thing.  
  
Kenzie opened one bottle and carefully took a whiff of the smell. She crinkled her nose. If that was it, she would just endure the pain.  
  
"God, what I wouldn't give for my sisters and some cucumber melon lotion." She whispered.  
  
Suddenly, someone knocked on her door very loudly.  
  
Kenzie groaned, "And a little privacy would be nice."  
  
When she opened the door, she almost screamed in delight. Katlin and Kennedy stood in front of her; their arms filled with things from home.  
  
"I hope you're worth this." Katlin stated.  
  
"Yea, 'cause this is a lot to hold on to when you orb." Kennedy said rather breathlessly. Kenzie smiled in pure happiness and threw her arms around her sisters, "You guys are the best sisters anyone could ever ask for." She stated.  
  
"That's nice. Now, could you help us with the stuff before we drop it and break everything?" Kennedy asked.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Legolas, you do know that this young lady you saved is special?" Lord Elrond asked.  
  
Legolas licked his lips, "Yes, but I do not understand why."  
  
Gandalf sighed, "There are things that can not be revealed now. Not to anyone attending the council."  
  
Legolas nodded his head as if he understood, but he did not.  
  
"You saved her from the demon that her Whitelighter spoke of. And if you struck this creature where you said, which I do not doubt knowing your skill, then he should be dead. But he is not. I truly believe that the demon is beyond our knowledge. Who ever takes the One Ring to Mordor will need Kenzie or one of her sister's help." Elrond stated.  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" Legolas asked.  
  
Elrond sighed, "I am hoping that a representative from each race will journey to Mordor with the Ring. What will be decided, I do not know. That will be up to the Council tomorrow. But, if all goes the way I wish, I would hope that you would follow as a representative of the Elves."  
  
Legolas took a deep breath. He felt honored that Elrond would chose him to help carry this task. But he still did not understand why the Lord had told him about the witch sisters.  
  
As if on cue, Gandalf cleared his throat.  
  
"You have a connection with Kenzie." He started.  
  
Legolas looked confused.  
  
"You saved her life. You were the first person......elf, that she came in contact with. Naturally, she will look to you.....if she is the one to go on the quest." Gandalf explained.  
  
"But what if one of her sisters travels to Mordor?" the Prince asked.  
  
"Then she will tell them to trust you. In other words, you must trust them, Legolas. Trust their instincts and their powers." Gandalf answered.  
  
Legolas nodded. He was curious with the maiden he saved. Kenzie was intriguing.......a mystery begging to be solved. And Legolas had never been one to leave a good mystery alone.  
  
"Very well." He stated softly.  
  
"Good! Now," Gandalf started as he leaned toward the elf, "may I suggest something to you Legolas?"  
  
Legolas, despite all his training, gave the wizard a very bemused glance.  
  
"I believe that should become better acquainted with Kenzie. Help her feel more at home here." The wizard stated, a gleam in his eye that suggested that he knew that the elf wished to visit the young witch.  
  
Legolas smirked, "Thank you, Mithrandir. I think that I shall take your advice."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh, familiarity." Kenzie cooed as she started to stuff the batteries into the CD player Katlin and Kennedy brought.  
  
Kennedy laughed, "You haven't even been here a day and you're all ready complaining. I thought that you would be ecstatic, seeing as you're a Lord of the Rings freak and all."  
  
Kenzie glared at Kennedy for a split second and then smiled, "Yeah, I am enjoying this. The woods and gardens, the food, the elves......" she trailed off.  
  
Kennedy looked over at Katlin, "Ooooo, yummy, yummy elf."  
  
Kenzie rolled her eyes and turned on the player, "Okay, what should we listen to first?" she asked, walking toward Katlin and Kennedy on the bed.  
  
Katlin flipped through the CDs and then stopped. A smile broke out on her face. She then jumped up and raced toward Kenzie's vanity, placing the CD player there.  
  
Kennedy looked over at Kenzie was sat on the bed next to her.  
  
Katlin pushed play and then walked over and stood in the center of the room and faced the door. She then looked over at her sisters.  
  
Kennedy and Kenzie looked at each in utter confusion.  
  
"What in the hell is she doing?" Kennedy asked softly.  
  
"I don't know if I wanna know." Kenzie replied.  
  
Suddenly the song "Baby Got Back" started to play through the speakers.  
  
As the music started, Katlin started to dance in the center of the room. Kenzie and Kennedy moved toward her cautiously, one standing on one side of their older sister. They both leaned back and raised an eyebrow at each other. Kennedy then shrugged.  
  
And when the rapping started, the other two sisters started to dance with Katlin as well. They had done this several times at home when there was nothing else to do. And it was ALWAYS to "Baby Got Back". Kind of a tradition, if you will.  
  
They laughed as they danced, twirling and twisting their hips in sync. The thought of what everyone else in Rivendell was thinking about this new music didn't even occur.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas was about to take leave of Lord Elrond and Gandalf and walk down the hall toward Kenzie's room. He had decided to take the wizard's advice and learn more about her powers. She was a curiosity that he wanted to know more about. But as he stood, ready to leave Lord Elrond's study, a strange sound reach his ears. It sounded like some kind of music, but was very strange and slightly harsh to his sensitive elvish ears.  
  
Elrond had picked up on it as well.  
  
"It is coming from Kenzie's room." He stated.  
  
"I will look in on her." Legolas offered.  
  
Lord Elrond nodded and the Prince stood, quickly making his way toward the maiden's room. When he finally reached the hall, there was no question that it was coming from Kenzie's room. Legolas winced slightly at the harsh sound, but pushed it aside and made his way to the door. He pushed open the door and his eyes widened at the sight before him.  
  
Kenzie and two other human women were standing in the center of the room. Well, there weren't just standing. If Legolas had to guess, he would say that they were dancing.......or something along those lines. The three women had identical hair color and the same bright blue eyes. They were all near the same height; about an inch in either direction he would guess. And all three were slender and well built for women, but still held the curves that defined their sex. They moved their hips and twirled this way and that; laughing at each other as they did so. Legolas knew that they would not notice him until the end of the song, so he crossed his arms and looked on in amusement as well as curiousness and enjoyment.  
  
He smiled at their antics and, despite himself, took notice to how beautiful they all really were. Finally, the music ended and the three women erupted into giggles; out of breath from their dance.  
  
"That was very interesting." Legolas finally spoke up.  
  
The three O'Neil sisters stopped laughing immediately and looked to the door.  
  
"Legolas." Kenzie stated, shocked to see him in her room.  
  
"This is the yum....." Kennedy started, but Kenzie jabbed her older sister in the side before she could finish the question.  
  
"I am Legolas Greenleaf; son of King Thranduil of Mirkwood. I don't believe we have met." He stated, slightly confused by the sisters' actions.  
  
"You haven't." Kenzie stated.  
  
She then pushed her way between Katlin and Kennedy, "These are my sisters, Katlin and Kennedy."  
  
Legolas bowed slightly, "It is an honor, my ladies." He stated.  
  
"Ooo, cute and a gentleman." Kennedy whispered.  
  
Kenzie glared at her while she and Katlin giggled. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Legolas smile. She winced inwardly, knowing that he had easily heard that.  
  
"Is there something you needed, your highness?" Kenzie asked, trying very hard not to sound pissed.  
  
It irked her how annoying her sisters and this elf were being.  
  
Legolas seemed to pick up on this and his smile grew brighter, making him even more handsome; if it were possible.  
  
"I wished only to check on you and see that you were all right. After our encounter with the demon this morning, I feared you would be slightly unnerved." The elf replied.  
  
At the mention of the demon, the smiles on Kennedy and Katlin's faces disappeared quickly. Slowly, the two older O'Neil sisters turned and looked at Kenzie.  
  
The youngest bit her lower lip and then walked toward Legolas. When she reached the fair-haired wood-elf, she took hold of his arm and pulled him to the door.  
  
"Well, Legolas, I am fine. And before you leave I would like to speak with you in the hallway." She stated, literally dragging the elf into the deserted corridor.  
  
Once the door was closed behind her, Kenzie glared at Legolas, "I have only been with you for a few hours, and I'm already annoyed by you!" she hissed.  
  
Legolas laughed lightly at this.  
  
She glared at him, "And what, pray tell, is so funny?" she asked.  
  
"You, milady. If you no longer are in need of me, I wish to visit the training fields before the sun sets." The elf replied.  
  
He bowed slightly again and then turned swiftly, leaving noiselessly down the hall.  
  
Kenzie bit her lower lip. She didn't know whether she should concentrate on how spiffed she was at him or how incredibly cute he was. She leaned back and tilted her head to get a better view of him as he walked down the hall. Or how cute his ass was. She sighed. This was definitely going to be an adventure.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hee, hee. Next chapter starts to roll the big adventure ball. But I don't think that ball will get too far. But you never know. Plot bunnies are being plentiful, so who knows.  
  
~*Chapter 7: Doom speeches and doubt among sisters*~  
  
Remember: if you want on the mailing list, leave an address please :D  
  
Namaarie!!  
  
~*Trista*~ 


	8. Chapter 7

Sorry that this took SOOOOO long, but band was getting really time consuming because we made it to STATE FINALS!!! I just got back from Indianapolis three hours ago and thought I would put the finishing touches to this chapter and post it for you!!! Yay!  
  
To the reviewers: Angel of Darkness30, feanen, Daisy Princess, DRUIDGIRL, Mercurial1, Cindy, Gilluin, GWFreak315, Haze Zeikechitan, and erniliel ( I feel like an idiot because I spelled Saruman wrong. LoL. I'm glad that you caught that.) Thank you soooo much for reviewing. I really appreciate it. You guys are just as awesome as my saxophone section!! Yay!!  
  
LoL, well, here it is. I hope you like it. Oh, and I posted a little prologue for this story. You can go check it out if you want. ;) Later days.  
  
Reminder:  
  
Reminder: § Here are some words § = words spoken in elvish and I couldn't find the elvish words so you just have to imagine that you are reading elvish words. :D  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
~*Chapter 7: Doom Speeches and doubt among sisters*~  
  
"So.." Katlin started.  
  
Kenzie sighed, folding her legs underneath her, "Yes, I was attacked by a demon."  
  
Kennedy opened her mouth, but Kenzie beat her to it.  
  
"And yes, Legolas saved me. And yes, it was the Changer and it's after the Ring and if Brian hasn't already told you, we have to decide tomorrow at the Council whether we want to stay and help them or leave it to themselves."  
  
Katlin sighed, "So, this is the big decision?"  
  
Kenzie nodded.  
  
"Well, Gandalf asked for our help and Katlin did receive a premonition about it and all." Kennedy offered.  
  
Katlin nodded, "True, but it doesn't make sense."  
  
"What doesn't? There is a demon here from our world, it seems only natural that they would need someone from our world, us, to help them." Kennedy explained.  
  
Katlin frowned, "I get that, Kennedy. I just don't understand my premonition. It centered around Aragorn, not the Ring or Frodo."  
  
Kenzie bit her lower lip, "She has a point."  
  
Kennedy tapped her lower lip with her finger, thinking.  
  
"Maybe Frodo is our Innocent, but we have to protect the whole Fellowship." Kenzie stated.  
  
Kennedy and Katlin looked her with confusion.  
  
Kenzie sighed as she sat up on the bed, "The Fellowship was made to protect Frodo on his quest to destroy the Ring, right? So, the Changer will probably kill them if they get in the way of him trying to get the Ring."  
  
"And Aragorn will protect Frodo till the end." Katlin stated.  
  
"Exactly. I don't think that it would be a bad idea if we seriously thought about doing this." Kenzie said, looking back and forth from Katlin to Kennedy.  
  
Katlin crossed her arms and sat back in the chair she was in. The three sisters sat like that for sometimes, each one contemplating different thoughts.  
  
"We need to think on it. Let's wait and see how things will play out tomorrow at the council before we decide." Katlin stated.  
  
Kenzie sighed and crossed her arms, "We already know what is going to happen." She replied softly, slightly disappointed.  
  
Katlin looked at her younger sister seriously, "I know, Kenzie. But it would be good just to wait and sleep on this. It's a big decision to make. The Fellowship is not the only ones in danger because of this demon. If one of us stays here, that puts our world in danger."  
  
Kenzie nodded her head reluctantly, "All right."  
  
Katlin sighed and stood, "Well, I'm exhausted. I'm going to sleep."  
  
Kenzie wrinkled an eyebrow, "Where?"  
  
"In that bed." Katlin yawned.  
  
Kenzie laughed slightly, "I don't think so. Arwen gave me this room to stay in and in this room I shall stay."  
  
"Well, then can just go find her elven butt and ask her to put us in some rooms." Kennedy replied, smirking at the youngest O'Neil sister.  
  
Kenzie glared and then slid off of the bed, moving noiselessly toward the door. She left the room quietly closing the door behind her. She gazed to her left and right, trying to decided which way she wanted to go. For some reason, she didn't think that Arwen would be in her room. Kenzie turned to the right, hoping that it would led her to where Arwen was.  
  
Several long hallways and a couple of corners later, Kenzie found the exit to the gardens. She smiled when Arwen walked in from the gardens. Her pure white dress flowed behind her and glowed brightly in the moonlight. Her crimped, black hair whipped behind her as she walked and she smiled at the young witch.  
  
"Kenzie, I was just on my way to ask you if you would like to visit the gardens." Arwen stated.  
  
"Well, I'm glad that I found you before you got to my room. My sisters are here and need some rooms. I was wondering if could help them out." Kenzie replied, looking disappointedly behind Arwen.  
  
She would have really liked to walk the gardens with the elven maiden. Arwen picked up on this and smiled brightly, "If you wish, I can tend to your sisters while you walk in the gardens."  
  
Kenzie bit her lower lip, "You wouldn't mind?"  
  
The elf laughed, "No, not at all."  
  
Kenzie hugged her, "Thank you."  
  
"You are very welcome," Arwen replied, pulling away from the young maiden, "Now go."  
  
Kenzie smiled brightly and then walked past the elf, toward the beautiful area outside of the winding halls.  
  
***  
  
Kenzie must have wondered only minutes before hushed voices reached her ears. She suddenly felt disappointed that she wasn't in the gardens alone. But curiosity got the best of her and she felt the need to find out who the voices belonged to.  
  
Two figures stood in a small clearing in the garden, laughing and talking quietly to each other. From where she stood, Kenzie couldn't make out any details that would suggest who they were. She crept closer, being as quiet and concealing herself the best that she could. Peaking out from a tree, Kenzie could finally see the two men. Right away she recognized Legolas, his hair and skin glowed in the moonlight and his fair face was graced with a bright smile. The other man, however, was familiar yet strange. His hair was dark and fell just above his shoulders. He was dressed comfortably, but Kenzie could see the fatigue in his face. The familiarity of the man screamed Viggo Mortensen. Unwillingly, her face broke into a great smile. One of her favorite characters.  
  
"Aragorn." She whispered.  
  
The two men heard the whisper and their heads shot around toward her direction. Figuring that she was caught anyway, Kenzie stepped out from behind the tree. Once he saw her, Legolas' face relaxed.  
  
"§ It's all right, Aragorn.§" he stated.  
  
The tall, well-built Ranger, however, wasn't so sure.  
  
"Kenzie," Legolas held out his hand, beckoning her to come closer.  
  
She did, her face glowing with anticipation at meeting the future King of Gondor.  
  
"This is Aragorn, friend of Gandalf the Grey and a dear friend of mine as well." Legolas stated, gesturing to the Ranger.  
  
Aragorn bowed his head in respect.  
  
"Aragorn, this is Lady Kenzie. She is the witch I was telling you about." Legolas introduced Kenzie.  
  
Kenzie curtsied to the best of her ability and grinned from ear to ear at the Ranger.  
  
"This is an honor." She whispered.  
  
Aragorn chuckled, "If you are honored by meeting me, I do not know why. The honor lies with me, for you are as beautiful as Legolas has bragged."  
  
Kenzie's face blushed crimson. Legolas closed his eyes as the tips of his ears turned pink.  
  
The Ranger continued to laugh, "Ah, well. Now that I am done embarrassing my friend, I wish to talk with you about all that Legolas has told me."  
  
Kenzie was doing cartwheels inside. She couldn't believe it!! It was Aragorn!! And he wanted to talk with her!! How cool was this?!!  
  
She sighed, "Well, what has Legolas told you and what do you wish to inquire about?" she asked.  
  
Mental note number 3: Don't worry about proper English in Middle Earth. The people there just kind of brought it out of you.  
  
She was pretty proud of herself, seeing as she always thought of herself as one who never used proper English.  
  
"Your powers are what interest me the most, " Aragorn started, offering his arm to her. Kenzie took it and the two began to walk down the garden path. Legolas followed behind, surprised at how the Ranger took to the girl so well.  
  
They spent the rest of the night talking about Kenzie's world and her life and vice versa. Kenzie couldn't believe all of the things about this world that she didn't know.  
  
Legolas was the perfect example. He did, in fact, have a mother. Her name was Isliwen and, from what Aragorn said, Legolas favored her looks very much. He was apart of the great Mirkwood Army, even captain of a regiment, and was a Master Archer.  
  
Kenzie practically knew everything about Aragorn and that was due to the fact that she read the book about a billion times over. What she didn't know, however, was the many hilarious memories that he had throughout his life with the elves.  
  
For instance, when he and Legolas first met, Legolas shot him out of tree. Aragorn had been traveling in Mirkwood when he heard someone behind him. So, naturally, he jumped into a tree to hide and find out who else was walking the forest path. No sooner had he gotten himself in the tree did the Ranger find himself out of it, lying on his back with an arrow sticking out of his shoulder and Legolas standing over him.  
  
In a way, it wasn't funny, yet it was. Kenzie laughed so hard at the two friends that she soon found herself in tears. Aragorn looked over at Legolas with a smirk. The elf, knowing what the man was thinking, shook his head and looked up at the moon.  
  
He sighed, "It's getting late. We probably need to retire for the night. Tomorrow will be a long day."  
  
Kenzie sighed as well, her face reflecting the disappointment she felt.  
  
Aragorn smiled, "Legolas is right. We will accompany you back to your room."  
  
Kenzie smiled back as they made their way back into the twisting halls of the home of Lord Elrond.  
  
The walk to her room, which seemed like a lifetime when she was searching for Arwen, lasted a very short time as Legolas and Aragorn took her back to her room.  
  
Kenzie sighed again, standing in front of her door and then smiling warmly at the two, "Thank you. For taking me around the gardens and everything." She stated softly.  
  
"You are most welcome." Aragorn replied, bowing his head.  
  
"You will be at breakfast tomorrow morn?" Legolas asked.  
  
Aragorn's eyes shifted over to his friend in slight wonder. If he didn't know any better, he would have sworn that Legolas' voice was filled with anticipation and anxiousness.  
  
Kenzie bit her lower lip and then nodded, "Yes, I think I will."  
  
"Until then. It was a great pleasure meeting you Lady Kenzie." Aragorn replied, bowing once more. Kenzie returned the gesture and then slipped quietly into her room.  
  
Once she was gone, Aragorn turned to the elf, "What was that all about?" he asked.  
  
Legolas looked his friend in confusion, "I don't know what you mean."  
  
Aragorn looked at the elf knowingly, "You know very well what I mean. Your voice seemed filled with eagerness to be with her again."  
  
Legolas licked his lips and then turned away, heading down the hallway. Aragorn followed.  
  
"Am I right?" the Ranger inquired.  
  
The elf looked over at Aragorn briefly. The man tried to hide a smirk, but failed. The elven Prince shook his head and looked away.  
  
"Truthfully," Legolas started, "I find her fascinating. She is young, yet has experienced more battles, suffered more losses, and seen more evil than maidens her age. In this world or hers. I can sense her strong will. Her blood flows with strong lineage and goodness. Her presence is intoxicating. There is so much I want to ask her! So much I want to learn about her past, her family, her world."  
  
Aragorn chuckled to himself.  
  
Legolas turned to the Ranger and eyed him incredulously.  
  
"You are mocking me!"  
  
The Ranger shook his head, "I am sorry, Legolas. It is just..I have never seen you this way before. It is quite amusing." He stated through his laughter.  
  
"Well, I remember when you were the same way about Lady Arwen." Legolas replied.  
  
Aragorn's chuckles grew faint as he looked up at the elf. The look on Legolas' face screamed, "Ha, top that!"  
  
The two then laughed out loud.  
  
"Legolas, mellonamin," Aragorn said through his laughs, "This will an adventure indeed."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kenzie fidgeted in her seat. She didn't know if it was from nervousness or excitement. Probably excitement. She had always wondered what it would be like. And finally she would get that chance.  
  
She was sitting in between Kennedy and Katlin the next morning at the council. On Katlin's left sat Frodo, still looking pale from his wound. On Kennedy's right, Lord Elrond stood, waiting to begin the part of the story Kenzie knew by heart.  
  
Elrond looked around at the members of the council and took a deep breath, "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate--this one doom."  
  
He then gestured to the pedestal that stood silently in the middle of the circle.  
  
"Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." he stated.  
  
Frodo looked over to Gandalf and then stood, gently placing the Ring in the middle of the stone pillar. People around them began to whisper as Frodo made his way back to his seat and then sighed as if some weight had been lifted from his shoulders.  
  
Kenzie glanced around at the room. Some people were still whispering while others began to stare at the Ring.  
  
"In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark. But in the west a pale light lingered." a man sitting on the opposite side of the balcony from Kenzie began as he stood.  
  
Kenzie knew immediately that this was Boromir. He was not as tall as Aragon, but broader in the shoulders. He looked like a weary traveler; his face was tired and his dirty blonde hair lay about his shoulders.  
  
"A voice was crying: 'Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found'," he continued as he reached for the Ring, "Isildur's Bane."  
  
Kenzie's eyes widened as his hand drew closer to the ring.  
  
Elrond stood quickly, "Boromir!" he cried.  
  
Gandalf then stood as well, "Ash Nazg durbatulûk... (One Ring to rule them all...)"  
  
As the words began to fill the air, the sky grew dark over their heads.  
  
" ...ash Nazg gimbatul. Ash Nazg thrakatulûk agh Burzum-ishi krimpatul. (One Ring to Find them. One Ring to bring them all and in the Darkness bind them.)" Gandalf continued to chanted as a dwarf with bright red hair cried out and reached for his ax.  
  
Boromir began to drawl away back toward his seat. Elrond had placed a hand to his forehead as if his head ached severely and Legolas looked as if he were sick.  
  
The O'Neil sisters also had felt an effect of these words. The three women began to feel nauseous and closed their eyes shut tight as if in great pain, grasping each other's hands.  
  
Gandalf finally finished the poem and light began to fill the sky overhead.  
  
Elrond sat down and looked at Gandalf, highly disappointed, "Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris."  
  
Gandalf still stood and looked at Elrond as if he were out of breath, "I do not beg your pardon, Master Elrond. For the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil." he cried as he looked around at the whole council.  
  
Boromir began to shake his head in disagreement, "Nay, It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?"  
  
He once again stood and began to pace around the council, "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"  
  
Kenzie pursed her lips. She could see why this guy became a problem.  
  
"You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Aragorn called out.  
  
Boromir glared at him, "And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Kenzie gritted her teeth and gripped the arms of her chair, ready to stand and defend her friend.  
  
But Legolas beat her to it.  
  
He shot up out of his seat quickly, "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."  
  
She still glared as Boromir turned his glance to Legolas. She waited for Boromir to make some attack on the elf and if he did, a flick of her wrist was all it would take.  
  
"Aragorn? This... is Isildur's heir?" Boromir asked.  
  
His voice carried a hint of mockery.  
  
"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas continued.  
  
Kenzie sat on the edge of her seat.  
  
Aragorn sighed and looked to Legolas, "Havo dad Legolas." ¤Sit down Legolas¤  
  
Legolas looked to Aragorn, contemplating were he should sit or not and then did.  
  
Katlin gripped onto Kenzie's wrist. This caused the younger sister to turn her angry eyes toward the oldest O'Neil.  
  
"Calm down." Katlin mouthed.  
  
Kenzie took a deep breath and relaxed, easing back into her seat once again.  
  
"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." Boromir spat, returning to his seat.  
  
"Yeah right." Kennedy said under her breath.  
  
Katlin hit her slightly.  
  
"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Gandalf stated.  
  
"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." Elrond told the company. "What are we waiting for?" the red-headed, bulky dwarf asked, grabbing his ax and heading toward the pedestal.  
  
Kenzie jumped to her feet, "No, don't!" she cried, but she was too late.  
  
He struck the Ring, but was thrown back onto the floor. Kenzie stepped back, placing her arms to her face to protect herself from any shards of ax that decided to come flying at her.  
  
Elrond looked at the dwarf, "The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." he stated.  
  
Suddenly, the Ring began to whisper words that were foreign to Kenzie. Her eyes widened in slight fear as she slowly backed toward her seat. She sat down and glanced at both of her sisters.  
  
Elrond looked around at the members of the council, "One of you must do this."  
  
Everyone became deadly silent.  
  
"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!" Boromir stated with conviction.  
  
Once again, Legolas was on his feet, "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!"  
  
This action brought Gimli to his feet as well, "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!"  
  
Legolas glared at Gimli.  
  
"And if we fail, what then?! What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!" Boromir asked as he rose to his feet as well.  
  
"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli stated vehemently, glaring at Legolas.  
  
That was the last straw. The rest of Legolas' and Gimli's parties were on their feet, yelling back and forth at each other. Legolas held out his arms to keep his companions back.  
  
"Never trust an elf!" Gimli cried.  
  
The rest of the council were also on their feet, arguing just as loudly as the elves and dwarves.  
  
"Oh boy." Katlin stated as the three girls sat and watched the men fighting.  
  
"Do you not understand that while we bicker amongst ourselves, Sauron's power grows?! None can escape it!" Gandalf cried as he also stood.  
  
"Well, they sure are getting far." Kennedy pointed out.  
  
Kenzie shook her head in agreement and looked over at Frodo. He was staring at the Ring uneasily and she knew that what he was about to do was very hard for him.  
  
He suddenly stood, determination etched on his face, "I will take it!" he cried.  
  
The arguing continued and seemed to be getting worse.  
  
"I will take it!" Frodo cried again, but louder.  
  
The arguing then began to die down as the members of the council turned to Frodo.  
  
Frodo's voice grew softer, "I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though..... I do not know the way."  
  
Gandalf walked toward the young hobbit and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, so long as it is yours to bear." he stated.  
  
Frodo looked up at him and smiled weakly.  
  
Aragorn then stood and walked toward the small hobbit, "If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will."  
  
He then knelt in front of Frodo, "You have my sword."  
  
Legolas walked toward them, "And you have my bow."  
  
"And my axe!" Gimli grunted as he looked grimly at Legolas and then joined the group.  
  
"You carry the fates of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done." Boromir added as he walked toward them.  
  
Suddenly, there was a cry from the bushes behind Katlin, Kenzie, and Kennedy. Sam ran forth and pushed his way up to Frodo's side; crossing his arms, "Mr. Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!"  
  
The three sisters smiled at each other. Elrond sat on the arm of his chair with a amused smile on his face, "No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."  
  
Suddenly, two more hobbits emerged from hidden places.  
  
"Wait! We are coming too!"  
  
Merry and Pippin joined Frodo's side.  
  
"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry stated.  
  
"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest... thing." Pippin added, trying to look confident.  
  
"Well that rules you out Pip." Merry whispered.  
  
Kenzie bit her lower lip. What Brian had told her was swarming around in her head. Someone needed to protect them from the demon. Someone who knew HOW to deal with demons. Someone who knew the future of the Ring and the Fellowship.  
  
Before she could think about it anymore, she jumped to her feet, "I'm coming too!"  
  
Kennedy and Katlin stared at their sister in amazement, as did the rest of the council. Kenzie licked her lips as she suddenly became nervous.  
  
"Another hunts the Ring and he is beyond any of your knowledge." she started, picking her words carefully and looking back and forth from Elrond to the Fellowship.  
  
"My magical powers will ensure that everything will go the way it's suppose to." she finished.  
  
Elrond looked pleased with this and nodded.  
  
Kenzie let out a breath and glanced at her sisters as she went and stood by Aragorn.  
  
"Ten companions... So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" Elrond stated.  
  
Pippin smiled brightly, "Great! Where are we going?"  
  
Frodo and Merry glared at him while Kenzie giggled.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kenzie sighed for the billionth time that night. From across the room, Kennedy and Katlin shot glares at her. Kenzie lowered her head, pulling her legs up in Indian style, and looking at her hands that laid on top of the green fabric of her dress.  
  
"Do you realize what you are getting yourself into?" Katlin asked.  
  
Kenzie looked up sharply, "What is this about? Huh? You don't think I could do it or handle it because I'm too young?"  
  
Katlin pursed her lips and looked down while Kennedy crossed her arms.  
  
Kenzie stood up violently, "Well, let me tell you something! I have been battling demons as long as you two have! And if anybody here is better for this job, it's me. What are you going to do Katlin? Hit him with a premonition......"  
  
"Now that's not fair and you know it." Katlin interrupted just as viciously.  
  
Kenzie let out a very labored breath. She glared at Katlin.  
  
"And what's fair about questioning my plans to go on this quest?" she asked quietly.  
  
Katlin shook her head.  
  
"Kenzie, you have to realize how much is at stake here." Kennedy answered.  
  
"I know what's at stake, Kennedy. Frodo's life, the lives of the Fellowship.....we all know what will happen to Aragorn because he is protecting Frodo. And we all know what will happen if Frodo and the Ring are captured." Kenzie stated.  
  
Kennedy looked down at the floor.  
  
"Yes, but what about us?" Katlin breathed.  
  
Kenzie met her eyes again.  
  
"If you stay here and go on this quest, that leaves us without the Power of Three. And then OUR world is threatened." Katlin informed her.  
  
Kenzie crossed her arms, "Well, what do you want to do? Go home and let our INNOCENT DIE!?"  
  
Suddenly there was a slight knock on the door. Katlin closed her eyes and fell into a chair by the fireplace. Kenzie shook her head and made her way toward the door.  
  
She opened it to find Legolas standing on the other side. Despite the fight that had been carrying on inside, Kenzie offered him a very weak smile.  
  
Legolas returned the gesture, "Am I interrupting something?" he asked.  
  
Kenzie sighed, "Just a little disagreement between sisters." She stated.  
  
"Yes, a little disagreement that I could hear in my room, two floors above you." He replied.  
  
She actually laughed slightly.  
  
"Well, I guess I will leave you to continue. Perhaps I will call on you another time." Legolas said and then turned to leave.  
  
Kenzie bit her lower lip and, out of instinct, laid a gentle hand on his arm.  
  
Legolas turned back to her.  
  
"Was there something that you needed?" she asked.  
  
He smiled, "I just wanted to ask if you would like to take a walk with me to talk."  
  
Kenzie smiled as well, "I would love to walk with you."  
  
"Ah, but some other time. You need to talk with your sisters." Legolas replied.  
  
Kenzie's expression turned to one that screamed "I don't care what the hell they think!"  
  
"They'll get over it." She told him.  
  
And, even though he knew he shouldn't have, Legolas smiled; pleased that she was going to come.  
  
Kenzie stuck her head back into the room.  
  
"I think that I need a break." She announced.  
  
Kennedy and Katlin looked at her, confused.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kennedy asked.  
  
"I think we all need to cool off a little bit. I'm going to go on a walk with Legolas. I'll be back after a while." Kenzie answered, and then slipped through the door, closing it behind her.  
  
Kenzie sighed, glad that she got out of that. She then turned to Legolas. The moonlight that streamed in through the windows highlighted his face in every good way possible.  
  
He offered his arm to her, which she took gratefully and they started down the hall.  
  
Meanwhile, back in the room, a stunned Katlin sat.  
  
"Did she just walk out on one of our fights?" she asked.  
  
Kennedy, in spite of the seriousness of the fight, giggled, "Yep. And she went to flirt with the yummy, yummy elf." 


	9. Chapter 8

Whoa. A whole MONTH to update! Holy crap, I am soooooo sorry you guys. But things just got sooo hectic and I knew from the beginning that this was going to be a long chapter, but I kinda took my time writing it.  
  
To everyone who reviewed, you people are hella awesome! I had a lot of fun writing this 16 PAGE chapter! 16 pages..cool, huh? ^__^ Anyway, yeah, there are three, count 'em, THREE mental notes in this chapter and at the end...Kenzie winds up on top of Legolas. Hee, hee, interested yet? Read on!!!!  
  
*A note on the French: I used a translator, I think it's right, if not, I apologize. :D  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
~*Chapter 8: Perceptive elves, foreign languages, and swords.....oh my!*~  
  
They walked in silence at first. Kenzie sighed, looking around the moon- lit gardens as they strolled down some path. The main reason she agreed to walk with Legolas was to take her mind off of the fight that she and her sisters were having. Well, so far, that plan had backfired in her face.  
  
Kenzie tried to concentrate on something else, but everything that was said kept coming back. What if she wasn't cut out for this? Was she right in wanting to go with the Fellowship, not only to protect Frodo, but to also experience that which she read about over and over again? Was she being selfish because she wanted to take the journey and live the event?  
  
Legolas looked over at the witch and his brow furrowed slightly. He could feel the great tension from her. The fight that she and her sisters had been having filled her with doubt.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked carefully.  
  
Kenzie blinked quickly and turned toward him. She gazed at him for a moment before shaking her head, "I must be a boring companion."  
  
Legolas smiled softly, "Not at all."  
  
She offered him a weak smile and they continued forward. They soon reached a large, bent willow tree. Fall had been settling in Rivendell for some time and the dry, brown and red leaves on the ground crunched under their feet. The moon shone down brightly, illuminating everything and eliminating the need for lamps. The breeze blew softly, causing the long leaves of the willow tree to scrape the ground and dead leaves. Stone benches were situated here and there, offering rest for those that had traveled the gardens and were weary.  
  
"If I may inquire," Legolas started, "why do you doubt your role in the Fellowship?"  
  
Kenzie looked down at the ground in front of her, "Ever since I was 15, I've been obsessed with your world," she walked away from him and toward one of the benches.  
  
"I would dream about this place. Rivendell, Lorien,......Mirkwood. All I ever wanted was to come here, to share the adventures, to defeat the evils.....to be apart of the Legend."  
  
She sat down and looked at her hands, "My task is to protect Frodo and the rest of the Fellowship. But I fear that my heart wasn't in the right place when I stood and volunteered myself for this quest."  
  
Kenzie licked her lips, "I guess I'm really afraid that when push comes to shove, I won't be able to protect you."  
  
Legolas walked toward her.  
  
"I mean, he's already attacked once and you had to save me then. It's my job to protect you, not the other way around." She finished.  
  
The elf sat down next to her, "I don't mind protecting you." He stated.  
  
She licked her lips again and then looked up at him. She took a deep breath and looked up at the moon.  
  
"I know." She replied.  
  
Legolas sighed and followed her gaze to the sky.  
  
"You would not be a burden to us, Kenzie. If anything, you would offer a eye-opening experience." He stated.  
  
Kenzie laughed softly and looked back at him, "And what is that suppose to mean?"  
  
The elf looked at her incredulously, "One woman with four hobbits, two men, a dwarf, a wizard, and an elf and you ask why you wouldn't offer an experience?"  
  
Kenzie laughed again, looking back up at the sky, "I see what you mean."  
  
Legolas nodded, "I thought so."  
  
The young witch looked back to the elven prince again. She sighed and shook her head. He turned his gaze to her and smirked. She pushed his shoulder lightly, causing them both to laugh.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"So, you can stop time?" Legolas asked as they walked down the hall.  
  
Kenzie grimaced a little, "Not necessarily."  
  
The elf looked at her, waiting for her to elaborate.  
  
She laughed slightly, "Well, you see, I can stop things. Freeze them, if you will."  
  
Legolas nodded his head, "I understand. I think."  
  
Kenzie laughed and hurried in front of him, turning around and holding out her hands, signaling for him to stop. He took a deep breath and did so.  
  
"Okay," Kenzie started, looking around everywhere for something that he could throw at her.  
  
She frowned when she couldn't find anything. Her gaze turned back to Legolas. She looked him over carefully. Kenzie then smiled slowly.  
  
Legolas was suddenly concerned, "What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"Throw your necklace at me." She stated.  
  
The elf looked down at the object she spoke of. The delicate, silver chain carried on it a mithril ring. Legolas picked it up and gently fingered the piece of jewelry. Fine lines were etched in the band along with the leaf of Mirkwood, signifying the royal family. He looked back up at Kenzie skeptically.  
  
She sighed and crossed her arms, "I promise I won't blow it up or anything."  
  
Legolas licked his lips and reached back behind his hair and unhooked the chain. He brought the necklace in front of him and latched it once again. It laid in his palm, glittering in the moon light. He stared at it, memories rushing into his mind.  
  
Suddenly, he threw it at Kenzie as quickly as he could. But his plan had not worked. Kenzie was prepared.  
  
Her hands flew up and she jerked them quickly. The necklace, which had became a speeding projectile, stopped abruptly. Legolas' eyes widened.  
  
Kenzie grinned, pleased with herself.  
  
"See, I told you so." She replied.  
  
The elf walked forward and gazed at the necklace.  
  
"Amazing." He whispered.  
  
Kenzie walked up beside him as he was studying it.  
  
"How do I.....?" he trailed off.  
  
"Oh, you can just pulled it out of the air." She replied.  
  
Legolas reached forward, tentatively at first, and plucked the necklace from the air. Instinctively, he looked it over for any damage. Kenzie poked his side and he looked over at her.  
  
"Don't trust me, Greenleaf?" she asked teasingly.  
  
He smiled brightly and the two began to walk down the hall again toward her room.  
  
"So, why is this ring so special?" she asked, peering at the object in his hand.  
  
Legolas sighed and then began to place the necklace around his neck again. "Remind me to tell you some other time." He replied, motioning to her door.  
  
Kenzie sighed, "How is it that you can get me back to my room faster than I can?"  
  
Legolas shrugged, "I have my ways, I guess."  
  
The young witch shook her head and leaned her back against her door.  
  
There was a small silence.  
  
"Thank you, Legolas. I needed that more than you know." Kenzie stated softly.  
  
"Oh, I think I do know." The elf replied, looking at her.  
  
She smiled softly and looked down at the floor. Legolas sighed, saddened that her doubts had returned.  
  
He stepped forward and kissed her forehead. She looked up at him.  
  
"Sleep well, Kenzie." He whispered.  
  
And with that, he swept down the hallway.  
  
"Good night, Legolas." She said, knowing that he would hear her.  
  
She then turned and slipped into her room. Katlin and Kennedy were gone, thank God, and someone thankfully had turned down her bed and laid a nightgown out for her. Kenzie leaned against the door, running over what had just happened. And despite her fears and doubts, she bit her lower lip and smiled childishly. She dressed for bed quickly and snuggled underneath her covers, soon slipping into a peaceful slumber.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The sun glistened off of the bright stones of Rivendell as it rose. It crept into every nook and cranny it could, urging the world to wake.  
  
Legolas stared out his window, watching the world slowly come alive. He had been awake for a few hours already, elves rarely need much sleep, and began to plan.  
  
The next two months would be spent preparing for the Fellowship's perilous journey. And perilous it would be.  
  
Legolas sighed, fiddling with the envelope in his hands. He had spent the early hours of the morning writing a lengthy letter to his father and mother. He wasn't so sure how his father would take the news, but he knew his mother would be beside herself with worry.  
  
He smiled softly and laughed to himself.  
  
The rising sun glittered off the ring that hung around his neck. Legolas took hold of it and fingered the band once again. It reminded him of home and how, deep in his heart, he truly wished to return there.  
  
There would be much at stake during this journey. The reality of that began to sink into Legolas' stomach. Failure was not an option and he knew that quite clearly.  
  
All of his life, Legolas had been brought up with that statement: Failure is not an option.  
  
But he failed with Gollum.  
  
No matter what his father or Gandalf had said, Legolas knew that they were disappointed. He could see it in their eyes......read it in their faces.  
  
They had entrusted him with something very, very important and he had let it slip through his fingers.  
  
Legolas could not falter on this quest. He had to remain focused. He had to bring back not only his pride, but glory to Mirkwood and to his people. They were counting on him and he swore to the Valar that he would not fail them again.  
  
He sighed heavily.  
  
Suddenly a light knock sounded on his door.  
  
"Come in." Legolas stated, not even turning from the window.  
  
The door opened and a maid slipped inside, "Lord Elrond bids me to tell you 'Quel Amrun' and asks what caused you to wake so early this morn?"  
  
Legolas laughed slightly. He should have known that the Lord of the house would have known he was awake. Who wouldn't? The tension that Legolas was emanating was stronger than Kenzie's the night before.  
  
The Prince turned from the window and walked toward the maid, "Please find a messenger to take this to my father as soon as possible. And tell Lord Elrond not to worry and I will speak with him at breakfast."  
  
"Yes, your highness." the maid replied, taking the letter and bowing slightly. She then scurried out of the room.  
  
Legolas sighed again and returned to his stance at the window as he began to come up with a way to get out of talking to Lord Elrond.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The sun took over the room, flooding it with its golden rays. It gave a yellowish glow to all it touched. It crept on to Kenzie's face as it slowly woke to Middle Earth.  
  
The young woman stretched and yawned. Her arms dropped to her sides and her eyes fluttered open, gazing around at her surroundings.  
  
Despite the earliness of the morning, she smiled. She soon pushed herself out of bed and walked to the bathroom. After washing her face thoroughly, Kenzie walked toward the closet. She ran her fingers across the many dresses delicately. Finally she found a simple silver dress that she could easily slip over her head.  
  
Mental note number 4: To find a dress that requires no assistance to put on is a good thing. That way you can avoid elves like Legolas who cause the hair on the back of your neck to stand and your breathing to become restricted whenever he is near!  
  
Kenzie took a deep breath as she walked over to her vanity. She sat down and gently ran her fingers through her hair.  
  
Not that the feelings she got around Legolas were bad or anything, they just made her.........unfocused. And she needed to be focused on protecting the Fellowship; not falling in love with one of its members.  
  
Besides, she was mortal and he was immortal. It would never work.  
  
'Arwen and Aragorn will work,' a tiny voice argued.  
  
'Yeah, but Arwen and Aragorn are an exception.' She countered.  
  
'Maybe. But maybe you and Legolas are an exception as well.' The voice started.  
  
'Even if we were,' Kenzie began, 'we still are from different worlds. At one point I would have to leave him.'  
  
'Oh, stop making excuses and just see what happens.' The voice replied, exasperated.  
  
Kenzie frowned. Her inner conscience sounded a lot like Grams, the grandmother that raise the three O'Neil's after their mother was killed.  
  
'Probably because Grams is somehow getting involved!' Kenzie thought, hoping that if it was Grams, that she heard that one.  
  
A light tap came to her door suddenly. Kenzie sighed and walked over to the door. Arwen smiled brightly at the witch when the door was opened.  
  
"Quel amrun." She stated cheerfully, a bright smile on her fair face.  
  
Kenzie returned the gesture, "Good morning."  
  
"I was wondering if you would like to come...." the elf maiden started.  
  
"To breakfast? Yes, I'm starving! Lead the way!" Kenzie finished, almost pushing Arwen down the hallway.  
  
"I heard that you and Legolas were out together last night." Arwen ventured.  
  
Kenzie looked over at her, "How do you know?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Arwen shrugged, concealing a smile, "I have my ways."  
  
Kenzie sighed.  
  
Mental note number 5: Elves know EVERYTHING! Don't try to figure it out, just except the truth. They have some sixth sense of knowing everything that goes on.  
  
Kenzie sighed, "Yea. I was fighting with my sisters about going with the Fellowship and he stopped by, wanting to know if I would walk with him."  
  
"So you left you sisters and spent all night with the Prince?" Arwen asked.  
  
Kenzie nodded her head, "I was glad that I did, too."  
  
Arwen looked at her questioningly, "And why is that?"  
  
The young witch looked at the elf in disbelief, "What are you getting at?"  
  
Arwen laughed, "Nothing at all, mellon."  
  
Kenzie glared at the elf maiden, not believing her.  
  
Arwen sighed, "It just seems to me that you and Legolas are becoming close friends, that is all."  
  
Kenzie turned away and nodded, "Well, you are right. We are becoming close......."  
  
Arwen raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Friends! Close friends!" Kenzie finished as they neared the breakfast hall, "Geez, elves read into things too much."  
  
Arwen shrugged, "Humans do not read into things enough."  
  
The two looked at each other as they entered the hall and laughed.  
  
"Well, quel amrun, ladies." Gandalf stated with a smile as the women walked toward their seats.  
  
"Good morning, Gandalf." they chimed, sitting in their seats quickly.  
  
"Did we have fun last night?" Kennedy asked from across the table.  
  
Kenzie looked over at her two sisters who were trying to glare at her menacingly, but failing miserably.  
  
"Yes, I did have fun last night. Arguing with my sisters is always the highlight of my day." the youngest O'Neil replied as the maids began to place food on the grand table.  
  
"Hmp." Katlin replied, placing a variety of fruits on her plate.  
  
"Good morning," Aragorn stated as he entered the hall.  
  
Arwen's face broke into a uncontrollable smile and Kenzie sensed her spirits lighten even more than before.  
  
"Good morning, Aragorn." Kenzie said, following her sister by placing some fruit on her plate.  
  
"Good morning, Lady Kenzie." Aragorn replied as he took a seat between her and Arwen.  
  
"Lord Aragorn," Arwen stated, nodding her head.  
  
Aragorn took her hand and gently kissed it, "Quel Amrun, Lady Arwen." he replied.  
  
Kenzie looked over at her sisters with a smirk and they all smiled.  
  
"Food! Pippin in here!" a voice suddenly cried from the hallway and all turned to see two hobbits rush into the room.  
  
One was slightly taller than the other with curly brown hair and large brown eyes. The other was slightly thinner than the first as well as shorter, with equally curly blond-brownish hair and *brown* eyes.  
  
They scurried up into seats beside Kenzie and dug into the food.  
  
"Well, Shire folk sure don't waste time when it comes to food." Kenzie stated, slowly bringing a piece of apple to her mouth.  
  
"No, ma'am, we don't. We hobbits, especially Pippin and I, highly enjoy food and like to get our fill." the taller one who sat next to Kenzie replied.  
  
The young witch giggled. Merry Brandybuck and Pippin Took; the humor of the Fellowship. Sam and Frodo soon followed after them and the company sat around the table, enjoying the morning. Finally, Legolas joined them, sitting across from Kenzie and eating little. He looked in high spirits, but something was bugging him. Kenzie could tell by the way he acted.  
  
Lord Elrond then entered the room, with Brian, and bid everyone a fond good morning and took his seat at the head of the table, Brian sitting next to Katlin.  
  
"When did you get here?" she asked.  
  
Brian smiled as he kissed her forehead, "I was here earlier this morning to talk with Lord Elrond." And as if on cue, the Lord of the house addressed the whole hall.  
  
"I hope that you all are rested and feed well. I ask you to remain for just a little longer to discuss an important matter concerning the Fellowship." Elrond stated.  
  
"Should we get Master Gimli and Lord Boromir, Lord Elrond?" Aragorn asked.  
  
The Lord of the House thought about the Ranger's question for a moment then shook his head, "No, I believe that they would not mind. Besides, this discussion will mainly be about Lady Kenzie."  
  
Kenzie was mid-drink when he said this and of course all eyes turned to her. Her eyes went wide and she sat her cup down, "Me, my Lord?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, there is a certain matter that Gandalf and I have been discussing." he replied.  
  
"And that would be....?" Katlin trailed off.  
  
"If you takes this journey, you will need to be watched after just as much as Frodo will be." Elrond stated.  
  
Kenzie looked at him incredulously. What? Was she some one year old or something?  
  
"For you safety as well as the Ring's, young one. If something happens to you, then we will have no chance against the demon." Gandalf stated to the look on her face.  
  
"I will watch after her." Legolas piped up.  
  
Everyone looked at him. The young elf betrayed no nervousness at speaking up or lack of confidence in his statement.  
  
Elrond stared at the prince for a moment; seriously taking in his request. Then, after a few seconds, he nodded.  
  
"Very well, Legolas." he stated.  
  
Kenzie turned her gaze to Legolas and smiled warmly at him. Well, at least it wasn't the dwarf.  
  
Kennedy saw this and nudged Katlin. The other sister caught the look and her eyes widened.  
  
"Hold up!" Kennedy called.  
  
The other members of the table, who were about to move on with the discussion, turned to the two sisters.  
  
"I hope I didn't see what I thought I just saw." Katlin said to Kenzie.  
  
"What are you talking about?" the youngest sister asked, confusion written on her face.  
  
"Tu vraiment êtes tombés pour l'elf!'' Kennedy cried. ¤You really fell for the elf!¤  
  
Kenzie rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Non, je n'ai pas. " ¤No I haven't¤  
  
Aragorn looked over at Brian, "What are they doing?" he asked.  
  
Brian sighed, "They're talking in French."  
  
"And what is this....French?" Lord Elrond asked.  
  
"It's a language from our world," The Whitelighter started, "the girls studied it in school and when they do not want anyone else to know what they are talking about, they erupt in French."  
  
The others looked at him in confusion and then to the O'Neil sisters.  
  
"Tu ne pouvez pas mentir à nous, Kenzie. Nous pouvons le lire dans vos yeux. " Katlin stated, crossing her arms and glaring at her younger sister. ¤You can't lie to us, Kenzie. We can see it in your eyes.¤  
  
Kenzie sighed in frustration and stared at her hands in her lap.  
  
"Tu savez que tu ne pouvez pas aller maintenant. " Kennedy said softly. ¤You know you can't go now.¤  
  
Kenzie looked up, her eyes wide, "Pourquoi pas?!" ¤Why not?!¤  
  
"Tu êtes avec émotion attachés. Tu présenteriez un danger à la camaraderie entière." Katlin told her simply. ¤You are emotionally attached. You would present a danger to the entire Fellowship.¤  
  
"Je ne peux pas croire ceci." Kenzie whispered, shaking her head. ¤ I can't believe this.¤  
  
Kennedy frowned at her, "Elle a raison, Kenzie." ¤ She's right, Kenzie.¤  
  
"Je sais plus au sujet de ce monde que les tous les deux vous remontent! Je peux mieux les protéger et vous le savez!" Kenzie cried. ¤ I know more about this world than the both of you together! I am better able to protect them and you know it!¤  
  
She couldn't believe it!! After all of this, they weren't going to let her go just because she MIGHT truly like Legolas.  
  
Okay, she did like Legolas.  
  
Really liked him.  
  
So what? That didn't matter!!  
  
Did it?  
  
No, of course it didn't. This was just another one of their stupid attempts to talk Kenzie out of going with the Fellowship.  
  
Yep, that was it.  
  
"I am going," she stated, "and that is it. "  
  
She had started in the Common language again, signaling that they would no longer discuss the matter; in that room anyway.  
  
When the other sisters gave no hint of pushing the subject further, Lord Elrond cleared his throat.  
  
"Maybe it would be wise to spend the rest of the afternoon taking rest, hmm?"  
  
Kenzie had been glad that Elrond suggested, in a good manner, that they get the hell out of there. She had felt the same thing that he felt; the close tension in the room that the sisters had created. The young witch had pushed back her chair immediately and started toward her room, determined to get there before her sisters could stop her.  
  
She was almost out of the door, however, when someone caught her hand. Kenzie whipped around, ready to deal out some serious cussing to her sisters, but found herself staring at Legolas instead.  
  
"Walk with me?" he asked, but his voice held a tone that stated the fact that he wasn't asking, he was telling her she was going to go on a walk.  
  
Kenzie sighed in defeat, "I suppose so..."  
  
"Can we come to?" Pippin asked, reaching her other side and taking her free hand.  
  
The young witch couldn't help but smile at him. All right, she was for sure about one thing. Hobbits were the CUTEST thing she had ever seen.  
  
Well, maybe not as cute as a certain elf......  
  
"Please, Lady Kenzie! Let us come!" Merry joined in.  
  
Kenzie laughed as the two began to jump up and down, Pippin tugging on her arm, begging her to take them along.  
  
She looked up to Legolas, who was smiling as well, and nodded.  
  
"Very well little hobbits!" Kenzie cried over them, "You are welcome to join Prince Legolas and I on a walk around the gardens."  
  
Pippin and Merry looked at each other with excitement and then started down the hallway, Pippin pulling Kenzie by the arm.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"So, why don't they want you to go?" Pippin asked innocently, still clinging to her hand as they walked down a path.  
  
Kenzie sighed, hoping to avoid the subject. For a half an hour, she had been successful.  
  
"Oh, they're just being over protective sisters." she answered.  
  
"Maybe, but I believe that your sisters would have a legitimate reason, seeing the importance of someone traveling with the Fellowship." Legolas chimed in, watching her out of the corner of his eye.  
  
The young witch bit her lower lip nervously.  
  
"It is nothing embarrassing, is it Kenzie?" the elf questioned, looking over at her.  
  
"What would make you ask a question like that?" she returned.  
  
"You're blushing." Merry jumped in.  
  
Kenzie sighed with frustration, "What is this, '20 Questions'?!"  
  
"It must be embarrassing for you to make such a commotion over it," Legolas continued, trying not to smile.  
  
The young hobbits snickered. Kenzie glared at the elven prince.  
  
Mental note number 6: Find some way to curse Legolas! Damn him for being so perceptive! No, damn him for being so cute, because if he wasn't, then they wouldn't be having the very conversation they were having.  
  
Kenzie looked down at the ground. She could feel her temper rising slightly and she didn't know if her anger was toward the elf, her sisters, or herself.  
  
Legolas sensed the anger rising in her. And he knew that pushing the subject would anger her further. But the talk that he had with Lord Elrond earlier that morning returned to his head. "She needs to know how to fight, Legolas." he had said, eyeing the younger elf, hinting that he wanted Legolas to be her teacher.  
  
The Prince nodded, "I will make sure that she is ready for battle before we depart from Imladris, Lord Elrond." he promised.  
  
"They are just being stubborn." Kenzie's voice pulled him back to the present.  
  
'Now would be a good time as any,' Legolas thought, taking a deep breath.  
  
"Maybe they do not wish harm to come to you." he suggested.  
  
"But that's not the point," she replied, shaking her head, "They know that I can take care of myself."  
  
"Can you?" he broached, knowing immediately that he was crossing a thin line with her. Kenzie was very independent. He knew that from the moment he found her. She was one that did not wish to wait and be rescued; she would rescue herself.  
  
Once he had uttered these words, she stopped and looked at him incredulously, the two hobbits stopping as well and looking back and forth from elf to witch.  
  
'What is it with these men in Middle Earth who think I'm two years old!' she thought.  
  
They were nearing the stables that lay just outside of the gardens. Even though Kenzie and the hobbits stopped, Legolas continued forward into the stables, not heeding the fact that he was alone.  
  
"You don't think I can do this either?" she whispered, hurt almost leaking into her voice.  
  
Legolas, the elf that had reassured her the other night that she was meant to be there, was basically questioning her abilities to take care of herself.  
  
When she spoke her question, Legolas stopped. By the tone of her voice, she had taken what he said the wrong way. He cringed, realizing that he had started out wrong. If anything, he wanted to annoy her and push her to fighting and proving herself rather than hurting her.  
  
Legolas turned back slightly, "I did not say that. Gandalf and Lord Elrond have only been discussing the possibility that you might not be able to fight."  
  
He then turned his back to her and continued on to the stables.  
  
Kenzie gaped at him. Even though he did not right out say that he didn't believe she could fight, his voice held a tinge of doubt.  
  
"I'll have you know that I am very capable of taking care of myself." she stated to his back, her temper beginning to flare.  
  
Despite himself, Legolas smiled. There was the independence; the urge to prove him wrong that he had been looking for. The elf disappeared into the stables for a brief moment.  
  
"Really?" he called back.  
  
Whether it was right or not, Legolas was going to turn this into a game.  
  
Merry and Pippin had listened and watched the two with wonder and smiles on their faces. It was quite funny to see the Prince get under the Lady's skin. They backed away slowly toward a tree near them and settled down, ready to enjoy the fight that was brewing in the air.  
  
Kenzie was counting to ten; forwards, backwards, and everything else, but she couldn't contain her rising anger.  
  
'Okay, if I thought he was annoying the other night, I was wrong," Kenzie thought.  
  
She clenched her teeth, hoping to calm herself.  
  
Legolas reappeared from the stables, a pair of elvish knives in his hands.  
  
"You never answered me," he started, keeping a nonchalant voice.  
  
Kenzie pursed her lips, "Of course I know how to fight. I took lessons just incase there would be a time when our powers left." she replied.  
  
Legolas examined the knives, feeling himself slip into a training mode, "You think like a warrior. That's good."  
  
He told Elrond that he would make sure Kenzie was able to fight and he intended to do just that.  
  
And on top of that, it was quite amusing to see the young woman annoyed.  
  
"Really?" Kenzie asked, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
The elf looked up at her, his lips curving into a smile, "But the question still remains," he twirled the knives, "can you fight like one?"  
  
Then, without warning, he threw the knives at her.  
  
Kenzie pulled her hands up quickly and jerked them, freezing the knives.  
  
Legolas nodded his head, "Fast reflexes."  
  
He pulled his own knives from his waist. Kenzie stared at him, taking slow, deep breaths. She grabbed the handles of the knives.  
  
The elf walked forward and started circling her slowly. Kenzie followed suit.  
  
"So, what was the purpose of this walk? To talk with me or attempt to kill me?" Kenzie asked.  
  
Legolas smiled, "Possibly a little of both."  
  
She stopped and glared at him, forgetting about not becoming angry with him. She twirled the knives in her hands, remembering her training with sais; short swords that were similar in weight to this knives, but slightly shorter in length.  
  
'That's it,' she thought, 'I'm going to kick his ass.'  
  
Pippin looked over at Merry, suddenly concerned for the elven prince.  
  
"She looks pretty upset," he whispered.  
  
"Yeah, which will make the fight better." Merry whispered back, leaning forward apprehensively.  
  
Pippin bit his lip, "Maybe we should go get Strider." He suggested.  
  
"Nah, Legolas is an elf. I'm sure he'll be fine." Merry replied, gazing intently at the witch and elf with a large grin on his face.  
  
Kenzie attacked first, moving swiftly, bringing her right knife toward his side. Legolas was just as quick, however, and the sound of steel echoed through out the forest as their swords clashed.  
  
"Do I sense anger from you, Ai'er?" Legolas asked, letting the new name roll from his tongue.  
  
Where he got 'little one' from, he would never figure out. But if fit her somehow, so little one it would be.  
  
"No," she started, "it's annoyance."  
  
She twirled around, releasing her force against his knife and went to take another blow to his torso.  
  
He deflected her again.  
  
They went on this way for several minutes, dealing and deflecting blows quite easily. Once again, their knives were locked together. Legolas looked at her and smirked. He was not tired, yet he was slightly out of breath. She was a very well trained fighter and she was giving him a good workout.  
  
Kenzie, on the other hand, had began to breath heavily, the exertion she was putting forth starting to take it's toll. Her loose hair began to cling in her face and she found it was becoming a nuisance.  
  
Legolas pulled his knives down swiftly, the lock fading away with a *swish* of metal. Kenzie backed away, recognizing that he was allowing her to catch her breath. She put a good distance between them, as she was taught, so she could keep an eye on him.  
  
For as long as Kenzie could remember, she carried a hair band on her wrist. Even when she had her hair already up, she wore one just in case. This time she was glad for the habit. She threw the knives into the ground, the handles sticking up in the air as she pulled her hair up into a tight braid.  
  
When she was finished, she closed her eyes and took a couple deep breaths. In through the nose, out through the mouth; best way to slow your breathing. Her eyes then snapped open and stared at Legolas.  
  
"Ready?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.  
  
Kenzie grabbed her knives, "Bring it on," she stated.  
  
She then smirked, realizing that, some where along the way, she had stopped being angry and started having fun.  
  
"Quel." He replied in elvish, smiling as he did so. ¤Good.¤  
  
At the beginning of this round, Legolas struck first. He lashed out at her very quickly, but Kenzie had had practice with quick demons before and she turned easily, missing his blow. Legolas' blade sliced through the empty air and Kenzie took her chance, turning back around and knocking the knife free from his grasp.  
  
The elf seemed very surprise and the witch wasted no time in disposing of his other blade. But Legolas was not one to quit so easily. There was no way he was getting his knives back, he knew that for sure. The key now was to get hers out of her hands; even the playing field. He went to kick her hard in the chest, already anticipating the move she would take. And he had been right. Kenzie's eyes widened and she brought her knives up in a flat x, giving the blades the chance to take the force of his blow. But what happened next surprised her even more than his daring kick.  
  
Legolas' foot did not impact with her knives, but came up underneath them, pulling them quickly and easily from her hands. They fell on the ground, hitting his. Not missing a second, Legolas took her surprised state and swept his foot under hers, taking her down. Kenzie hit the ground hard and groaned at the impact the solid earth had with her back. But she couldn't lose focus like she had done with the demon.  
  
She place her palms on the ground by her head, swung her legs up to her chest and kicked up onto her feet.  
  
Legolas obviously was ready for this action and lashed out another kick. But Kenzie had anticipated that as well and swiftly did several back-hand springs to put distance between them. When she landed on her feet and looked at him, he looked thoroughly impressed.  
  
"Very good, Ai'er." He stated.  
  
"Thanks," she replied with a smile as he walked toward her.  
  
Legolas reached out to shake her hand; a good way to call a truce, if that was what he had planned. When she grasped his hand, he pulled slightly to scare her a little. Kenzie took the bait and tired to back away, but found herself staring up at the blue sky.  
  
How Legolas got his foot back there to trip her was beyond her. She let out a breath, sending the wisps of hair in her face flying up and over her head.  
  
He looked down at her and smiled, "Never let your guard down." He stated simply, holding out his hand to her.  
  
Kenzie smirked and grabbed his hand, pulling him down and turning her body at the same time. When all was said and done, she sat on top of him, a wide grin on her face.  
  
"You were saying?" she asked.  
  
Merry and Pippin cheered at this action, obviously routing for Kenzie the entire time.  
  
"Do you yield?" Kenzie asked.  
  
Legolas laughed, "I guess I have no choice."  
  
Her small frame might have not held him down in a real battle, but he decided that she had proven herself worthy.  
  
She still was smiling as she gracefully lifted herself off of him and held her hand out to him, "Smart decision."  
  
The elf used her stance to pull himself up and found himself standing only inches from her. Kenzie swallowed hard, feeling her breathing quicken as it always seemed to do. Suddenly, Pippin and Merry tackled Kenzie, jumping up and down, giving their praises to her for beating an elf.  
  
"We should go back now so we can tell Frodo and Sam!" Pippin stated excitedly.  
  
"And Strider! I think he would like to hear the story." Merry chimed in.  
  
At this, Legolas rolled his eyes, already anticipating the teasing he would get from Aragorn.  
  
Kenzie giggled, "You're never going to live this down." She stated as they started back toward the halls of Rivendell.  
  
Legolas shrugged with a smile, "I would not want to lose to anyone else than you, Ai'er."  
  
Kenzie lowered her head.  
  
'Damnit! He made me blush again!'  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 9: Farwell to Sisters and the beginning of the journey.  
  
In other words, they're finally leaving Rivendell!!!!!! Yay!!! 


	10. Chapter 9

Okay, Return of the King was SOOOOOOOOO COOL!! Omigod!! All right, now that I am over that, this chapter isn't as long as the other ones that I have been putting out lately. And it hasn't taken me a month to update!!  
  
So what if it's close to a month......it's still not a month. LoL.  
  
Thanks to all of my reviewers. You guys are sooo awesome!! I love reading my reviews! Oh, and a couple special little things:  
  
GWFreak315: OMIGOD!! Thank you soooo much for telling me that! I looked everywhere to find out what they were called and the only thing I could find was a little article in a magazine talking about the movie 'DareDevil' and that the girl used 'sias', so I used that. But it is hella awesome that I finally found someone who knows!!! ^____^ You're awesome!!!! And you are right, zai are a really cool weapon. The first time I saw them, I fell in love. Wish I knew how to use them.  
  
Gilluin: What will happen? Well, if I told you, then that would ruin it, now wouldn't it? LoL. You just have to keep in mind that Kenzie is really suppose to protect the Ring and Frodo; the Fellowship is a side Innocent until the end of the first book. So, the real question would be, what will happen when Kenzie has to follow Frodo and not stay with the others? Hee, hee. I'm evil. ^__^  
  
And lastly, kittykatt: there is a reference to a tree being blown up in here, that's for you. ^__^ As for more exploding power, that Kenzie will demonstrate later when there are evil things about.  
  
Thanks again to all my reviewers!!!! You are hella cool ^__^  
  
So, I put a little section into this chapter that I hadn't originally had in. Call it an 'extended' version of the chapter. Therefore, I had to go change the title of the chapter and all to reflect this change in the chapter.  
  
What does this new section mean? I'm glad you asked. We know what Kenzie thinks of our beloved elven prince, but what does Leaf think of the girl? Read on and find out my friends!! Oh, and Kenzie's on top of Legolas again..........can't blame her. I would be on top of him any chance that I got!!  
  
Merry Christmas!!!!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
~*Chapter 9: Farewell to Rivendell and...Leaf smitten with a girl?*~  
  
Merry and Pippin hurried down the path in front of Legolas and Kenzie, possibly playing some sort of game. The young witch and elf trailed behind, avoiding the chance of being drug into the game. Kenzie tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. The silence that had came over her and Legolas was unnerving. She thought she might have to blow up a tree just to start a discussion!  
  
"You fight well, Ai'er," Legolas stated finally.  
  
Kenzie smiled, "Thank you."  
  
She then frowned a little.  
  
"What does that mean?" she asked.  
  
Legolas looked at her, puzzled.  
  
"It means that you are a very good fight.....," he started.  
  
Kenzie shook her head, "No. You called me something in elvish. What does it mean?"  
  
Legolas smiled, "Oh, Ai'er?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The elf sighed, "It means 'little one'."  
  
Kenzie grimaced, "So, you think of me as a child?" she asked.  
  
Well, there went all hopes of romance down the drain.  
  
But Legolas smiled, "No, I don't."  
  
"Then why did you call me 'little one'?" she inquired.  
  
He shrugged, "I don't know. It just seemed to fit some how."  
  
Legolas then looked over at her, "You are shorter than me."  
  
Kenzie crinkled her eyebrows, "That isn't a good excuse."  
  
"Why?" he asked, grinning a little.  
  
"If you were going on the fact that I am shorter than you, you would have called me 'short one'. But you called me 'little one'," she explained.  
  
Kenzie spotted the hobbits and gestured out to them.  
  
"Now, they are ai'ers," she stated.  
  
Legolas grimaced slightly at her pronunciation.  
  
"'I air'," he pronounced correctly.  
  
Kenzie looked at him, an eyebrow cocked, "That's what I said. 'I hair'."  
  
The elf laughed a little and stopped, turning her towards him.  
  
"'I.....air'," he said slowly.  
  
"'I...hair'," she mimicked quickly and still fairly wrong.  
  
Legolas grinned and shook his head. He then placed his hands on her cheeks, near her jaw line.  
  
"Relax your mouth and jaw. Do not be so harsh," he instructed softly.  
  
Kenzie felt her breathing quicken again at his touch, but gave no sign and nodded.  
  
"Ai'er," Legolas pronounced again.  
  
"Ai'er," Kenzie followed slowly and softly, feeling the word roll off her tongue.  
  
She then smiled brightly, excited that she finally did it right.  
  
Mental note number 7: Elvish is hella fun and cool, especially if your teacher is a really hot elf who likes to be touchy feely.  
  
Legolas smiled as well and nodded with approval. He found, however, that he did not wish to let go of her.  
  
Her skin was soft and cool to the touch. His fingertips brushed back stray strands of hair and his thumbs grazed her cheeks.  
  
"Lle naa vanima, Kenzie," he stated, without really realizing it, but meaning every word. ¤You are beautiful, Kenzie.¤  
  
Kenzie didn't understand what he had said, but she still felt a shiver travel down her spine. God, did this elf ever have a way to get to her.  
  
She looked up and locked gazes with him, searching his blue orbs for a meaning to the elvish words he had spoken. There was a tinge in the air; an electricity that sparked around two people right before they kiss.  
  
But the sparks didn't fly and the intense charge faded as Pippin raced back up to Kenzie and grabbed her hand.  
  
"C'mon, Lady Kenzie. They're serving food!" he cried, pulling her out of Legolas' gaze and grasp.  
  
She turned back to him as Pippin drug her down the path, her eyes reflecting the same thought that wondered in his mind.  
  
What had just happened?  
  
Better yet, what would have happened if the little hobbit hadn't come along when he did?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas had watched her walk into her room, her vanilla perfume still lingering in the air, before he really began to think about what was going on.  
  
He was beginning to realize the hold that Kenzie had on him. A hold that she didn't know about and probably couldn't fathom.  
  
Legolas had encountered too many women to keep count of. He was a Prince and heir to a crown; it was expected of him to find a wife, soon preferably, seeing as his mother and father would leave for the Grey Havens before he and many other younger elves would.  
  
The elf had decided in the beginning that he would keep an open mind. He thought that if he did that, then he had a better chance of finding someone.  
  
Well, it had quickly become evident to Legolas that that idea would not work. All of the maidens were the same. Yes, there were different names and faces, but they were all alike in personality. Soon, the faces became blurred to him, the sweet voices running together into a same, dull song. Legolas was waiting for that spark, but it never came. He began to believe that he would never find her; the one. At least not in Mirkwood.  
  
Legolas longed for the passion that lurked in a woman's eyes, the desire to beat him, the courage and ability to fight for what she wanted and held valuable. The women of Mirkwood didn't have that.  
  
No, that wasn't true.  
  
The maidens of Mirkwood didn't have that.  
  
His mother did, but she was a part of a fading breed.  
  
In Kenzie, Legolas began to uncover what he wanted. Her curiosity was immeasurable, much like his own, and she could not sit still. She was stubborn, but loyal. Kind, yet dangerous. Skilled, but in need of teaching. A smile that lit a room and a glare that turned blood cold. Graceful and quick, cleaver and funny, and she could fight.  
  
Legolas smiled, remembering their spar earlier. When her heart was in it, Kenzie could fight. And the elven prince had a feeling that her heart was always in it.  
  
Suddenly, and completely out of nowhere, Legolas thought about what he had said to her. He had told her that she was beautiful, and even though he spoke the words in elvish, he still felt her body tremble, as if she understood him.  
  
And beautiful she was. Her sun streaked, golden blonde curls seemed to always frame her face the right way. And even from a distance, they looked as soft as silk.  
  
Her eyes were as bright as the sky during the day, yet held a tinge of dark blue, like the night. When did a human witch become so enticing?  
  
Legolas asked himself this as he stared at the ceiling. He folded his arms behind his head and let his legs dangle off the edge of the bed.  
  
He sighed and then laughed to himself.  
  
Oh what Elladan and Elrohir would say if they saw him like this.  
  
Elrohir would laugh, "Leaf, smitten with a girl? That's the funniest thing I have ever heard!"  
  
Both then would proceed to laugh greatly at Legolas' expense.  
  
Elladan would then ask what she looked like, and upon hearing Legolas' thought would do everything in his power to discourage the Mirkwood Prince so he would have a chance.  
  
Legolas shook his head and then his grin slowly disappeared.  
  
How he wished his friends were there now. After the teasing he knew for a fact that they would approve, even if she was human, and demand that he make a move on her immediately.  
  
The elf sighed. And in there lied his problem.  
  
Kenzie was intriguing, yes, but was that where his feelings stopped?  
  
Yes, he was beginning to care for her deeply, but was he falling in love with her?  
  
Suddenly a voice in his head whispered, "Patience, Greenleaf. Only time will tell." Legolas smiled. The voice, in one aspect, sounded like Elladan and Elrohir, but in the other aspect, sounded surprisingly like their father, Elrond.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kenzie was sitting on her bed, legs crossed, thinking, when Katlin and Kennedy knocked.  
  
The two older sisters stuck their heads into the room and smiled tentively.  
  
Kenzie smiled back softly, knowing that they were coming to apologize.  
  
"We've come to say that we're sorry.......," Katlin started.  
  
"Again," Kennedy threw in.  
  
"And that you were right....."  
  
"Again."  
  
"And that we promise to be completely supportive from here on out," Katlin finished and Kennedy nodded in agreement.  
  
Kenzie cocked an eyebrow, "Did you rehearse this?"  
  
"No....," Katlin started and lowered her eyes.  
  
"Yes," Kennedy said and Katlin pushed her slightly.  
  
"Maybe," they both said, looking at Kenzie.  
  
The youngest O'Neil smiled, "All right, you're forgiven."  
  
Katlin and Kennedy smiled and then made their way toward her, tackling her on the bed with a sisterly hug. They were all laughing hysterically when Kenzie, feeling her sides beginning to hurt, pushed her two sisters off of her.  
  
"Get off me, I can't breathe!!" she cried through her exasperated laughter.  
  
The three O'Neil witches sat up in a small triangle on Kenzie's bed, facing each other.  
  
"So, what's up?" Katlin asked, tentatively.  
  
"What do you mean, 'What's up?' Nothing's up," Kenzie replied.  
  
Kennedy glared at her, "You were never good at lying."  
  
Kenzie's eyes dropped to her hands. Both Katlin and Kennedy looked at each other and then to their younger sister.  
  
"Kenzie....," Katlin said, trying to coax more information out of her.  
  
"You guys were right," Kenzie said softly.  
  
"About.....?" Kennedy pushed.  
  
"About me.....and Legolas," Kenzie whispered.  
  
Kennedy poked Katlin, "See! I told you I was right."  
  
"You guys!" Kenzie cried, standing from the bed and making her way toward the balcony. The doors were closed due to the strong, cold wind. Kenzie watched it play with the leaves on the ground and sighed heavily.  
  
Kennedy and Katlin stood as well, making their way toward their sister, each standing by one of her sides. They each wrapped their arms around her in a comforting gesture.  
  
"Maybe you guys are right about this journey too," Kenzie whispered.  
  
"Kenzie...,"Katlin started.  
  
"No, really. What if I'm not strong enough? What if when the time comes, I can't do this or I do the wrong thing?" Kenzie interrupted, her voice slightly choked with emotion.  
  
"Sweetheart, we believe in you," Kennedy replied.  
  
"Yeah. The Elders chose you for this. And that must mean that you're the best Charmed One for the job," Katlin added.  
  
Kenzie smiled faintly, "Thank guys."  
  
She pulled both of them closer to her in a hug.  
  
"You're welcome. Now," Kennedy started, pulling away, "tell us about this little fight that Pippin was bragging about."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The days in Rivendell flew by quickly. October passed without thought and November soon faded into a cold December.  
  
Kennedy and Katlin had left about a week after the council and promised to return as soon as they could. They were going to spend the time gathering spells, things that they thought Kenzie would need, and clearing Kenzie's schedule so that she would not be missed.  
  
With her sisters gone, Kenzie thought that she would be bored out of her mind. But with two crazy hobbits, a Ranger curious about her world, an elven maiden who had become a best friend, and a cute elvish warrior prince from Mirkwood about, her time spent in Rivendell was far from boring. In fact, the young witch spent most of her time sparing with Legolas. The elf was hella fast and she found that the more they fought together, the faster she got as well. He was making her faster and better. And Kenzie wasn't sure if he was doing it on purpose, or just passing the time. The day of December 23 was no different from any other day. Or at least that's what Legolas had said when he woke her up at 10:00 in the morning.  
  
"But Legolas, we leave in two days and I need to call my sisters so they can get back here and bring my junk with them. And there is all that other stuff that I have to do before we leave," Kenzie yawned, pulling her cover back over her head.  
  
Legolas crossed his arms and looked down at her, "I don't understand. You have never slept this late before, Ai'er."  
  
"And when we leave I probably will never get to again, so just leave me in peace you infuriating elf!" The witch replied, her voice muffled by the pillows.  
  
The elven prince shook his head and pulled her covers back again, "If you do not get up I will pour water over you."  
  
Not doubting the fact that the evil, infuriating, spoiled elf would do so, Kenzie sat up and ran her fingers through her wild curls. She stretched and yawned as Legolas sat on the bed in front of her.  
  
"I will never understand why humans always want to sleep so much. Especially the younger ones. All they wish to do is sleep and waste away the day."  
  
"Hey, it is a proven fact that people between the ages of 13 and 25 need about 9 to 10 hours of sleep to function properly. So, back off," Kenzie replied.  
  
"You have functioned properly with just six before, Ai'er," Legolas stated, smirking.  
  
Kenzie cocked an eyebrow and laughed slightly, "That was sooo a double meaning sentence."  
  
She then stood and headed toward the closet to dress.  
  
"A 'double meaning' sentence?" he questioned, not understanding what she meant.  
  
Her laugh ran out from behind the closet door, "Never mind, Legolas. Never mind."  
  
The elven prince shook his head as he stood, walking around the room as he waited.  
  
"So, why the need to wake me up, huh?" she asked.  
  
"Is it wrong to want to spend time with you, Ai'er?" he asked absent mindedly as he gazed at something on a shelf.  
  
"Liar, you just want me to fight, like you always do," Kenzie stated, coming out of the room. The clothes she adorned were much like Legolas'.  
  
When they started sparing, Legolas insisted that she not wear anymore dresses. Not knowing what in the world to do, Kenzie went to Arwen. When the elf maiden produced an outfit complete with tights, the young witch shook her head and laughed in refusal.  
  
But, eventually, Kenzie had come accustomed to the tights. They really weren't that bad and they were much, much easier to fight in. And they actually kept her warm when she was cold. Funny how those damn elven clothes work.  
  
Kenzie walked over to the vanity, studying herself in the mirror. She frowned slightly. Even though she approved the elven clothes, it seemed that the elven clothes didn't approve her. The dark green tights hinted to her every curve and possibly every imperfection of her legs, which she used to like at one point. And don't get her started on the tunics. Now, these weren't the Greek toga tunics, mind you. These were just extended shirts, if you will. Kenzie wore a light green tunic which sported long sleeves and wasn't heavy at all. Over that, she wore a another tunic made of a wool like material and colored dark green. It's main purpose was to keep her warm, even though the sleeves stopped just above her elbows. As she wrapped her belt, complete with elvish knives, around her waist, Kenzie could already feel herself blow up like a balloon.  
  
Maybe she was paranoid or psychotic, but Kenzie could swear that the outfit made every point of stating to anyone who would listen that she was a human wearing elven clothes and that that was wrong..  
  
She sighed and quickly braided her hair before walking over to the bed to put on her boots.  
  
"Why do you do that?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Do what?" Kenzie asked back, pulling one knee-high brown boot on.  
  
"Every time you come from the closet in those clothes, you frown, as if you are upset," he answered, sitting on the bed beside her.  
  
"It's nothing. Just a girl thing I guess," she said, slipping the other boot on.  
  
"Obviously it is something, Ai'er. Otherwise, you would not let it bother you so," Legolas continued.  
  
Kenzie sighed, "I just...."  
  
She looked up into the mirror, looking herself over again.  
  
"I feel utterly out of place in these clothes, that's all," she stated.  
  
Legolas chuckled softly, "Is the elven clothing not to your liking?" he asked.  
  
"No, it seems like I'm not to the elven clothing's liking," Kenzie replied, standing and walking away from him.  
  
She really didn't want to do this; get into a 'I have no self-esteem because these clothes just sucked it out of me and now you feel obligated to lie and give me some great comment about how I look' conversation. She hated those and avoided them at all costs.  
  
Too bad she dove head first into this one.  
  
"You do not like you appearance?" Legolas asked, standing.  
  
Kenzie tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear and turned quickly, heading toward the door.  
  
"Let's just get this over with," she started as she passed him.  
  
Not wishing to make her feel more uncomfortable, Legolas sighed and followed.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kenzie pulled her knives out of Legolas' lock. Her face was scrunched up in frustration and fatigue.  
  
Legolas smiled, "Break?" he asked.  
  
The young witch barely nodded before she allowed herself to fall onto the forest floor, breathing deeply.  
  
The elf leaned over, casting a shadow over her face.  
  
"Oh, oh, oh don't move," Kenzie said as Legolas blocked the sun from her face.  
  
"What if I move to the left?" Legolas asked, a teasing smile on his face as he leaned to his left.  
  
"Legolas....," Kenzie whined as she placed her hands over her face.  
  
He laughed, "How long are you going to lie on the ground and complain, Ai'er?"  
  
She glared up at him, "Do I have to get up and kick your butt again?"  
  
He shrugged, "There is only one way to find out."  
  
Legolas reached down, offering his hand to her. She took it and used his weight to pull herself up.  
  
Once she was on her feet, Kenzie took hold of his wrist with her left hand and went to flip him over onto his back.  
  
But the elf was too fast. Before she got a good grip on his wrist, he spun around; holding her arm tightly.  
  
Kenzie lashed out with her free hand, but Legolas leaned back and missed the blow while taking hold of her hand. She pulled her left arm free and lifted is swiftly, about to hit him.  
  
But she missed.  
  
Again.  
  
Legolas caught hold of her arm again and proceeded to flip her over as she had tried on him. Kenzie, however, had different plans.  
  
Using his momentum, she pulled a cartwheel while he held onto her and lashed out a kick once she landed on her feet. The elf pulled back to avoid her foot and opened up space between them. Kenzie smirked as they circled each other.  
  
"Are you sure you want to be humiliated again?" she asked.  
  
"Only if you are ready for the same," he replied, a slight grin across his features.  
  
Kenzie smiled and then stepped forward, aiming a kick to his side, which he deflected easily. She then spun and tried her other leg, but failed again. She then went to punch him, but her grabbed her arm. She tried kicking him again, but he released her arm, spun away and grabbed her leg, his hands way up on her thigh.  
  
Kenzie glared at him.  
  
Legolas frowned slightly at her, however, "You are slow, Ai'er. Stop holding back."  
  
Kenzie then smirked.  
  
The both flipped backwards; Kenzie to get out of his grasp and Legolas to avoid a kick.  
  
Both landed on their feet and stared at one another.  
  
Kenzie attacked first, throwing out blows without much success. She was moving faster, trying to hit the elf here and there, but not getting closer.  
  
Finally Legolas grabbed her right arm as she went to hit him and twisted it around behind her. She reached back with her left arm to hit him, but he also took hold of that arm and locked it in front of her.  
  
"Stop trying to hit me," he stated.  
  
Kenzie took a deep breath, "Okay."  
  
And with that she slammed her foot down on his.  
  
The elf cried out in pain and loosened his grip on her. Kenzie took her chance and used her right elbow to push him back.  
  
Legolas landed on the forest floor with a thud. He grimaced in defeat as he looked up at the sky. Then he heard Kenzie snicker and disappear with a swish!  
  
Apparently, they were not finished. Legolas sighed and kicked up onto his feet. He gazed around and could not see her near. He stepped forward tentatively, listening for her footsteps. Nothing. He continued forward cautiously, his ears picking through the sounds of the forest and his eyes scouting for a glimpse of her.  
  
Kenzie peeked out from the tree that was hiding her. She bit her lower lip as she watched him move into the trees silently.  
  
He was a few feet off to her right. If she jolted now, she might get a half way decent head start. With a smirk, she decided to chance it and took off through the trees.  
  
Legolas turned his head sharply when she took off running. He barely caught sight of some loose hair before she ducked behind a tree. The elven prince smiled and took off after her.  
  
The trees were blurred as Kenzie raced through them. She could barely hear Legolas over her own running, but she knew he was behind her. The young witch turned, and sure enough she saw the elf gaining ground quickly.  
  
Kenzie let out a cry of laughter as she pushed herself to run faster.  
  
They weaved through the trees as if the plants were not there, putting distance between themselves and the halls of Rivendell.  
  
She was just in front of him. He knew it would take no effort to catch her, even through she was fairly fast herself.  
  
Finally, she was close enough to reach out and grab. And he did just that.  
  
Kenzie felt Legolas encompass his arms around her waist and push her towards the ground. She cried out, half in surprise and half in amusement as they both tumbled. She tucked her head down, close to his chest as they rolled to a stop.  
  
Once her head stopped spinning, Kenzie sat up, laughed and looked down at Legolas.  
  
"I'm dizzy now," she giggled, pushing loose hair out of her face.  
  
Legolas laughed and folded his arms behind his head, "That was quite interesting."  
  
"Yeah, but the best part was that I kicked your butt again," Kenzie replied, sticking her tongue out at him.  
  
"I think that you were imagining things, Ai'er. Didn't I catch you just now?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, but who's on top, huh? And I pushed your elven butt to the ground before I took off," she retaliated.  
  
Legolas shrugged, "Still, you are too slow."  
  
Kenzie scoffed, "Why you...," she started as she pushed his shoulder.  
  
He laughed and grabbed both of her wrists to prevent her from hitting him again.  
  
Kenzie laughed slightly as well, trying to pull her arms free from his grasp.  
  
Suddenly, a loud grumble came from her stomach and they both stopped their struggled to gaze at her tummy.  
  
Kenzie moved her gaze to Legolas, "I'm hungry."  
  
"Now, what gave you that idea?" Legolas asked, smiling brightly.  
  
"Shut up, you," she stated, pointing a finger at him.  
  
She stood up and Legolas followed, brushing off the leaves from his tunic.  
  
"It's about time we started back anyway," he started, gazing up at the sky, "we've been here all morning."  
  
Kenzie smirked, "Worried about your reputation?" she asked as they started back to the House of Elrond.  
  
"No, I just don't want to tire you too much this early in the morning," he replied with the same smirk.  
  
"All right. That's it!" she cried.  
  
Legolas jogged away from her, laughing as he eluded her grasp all the way to the dinning hall.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Legolas was a little disappointed when I said that I was going to spent this afternoon with you," Kenzie said.  
  
Arwen smiled warmly as they walked down the hall toward her room, "I imagine. He's quite fond of you."  
  
"Yeah, like a babysitter is with a child," the young witch replied.  
  
"Do you honestly believe that?" Arwen asked.  
  
Kenzie shrugged, "I'm not sure what to think of Legolas yet. He's.....confusing."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, I can't read him, you know?"  
  
Arwen turned her head and looked at her in confusion.  
  
Kenzie sighed, "You know how you just know what someone else is feeling just by the look on their face, or the way they act?"  
  
"Yes. I always know what Aragorn is feeling just by the way he is acting," Arwen replied.  
  
"I can't do that with Legolas. Sometimes, I think I know what he is thinking, but then he completely surprises me. He's just..........confusing," the young witch stated.  
  
"Hmmm," Arwen said, more to herself as they reached her room.  
  
The elven maiden opened the door and motioned for Kenzie to enter.  
  
"I hate to see you leave, mellon," Arwen said as she shut the door.  
  
Kenzie turned back to the elf and smiled warmly, "I'll miss you a lot, Arwen. Being the only female a part of this whole journey will be hard. I just wish you could come."  
  
Arwen lowered her head and walked to the woman. She took Kenzie's hands in hers and looked up at her.  
  
"My place is here. No matter what happens and no matter what anyone says......you were meant to be a part of this Kenzie. You were meant to protect them all. And I can think of no other better for the task," she told her.  
  
Kenzie smiled and hugged her tightly, "Thank you."  
  
Arwen smiled as well and then pulled away. She took the young witch's hands again and smiled more brightly.  
  
"I have a gift for you," she stated, pulling Kenzie over to her bed.  
  
When they reached the side of the large bed, Kenzie's eyes widened in surprise. She looked up to Arwen and shook her head.  
  
"You can't give me these. I mean," she started, looking down at the bed spread again.  
  
On it laid an outfit; it's tights and top tunic a beautiful deep blue. Both tunics were long sleeved; the top heavy and the inner light as with the rest of her out fits, but the inner tunic was a light sky blue with slightly longer sleeves. (A/N: This outfit is suppose to exactly like the one Arwen wore when she took Frodo on the Flight to Ford, only it's blue, ^__^)  
  
Next to the outfit was a leather belt, holding in it a pair of seemingly worn, yet gorgeous elvish knives. And next to that, a beautiful elvish sword laid. Kenzie picked it up in wonder, studying the carvings on the curved blade and marveling at the lightness of the sword.  
  
"I find that my gifts are being refused as of late. Do I chose inappropriate items?" Arwen asked, secretly smiling.  
  
"No!" Kenzie objected immediately, lowering the sword back to the bed and turning toward the elven maiden.  
  
"It's just....," she started.  
  
"Just what?" Arwen asked.  
  
"I couldn't accept these from you. I'm sure my sisters will bring me weapons. I don't think that I could take your sword and knives," Kenzie replied.  
  
"Well, then it is good that these are yours," the young elf stated.  
  
Kenzie looked back down at the weapons and gently ran her fingertips across them.  
  
"I am giving these to you, Kenzie. They will see a greater use from you than from me," Arwen started.  
  
Kenzie looked back to her.  
  
"And I am sure that you will use them well," Arwen finished with a smile.  
  
The young witch enveloped the elf in another hug.  
  
"I will never forget this, Arwen," she breathed.  
  
"Neither will I, Kenzie."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The morning sun was shining bright, welcoming a new and wondrous day it would seem. But as Kenzie looked around the courtyard of Rivendell, she felt as if she was standing in a graveyard instead. The gloom that was permanent on Arwen's face hinted to the unbelievable conversation that she and Aragorn had had before the morning ceremony. The young witch lowered her head, knowing that Aragorn did not want to give the Evenstar back, but was trying his hardest to do so. And poor Arwen. It seemed as if the elf maiden believed that all had lost hope and only she was carrying on with the belief that good would triumph over all.  
  
Kenzie's eyes darted over to Aragorn. The Ranger was also saddened with his head lowered as he refused to meet anyone's knowing eyes.  
  
She sighed and then looked to her sisters and Brian. They smiled warmly at her, hiding the fact that they were sad and worried about her leaving. She smiled back, feeling their doubts, but reassuring herself that there was nothing to worry about.. She would be fine; she always was. Finally, all the elves that were going to gather to see the Fellowship off had arrived. Kenzie wasn't for sure how the whole leaving cermony was going to go, but was glad that Legolas pushed her forward toward Arwen, hinting that she could say her farewells now.  
  
The elven prince approached Arwen first. Both elves smiled slightly at each other as they touched their hearts and then cupped one another's faces.  
  
"Namaarie, Arwen Undómiel," Legolas said softly.  
  
"Tenna' ento lye omenta, Legolas Greenleaf," Arwen replied. ¤Until next we meet¤  
  
With that, their hands fell. Legolas nodded to the Lady again and then turned away.  
  
Kenzie smiled at Arwen as she walked up.  
  
"Kenzie, my friend," the elf maiden said as she enveloped the witch in a hug.  
  
"Don't fear, Arwen," Kenzie started, "His heart is yours. He's just being stubborn."  
  
Arwen laughed slightly, but Kenzie could tell that she was choking back tears, "Aragorn is very stubborn indeed, mellonamin."  
  
The young witch pulled away, tears on the brims of her eyes, "Thank you for everything, Arwen."  
  
The elf nodded, "You are very welcome."  
  
"I'll watch him and keep him in line, okay?" Kenzie asked, trying to lighten the mood a little. Arwen smiled, "I know you will. Be careful and always watch your back."  
  
Kenzie nodded and with that, walked away from Arwen Undómiel for what she hoped would not be the last time.  
  
"A year is a hell of a long time," Kennedy stated as she wrapped her arms tightly around her younger sister.  
  
Kenzie laughed, "Think of it as the vacation that you never had."  
  
Kennedy pulled away and laughed as well, even with tears in her eyes, "Yeah right. Staying in a house with just Katlin is my idea of a vacation."  
  
The two then became silent.  
  
"Don't get yourself killed," Kennedy started, looking at her sister.  
  
Kenzie looked up and met her gaze.  
  
"I don't want to loose a sister," Kennedy finished.  
  
"I'll be fine. I know the future, remember?" Kenzie asked, giving her a last quick hug.  
  
She pulled away and then moved on to a somber Katlin.  
  
"I said I wasn't going to say anything else negative about this," Katlin started.  
  
Kenzie smirked, "I can tell you're thinking it though."  
  
Katlin sighed and then smiled slightly. The two sisters hugged.  
  
"We are going to check in with you whether you like it or not," Katlin stated, her voice choked.  
  
"I would expect no less," Kenzie replied, "Besides, if you didn't I would be a little scared."  
  
Katlin laughed and pulled away, "Please don't do anything stupid."  
  
"Now Katlin, what would make you say a think like that?" Kenzie asked, pushing back her tears.  
  
Mental note number 8: Trying not to cry while everyone else around you is on the verge of tears is hella hard!  
  
Katlin sighed, "Trust this elf you got protecting you, okay?"  
  
Kenzie suddenly turned serious, listening to her sister actually approving of Legolas.  
  
"If he says duck, get down and if he says run, you do it," Katlin finished, looking at her sternly.  
  
The youngest O'Neil bit her lower lip and nodded, gave her older sister another hug, and then moved down the line.  
  
Well, that was interesting; Katlin actually agreeing to the Legolas thing.  
  
Huh.  
  
Who knew?  
  
Soon, the young witch found Brian standing in front of her, a concerned look haunting his face. Kenzie smiled slightly, glad that he was there to see her off as well. Brian was not only a guide for Kenzie, but also a brother. He always knew the right things to say to push her to her limit or to make her feel better. She could see why Katlin loved him so much.  
  
The look that he held now reeked of brotherliness and Kenzie knew that the speech she was going to get would reflect the same feeling.  
  
Brian sighed, "Be careful," he stated.  
  
Kenzie smirked slightly, "Aren't I always?" she asked, a hint of mischievousness in her eyes.  
  
Normally, Brian would have smiled as well, but this time the bright gleam did not come to his face.  
  
"Kenzie, you have to be extra careful on this journey," he started. His whole demeanor suddenly scared her. He was about to tell her something and it wasn't going to be good.  
  
Brian sighed, "You realize that your house is a spiritual nexus?" She racked her brain, remembering Grams definition of a 'spiritual nexus'.  
  
"A place equidistance from all of the spiritual elements; water, earth, fire, wood, and metal," Grams voice echoed.  
  
Now she remembered.  
  
Kenzie cocked an eyebrow, "Brian, what in the world does our house have to....," she started.  
  
"Just listen. You were the only one of the sisters born in the house. That makes you more vulnerable," he interrupted.  
  
She stared at him, not sure that she was understanding what he was saying.  
  
"You know as well as anyone else that the spiritual elements can be swayed to evil as easily as they can to good. You are more open to being swayed than either of your sisters because you were born in the house. The evil in this world will use that to its advantage. You have to be on guard at all times. The Ring can consume you faster than any of the others," Brian stated, looking her straight in the eyes.  
  
"You mean, I can be evil?" Kenzie asked, fear lurking in her voice.  
  
He licked his lips, "You can be pulled that way, but the decision to be evil is completely up to you."  
  
She pulled her eyes away from his. Great, this didn't help her any. Not only did she have to protect the Ring from a demon from her world, the evils of Middle Earth, and even certain members of the Fellowship, she now had to protect it from herself.  
  
That was jussssssssssssst peachy..............  
  
"Kenzie," Brian stated, pulling her out of her thoughts.  
  
She looked up to him and he smiled slightly.  
  
"I have faith in you. You won't be swayed," he told her, grabbing her in a hug.  
  
"You're evil, but not that evil," he finished, pulling away.  
  
Kenzie laughed and shook her head, "Thanks, Brian."  
  
"Kenzie," Legolas' voice called from slightly behind her.  
  
The young witch took a deep breath and stood in front of all three of them.  
  
"Blessed Be," she stated.  
  
"Blessed Be," they returned in unison and then offered one more reassuring smile.  
  
Kenzie smiled back and then turned to the Fellowship.  
  
"What does that mean?" Pippin asked once she reached the company.  
  
Kenzie smiled down at him, "It's a witch's way of saying good luck."  
  
"That's a funny way of saying good luck," the hobbit continued.  
  
Kenzie laughed, "Well, it maybe funny to you, but it's a tradition to us."  
  
"What other traditions do you have?" Merry asked, looking up at her.  
  
"Perhaps I'll share them with you another time," Kenzie replied, noticing Lord Elrond step forward from the other elves.  
  
"The Ring bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will," he stated, looking at each member of the Fellowship in turn.  
  
"Farewell," Elrond continued, "Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all Free Folk go with you."  
  
Kenzie bowed her head in respect to the Lord of Rivendell as Aragorn and Legolas did the traditional elvish goodbye; holding a hand to their heart and then sweeping it outward.  
  
The young witch took a deep breath and looked one last time to her sisters and Whitelighter.  
  
"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer," Gandalf stated, the Fellowship moving aside to let Frodo lead the way out of Rivendell.  
  
The hobbit looked around nervously as he slowly passed and then moved on toward the gate. Kenzie looked to Arwen then and smiled before Legolas gently placed his hand on the small of her back, guiding her forward.  
  
The young witch sighed as she walked out of Rivendell.  
  
"Don't worry, Ai'er," Legolas whispered to her, "We shall see them again soon."  
  
At this, Kenzie actually smiled, "You have no idea."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Mojo Jojo voice: "Review now please!"  
  
~*Chapter 10: Chattin' with the Son of Gondor and freakin' out the elf*~  
  
Yay! I'm excited! 


	11. Chapter 10

Okay, everyone is officially going to kill me. I took soooooo long to write this chapter and it is a whooping seven pages long. Cringes and quickly runs behind Legolas 

I am sooo sorry!! I wish I could have written more for this, but I couldn't think of anything! My muses are so drained and they are begging for a break. But, they are really excited about the upcoming chapter. SO, hopefully that will be out quicker and WAY better and longer.

Oh well, so, I changed the name of this chapter. Again. Had an idea for it, but then threw it out. That plot bunny wasn't really good. The next one wasn't much better. Truthfully, this is the first chapter that I've written that I really didn't like. I like the ending though, LoL. I hope you get a little enjoyment out of it.

Wanna give some thanks to all of you reviewers who continue to stay with this story. You guys are really hella cool. I also wanna give a shout out to PirateAngel and recommend her story "Our Fine Hero". It's really good and it has Will Turner!! Gentleman hottie!

And now, the chapie!!

Book II

Chapter 10: Chattin' with the Son of Gondor and many more nicknames...

If Kenzie had ever been good at anything, it would be spacing out. She could drive all the way down the coast, not remember a single thing, and think through whatever was bothering her without doing any harm to anyone.

Thankfully, her talent for attentive spacing out applied to walking as well. From the moment the company turned left when they departed from Rivendell, Kenzie had been thinking. About nothing in particular, just anything that came to mind.

The first thing that crossed her mind was Arwen. Kenzie felt for friend; the elf maiden had looked as if she would cry if her strong pride would allow it. The feelings one would have when her true love would beg her to leave everything and abandon all hope were feelings Kenzie could not and did not want to comprehend. The young witch could only hope and pray that Arwen would stay true to her love for Aragorn and her hope; as she had done in the future that Kenzie knew.

After several minutes, Kenzie's thought turned toward her sisters. She hoped that they would be all right. If Katlin and Kennedy had been right about anything it would have been about the danger they and the present day world would be in. Once wind got out that there were only two Charmed Ones in the whole world, it would be likely that all Hell would break loose. That thought made the youngest O'Neil shudder.

At that point, Legolas placed a hand on her back as he passed her on his way to the front of the line. Kenzie watched him walk away and her thought now turned to the elven prince.

Damn he was cute.

She sighed and shook her head. This was going to be a long trip. "You and I were never properly introduced," a strong voice beside her pulled Kenzie out of her thoughts.

She turned to her right and smiled as Boromir fell in step next to her.

"I feel ashamed that the only thing I know about you is that you are a witch from another world sent to help us," the Lord of Gondor continued.

"I wouldn't worry about it," Kenzie started, "I'm Kenzie O'Neil."

"I am Boromir, son of Denethor, Steward of Gondor," he replied and smiled brightly, "but I trust that you already knew that."

She laughed and nodded.

"Is it true that you can stop things with your mind?" he asked in almost a hushed tone.

Kenzie smirked and took hold of his arm. When he stopped beside her, she lifted her hands and jerked them quickly.

Boromir's eyes widened as the entire Fellowship, save him and Kenzie, stopped moving.

"Extraordinary," he breathed, walking up next to Aragorn and studying the frozen Ranger.

"I can also blow things up, but we won't demonstrate that," she told him, watching him wonder at her power.

He looked back at her with slight amazement as he walked back to his spot.

"You mean you can destroy things with your power as well?"

She nodded and once he reached her side, Kenzie jerked her hands again, releasing the Fellowship from her hold. They resumed walking as if nothing had happened.

"Your world must be truly blessed to have maidens of such beauty and power to protect them," Boromir stated.

Kenzie blushed, "Actually, our world doesn't even know we exist."

He cocked his head to the side in confusion, "Why is that?"

"Well, people from my world fear magic. They would kill us in fear if they ever found out," she replied.

"That must be awful. To live in secret; keeping your gifts from others. What does your husband think of such things?" Boromir asked.

At that question, Kenzie watched Pippin and Merry turned back to look at her and she could have sworn she saw Legolas flinch; which is weird because elves don't do that.

But maybe she misjudged his movement due to the fact that she was laughing so hard that she stopped, holding her sides in slight pain.

"Have I said something amusing?" Boromir asked, confused as to what the young witch found so hilarious.

"I'm not married," she replied, gasping to catch her breath.

Merry and Pippin laughed slightly as well and smiled at each other, as if saying that they did not believe that a man could tie such a woman down.

Boromir, however, suddenly seemed to become embarrassed at his assumption, "I am sorry, my Lady. I only assumed that a beautiful woman of your age would have already been wed."

Kenzie laughed slightly again," It's all right, Boromir. Things are very different from where I come from. Women from my world don't marry as early as the women from your land might."

Boromir pursed his lips, "So, I might be right in assuming that there are many differences between our worlds, then?"

She smiled, "You don't even know the half of it."

After their morning episode, Kenzie was glad to share stories of her world with the eager listening Fellowship. The hobbits listened with wide eyes as she told them about cars, planes, phones, TVs, movies, computers, and all of the other technologies of her world.

She went on and on, for days it seemed, answering questions, refuting her stories, and laughing at their skepticism.

Kenzie couldn't blame them, thought; she would have thought the same things if she were in their position.

"What are the hobbits like in your world, Miss Kenzie?" Sam asked, setting himself down in front of the fire.

The group had stopped sometime in the afternoon to make camp and Sam had graciously made them all dinner.

Kenzie chewed her food with a smirk as she looked around at the anxious hobbits.

"Well," she paused, "my world doesn't have any hobbits."

Pippin's eyes grew wide and he turned to Merry, "No hobbits?"

"That must be sad," Merry replied, "A whole world without hobbits."

Kenzie chuckled as the rest of the company smiled.

"It is a sad world indeed, Merry," the young witch replied.

"What else does your world not have?" Pippin asked.

Kenzie sided and looked up, "Hmmm..."

"Well," she started again, "we don't have elves, not like the Middle Earth elves at least, or dwarves, or Kings...," Kenzie trailed off, her eyes unconsciously shifting to Aragorn.

The Ranger caught her gaze hesitantly and then turned away.

"Do you have evil Lords or Rings of Power?" Frodo asked.

Kenzie quickly shook off the doubt that she saw in Aragorn's eyes and turned back to the hobbits.

"Evil Lords, yes. Rings of Power," she paused to think, "There are Rings of Power in my world, but not any life the One Ring."

The mention of the object caused everyone in the company to fall silent. Kenzie pulled her lower lip between her teeth in frustration. She should have known better than to have said that.

"Well, it will be dark soon," Gandalf started, "we should prepare for this evening and tomorrow morn. We will not want to linger in one place too long."

And with that, the Fellowship went about to certain chores.

Kenzie picked up everyone's canteens and a big pot Sam had packed.

"I'm going to go grab some water and fill up the canteens," she announced.

She turned back down the path they had come, remembering a stream and small pool not that far away.

"Someone should go with you," Aragorn stated, eyeing her with brotherly concern.

Kenzie had to smile a little; she could swear she had seen Brian use a look like that before.

"I'll be fine. Witch, remember?"

The Ranger looked to Gandalf for aid, but the wizard smiled.

"I believe that she will be fine. Besides, the stream is not far and do you forget of our elven company?" Gandalf asked.

Aragorn shook his head and turned away, but not before Kenzie caught the slight smirk on his lips.

"I might be a little bit," she warned as she walked out of the camp, "I want to wash up a little when I'm done."

Kenzie didn't rush herself. She sat down on the grassy bank of the small, clear pool and began humming a song as she opened one of the leather skinned canteens and submerged it into the water. She sighed, watching the water seep into the canteen.

Day 1: Uneventful. Actually, if you don't count the marriage discussion she had with Boromir or the story telling with the hobbits, one could say that a better word would be boring. But was that really so bad?

"Let's see," she thought, "Taking a nice walk through the gorgeous landscape of Middle Earth while talking to four cute hobbits and staring at the yummy, yummy elf as oppose to commencing in a blood bath battle with creatures that had fallen out of the Ugly Tree, hitting every branch on the way down, and then proceeding to run for you life while they follow; rotting flesh, missing limbs, and all." Kenzie pursed her lips, grabbing the next canteen. Okay, it was safe to say that she was officially not complaining about the orc-less day.

She continued with her chore, letting her thoughts lightly touch different subjects. When she was finished, the sun had already begun its tedious descent.

Placing the canteens and pot off to the side, Kenzie moved so that she was kneeling in front of the pool of water. She stared at her reflection, the surface rippling softly as the stream ended in the pool.

Kenzie sighed as she watched her face rippling; her eyes, whose color was lost in the fading light, a stray, golden curl hugging her face, her hair placed perfectly in the Elvish style, her skin slightly dirty from the traveling.

The company would reach Moria within a month. That would be when things would get chaotic. That thought brought up flashes of the Balrog and Gandalf on the Bridge of Khazad Dum.

Kenzie pulled her lower lip between her teeth. Could she deal with the Fellowship's grief...and possibly their blame? Better yet, could she handle her own grief? She knew what would happen to Gandalf; his death would bring about his rebirth, and that would be a deciding factor, especially in Rohan and at Helm's Deep. But she was not so certain that she wouldn't jump in after Gandalf when he would fall. She wasn't certain that she could keep her emotions in check or stop herself from freezing the Balrog and taking out the creature herself.

Kenzie sighed and leaned down, scooping the clean, clear water into her hands. She drank greedily, enjoying the soothing feeling that the cool liquid gave her throat. She scooped up another small amount of water and splashed it across her face. As she swiped the back of her hand across her lips, the young witch's eyes caught the reflection of a sudden movement behind her.

Kenzie continued to scoop water up in her hands, giving the impression she was drinking, as her eyes scanned the surface of the water for any other movement. When she didn't see anything, she sighed; maybe she had just imagined it. She bent back to the water to get one last drink when she saw it.

Legolas was carefully making his way toward her, silently of course. Kenzie left her head bent to give him the assumption that she was still drinking. When she sensed that he was very close, she sprung up from her spot, whipping around quickly to catch him off guard.

But the smile that had spread across her face disappeared.

Legolas was not behind her.

Kenzie's eyebrows furrowed in confusion; she had just seen him! Where could he have gone that quickly?

She pursed her lips and shook her head. Maybe she truly was losing her mind. Hell, she might even wake up from this dream in, oh, about five minutes. As Kenzie turned back to the canteens, her eyes widened and she almost screamed.

Luckily, Legolas was ready and promptly clamped his hand over her mouth. The young witch relaxed when she realized who her attacker was and glared at him. The elf just smirked as he slowly lowered his hand.

"You really shouldn't sneak up on people like that," she started," especially me."

Legolas' smile grew, "I knew what I was doing."

Kenzie smiled slightly, "What makes you so sure? I could have blown you up without even thinking about it."

"But you didn't," he replied, his smile not fading.

She lowered her head as she laughed silently. Then, noticing how close they were, she pulled away from his grasp, turning back to the canteens.

"So, um," she stammered, "why did you come out here? Were you looking for something?" she asked.

"In a way. I came out here on Aragorn's request," he answered, watching her as she picked up a few canteens.

At that statement, Kenzie shook her head and drew her lips tight," He doesn't think I can take care of myself," she stated, her voice solemn, lacking the anger or annoyance that Legolas expected.

"No," he started as he drew near her again, "he's just looking after you as he is looking after us all," he finished, taking some of the canteens from her.

She sighed, watching him pluck a few canteens from her arms, "You're right. I just...,"

Legolas watched her face lower as she trailed off. He sensed that she felt uncertain about things' what exactly, he didn't know. But the elven prince felt for sure that she was uneasy about the future of the Fellowship; a knowledge that came with a price that he could not imagine.

Kenzie turned her head back up and smiled tentatively, "We should get back. Aragorn might come looking for us soon."

The elf nodded, following her back toward the camp. His thoughts turned to the Fellowship's future as well. Kenzie's somber state made him fear for the worst. Legolas shook his head and sighed, his eyes shifting over to look at the young witch.

What was about to come, would come,...and they would weather such things to complete their task.

This the young elf knew indefinitely.

Kenzie sighed, staring over the heads of the hobbits at the path ahead of the group. She cringed, taking notice to the fact that the land was bare and rocky as far as she could see. More than once she was tempted to ask Legolas how far this went, but that idea soon faded. She didn't want to know how long this bleak landscape continued.

The weather wasn't exactly helping the mood of the company either. The icy wind stung Kenzie's cheeks like a whip until they were pink and numb. The young witch gazed up at the sky and sighed. She had lost count of the days since she had last seen the sun. For years it seemed as if the bright orb of light refused to peak through the pillow like clouds and left Middle Earth to a cold, sunless winter.

The young witch lowered her gaze back to the horizon and glanced to her left, barely seeing the Misty Mountains in the distance. Everyday, the tall peaks loomed in the sky next to them. As Kenzie watched the grand mountains among the thick mists, Gandalf's voice echoed in her head.

"We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there our road turns east...to Mordor."

Kenzie shuddered at the thought of the unspeakable country that was their target. She shuddered even more when she realized that she would have to follow Frodo and Sam there to protect the Ring from the Changer.

"I find something highly intriguing," Boromir started, a teasing smile on his face as he reached her side.

Kenzie laughed slightly, glad that he was offering a distraction from her previous thoughts, "And what is that?"

"Well, even though you are from a different world, and another time as it would seem, you look no different than any of the other women I have seen," he replied.

She smiled, "I don't know whether to laugh or say thank you."

Boromir laughed, "You may take it as a compliment and thank me. Truly, though, I believe that you could even say that you are of this world and do not doubt that you would be believed."

"But where would I claim my home land to be? I am clearly not a hobbit or a dwarf." Kenzie replied, trying to keep herself from laughing at the silliness of the conversation.

"No, you are not," he stated, beginning to ponder the thought seriously.

"Ay, Aragorn. Do you not think that our female companion could pass as a maiden from Rohan?" he asked after a moment.

The Ranger studied the girl and then laughed, "Boromir, my friend, you go too far."

"No, I don't think so. She has fair skin and hair, like their people," Boromir continued, walking up next to him.

"Well, if we are to go on the appearance of the maiden, then one could say that she could pass as a woman from my realm, if her ears were kept hidden from view," Legolas jumped in.

Kenzie looked around at the men and shook her head.

"What would make anyone think that she would be of the woodland realm?" Boromir asked.

"My people are known for their light hair and bright eyes as well as our fair skin. With the exception of her ears, I believe that Ai'er would be a beautiful elf," Legolas replied.

"Humph," Kenzie scoffed, listening to the conversation as she walked.

The men halted their discussion and looked back at her.

Kenzie held up her hands, "No, don't stop on my behalf. Go on and talk about me as if I wasn't here," she smirked.

Legolas shook his head and turned back. Boromir laughed and fell instep with the young witch again.

"I believe that you do have the Gondor spirit within you, however. If I had a sister, I imagine she would be like you," he stated.

Kenzie smiled at him sincerely, "Thank you Boromir."

"There Boromir, you have it," Aragorn stated.

"Have what?" the lord of Gondor asked, obviously confused as Kenzie was.

"You stated earlier how you wished to have an endearing nickname for the Lady and now you have it; ai'seler," the Ranger replied.

"And what exactly does that mean?" Kenzie asked.

"Little Sister," Legolas replied.

"Little Sister," Boromir stated, letting the name roll in his head, "I do believe that will do, Lady Kenzie. You, Lord Aragorn, may continue with your elvish name if you wish," he finished.

"Very well. There Kenzie, you now have three nicknames," Aragorn stated, smiling at the young maiden.

Kenzie shook her head, "How convenient."

"Do nicknames bother you, Ai'er?" Legolas asked.

"No," she started, "it's just that more than one nickname can get very confusing for me."

The entire company laughed.

"That, I do not find hard to believe," Gimli stated.

"You better watch yourself dwarf," she started, pointing a finger at him.

The bulky dwarf laughed and continued on, not sensing any danger from the threat. Kenzie glared on at him.

Mental note number 9: Get the dwarf!!!!!!!!!

"Save your violence for the orcs, my dear girl," Gandalf whispered in her ear, flashing her his genuine smile before continuing on ahead of her.

Kenzie smiled. Now she knew who to imagine the orcs were when she wanted to blow them up. She laughed silently and shook her head.

Plot bunnies are plentiful for the next chapter. My muses can't wait!!

Chapter 11: The first temptation, lots of cold, and slimly squids

Random last thought: I can't wait for the extended version of The Return of the King!!!


	12. Chapter 11

Okay, so I changed the name of this chapter too. And as I was changing the name, again, I decided that never again would I tell you what the name of an upcoming chapter would be, because sometime along the way, I would change it. LoL.  
  
Anyway, about half way through this chapter, I decided I really wanted to split it into two chapters. At first I wanted to wait and post both chapter 11 and 12 together, but I'm getting anxious and can't wait. So, chapter 12 is almost done and will hopefully be up in a few days. And, knowing the way this chapter ends, you will be glad that you won't have to wait a whole month for it. ;)  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers, you are hella cool, as always!  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
~*Chapter 11: Behind Blue Eyes*~  
  
The days of travel began to melt together. One day flowed into the next without another thought. Kenzie began to feel that the company was falling into a comfort zone. It first started with the hobbits; their laughter not shut out by the bleak weather.  
  
Then, after the second week, the sun dared a peak out of the clouds and the wind slowly died away, taking Kenzie's apprehension with it. Soon she joined in the hobbits' games and helped Boromir in teaching them how to fight. Even Gandalf joked with the young hobbits now and again.  
  
But even with the sun lighting the earth again and the light hearted nature of the majority of the Fellowship, Kenzie noted the uneasy watchfulness of Legolas and Aragorn. As they continued, Aragorn seemed to relax slightly, but Legolas kept ever alert.  
  
Kenzie moved around in the line, never staying in one spot for too long. She would move to the back, immersing herself in conversations with Boromir and Aragorn, and then jogged further up, joining in a game with Merry and Pippin or sharing stories with Sam and Frodo. Gimli, the young witch avoided completely. She suspected he had it out for her, but didn't antagonize him. His axe swinging toward her head was the last thing she wanted.  
  
More often than anything though, Kenzie found herself at Gandalf's side. The two talked of magic mostly, but often they would just walk in silence. She never felt uneasy around the wizard. Whether they were talking or not, she felt at ease and comforted by his presence; something that she was thankful for...and something that she would miss later.  
  
"Gandalf," she started one day, her curiosity taking the best of her.  
  
"Yes?" he asked, his gaze not wavering from the front of the line.  
  
"Do you know?"  
  
To anyone else, the question would seem vague and everything but clear in meaning. But Gandalf's somber expression told her that he knew what she spoke of.  
  
"I believe that I have a slight idea," he replied, smiling half-heartedly at her.  
  
"But what," Kenzie started, determined to ease her mind about the subject once and for all.  
  
"Kenzie, everything has a purpose. You above all people know what will come because of certain actions," Gandalf interrupted gently.  
  
Kenzie pursed her lips and lowered her head, knowing that he was right.  
  
The wizard sighed, "You said in Rivendell that you would insure that our future would not change," he paused.  
  
He then laid a gentle hand on her arm, causing the young witch to look up at him.  
  
"I would not have you break that oath to save me," Gandalf whispered with a soft smile.  
  
"We've reached Hollin," Legolas stated when they had reached his side.  
  
Kenzie looked out across the white rocks and holly trees engulfed in the light of the high sun. It was truly one of the most gorgeous sights she had ever seen.  
  
"Very good," Gandalf stated, looking about the land, "We've made good time."  
  
Kenzie followed the wizard's gaze around and suddenly caught sight of the mountain peaks. She crinkled her eyebrows in confusion, looking over at Gandalf and Legolas.  
  
"Did we turn east?" she asked.  
  
"No," Legolas replied thoughtfully, gazing out at the land with his elvish sight, "the range turns southwest."  
  
"The Gap of Rohan draws near," the wizard stated softly, more to himself.  
  
He turned back, watching the rest of the weary Fellowship come to a halt behind him, Kenzie, and Legolas.  
  
"I think a little lunch would do us nicely," Gandalf said with a small smile, "and this place seems well enough."  
  
"A break, how lovely!" Pippin replied, slightly out of breath.  
  
Kenzie smiled. A break would do them some good.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Two, one, five. Good, very good," Boromir's voice sounded as the clanking of steel echoed around them.  
  
Kenzie handed Aragorn an apple and smiled at the two hobbits and man.  
  
"Move you feet," Aragorn instructed, puffing on his pipe and taking the apple.  
  
After the short spar, Pippin looked over at Merry and smiled, seemingly proud of himself.  
  
"That's good, Pippin," Merry commented.  
  
"Thanks," the youngest hobbit replied, smiling more brightly.  
  
"Faster," Boromir commanded, starting a spar with Merry.  
  
Kenzie turned from the fight and walked toward Gandalf, who was perched upon a rock smoking his pipe.  
  
"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not," Gimli started loudly, turning to Gandalf.  
  
"I wonder why," Kenzie mumbled to Legolas, stopping by his side.  
  
The elf, who had been staring out into the distance, smiled and shook his head at the comment.  
  
"I'd say we were taking the long way round," the dwarf continued, "Gandalf, we could pass through the mines of Moria."  
  
Gandalf, as well as Kenzie and Legolas, turned and looked at the dwarf a little skeptically.  
  
"My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome," Gimli added, as if to sweeten the pot more.  
  
"No, Gimli. I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice," the wizard replied gently, yet with a certain force as well.  
  
Kenzie pursed her lips and looked from Gandalf to the bulky dwarf. Suddenly, Legolas moved away from her and stood upon a large rock, looking intently to the south as if he had seen something.  
  
The young witch went to move to his side and ask him what he had spotted, but her attention was suddenly drawn away as she heard a cry from Pippin.  
  
"Ouch!" the young hobbit cried out, dropping his sword and clutching his hand.  
  
"Sorry!" Boromir cried, walking toward the hobbit to inspect the wound.  
  
The Lord of Gondor didn't expect retaliation from the hobbit, however. Pippin suddenly lashed out, kicking the man hard in the shin.  
  
"Ow!" Boromir yelled, stepping back.  
  
"Get him!" Merry shouted as he and Pippin pounced upon Boromir.  
  
Boromir let out a laugh as the two hobbits attacked him. Aragorn let out a laugh too as Kenzie smiled brightly.  
  
"For the Shire!" Pippin cried as they pushed the man to the ground, "Hold him, Merry!"  
  
Aragorn chuckled as he stood and made his way toward them, ready to aid Boromir against the assault from the hobbits.  
  
The Ranger took hold of Merry and Pippin's shoulders, "Gentlemen, that's enough."  
  
The two hobbits turned back and, each wrapping an arm around Aragorn's legs, pulled fiercely Kenzie couldn't help but laugh as the Ranger fell to the ground hard, groaning from the pain of the impact.  
  
"Well done, my little hobbits!" Kenzie called, trying to sustain her laughter.  
  
The quarrel continued on, both of the men and hobbits laughing loudly as they scuffled on the ground. As their voices died down, Sam stood up from his spot and looked to the south, just as Legolas was doing.  
  
"What is that?" he asked, gesturing to a black cloud that seemed to be moving toward them.  
  
Kenzie turned and walked toward Legolas as she spotted the cloud as well.  
  
"It's nothing," Gimli growled, "just a whiff of cloud."  
  
"It's moving fast," Boromir pointed out as he stood, "against the wind."  
  
Kenzie stared at the dark mass as it kept coming toward them, growing larger by the second. The young witch then looked to the elf, waiting for an explanation.  
  
"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas cried.  
  
"Hide!" Aragorn yelled, turning quickly.  
  
The Fellowship hastily gathered their things and cleaned up any trace that they had been there. The shouts from Boromir and Aragorn echoed in Kenzie's ears as she raced across the rocks, grabbing her things from a boulder. She had forgotten about those damn birds! She ran towards a rock outcropping, hoping she would make it there before the bird-spies descended upon the camp.  
  
She didn't make it far before a strong hand gripped her wrist and pulled her to the ground. Kenzie gave out a startled cry as Legolas wrapped his arm around her waist and hauled her under the bush.  
  
She turned quickly and looked at him, a sudden look of slight fear across her face. The elf pressed a finger to his lips and then gazed up at the sky through the bush.  
  
Kenzie followed his gaze and her eyes widened slightly. The birds were as black as night, sweeping across the land of Hollin like a death plague. The young witch instinctively backed into Legolas more. The cawing of the massive creatures unnerved her and she turned her gaze away, unable to watch them.  
  
Mental note number 10: Big, black, evil, spy birds are very scary, even to an experienced witch. Tip: if said birds fly over head, find a hiding spot and an elf to protect you.  
  
The black birds circled the hill and then finally turned, heading back to the South.  
  
Once they were a safe distance away, Legolas crawled out from the bush. He looked to the sky briefly, watching the birds fly away, before turning back to Kenzie.  
  
The young witch took his hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet.  
  
"I will never look at birds the same way again," Kenzie stated, brushing the dirt from her clothes.  
  
"Spies of Saruman," Gandalf murmured as he stood from his spot.  
  
Kenzie and the rest of the Fellowship neared him, ready to take what action would be needed.  
  
"The passage south is being watched," the wizard continued.  
  
He then looked at the mountains, "We must take the Pass of Caradhras."  
  
Kenzie groaned, "Great, snow. Lots of it."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
At first, the climb was easy. The ground was still green and the air slightly warm. But Kenzie knew that things wouldn't stay so simple for long. And she was right.  
  
Soon, the green became less visible under the light snow and the air became much cooler. Kenzie shivered and pulled out her cloak, quickly wrapping it about her shoulders.  
  
As the company trudged further up the mountain, the depth of the snow became worse. Kenzie kept pushing herself to keep going, blocking out the fact that the snow kept inching upward and her body was becoming numb. Boromir walked behind her, offering her a hand when she would stumble in the deep snow. Kenzie grimaced as she looked ahead and saw Merry and Pippin fall. Another step later, she found herself sitting in the snow. As Boromir pulled her up, she cursed the snow and herself for not paying attention to where she was going. Like that would have helped anyway.  
  
The Fellowship continued on at this pace, but stopped when a cry was heard from behind. All turned as Frodo lost his footing and began to tumble back down the mountain. Aragorn called out to the hobbit and stopped him, picking the small creature up and placing him on his feet once again. Frodo began to wipe the snow off of him, but then clutched at his chest franticly. That was when Kenzie noticed the Ring was missing. She immediately began toward the Ranger and hobbit, willing to help in the search.  
  
But a search would not be needed.  
  
Just in front of her, Boromir leaned down and picked up the chain holding the Ring. He suddenly began to gaze at the Ring with amazement and longing. Kenzie stopped just behind him and was about to say something to the Lord of Gondor, but found that no words would come to her.  
  
The Ring glittered irresistibly in the afternoon sun. The longer the young witch stared, the louder the soft whispering in her mind became. Kenzie suddenly wanted that Ring more than she had ever wanted anything in her whole life.  
  
"Boromir," Aragorn said, trying to pull the man out of his trance with the Ring.  
  
"It is a strange fate that we must suffer so much fear and doubt," Boromir began, "over such small a thing."  
  
Kenzie took a step closer to the Ring, the whispering begging her to reach out and touch it, just once.  
  
"Such a little thing," Boromir breathed, reaching up with his free hand to touch it.  
  
The young witch's eyes narrowed as she raised her hand to Boromir's shoulder. Such a beautiful thing should be hers.  
  
"Boromir!" Aragorn called sharply, jarring both the Lord of Gondor and young witch form their thoughts.  
  
Boromir looked at the Ranger in surprise while Kenzie glared, the voice still whispering in her mind. She wanted it; wanted it so badly that she could almost feel the cool gold band in her hands.  
  
"Give the Ring to Frodo," Aragorn commanded, his hand finding the hilt of his sword. Boromir seemed to falter, but then walked down to the young hobbit, holding out the Ring to him.  
  
"As you wish," he started as Frodo quickly snatched the chain from him, "I care not."  
  
Boromir then laughed light-heartedly and ruffled Frodo's brown curls in good nature. He then turned away, tossed his shield over his back, and began up the mountain once again.  
  
Kenzie continued to stare greedily at the Ring as it slipped over the young hobbit's head, the voice in her mind growing more sinister. She was knocked out of the gaze, however, when Boromir gripped her shoulder lightly as he passed. The young witch watched him walk on and then closed her eyes. The dark voice slowly slipped from her mind entirely and she opened her eyes, her breathing ragged.  
  
Kenzie had just encountered her first temptation of the Ring.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kenzie sniffled and peeked out form the hood of her cloak as she wrapped the fabric around her more. She had allowed herself to fall to the back of the line, ignoring the disappointed faces of Merry and Pippin and suspicious glances from the two men, wizard, and elf.  
  
After that afternoon with the Ring, Kenzie kept telling herself that she wasn't evil. She was a Charmed One! She couldn't be evil.....  
  
But then Brian's words floated into her mind and she realized that she could be evil.  
  
When Boromir and Aragorn at her, she could tell they were suspicious and confused. When Legolas looked at her, she knew he could probably sense the evil in her. But the hurt and final realization came when Gandalf looked at her.  
  
In his blue eyes Kenzie could see that he had already accepted that which she was denying.  
  
She was turned; just like Boromir.  
  
And that's when the tears came.  
  
The silver drops flowed silently down her cheeks, the heavy hood casting a wanted shadow over her face.  
  
It wasn't suppose to be this way. She was there to protect the Ring and Frodo from a DEMON! Not herself.  
  
Maybe Katlin should have taken her place. Her eldest sister had always been the strongest. Kenzie felt far from strong. Even with her independent streak, she had always done what she was told to do. She shuddered as she thought back to the incident with the Ring. That voice had told her to take it; take the Ring and claim it for herself. And she almost allowed herself to be bent to its will.  
  
Kenzie raised her head to glance at the Fellowship.  
  
Aragorn grabbed Frodo's shoulders, stopping the panting hobbit.  
  
"We should take some rest," he called up to Gandalf.  
  
The wizard had also stopped and nodded in response, looking slightly out of breath as well. Kenzie pulled her pack off of her back and plopped into the snow. Her head didn't raise as Legolas neared her because she was once again trying to swallow her tears.  
  
The elf knelt in front of her, reaching out and curling his fingers around her chin. He frowned slightly when he lifted her head and saw tears glistening in her eyes.  
  
"I know why you are isolating yourself," he spoke softly.  
  
Kenzie turned her head away quickly, not able to keep looking in his knowing eyes.  
  
"I see it behind your blue eyes," he finished.  
  
She continued to look away from him, clenching her eyes shut.  
  
Legolas turned her head back to him again, "Do not push me away, Ai'er."  
  
He cupped the side of her face with his hand, "You are not what you think you are."  
  
"But I might become it," she replied, looking everywhere but at him," If I distance myself from it, I won't risk hurting Frodo or anyone else."  
  
"But you are not distancing yourself form the Ring, Kenzie, you're distancing yourself from us," the elf replied.  
  
Kenzie's eyes floated up to meet his gaze.  
  
"That's what it wants; it wants you to be alone and vulnerable," he continued, "but we can help you."  
  
Kenzie sniffled, "How?"  
  
"By reminding you why you are here," Legolas answered.  
  
For a moment, she just stared at him, his words sinking in.  
  
"We must get moving!" Gandalf called, standing and shaking the snow from his grey robes.  
  
Legolas gracefully rose to his feet as well and held his hand out to the young witch. Kenzie sniffled again and clasped his hand, allowing him to pull her up.  
  
The elf gripped her hand, holding it by his side and smiling reassuringly at her, "Ready?"  
  
She nodded, gripping his hand just as tightly, "Yes. "  
  
And with that, they started behind the rest of the Fellowship.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The wind would not stop it's harsh assault on the company. It threw the snowflakes that were coming down into Kenzie's face, stinging her cheeks as it grew stronger and stronger. The young witch could no longer keep her head up and watch Gandalf; she had to look down to avoid her face being ripped off by the violent winds.  
  
As the howling of the wind continued, Kenzie suddenly looked over as Legolas tugged on her hand.  
  
"I'll be right back," he said, close to her ear, and then slipped out of her grasp.  
  
She frowned as she saw him jump lightly on to the top of the snow and pass her, Aragorn, and Gandalf. Now she really wanted to be an elf. The elven prince stood still and stared out into the mountains, as if he were searching for something.  
  
"There is a fell voice on the air!" he called, looking back at Gandalf.  
  
"It's Saruman!" the wizard cried as rocks began to tumble down the side of the mountain, barely missing the Fellowship.  
  
Kenzie pushed herself up against the wall, as many of the others did.  
  
"He is trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn cried, "Gandalf, we must turn back!"  
  
"No!" Gandalf protested, refusing to listen to the Ranger's pleads.  
  
Kenzie gaped as the wizard climbed up next to Legolas and began to chant into the wind. The young witch continued forward, past Aragorn, and grabbing hold of Legolas' arm to steady herself on top of the snow as well.  
  
Despite Gandalf's efforts, they didn't seem to be working. Suddenly, a bolt of lightening reached out form the sky and struck the mountain side, just above the company. Kenzie looked up, fear consuming her as she saw the large mass of snow fall toward them.  
  
Instinct took over as she pushed Gandalf back toward the wall to avoid being drug down the mountain. She then turned back to Legolas to grasp his arm and at least have a way out of the snow when it covered them. But she wasn't quick enough.  
  
"Kenzie!" Legolas yelled as he reached out for her.  
  
"Lego...!" Kenzie started as she reached out as well, but was cut off as the snow crashed down upon her and the rest of the company.  
  
When it had all stopped and the snow settled, nothing was heard except the roaring wind. The silence stayed for a few tense moments before some of the snow shifted and Legolas emerged, looking around for the others. One by one, the members of the Fellowship began to surface from the snow, shaking off the cold lumps.  
  
"We must get off the mountain!" Boromir called, "Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the West Road to my city!"  
  
"The Gap of Rohan takes us to close to Isengard!" Aragorn argued.  
  
"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go through it!" Gimli cried, "Let us go through the mines of Moria."  
  
Gandalf looked on at the Fellowship, his heart falling as he recalled what evil was hidden in the depths of the mountain.  
  
He took a deep breath, "Let the Ring bearer decide."  
  
Frodo looked away from his gaze, thoughts swarming in his head.  
  
"We cannot stay here!" Boromir called anxiously, "This will be the death of the hobbits!"  
  
"Frodo," Gandalf said, looking at the hobbit.  
  
Frodo looked up and met his gaze, "We will go through the mines."  
  
Gandalf nodded slightly, "So be it."  
  
"Aye!" Pippin cried, shivering from the extreme cold, "Where is Kenzie?"  
  
The entire Fellowship looked around, just noticing that the young witch was not in their presence. Legolas began to dig feverously in the last spot he saw her. Soon, the others joined in the frantic search.  
  
If they did not find her soon, she would suffocate.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
*Looks around, changing to her Mojo JoJo voice*  
  
You will review now, because it is the most logical thing to do! Thank you! 


	13. Chapter 12

Guess what? I got my first flames!!! Yes!! *Does happy dance* LoL. * Legolas rolls his eyes* *Trista stops dancing and lowers her head*  
  
Anywho, back to the stuff that REALLY is important; Chapter 12!!!!! Whoohoo!!! I know I didn't get it up Monday or Tuesday,...or anytime during this past week, but some things came up, and I couldn't type fast enough. But oh well. Anyway, I wanted to forewarn you all about something first. At the beginning of this chapter, Legolas might seem a little bit out of character, in the movie context anyway. But I tend to think of Legolas as kinda playful and participating in jokes and such. When I read the books, that's how I kind of imagined him. A young elven prince serious about the quest and trained to be there, yet a mischievous elf who makes fun of the rest of the Fellowship because they can't do what he can. I'm sorry if it really isn't what you think of Legolas. I just really like to think he is a bit different than he is in the movies. But I love the movie Legolas too!! Especially in the TT and RotK.  
  
All right, now that that is out of the way, thank you to all my reviewers. You guys are hella cool!! Your input helped me out a lot in writing this chapter. I even want to thank my two flamers!! Though you didn't offer great insight, you did add to the tally!!! LoL.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
~*Chapter 12: Into the Darkness*~  
  
Kenzie groaned, her eyes blinking open only to white nothing-ness. She shifted her eyes, not daring to move. How long she had been down in the depths of the snow, she didn't know, but she had a feeling she didn't have too much time left.  
  
Kenzie knew that she had two opinions; blast/dig her way out or wait.  
  
If she started to dig herself out, she would risk the collapse of the little bubble of air that she had. She could blast the snow off of her, but who was to say that she was facing up?  
  
The young witch took two, small deep breaths.  
  
Okay, so she had to wait. That wasn't so bad was it?  
  
'Who am I kidding!' she thought, 'I'm stuck in several feet of snow hoping that a bunch of men will find me.'  
  
Kenzie squeezed her eyes shut and sighed. Okay, that was a little harsh. But she was panicky!! It was totally understandable, right?  
  
"Don't panic, they'll find you," she said softly, her eyes roaming around the white snow, "They'll find you."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas' hands were starting to turn red, but he didn't feel the cold. He had dug the most and was still not finding any trace of her. The elf set his jaw and started in a new place. It couldn't end like this. He was going to find her; he wasn't going to let her die like this.  
  
"Legolas!" Aragorn cried from behind the elf.  
  
Legolas looked up and quickly made his way over to the hole that the Ranger, Sam, and Frodo had made. Relief washed over him as Frodo and Sam took one arm and Aragorn the other, hauling the young, snow covered witch out of her cold prison.  
  
"Oh, snow is bad," the young witch cried, shivering violently.  
  
The elf immediately grabbed a hold of her when he reached her, clutching him close to her.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked, plucking the clumps of snow from her golden curls.  
  
"I'm a little breathless and really cold, but otherwise in one piece," she answered, chuckling breathlessly.  
  
Legolas smiled as well and pulled her to him again, giving her some of his warmth.  
  
"Come, the sooner we get under this mountain the better!" Gimli cried, turning back down the path.  
  
"Good to know that someone was concerned about me," Kenzie said sarcastically, her teeth chattering as she watched the dwarf pass her.  
  
Legolas took the cover out of her pack and wrapped it about her, still holding her close, "Yes, he was quite beside himself with worry," the elf joked.  
  
Kenzie laughed, clutching the cover around her tighter and leaning in to him. If she didn't know any better, she might have said that she was wearing off on the elf.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Whoohoo!" Pippin's voice echoed as he and Merry slid down the slope covered lightly in snow.  
  
"Be careful!" Gandalf cried, "The last thing we need is a hobbit with a broken leg," he mumbled.  
  
Kenzie smiled as she carefully picked her steps. The hobbits were enjoying the freedom of less snow, and the young witch was as well, but she was still weary.  
  
Kenzie now looked at snow in a different light. She was scared of it. And not just of snow in large quantities, oh no. She was cautious of the light dustings of the white stuff as well. Hell, one wrong step and she could end up sliding down the rest of the way on her butt.  
  
"Whoa!" Pippin cried as his feet flew out from underneath him.  
  
'Like that,' she thought.  
  
Legolas looked back up at Kenzie as she slowly stepped her way down the path and laughed at her.  
  
"Are you having trouble, Ai'er?" he asked.  
  
Kenzie pulled her lower lip between her teeth as she concentrated on stepping and answering Legolas at the same time.  
  
"I'm quite fine, thank you," she replied.  
  
"We would move faster if someone carried her down," Gimli grumbled as he walked around the girl, slipping slightly in his rushed pace.  
  
"That is not a bad suggestion, Master Dwarf," Legolas replied, smirking as he looked back up to Kenzie.  
  
"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no," the young witch said, holding her hands up in an effort to keep the elf away.  
  
"It would be easier," the elf chimed, still walking toward her.  
  
"No, Legolas, don't," Kenzie pleaded, taking a step backwards.  
  
But the elven prince would not heed her pleads.  
  
"I swear Legolas, I will freeze you!" Kenzie warned, her voice holding a hint of amusement.  
  
"Now, Ai'er," Legolas started, but never finished his sentence.  
  
Kenzie flicked her wrists and the elf froze in his tracks. Moving as quickly and carefully as she could, she moved around the motionless elf and down the hill.  
  
The entire Fellowship, except Gimli, chuckled as the young witch scurried down the hill.  
  
"Now, don't you think we should not use our magic on our companions?" Gandalf asked, smiling brightly at the young girl.  
  
"Desperate times call for desperate measure, Gandalf," Kenzie replied.  
  
It was then that Legolas slowly began to shift out of Kenzie's powers. Once the power fully wore off, the elf looked around for a moment, confused as to where he, and Kenzie, was. He then turned to find the young witch dashing away from him, slipping now and again.  
  
The elven prince caught up with her in three swift strides and wrapped his arms around her waist, easily lifting her up.  
  
"Legolas!" Kenzie cried as she was thrown over the shoulder of the elf.  
  
"I am hurt, Ai'er," Legolas began, ignoring her pleas, "You felt threatened enough to use your power on me!"  
  
"Come on, Legolas. You can put me down now," Kenzie forced through her laughter.  
  
After the elf passed the rest of the Fellowship, the companions turned to follow.  
  
"They are getting along better than I expected," Aragorn stated to Gandalf.  
  
The wizard sighed as his smile disappeared, "Yes, almost too much."  
  
The Ranger looked over at him in confusion.  
  
"You don't approve?" he questioned.  
  
Gandalf smiled softly, "I just do not want Kenzie's judgment to be clouded when the time comes."  
  
"When the time comes for what?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Legolas, do be careful!" Gandalf called suddenly, quickening his steps away form the curious Ranger.  
  
Aragorn sighed, staring after the wizard, thoughts swarming around in his mind. Shaking his head and putting his questions aside, the Ranger continued down the path after the two inquisitive hobbits.  
  
"I wonder how he keeps his balance," Pippin wondered out loud, watching the elf.  
  
"Pip," Merry started, looking at his friend skeptically, "he's an elf."  
  
"Oh, I know, but it is quite interesting and very funny at the same time," Pippin replied, continuing the conversation as the bottom of the mountain neared.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kenzie frowned, looking disapprovingly at her surroundings. The darkness that was settling over the land gave everything an eerie edge. She really wished that Middle Earth as a whole had the same beautiful glow as Rivendell did. In the elven city, the young witch always felt safe and, she even ventured to say, filled with a happy and carefree feeling that she had yet to find anywhere else.  
  
But now, hundreds of miles away from the warmth of Rivendell, Kenzie began to see what Sauron's war was doing to the world. And when she thought about it, even Rivendell carried a slight trace of the evil Lord's dark cloud over its land.  
  
She was suddenly startled out of her thoughts when the sound of Gimli's axe clanking on the rock face echoed in her ears.  
  
"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed," the bulky dwarf pointed out as he tapped the wall again.  
  
Kenzie rolled her eyes. Would this dwarf ever get over himself and his race?  
  
"Yes Gimli, even their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten," Gandalf called back as he searched the wall further ahead.  
  
Legolas leaned forward to Kenzie, "Why doesn't that surprise me?" he asked, his voice loud enough for the whole company to hear.  
  
Kenzie, who had her opened her mouth to throw some of her sarcasm at the dwarf, just to see how much she really could irritate him, closed her mouth abruptly and looked back at the elf.  
  
She smiled proudly at him, "Well done, Legolas. Spoken like a true smartass."  
  
Gimli growled and rolled his eyes, ignoring the onslaught of insults form the witch and elf.  
  
"It has to be official now," Kenzie started as the company continued in their search.  
  
"What is that?" Legolas asked, his eyes wondering over the surface next to them.  
  
"My sarcasm is rubbing off on you," she replied, turning around to smile at him.  
  
The elf smiled and shook his head, "Maybe a little. But my father might disagree and say that I was born with my sarcasm."  
  
This made Kenzie laugh even more.  
  
The Fellowship continued around the lake, each searching for anything that looked like a door in the surface of the rock. Finally, Gandalf began to trace the outline of something and Kenzie sighed, thankful that someone had found the accursed door. She walked toward the wizard, thinking about how he was going to illuminate the door.  
  
"Now, let's see," the wizard started softly.  
  
"What is in it?" she whispered, studying the beautiful shapes that were on the rock.  
  
"Ithildin," Gandalf replied, running his hand over the door, "It mirrors only starlight and moonlight."  
  
He then turned, gazing at the sky and mumbling under his breath. Kenzie barely caught the words, but knew immediately that it was a spell. The dark clouds that blotched the sky suddenly parted, revealing the full moon to the Fellowship. The light engulfed them as well as the door and the gorgeous figures began to light up in the glow of the moon.  
  
"You are definitely going to have to teach me that one," the young witch marveled, enjoying the light.  
  
Gandalf smiled at her and turned back to the door.  
  
"It reads," he started, stepping back to study the elven words more, "The doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter."  
  
Merry cocked an eyebrow, "What do you suppose that mean?"  
  
"Oh it's quite simple," the wizard started, looking at the hobbit, "If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open."  
  
Kenzie bit her lower lip, 'If you only knew how simple it REALLY is.'  
  
Merry and Pippin looked at each other and smiled brightly as Gandalf turned back to the door to open it.  
  
"Annon Edhellen edro hi amen!" he cried, holding his arms out wide as he chanted to the door. ¤Gate of the Elves, open now for me!¤  
  
The Fellowship remained silent, waiting, but the door didn't move. Gandalf then sighed and pressed the end of his staff to the door.  
  
"Lasto beth.....," he began, his voice softer than before. ¤Listen to...¤  
  
Kenzie sighed, suddenly feeling compelled to hum the Jeopardy! Theme. Knowing Gandalf would not approve, she opted to look back at Legolas, who stood by Pippin. She shrugged and then looked to the small hobbit. Legolas looked down at his small companion as well.  
  
"Nothing's happening," Pippin stated, looking up at the elf.  
  
Kenzie couldn't hide her smile as she turned back to Gandalf. The wizard sighed in frustration and looked at the wall.  
  
"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves, Men, and Orcs," he said out loud.  
  
"What are you going to do then?" Pippin asked, his curiosity shining through at its best.  
  
"Knock your head against these doors Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them," The wizard started, his voicing hinting to anger, "then I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions,...." he trailed off, his voice lowering.  
  
"I will try to find the opening words." Gandalf finished, looking back to the door.  
  
Kenzie bit her lower lip and turned back to Pippin, who looked slightly ashamed that he had asked a question at all. She really wanted to give him a huge hug and tell him that everything would be all right. It wasn't his fault he was so curious! The poor hobbit was born with some damned curiosity gene!  
  
"Well," she started, trying to deter the focus from Gandalf's outburst, "I suppose we should get comfortable."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Ando Eldarinwa a lasta quettanya, Fenda Casarinwa!" Gandalf called harshly. ¤Gate of Elves, listen to my word, Threshold of Dwarves!¤  
  
Kenzie ran her hand over face and took a deep breath. During the passage of time, she was starting to feel Gandalf's frustration. If someone didn't say something soon, she was going to scream the answer, just so that she wouldn't have to sit on that damn rock anymore!  
  
'Ok, breath,' she told herself, trying to calm down.  
  
She looked around, attempting to find something to take her mind off of the fact that they were not in the mountain yet. Kenzie's face fell somewhat with sadness as she watched Aragorn unhitch Bill's bridle, speaking in a low voice to Sam. The hobbit patted the pony lovingly before the Ranger forced the pony back the way they had came.  
  
The young witch looked above her and smiled slightly at Legolas perched in the tree above her. The elf smiled back and then looked over to the lake suddenly when he heard a splash. Kenzie followed his gaze and shook her head as Merry picked up a rock and Pippin pulled his arm back, ready to toss one in. He didn't get far before Aragorn grab his arm.  
  
"Do not disturb the water," he warned, his eyes gazing out to the surface of the lake.  
  
"One of these days, those two hobbits' curiosities are going to get them in a lot of trouble," she breathed and then cringed, noticing how she was foreshadowing.  
  
Kenzie then let her eyes wander over the surface of water, mimicking Aragorn and Boromir, knowing very well what lurked underneath. At that thought, she shook her head, pushing the images of the man-eating sushi from her mind. As Boromir walked up beside Aragorn to stare out at the lake, Gandalf let out an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Oh, it's useless!" he mumbled, sitting down next to Frodo.  
  
Kenzie's leg bounced up and down in anticipation. 'Come on and say it already,' she pleaded in her mind. That was when she unconsciously starting humming.  
  
Frodo slowly rose to his feet, studying the door intently. His eyes wandered over the door several times before he spoke.  
  
"It's a riddle," he stated out loud, causing Gandalf to look over at him.  
  
Kenzie stopped humming the Jeopardy! Theme and looked over at the hobbit as well.  
  
'Okay, that's good, now finish it,' she coaxed with her mind, hoping that that would make the small hobbit think faster.  
  
"Speak 'friend' and enter," Frodo read, rolling over the sentence in his head.  
  
"Come on, Frodo," Kenzie said under her breath, watching the hobbit.  
  
"What's the Elvish word for friend?" he asked, looking over at Gandalf.  
  
The wizard looked at the hobbit curiously, "Mellon," he pronounced.  
  
The large, stone doors of Moria creaked and groaned, almost refusing to the yield passage to the Fellowship, but soon gave in and slowly swung open. Kenzie threw her pack back on her back as Legolas jumped down from the tree beside her.  
  
"It's about time. I was getting to the point of yelling out the answer myself," she stated softly.  
  
"If you knew the answer, why didn't you say anything?" Legolas asked, hiding a small smile from her.  
  
The young witch looked over at the elf. Reiteration of mental note number one: Elves have really good hearing. Remember that next time!  
  
"Because I can't lead you boys by the hand all the time, now can I? I have to make you feel useful once and a while," she replied, smiling at him.  
  
Legolas smiled as well and shook his head, following Gandalf into the mountain. The rest of the Fellowship began to file in behind them. Kenzie decided to hang back by the hobbits, hoping to help Frodo out when the time came. Her right hand resting on the top of her right knife as she entered the mine in front of the hobbits, looking around waiting for something to jump out at her.  
  
"Soon Master Elf you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone," Gimli started, looking back at Legolas with excitement.  
  
"Oh yeah, that sounds appetizing," Kenzie said to Merry and Pippin.  
  
The hobbits laughed with the young witch as Gimli choose to ignore Kenzie and continue.  
  
"This, my friend," the dwarf spoke to the elf, "is the home of my cousin, Balin. And they call it a mine. A mine!"  
  
Kenzie suddenly crinkled in her nose in thought. She never really did understand why the dwarf said that; the meaning of it was eluding her now as it had done before. She opened her mouth to question Gimli about this, but Boromir beat her.  
  
"This is no mine," he started, looking around the Fellowship, "it's a tomb!"  
  
Kenzie looked around as well, taking notice to the large number of dead corpses that riddled the floor and cringed. She looked back up to the front of the line at the panicky look of the rest of the Fellowship.  
  
Gimli looked around franticly at the bodies and then rushed over to one of the corpses, "Noooo!" he cried.  
  
Kenzie looked around and felt a pain in her chest as she saw all of the bodies. How incredibly awful it must have been to die in that closed mountain, knowing that there was no escape.  
  
Legolas bent down and drew an arrow from one of the bodies. He examined it and then threw it away in repulsion, "Goblins!" he hissed.  
  
Quickly, Aragorn and Boromir drew their swords and Legolas his bow and arrow as their gazes scanned the area around them, waiting, as Kenzie had earlier, for something to suddenly attack.  
  
"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here," Boromir stated to the company, slowly backing toward the doorway.  
  
Kenzie slowly drew her knives out, waiting for the hobbits' cries of help. She was almost inclined to push them all into the mine and force them to stay there, but she knew she couldn't do that. The huge squid was going to attack and try to eat Frodo no matter what she tried to do to prevent it. It was saddening to know that the only real thing that she could stop was the demon, or at least she was hoping to stop the demon. Kenzie took a deep breath. Now was not the time for that discussion; there were more important things at hand.  
  
She could hear the four hobbits shuffling their feet against the cold rock floor as they back out of the mines of Moria.  
  
"Now get out of here, get out!!" Boromir cried.  
  
Whether he was trying to instill fear into the Fellowship or not, Kenzie didn't know. What she did know was that it really was scaring her and she gripped her knives tighter with dreading anticipation.  
  
The entire company was backing toward the door, watching the dark that loomed in front of them. That was when the Watcher struck. Taking advantage of the fact that its prey was not facing it, the Watcher lunged out and snaked it's slimly tentacle around Frodo's leg, pulling him to the ground. The hobbit cried out as Merry, Pippin, and Sam reached for their friend, feverously attempting to pull him back.  
  
"Strider!" Sam called back, cutting the tentacle from Frodo's leg.  
  
The Watcher withered away, back into the water. Then, as quickly as it had disappeared, a dozen tentacles appeared out of the water to take its place. The Watcher smacked away all of the hobbits aside and grabbed Frodo once again with one swift motion. As it pulled its victim into the air, Kenzie dashed out of the cave and toward the Watcher, slicing at its tentacles with her knives. A tentacle suddenly came out of the water, blinding her with drops of liquid and knocked the young witch into the water. It then proceeded to pick her up and throw her back to the shore of the lake.  
  
Legolas then appeared in the doorway of the mountain and released an arrow from his grasp, which struck the tentacle holding the hobbit. Aragorn and Boromir emerged and rushed the Watcher, their swords in hand. The two men slashed away at the creature as it began to lower Frodo toward its mouth. Finally, Aragorn hit the right tentacle and Frodo fell into Boromir's waiting arms.  
  
"Into the mines!" Gandalf cried, pushing the hobbits back into the mountain.  
  
"Legolas!" Boromir cried as the two men rushed toward the door, "Aim for his eye!"  
  
Legolas quickly brought up an arrow and released, striking the Watcher directly in its eye. The creature bellowed in pain as it withdrew somewhat. The elf turned back to the door and stopped when he noticed Kenzie wasn't in front of him, rushing into the cave.  
  
He quickly turned back and saw her lying in the water, barely conscious. Legolas quickly pulled her up by her shoulders and dragged her back into the mines with him. The Watcher recovered from its wound and lashed out, slamming the doors of Moria shut. The force of the impact caused the roof of the entrance to cave. Once he reached the others, Legolas whipped Kenzie around and shielded her body with his as the debris rained down on them. When everything finally settled, the elf pulled away and forced the young witch to sit up. She immediately began to cough up water and shiver violently with a new cold that had found her. Instinctively, Legolas wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her up onto her feet.  
  
Kenzie was now more tired than ever and all thanks to that giant piece of sushi. And on top of all that, she was wet and cold again.  
  
"Are you all right?" Legolas whispered, pushing her wet hair back from her face.  
  
Kenzie nodded and then remembered that they were in the dark, "Yes, I'm just really, really cold."  
  
At the mention of this, the elf pulled her close to him and she leaned against him, thankful for the rest and warmth that he was offering her.  
  
Kenzie suddenly heard a loud thumping sound and realized that it was Gandalf lighting the stone in his staff. The glowing rock cast a bright light around the company and Kenzie had to turn her head away for a moment to adjust to the brightness of it. She did lift her head back in the wizard's direction, however, when he began to walk past. The young witch's eyes followed his path and noticed the stairs and suffocating darkness that loomed in front of the Fellowship. She shuddered, noting to the fact of how unwelcoming the whole place seemed.  
  
"We now have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world," the wizard stated as softly as possible as the Fellowship began to follow.  
  
"Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed," Gandalf advised as they started up the stairs.  
  
"Oh, I'm prayin'," Kenzie whispered, clutching Legolas' hand as he led her up the stairs and into the darkness.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
Next chapter: We get some history lessons from Gandalf, Kenzie turns up the heat, and we get to read the first real battle of the Fellowship.  
  
Yay! The plot bunnies are plentiful and my muses are sooooo excited!!  
  
Review, because you are hella awesome if you do!! 


	14. Chapter 13

All right, I fully give you all permission to hate me until the day I die. I realize that it has been, oh, about 2 ½ months since I've updated, but I have good excuses!!!! I think..... Well, there was a bunch of scholarship junk, my birthday, college orientation, more scholarship junk, spring break in Orlando, Fla., more scholarship junk, school, PROM, soc articles, and still more scholarship junk.  
  
Starts to catch her breath SO I know that I'm in all case, evil. But my flamers are more evil, so I guess that makes me feel a little better. Okay, anyway, this chapter didn't come out as quickly as I wanted it too. The plot bunny I did have hopped away and the next one was so stubborn!!!  
  
So, I'm going to shut up right now, getting writing on chapter fourteen and pray that there are still some faithful readers out there.

* * *

Chapter 13: Dreams and Flames  
  
After a day of traveling in the mines, Kenzie realized that to say the darkness was consuming would be an understatement. She clutched Legolas' hand with her both of hers, her blue eyes studying her surroundings intently. She felt she was being a little childish, but the young witch, like Legolas, found darkness foreboding. And this darkness was no exception.  
  
As the Fellowship entered what seemed to be a great cavern, the path and stairs they were following began to twist and turn at every possible opportunity. They moved through the different caverns and Kenzie felt her mind ease slightly the longer they walked. Slowly, her feeling of apprehension, brought on by the darkness, turned in annoyance with the company's silence. When they began to walk upon a narrow ledge, the young witch's spirits lifted slightly when she saw Gandalf studying the wall beside him.  
  
"Yay, history!" she thought with a small smile.  
  
"The wealth of Moria was not in gold, or jewels," the wizard started, turning to address the whole Fellowship, "but mithril."  
  
He then leaned over the edge slightly, allowing the light of his staff to illuminate the walls below. Everyone leaned over cautiously, peering into the seemingly endless depths of the mines. Kenzie pulled her lower lips between her teeth, watching the light reflect off the mithril laced in the walls. It seemed as if the entire mountain kingdom would fill with light again, but Gandalf pulled away and began down the path once more. Kenzie gazed over the edge a little longer, amazed as the darkness crept back into the endless drop. Finally, she was pulled out of her curious stare when Frodo tapped her shoulder lightly, signaling that they were moving on. The young witch sighed, glanced once more, and then turned back to continue down the path.  
  
"Bilbo had a shirt of mithril rings that Thorin gave him," Gandalf continued. Kenzie sensed that the overall consuming silence was beginning to annoy him as much as it had been bothering her.  
  
"Oh!" Gimli gasped at the comment with amazement, "That was a kingly gift!" "Yes," the wizard nodded with a smile, "I never told him, but its worth was greater than the value of the Shire!"  
  
Kenzie smirked and turned her head beck to look at Frodo. The hobbit's bright blue eyes were as round as saucers.  
  
"That would be a useful little shirt to have, don't you think, Frodo?" the young witch asked nonchalantly.  
  
Frodo licked his lips, "I suppose it would be, Miss Kenzie," he replied with a nod of his head, adverting his eyes from her gaze.  
  
Kenzie shook her head and turned back to the front, a small smile on her face. Mental note number 11: You should really leave the poor little hobbit with the big scary Ring alone; he already has enough on his mind.  
  
They traveled on in silence, the rest of the day becoming quite uneventful. Kenzie has slipped into her own little world as they trudged on; thoughts of home coming to mind. She thought about random things; like how it would just be turning spring in the Bay City or how she would vow never to use a treadmill again. But the youngest O'Neil's thoughts mostly rested with her sisters. Kenzie was missing them terribly and she began to wonder when they would make one of their promised drop-in visits. The young witch frowned; she hoped that they would not decide to make a sisterly visit during an orc attack.  
  
The Fellowship stopped suddenly, pulling Kenzie from her thoughts. The frown adorned on her face deepened as she came face to face with the steepest staircase she had ever seen.  
  
"Oh dear Lord," she mumbled under her breath.  
  
"Come on," Gandalf chastised, beginning to literally climb up the stairs, "We mustn't waste time staring at some stairs."  
  
Kenzie sighed deeply, following the wizard up the staircase. It was littered with books, papers, and such, as well as more bodies. The Fellowship picked their way up the stairs carefully, trying to avoid any wrong moves.  
  
"All right, I am never, never, ever buying a Stairmaster," Kenzie vowed, taking a hold of Legolas' offered arm to steady herself.  
  
As they continued to struggle up the stairs, Kenzie began to wonder, wearily, why a race of people so short would want to build a staircase so steep and long. She was barely able to stand and walk up the stairs and the poor hobbits were crawling and slipping their way up; so how in the hell could a dwarf climb up these everyday?!  
  
Whatever the answer was, she knew she would never find out. Finally, Kenzie placed her throbbing feet on the top of the last stair and stood up straight, feeling her back cry out in protest. Taking in deep breath of air, the young witch looked around at their new surroundings. Another small staircase curled to their left, leading up to three doorways. Gandalf stopped just before these stairs, the weary Fellowship coming to a halt behind him. The old wizard glanced at the three entrances in turn, a cloud of confusion settling across his face. He stared at them, his eyebrow cocked, for a few moments.  
  
"I have no memory of this place," he whispered, but his voice echoed off the walls, allowing the rest of the company to hear his confession.  
  
Kenzie sighed, relieved that this break had finally come. She trudged over to the small rest area beneath the doorways and fell to the ground, lying on the cool, cavern floor. Aragorn shook his head and smiled slightly as Gandalf slowly ascended the small staircase, looking perplexed by the three portals. He then turned to Boromir with a shrug.  
  
The Lord of Gondor sighed and looked around the cavern in response, "I suppose that Kenzie has the best idea. Maybe it would be safe to start a fire?"  
  
Aragorn sighed as well, his gaze falling on the young witch as she struggled to keep her eyes open.  
  
"Yes," he responded wearily, "I believe that a fire would be safe."

* * *

Kenzie woke with a start, quickly coming to the realization that a complete silence engulfed her. She didn't hear a fire crackling, the hobbits whispering, or Gandalf mumbling to himself; only her shallow breathing, which she desperately tried to keep steady echoed in her ears. She didn't dare move, but gazed around at the cavern with wide eyes. Something was wrong. Why didn't she hear anyone else? Where were they?  
  
Suddenly a great fear washed over her. What if the demon attacked silently and swiftly as she slept? Without another thought, Kenzie sat up and spun around. She looked around disbelievingly before she screamed; the sound echoing through out the entire mountain kingdom.  
  
All of them were lying motionless on the cold, cavern floor. Pippin was just at her feet, Legolas only a few steps away, and Frodo clutched his chest.  
  
"No!" she screamed again, scrambling to her feet.  
  
Kenzie dashed to Legolas' side, tears streaming down her face. She clutched at his tunic, staring hopelessly into his lifeless eyes.  
  
"No, no, no, no, no," she continued to mumble, her head falling to the elf's chest.  
  
Her eyes roamed over the bodies of the dead Fellowship until she finally had to turn her gaze away. She had failed them. She had been entrusted with their safety, their lives, and she failed on the first test.  
  
The young witch's cries became muffled against the fabric of Legolas' tunic. In her grief, she did not notice the dark figure that shimmered into the cavern. The Changer grinned maliciously as he stepped over the bodies, seemingly admiring his work.  
  
"My, my, my. What do we have here?" he asked, his deep voice gurgling in his throat. Kenzie sniffled and slowly looked up, her blotchy face beginning to set into a determined, revengeful glare.  
  
"I really am surprised at you," the demon continued, making his way toward her, "Sleeping on the job? I expected more of a challenge from a Charmed One."  
  
Kenzie gritted her teeth, sitting up straight and fixating her gaze on him.  
  
"Oh well, I suppose one should get use to disappointments," the Changer shrugged. After a slight pause, the demon sighed as he stopped a few feet away from her, "They all died quickly, if you want to know. All of them except him," he pointed to Legolas and Kenzie closed her eyes, trying to block out the images that were refusing to go away.  
  
"I guess that they were, how do you say, courageous. Even though it only took me just a minute or more, including the elf," the Changer stated, an evil grin spreading across his face.  
  
That was the last straw for Kenzie. She cried out in a mixture of anger and grief, throwing out her hand and flicking her wrist quickly. The demon's arm disappeared, shattering off his body into a million pieces. But to her surprise and utter disbelief, the arm simply shimmered back.  
  
The Changer rolled his shoulder a little and then smiled, "Is that all you got?" he taunted. The young witch gritted her teeth and was quickly up on her feet. She held out both of her hands, and with all of her power, flicked her wrists.  
  
He burst into flames, disappearing from her sight completely within a few seconds. When the silence settled over the cavern again, Kenzie let out the breath she had been holding and wiped the sweat from her forehead. Tears once again began to brim on her eyes as she went to turn back to Legolas.  
  
Suddenly, she felt the air shift and whipped around quickly, only to find herself face to face with the Changer. He encircled a slimly, filthy hand around her neck and began to squeeze slightly.  
  
"Remember, Charmed One, that you cannot kill a dream," he whispered.  
  
As she struggled for air, Kenzie didn't understand what he meant or wasn't for sure that she wanted to know.  
  
The demon added a little more pressure, "Do not forget what you see here, witch. For it just might come to pass in the near future......"

* * *

Her eyes flew open and she gasped as she sat up straight, the air rushing into her lungs. Kenzie clutched at her throat, breathing heavily, and closed her eyes.  
  
Suddenly, a small timid hand touched her shoulder, "Lady Kenzie, are you all right?"  
  
The young witch slowly opened her eyes and turned toward the tiny voice. A smile of relief began to creep up on her face and tears pricked her eyes when she saw Pippin's concerned face.  
  
"Yes, Pippin," she whispered, "I'm fine now. It was just a bad dream."  
  
'Only a nightmare, thank God,' she thought, more relief filling her as she took attendance of the Fellowship.  
  
Merry and Sam were staring at her in concern, their pipes in their hands, Frodo and Gandalf were whispering from their perch in front of the three doorways, Boromir and Aragorn were smiling slightly at her, smoke curling out of their pipes, and Gimli puffed away as if nothing has happened at all.  
  
'Just a dream,' she repeated in her mind, taking a deep breath.  
  
'Or a message,' a tiny voice echoed.  
  
Suddenly, someone took hold of her right arm. Kenzie turned and her smile brightened as she faced Legolas.  
  
The elf smiled as well, feeling her mood lighten, and helped her to stand, "Maybe you should sit by the fire."  
  
At the mention of the fire, a cold chill ran down her spine. Kenzie wrapped her cover around her and nodded. She walked over to the crackling fire with the elf and hobbit, taking a seat next to Aragorn.  
  
"Are you all right, Kenzie?" he asked, taking his pipe out of his mouth.  
  
The young witch shivered and nodded, "Yes, just a little cold."  
  
"Did you have a nightmare, Little Sister?" Boromir asked, his face mirroring his concern.  
  
"The worst nightmare I have ever had," she replied and then took in a ragged breath, pulling her legs up against her chest, "And I hope that it will remain that way; just a horrible dream."  
  
Aragorn and Boromir looked at each other briefly, the same concern floating in their heads. Had Kenzie received a vision of some sorts about their future?  
  
"Would you like to talk about it, Ai'er?" Legolas asked, picking up on Boromir and Aragorn's distress.  
  
She shook her head defiantly, "No, I couldn't relive that; I couldn't handle it."  
  
The two men and elf exchanged glances, their concern deepening.  
  
Pippin, noticing how close and tense the air had become, took it upon himself to lighten the atmosphere immediately.  
  
"Lady Kenzie," the hobbit began, "could you show us your other power?"  
  
The young witch glanced over at the hobbit, smiling slightly at his eager and pleading face. She sighed, "I don't' know, Pip. I don't want to get us in trouble."  
  
"I don't see the harm, Kenzie" Aragorn stated, puffing on his pipe, "We are all very interested."  
  
"And if there are any orcs tracking us here, they will see your display of power and will not bother us for the entire trip," Boromir offered, smiling reassuringly.  
  
Kenzie smiled and shook her head, "I guess it wouldn't hurt."  
  
"Great!" Pippin cried, "So, how does it work?"  
  
The young witch shrugged off her cover, "Well, it's all about my concentration and hand movements," she started.  
  
"See, if I jerk my wrists and concentrate on stopping the object, I will freeze it, but," she explained, "if I flick my wrists, then I will destroy the object."  
  
"Have you ever blown up something when you wanted to freeze it?" Merry asked, making his way into the conversation.  
  
Kenzie laughed, "Yes. When my power started to evolve, I would be concentrating too hard and blow things up instead of freezing them. When my powers were fully developed, I had to learn to control them. I thought I would drive Katlin and Kennedy insane."  
  
"Why is that?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Well, every time I moved my hands, I blew something up," the young witch replied with a smile.  
  
"Can you show us now?" Merry asked, sitting next to Pippin, his face showing his excitement.  
  
"Yes, please show us!" Pippin joined in, his face lit with a smile.  
  
Kenzie smiled and giggled, "Oh, I suppose I can."  
  
She then began looking around for something that she could freeze AND blow up. Her eyes scanned the area and finally came to a stop on a small pile of scrap wood that the group had gathered for the fire.  
  
"Okay, this is going to be pretty easy, I hope," she started, shaking her hands a little.  
  
"Legolas, when I give a signal, can you toss a piece of wood over the fire?" she asked.  
  
The elf nodded and leaned over, grabbing a small piece of the fire wood.  
  
"Okay," Kenzie breathed, taking a deep breath, "First, I'm going to freeze it, then I'll blow it up, all right?"  
  
Merry and Pippin nodded their head vigorously. Kenzie smiled and looked up at Legolas. She then nodded, signaling him to throw the wood.  
  
Legolas gently tossed the wood over the fire and Kenzie jerked her hands quickly, the object doming to a stand still over the fire.  
  
"Now," she started, "watch the difference between the hand motions."  
  
Kenzie took another breath, hoping that the explosion wouldn't be as loud as she expected it to be.  
  
Finally she raised her hands again and flicked her wrists. The wood was unfrozen for a split second before bursting into flames. The young witch cringed, listening to the sound of the explosion echo through out the mines.  
  
She turned to see Gandalf and Frodo turned toward her; Frodo's eyes widened in surprise and Gandalf's face glaring in disapproval.  
  
Kenzie bit her lower lip, "Sorry."  
  
"That was amazing!" Pippin cried.  
  
"You could blow up a whole pack of orcs easily!" Merry jumped in.  
  
The young witch creased her eyebrows, "Well, I suppose that I could try, but I think that my power would only be able to do so much."  
  
"Yes, well, let us hope that we will not have to find out any time soon," Gandalf stated, turning back to the doorways.  
  
Kenzie pursed her lips and looked away, 'Well, I can't help that,' she thought.  
  
Gandalf grumbled and puffed on his piped before his face suddenly lit up.  
  
"Ah!" he cried, standing and looking back at Frodo, "It's that way."  
  
The entire company turned from the fire to gaze at the old wizard as he gathered his things.  
  
"He's remembered!" Merry cried, standing quickly from his spot and gathering his pack as well.  
  
"Yes, finally," Kenzie state, standing and folding her cover.  
  
"Actually, no," Gandalf started as the rest of the Fellowship slowly made their way to where he stood, "but the air doesn't smell so foul down there."  
  
The wizard paused and laid a hand on Merry's shoulder when the hobbit stopped at his side, "If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."  
  
"I don't think that that would be a wise thing to tell a hobbit," Kenzie stated as the company began to descend the stairs.  
  
"Possibly, but only time will tell," Gandalf replied, turning and smiling at the young witch, a familiar glint in his eyes.  
  
Kenzie laughed slightly and shook her head, all thoughts of her horrible nightmare fading form her mind.

* * *

Once again, I'm incredibility sorry. I know a lot of you are really into this story, and that really means the world to me. I'm sooooo sorry to keep you all waiting so long.  
  
Later days, Trista  
  
P.S.: YES I KNOW KENZIE IS A MARY-SUE!!! Didn't I warn you?? Sheesh........ 


	15. Chapter 14

6-23-04

Okay, here's the deal; I am the worst updater in the whole world and I can never keep my promises! LoL. Gals, and guys if there are any, I am sooooo unbelievably sorry! My life has come to the point where it is beyond chaotic and I can hardly find any time to write. I actually finished this chapter during my lunch break yesterday :D. But never fear! I will stick with Kenzie and Legolas, as well as the rest of the Fellowship, till the end if you stick with me.  
  
So, moving on to other things, I noticed that I am waaaaaaaayyyyyy behind on the thank yous. I was updating my address list for this story and almost fainted when I realized how many names I had to add! To all of my new readers, you guys are just as hella awesome as my faithful readers are! I hope that you stay around to finish this story as well as the rest of the trilogy. It's the lovely people who give me encouragement and helpful hints that keep this story going and I'm glad that I have added you to the list!  
  
To those of you who have asked me to read your stories, don't think that I've forgotten you!! :D, I will start to read as soon as I can. I hope that I can offer as much great insight as some of you have given me.  
  
TO ALL MY NEW AND OLD FAITHFUL READERS: I promise that Kenzie and Legolas will lip lock soon!!! Just be patient with me. It's aaaaaaallllllllllllll apart of the plot, so hang in there!  
  
As for this chapter, I was going to make it two, but I soon trashed that idea. So, in an effort to make it up to all of you, I made it really, really, really long. But the ending's sad and will bring about more angst in Kenzie's life between her and the other members of the Fellowship; mostly with Frodo and a little with Legolas.  
  
And the end of this story is nearing!!!!! Just a few more chapters and we will come to the end of the Fellowship and the beginning of the Two Towers. Questions to ask yourself as you read the chapters to come: What will conspire between Kenzie and Legolas? Will the Lady of Light hold any valuable information for her? And will Kenzie be able to follow Frodo to Mordor?  
  
Hmmmmm.......LoL. On with the chapter!!!

* * *

--Chapter 14--  
  
Part I: Ugly, ugly orcs and running, and running, and running.....  
  
They continued down the dark stairs, Gandalf's small light offering no resistance to the darkness. Kenzie suddenly found herself thinking how ridiculous this really was. Seriously, they had just climbed the steepest staircase in _any_ world and now they were going down another that officially had to be the darkest.  
  
Why didn't the stupid dwarves just build a tunnel through?  
  
She sighed heavily, her hand running along the wall to steady herself. The cool, ragged rock passed under her fingers, giving her something to think about other than her dream. The images still lingered vividly in her mind. She gently touched her throat, remembering the demon's slimy fingers pressing into her skin. Kenzie wasn't going to lie; the dream truly instilled fear in her. But if it was a message, what exactly was it telling her? Was the demon going to attack soon? If that were the case, then why would he flat out warn her? Maybe he was tricking her; playing with her mind.  
  
The young witch sighed. Nothing made sense and it was truly ticking her off. She was tempted to run out in an open cavern, throw out her arms, and just scream, "What are you waiting for?!" True, it was classic, scary, teen movie style, but it made sense at the time. Finally, the group reached the end of the staircase and stepped into a wide cavern. Kenzie's eyes squinted to see more in the dim light, but then widened when she realized where they were.  
  
"Let me risk a little more light," Gandalf whispered, his staff glowing brighter as he spoke.  
  
The Fellowship came to a small halt behind him and the hobbits and Gimli gasped as the pillars that stood before them could finally be seen in the light.  
  
"Behold, the great realm and dwarf-city of Darrowdelf," Gandalf stated, sweeping his staff to the side.  
  
"Well, there's an eye-opener, ain't no mistake," Sam said, looking about the cavern as they started forward again.  
  
"You can say that again, Sam," Kenzie agreed as her eyes roamed over the pillars.  
  
The company continued to walk through the city in awe. The pillars of Darrowdelf went on for as far as the eye could see, reaching hundreds of feet into the air towards the ceiling. Suddenly, as they passed a ray of light coming from a doorway, Gimli cried out and raced towards the room.  
  
"Gimli!" Gandalf called after him, but the dwarf paid no heed.  
  
With no other choice, the Fellowship followed Gimli into the lit chamber. Kenzie followed last, something inside of her telling her to hang back.  
  
"No......no!" Gimli sobbed, falling to his knees in front of a stone tomb.  
  
The rest filed in cautiously, noting that more debris, as well as bodies, littered the floor. Kenzie lingered in the doorway, Gimli's cries echoing in her ears. For the first time since she met the dwarf, she felt for him. Grief and sympathy washed over her as she realized that this was probably his second home and his kin that lay dead around them. The young witch suddenly turned from the scene and peered out into the dark Darrowdelf. She could have sworn that she heard something rustling around out there......  
  
Gandalf slowly removed his hat and peered at the top of the tomb. He frowned slightly as he began to translate the ruins, "Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria."  
  
Gimli wailed as the wizard spoke, and to Kenzie, it sounded as if the dwarf's heart was breaking.  
  
"He is dead then," Gandalf continued, "It's as I feared."  
  
The wizard sighed and turned away from the tomb. As he looked around, he spotted a book, clutched by the skeleton of a dwarf. Kenzie watched as the wizard handed his hat and staff to Pippin and then carefully plucked the book from the bones.  
  
Legolas walked up to Aragorn's side, an uneasy look and feeling washing over him as he gazed around the chamber.  
  
"We must move on," he whispered as Gandalf opened the book and blew away the dust, "We cannot linger."  
  
Aragorn licked his lips and then nodded in agreement as the wizard began to read a passage from the book.  
  
"They have taken the bridge, and the second hall," he started, his fingers running down the lines of writing, "We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long."  
  
Kenzie jumped around again, feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She had heard that noise again, this time she was sure of it.  
  
"The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep," Gandalf's voice sounded as he turned a page in the book.  
  
Kenzie continued to peer into the deep darkness; waiting, daring whatever was out there to move. Her fingers slowly encircled the top of one knife, slowly pulling it from its sheath.  
  
"We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark......,"  
  
The young witch's eyes squinted, studying the darkness.  
  
"We cannot get out," Gandalf read and then looked up as he finished, "They are coming."  
  
As Kenzie waited and listened, it suddenly struck her what was about to happen. "Pippin!" she said harshly and whipped around just in time to see the small hobbit slowly turn an arrow sticking out of a skeleton of the dwarf.  
  
Kenzie bit her lower lip as the skull fell off of its body and then the body itself tumbled after it, increasing the loud noise made as it crashed through the well. Finally, the bucket followed, and it seemed as if the clanging noise would go on forever. The Fellowship waited with bated breaths as the sounds echoed loudly throughout the mountain kingdom.  
  
And then there was silence. It stirred Kenzie to the core and she shuddered as her breathing became ragged. The rest of the Fellowship looked around wearily as well, their hearts in their throats. Suddenly, Boromir exhaled loudly, as if to relieve the tension in the room, and the Fellowship relaxed somewhat. Gandalf slammed the book shut and glared at Pippin, the small hobbit squirming under his gaze.  
  
"Fool of a Took!" the wizard cried, "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" he finished, snatching his things from the little hobbit.  
  
Pippin pursed his lips and looked down, knowing that the others looked on disapprovingly. Nevertheless, everyone seemed relieved that the noise that the young hobbit created didn't stir something in the depths of the mountains. Everyone except Kenzie. The young witch swallowed as the next part of the story started to take its course.  
  
Just as the wizard turned from Pippin, a faint drumming echoed in all of their ears. Kenzie watched, her fear starting to grow, as everyone looked around; the sounds of the drums coming from every direction.  
  
"Mr. Frodo!" Sam whispered rather loudly, looking down at Frodo's belt.  
  
Kenzie watched Frodo pull the glowing blade from its sheath and felt her heart jump into her throat. What Gandalf had read was coming true; they were coming.  
  
"Orcs!" Legolas cried, distinctly hearing the sound of the creatures nearing the chamber.  
  
Everyone turned to the door as Boromir rushed to Kenzie's side. They both peered out into the dwarf city and Kenzie's eyes widened in fear and disbelief. Suddenly, Boromir pulled on her arm, bringing her back into the chamber just as two arrows lodged into the doorway where her head _had_ been.  
  
Seeing this, Aragorn turned back to the hobbits quickly, "Get back!" he ordered, "Stay close to Gandalf!"  
  
Kenzie felt the oncoming battle brewing in the air as Aragorn threw his torch down and ran up to her and Boromir, helping them push the heavy wooden doors shut.  
  
"They have a cave troll," Boromir stated rather nonchalantly as the wooden doors finally slammed shut.  
  
"Kenzie," Legolas called, motioning for her to come help him.  
  
The young witch hurried back to where he was standing, helping him to toss axes to Aragorn and Boromir to blockade the door.  
  
After the door was secure, the four members of the Fellowship backed towards the tomb, pulling out their weapons. Gimli, who had suddenly put aside his grief, leapt onto the top of his cousin's tomb and brandished his axe fiercely.  
  
"Let them come!" he called defiantly, "There is one dwarf yet in Moria that still drawls breath!"  
  
Kenzie suddenly realized that she was holding her breath and let it out slowly, her eyes not moving from the door. She jumped suddenly when the creatures began to strike the doors, causing the wooden barricades to shake violently. The intensity grew as the sound of the hobbits' ragged breathing and the orcs malicious pounding surrounded them. Kenzie clutched her knives in her hands, readjusting her grip time and time again because of her sweaty palms. She licked her lips and glanced over at Boromir, as if asking him why it was taking so long.  
  
"Patience, Little Sister. It will begin soon enough," he whispered.  
  
Kenzie gave no reply. She just drew a deep breath, her eyes going down the line. Boromir twirled his sword, bouncing on his feet nervously, Legolas stood straight and still, his body ready to release the arrow strung on his bow, and Aragorn moved from side to side slightly, trying to find a better position.  
  
The cracking of the door tore her gaze back to their present situation. Kenzie twirled her knives and took a deep breath, readying herself for her first encounter with the disgusting and foul creatures known as orcs.  
  
Finally, the wood splintered and gave under the stress of the pounding, creating only a small hole. Legolas squinted his eyes only a little and then released. His arrow struck true and the orc shrieked as it fell back from its position. The elf, with quick, lightening-like reflexes, reached back and pulled another arrow. It was then that Aragorn released his arrow, hitting the orc that took the first's place. By that time, the door groaned, making it known that it was about to give way.  
  
And then it did. The two, large, now mutilated doors fell forward, finally giving the orcs the entrance they wanted. Legolas fired another arrow, and then Aragorn, and then Legolas again as the vial creatures flooded into the room.  
  
Kenzie gripped her knives and set her teeth as they came at her. She turned from the blow of the first orc, stabbing him in the back before slicing the throat of another. She grimaced as she felt the sticky blood drip down her blade to her hand, but pressed on. The young witch twirled this way and that; kicking, slicing, and stabbing her way through the orcs that crowded around her.  
  
Kenzie then turned, noticing an orc come up behind Boromir. Without another thought, she tossed her knife as hard as she could. The orc fell back, her knife's handle gleaming in triumph. Boromir turned toward her, his breathing heavy like her own.  
  
"Don't worry Little Sister," he smiled slightly, attempting to tease her, "There are more," he added and then went back to another fight.  
  
But Kenzie rolled her eyes, "How can he be sarcastic when we're fighting for our lives?" she asked aloud as she turned.  
  
She then gasped as an orc charged her. He grasped her throat roughly and held a dagger high, poised to strike her with it. Kenzie kneed him hard in the stomach. When his grip lessened, she spun, pulling a roundhouse kick that sent the orc on his back.  
  
Mental note number 12: Always pay attention during a battle. It might help seeing as you _could_ get yourself killed if you don't!  
  
At that time, another orc ran toward her, holding his sword in a striking position. Kenzie immediately blocked the strike with her knife, but then came to the realization that she had no other knife!  
  
So formed mental note number 13: Never, never, _ever_ try to fight an orc, or anything else for that matter, with only one knife.  
  
Becoming frustrated under the strain of the creature's sword, Kenzie raised her free hand and punched the orc square in the nose. She shook her wrist as a distinct yell reached her ears. The young witch turned quickly to find Gimli defending off more orcs than he probably could really handle. He was growing weak, she could see it, and yet he still persisted that more and more orcs should come fight him.  
  
She sighed. Well, the idiotic dwarf needed some help. Kenzie shook her head and ran toward the tomb. She stabbed an orc coming at her and rolled over his back when he doubled over. The young witch then spotted her other knife and pulled it out of the dead orc. She dashed towards the small tomb, several orcs trailing her. She placed her hands on the ground, flipping herself up onto the tomb to stand behind the dwarf.  
  
An orc quickly came up behind her and Kenzie turned, stabbing him and pushing him away from the tomb into another orc. She then quickly turned to her left and kicked back another creature. Kenzie blocked the sword of her next attacker and then pulled out of the lock. When the orc swiped at her legs, she jumped up quickly, the blade slicing the air underneath her. After landing, the young witch swiftly kicked the orc in the face, sending the creature to the ground.  
  
Kenzie then turned, catching the blade of an orc that forced its way onto the small surface with her and Gimli, pushing her into the dwarf's back. The orc laughed, producing a deep, gurgling sound as the young witch gritted her teeth, holding the lock. She squinted her eyes, glaring at the creature. Making a final decision, the witch dropped one of her knives and punched the orc. The creature fell back, crumpling to the ground in front of her.  
  
Kenzie smirked somewhat, proud of herself in a way. But she was drawn out of her victory when a clanging sound reached her ears. She turned quickly to see the cave troll charge toward the coffin angrily.  
  
"Oh boy!" she cried, quickly grabbing her knife and jumping from the stone coffin.  
  
Gimli, however, reacted quite differently. He stood defiantly, waiting for the troll to make a move. The troll growled and charged the dwarf, swinging at Gimli with his club. Kenzie held her breath as the dwarf dove out of the way and found himself face with another orc. The young witch was debating over whether she should jump to Gimli's rescue again when a loud call pulled her back into the fight.  
  
"Kenzie!" Legolas called from his perch on a ledge.  
  
She looked up at him, confused as to why he was calling out to her. He seemed to be fairing well on his own, so he obviously didn't need her help. Then why.....?  
  
Her thoughts were cut short when an orc threw an arm around her neck and pulled her back to him, constricting her airflow.  
  
'Now I get it,' she thought, 'He was _warning_ me.'  
  
Having dropped her knives when she was surprised, she had no other choice than to elbow the creature hard in the chest. As he bent in pain, his grip on her lessened and she gripped his arm, using all of her strength to flip him over her shoulder onto his back. She then quickly reached back for a knife, wanting to catch him before he could sit up, but a loud _twang_ reached her ears before she could turn. Kenzie whipped around quickly, gazing at one of Legolas' arrows standing triumphantly in the middle of the orc's chest.  
  
The young witch looked up to the elf and smiled, giving him a silent thank you. He nodded in return, before suddenly ducking to avoid the chain of the troll that lashed out at him. Kenzie rushed forward to aid the elf, but soon found herself in battle with more orcs blocking her path. Easing her mind with the knowledge that Legolas could fend for himself, the young witch continued to fight, taking down any orc that crossed her path.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, the orcs' numbers finally began to thin out. Soon, Kenzie noticed that she was the only one still fighting the remaining creatures. Glancing behind her briefly, the young witch saw Gandalf step forward and stab at the troll, before quickly dodging out of range. He and Gimli continued this strategy, attempting to weaken the troll.  
  
Merry, who had been dangling helplessly from the troll's hand, cried out as the creature flung him onto the floor carelessly. The hobbit rolled off of his back, gasping at the pain. Kenzie finally finished off the last orc and raced towards Merry. She quickly sheathed her knives and bent down, helping him sit up.  
  
"Are you all right?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," Merry replied, grabbing onto her arm to help him to his feet.  
  
A cry from Gimli caused them both to look up as the dwarf fell hard on his back. It was then that Legolas stepped forward, quickly fixing his stance, and taking aim. Gandalf sliced at the troll one last time and then fell back with the rest of the Fellowship, waiting for the elf to release his arrow.  
  
Pippin, who was still hanging on to the troll's back, raised his small sword, and drove it into the creature's neck. The troll cried out in pain, his head thrown back as he began to reach for the hobbit. Legolas released his arrow then, striking the creature in the soft tissue of its neck. The troll gasped his last breath and then began to teeter back and forth, looking around as if he didn't believe he was actually hit.  
  
Finally, it fell forward, launching Pippin into the air and shaking the ground when its body hit the hard cavern floor. Merry rushed over to his fallen friend as fast as he could, helping the younger hobbit sit up. The rest of the Fellowship rushed towards a little corner where Aragorn crawled over to the limp body of Frodo.  
  
The Ranger rolled the hobbit over into his arms as the rest of the Fellowship held their breaths, waiting for the worse. Kenzie walked up between Boromir and Gimli, crossing her arms as a small smirk crept up on her face. Frodo suddenly gasped and clutched at his chest where the troll had rammed the spear. Gandalf let out the breath he had been holding and Merry and Pippin grinned widely at each other.  
  
"He's alive!" Sam cried, kneeling by his friend.  
  
"I'm all right," Frodo replied, his breaths coming in gasps, "I'm not hurt."  
  
"You should be dead!" Aragorn stated in disbelief, "That spear would have skewered a wild boar."  
  
Gandalf leaned on his staff and looked down at Frodo with knowing eyes, "I think that there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye."  
  
Frodo looked at the wizard, debating whether he should reveal the truth he had been hiding since the company had left Rivendell.  
  
Kenzie smiled and placed her hands on her hips, "Come now, Frodo. Secretes don't make friends."  
  
Frodo looked around at the others and finally undid the top of his shirt, revealing another shirt underneath that glittered brightly, even in the faint light that filled the room.  
  
"Mithril!" Gimli gasped as the others looked on in amazement.  
  
"You are full of surprised, Master Baggins," the dwarf continued, seemingly proud of the hobbit's cleverness.  
  
Kenzie smiled at the hobbit and then turned to Boromir, letting out a tired breath.  
  
The Lord of Gondor smiled and rested a hand on her shoulder, "Congratulations, Little Sister," he started, "You have survived your first battle."  
  
Suddenly more screeches could be heard from outside the tomb. Gandalf looked around, his tiredness leaking noticeably into his face.  
  
"It must be a victory short lived," he started, the shuffling growing louder, "To the Bridge of Khazad-dum!"  
  
Part II: Crashing  
  
The entire Fellowship dashed straight out of the tomb in a single file behind Gandalf. As she ran out behind Aragorn, Kenzie's heart dropped to the pit of her stomach as she realized she was last in line. Nevertheless, she swallowed her growing fear and pushed forward. The Fellowship continued to run on, orcs springing out of crevasses in the floor and ceiling all around them. Kenzie then made the fatal mistake of looking behind her to see many of the vile creatures closing in.  
  
"It's not looking pretty back here!" she yelled toward the front, hoping to cause them to run faster.  
  
But it only provoked the hobbits to turn and gaze at the growing peril that was chasing them. All of their eyes widened as they caught sight of the orcs and Sam turned back quickly, urging the others to turn back forward. Kenzie's eyes wandered all around her, a sinking feeling resting in her stomach as the creatures continued to appear from all around.  
  
"Geez, they're popping up everywhere!" she stated to Aragorn.  
  
"Put it out of your mind, ai'seler," he replied, "We must keep moving!"  
  
But it seemed as if this idea had already run its course. Looking ahead, Kenzie could see many orcs standing in the Fellowship's path, waiting while the others drove the company to them. It was here that the Fellowship would make their stand. Gandalf stopped, the pack of orcs in front of him just a sword's length away, as the rest of the Fellowship huddled together in a tight circle, their weapons still drawn. Kenzie planted her feet firmly and gripped her knives waiting for an orc to jump at her. The others seemed to be waiting as well, gazing out into the orcs with bated breaths.  
  
Suddenly, a low gurgling growl was heard amongst the screeches of the orcs. The creatures in front of the Fellowship looked around franticly, fear evident in their gruesome faces. The growl came again as a fire-like glow appeared down the hall. The orcs jumped in fear and then scattered, the sound frightening them away.  
  
Kenzie gulped noticeably, still gripping her knives. Even though some of the Fellowship seemed to relax somewhat, she could not bring herself to do the same. Her eyes darted around nervously, the terror of what was chasing them now crawling inside her. As a silence began to grip the Fellowship, Boromir leaned forward towards Gandalf, gazing down the hall at the light.  
  
"What's this new devilry?" he breathed.  
  
The wizard did not answer at first, but just closed his eyes, the realization beginning to sink in. The gurgling growl came again and Kenzie suddenly heard the sound of metal clanging on the hard cavern floor. She turned to Legolas, who gazed disbelieving down the hall, his bow in his hand and the arrow he had been holding at his feet. It was apparent now that he too had an inclination as to what they were now facing.  
  
Gandalf slowly opened his eyes, staring determinedly down the hall as the light grew brighter, "A Balrog," he answered Boromir, "a demon of the ancient world."  
  
As the wizard spoke, Legolas' eyes went wide in fear and he seemed to pale.  
  
"This foe is beyond any of you," Gandalf stated, looking specifically at Kenzie, "Run!!"  
  
With that, he turned to his right, leading the company to a doorway a few yards away. Boromir dashed through the doorway first, the other nine following. He raced down the stairs quickly, but abruptly stopped, almost falling off the broken stairs. The Lord of Gondor waved his arms, attempting to keep his balance, but failing. Legolas then jumped forward quickly, grabbing Boromir and pulling him back. The hobbits almost made the same mistake as they rushed out of the stairwell.  
  
Kenzie raced down the stairs in front of Gandalf, but stopped when she heard the wizard stumble. She turned back to help Aragorn with Gandalf, but the wizard shook his head.  
  
"You must lead them on," he stated.  
  
Kenzie looked to Aragorn, licked her lips, and then looked back to the wizard. Gandalf nodded briefly. The young witch sighed and then turned back to the hobbits, pushing them on.  
  
"Let's move it, boys! We got an ugly Balrog on our tails," she ordered.  
  
They all continued on until they finally came to the gap in the stairs. Boromir stopped, hesitant to jump, but Legolas moved past him and easily leapt to the other side. Once he landed safely, he turned back to the others.  
  
"Gandalf," he beckoned to the wizard, holding out his arm.  
  
The cavern shook as the Balrog followed them. Gandalf took a deep breath and leapt across quickly, knowing that they had little time. As soon as he landed, an arrow whistled through the air, barely missing the wizard and elf. More arrows came, and Kenzie ducked down, bringing Frodo and Sam with her.  
  
"Some cover would be nice," she stated sarcastically, looking over at Legolas.  
  
"Consider it done!" the elf called back, quickly pulling his bow and an arrow.  
  
He released the arrow, without really taking aim, and the young witch heard the sniper shriek as he fell to his death.  
  
Boromir turned suddenly, "Merry! Pippin!" he cried, grabbing both of the hobbits tightly and jumping across the gap. To Kenzie's dismay, the trio took some of the remaining staircase with them, widening the gap slightly.  
  
As Legolas began shooting at the orcs on a far away ledge, Aragorn turned back for Sam.  
  
"Go on," Kenzie urged, pushing him toward the Ranger.  
  
Sam went forward and Aragorn easily tossed the hobbit over into Boromir's waiting arms. The Ranger then turned to Gimli, but the dwarf held up a hand stubbornly.  
  
"Nobody tosses a dwarf!" he stated.  
  
Kenzie rolled her eyes, "Arrogant even in the face of danger."  
  
Gimli ignored the comment and swiftly jumped. Unfortunately, he judged the distance short and began to fall back. Legolas leapt forward and grabbed the dwarf's fiery red beard in an attempt to pull him back.  
  
"Not the beard!" Gimli cried out, his eyes wide.  
  
"Pull it off, Legolas!" Kenzie yelled, despite herself, as she ducked from an arrow.  
  
The elf couldn't stop the smirk that appeared on his face as he pulled the dwarf to safety. Once Gimli had planted his feet, Aragorn turned to toss Kenzie, but the young witch pushed Frodo forward.  
  
"Him first," she stated simply.  
  
The Ranger didn't argue and easily tossed the small hobbit to the safety of the other side. Aragorn grabbed Kenzie then, prepared to help her jump, when the stairs groaned unexpectedly.  
  
The young witch's eyes widened as the stone under her feet began to crumple. Aragorn swiftly pushed her further up the stairs and she scrambled up as fast as she could, the stairs crumbling more. Finally, the sounds of falling stone stopped and Aragorn crawled up beside her.  
  
When they both stood and turned, Kenzie's eyes widened even more. The small gap that had been separating the members of the Fellowship had now become a Titanic size hole.  
  
"Just hold on," Aragorn stated, noting her fear.  
  
The young witch nodded and gripped on to the Ranger's arm tightly. Suddenly, the cavern shook several times as the Balrog neared. Boulders began to fall from the ceiling and Kenzie gasped as one hit the stairs above them, creating another gap behind them and weakening the foundation of the stairs they were on. The stairs wobbled and Kenzie struggled to hold her balance.  
  
"Hang on!" Aragorn ordered, gripping onto her arm as well.  
  
The young witch tightened her grip as they moved from side to side in an attempt to hold their balances. When they did this, however, the stairs reacted to the shifting of their weight. The Ranger looked over at her, wondering if she noticed the movement as well. Kenzie nodded, leaning back toward him to get her balance.  
  
"Lean forward," he stated, shifting his body forward.  
  
The young witch licked her lips and did the same, praying that she wouldn't fall off. Her heart began to beat faster as she locked eyes with Legolas, silently telling him that he better catch her. Endless moments passed as the stone structure followed Kenzie and Aragorn's weight forward.  
  
"Come on!" Legolas called, his arms out, as if it would provoke the stairs to fall quicker. Kenzie snapped her eyes shut and seconds later, the stairs finally slammed into the standing staircase, throwing her and Aragorn forward. Boromir caught Aragorn easily and Kenzie found herself safely in Legolas' arms only a split second later.   
  
"We must keep moving!" Legolas told her, barely letting her catch her breath. He took her hand and tugged her down the stairs after the rest of the Fellowship.  
  
The young witch followed and looked back at the falling staircase. As it crumbled and fell, she found herself laughing slightly, "I can't believe that I just survived that!" she called.  
  
Legolas turned back to her briefly and she caught a small smirk on his face. "Oh, I will never take the stairs again," she continued to mumble as the Fellowship proceeded on their course towards the bridge.  
  
Finally, they turned off the stairs and into a hallway leading towards the bridge. Kenzie looked back and her eyes went wide as she saw the Balrog for the first time, its large flames dancing around its huge, black, body magnificently.  
  
"Over the bridge!" Gandalf's voice echoed in her ears as he pushed the others on, "Fly!"  
  
As they came to the small, narrow bridge, the young witch suddenly wished that she _could_ fly just so that she could avoid such a dangerous bridge. The company's speed did not slow as they filed across the bridge. Kenzie turned back to see Gandalf not far behind, but did not gaze at the wizard long before Legolas tugged her hand quickly.  
  
After they had reached the safety of the other side, Kenzie dropped the elf's hand and turned back to see the wizard stopped half way across the bridge, turning and facing the Balrog that emerged from the hallway. Its flames danced around it as it stood to its full height, hoping to intimidate Gandalf.  
  
But the wizard had not been phased, "You cannot pass!" he called defiantly.  
  
Kenzie's heart began to rise in her chest and things began to move slowly. Kenzie was sure that this would be something in her life that she would never forget. She could still, to this day, sit down and tell anyone every detail of that cavern and the things around her; it had been forever burned into her memory.  
  
"Gandalf!" Frodo's voice echoed in her head as he attempted to get the wizard to continue on with them.  
  
Something inside Kenzie told her to continue on, to push the rest of the Fellowship out and into the safety of the light that awaited them outside. But she found that she couldn't; her legs wouldn't obey her mind. Instead of stepping towards the exit, she found herself edging her way closer to the bridge.  
  
Gandalf's staff began to set off a bright light that engulfed him and the part of the bridge that he stood on.  
  
"I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the Flame of Anor," he started, staring determinedly at the foul creature, "The dark fire will not avail, you! Flame of Udun!" he cried, holding out his staff, his light growing brighter.  
  
It seemed that this light was a protective spell and when the Balrog brought down his sword of flames to strike Gandalf, the wizard parried with his sword Glamdring. Kenzie shielded her eyes as the weapon of the creature shattered and pieces flew in all directions.  
  
"Go back to the shadow!" Gandalf commanded, staring the creature down.  
  
At this point, Kenzie had made up her mind to start back towards the bridge. If she could just get there, maybe her powers could help him defeat the creature where he stood. Slowly, she began to walk past the Fellowship without them hardly taking notice.  
  
The Balrog brought out a whip of flames and cracked it menacingly at the wizard. Gandalf was not dazed by this show and brought up his staff and sword together.  
  
"YOU....SHALL...NOT....PASS!!" he yelled, striking the bridge with his staff.  
  
Kenzie felt the air pulse with power, but, amazingly, nothing happened. When the Balrog stepped out onto the bridge, however, the structure started to crumple under its feet. With a loud cry, the creature fell into the darkness that lingered under Khazad-dum. Kenzie's steps began to speed up as she passed Aragorn, who lingered on the stairs. As she did this, Gandalf stared after the creature and leaned on his staff in pure exhaustion. He then turned back to the others, a slight look of relief on his face. Out of nowhere, the whip of the Balrog lashed out from the deep, grabbed the wizard around his ankle, and violently pulled him down and over the edge. Kenzie suddenly forgot everything else and dashed forward, but was caught suddenly by a pair of strong arms.  
  
"Let me go, Legolas!" she screamed, struggling desperately against his strong grip.  
  
Frodo had rushed forward as well, but Boromir stopped him, "Gandaaaaaalf!!"  
  
Gandalf pulled himself up on the ledge a little and glared at the Fellowship. Kenzie stopped struggling and the rest of the Fellowship become silent as they stared at the wizard.  
  
"Fly you fools!" he breathed and then slipped, falling into the abyss after the Balrog.  
  
"Nooooooooo!" Frodo screamed as Boromir picked his little frame up and started to climb the stairs out of the mine.  
  
"GANDALF!" Kenzie screamed, kicking and struggling violently to get away from Legolas.  
  
"There is nothing you can do!" he yelled back, almost angrily as he followed Boromir out of the mountain.  
  
They passed a stunned Aragorn, who stood on the stairs, staring at the bridge in utter disbelief, arrows clicking on the stones around him .  
  
"Aragorn!" Boromir cried out as the orcs began to shoot more arrows at the unprotected Ranger.  
  
Finally, he turned and raced up the stairs more, but stopped one last time and glanced back at the bridge, still not believing what had just come to pass. The sounds of clicking arrows and Kenzie's screams echoed throughout the mine as the remaining members of the Fellowship finally raced out into the sun light.  
  
Once they had cleared the Eastern Gate of Moria, they all halted, the reality crawling into all of their hearts. Sam had fallen to the ground, his head buried in his hands as he wept. Boromir had long ago put Frodo on his feet and he now tried his best to restrain a ranting Gimli as he hed down his own grief. Pippin had slowly laid down on the ground and cried loudly, Merry gripping onto his shoulders and comforting his friend while he wept as well. Legolas planted Kenzie on her feet roughly, his back towards the gate.  
  
"Let me go!" Kenzie cried, trying to push past him.  
  
"What are you going to do? Jump in after him?!" Legolas yelled back just as violently.  
  
"I could have done something! I still can if you would just move the hell out of my way!" she screamed, somehow pushing past him and running back towards the mountain.  
  
But Legolas was still too quick for her. In no time, he had raced in front of her and grabbed her wrists, forcing her to stop.  
  
"You can't, Kenzie! Yo.....!" he started, but then stopped, something suddenly clicking in his mind, "You knew that this would happen?" he asked.  
  
"Yes!" she screamed loudly, "I could have...._should_ have done something to stop him from falling!"  
  
"Kenzie, then you would have failed to make sure that our future did not change," Legolas told her. His voice had softened, but a slight hesitation had leaked through.  
  
Kenzie opened her mouth to argue, but the words would not come. She had caught his uncertainty and suddenly realized what he was probably thinking. She looked around desperately as more tears began to fall down her cheeks. Suddenly, she felt all of her strength disappear in a second and she started to fall to her knees. Her arms fell onto Legolas' shoulders in an effort to keep herself standing as fierce sobs began to rack her body. Legolas did not resist the urge to hold her and pulled her close to him, closing his eyes tight as the grief sunk into his heart as well.  
  
Slowly, Kenzie slipped from Legolas' embrace and she fell to the ground, burying her head in her hands as she continued to cry. He hated her, she just knew it. Soon, the others would realize what Legolas had already figured out and then they would hate her too.  
  
Aragorn wiped his blade clean and looked back at the rest of the Fellowship. His face betrayed his emotions for a brief second, but then cleared.  
  
"Legolas, get them up," he called, sheathing the sword.  
  
The elf looked over at the Ranger as if he did not comprehend the words.  
  
"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Boromir argued, his voice choked.  
  
"By night fall these hills will be swarming with orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlorien!" Aragorn cried.  
  
A moment passed where Aragorn and Boromir stared at each other and the only sounds that could be heard were the sobs of the hobbits and Kenzie.  
  
Aragorn sighed, "Come Boromir, Legolas, Gimli,...get them up," he stated again.  
  
He walked over to Sam and grabbed the hobbit's shoulders, pulling him to his feet, "On your feet, Sam," he said softly.  
  
The Ranger then walked toward Kenzie. He took hold of her arm, "Come now, Kenzie."  
  
But the young witch pulled away viciously, "Don't talk to me as if I'm a child, damnit!" she cried. She didn't mean to yell at him; after all, he was just trying to help. But something told her that soon it wouldn't matter. She would be an outcast among them and everything except Moria would be forgotten. Kenzie once again cried into her arms. The Ranger looked to Legolas, his eyes pleading with him to help her up.  
  
The elf nodded wearily and knelt down next to her. Aragorn looked at her for a moment, grief and guilt finding their way to his face again. He then sighed and walked away, calling for Frodo. Legolas wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He pushed back her hair with his free hand.  
  
"Kenzie," he whispered.  
  
She looked up into his face and he felt his grief deepen at the angst on her face, "We must go. You have to get up," he spoke softly.  
  
Kenzie wiped away her tears and attempted to stand. After a few attempts, Legolas had to help her. He took hold of her elbows and pulled her up to her feet. Once she was standing, Kenzie pushed away from him and started toward the path that lead to Lothlorien.  
  
Legolas went to follow quickly, determined to chase away her guilt and pain, but Aragorn caught him by his shoulder.  
  
"Let her be," the Ranger started, "She will be fine."  
  
Legolas looked at him, doubt in his eyes.  
  
"I promise," Aragorn stated and then started down the path as well.  
  
Legolas pursed his lips and lowered his head. Aragorn had not seen her face; he didn't know the torment that clouded her eyes. It was that very thing that made Legolas believe that Kenzie would sink into herself once again and this time he feared that no one would be able to pull her back to them.

* * *

I'm currently wrapped up in the Harry Potter craze, even though I found the movie highly disappointing. I almost cried!! I dislike the director very much right now; he ruined my favorite book! If I were J.K., I would have been putting my foot down.  
  
But oh well, such is life. I'm still in a Harry Potter daze though. Been reading a lot of Ron/Hermione and Harry/Ginny stuff. I'm a HUGE Ron/'Mione shipper. If J.K. doesn't hook them up, I'll be angry ;).  
  
I've already been writing a lot on chapter 15, I just don't know where I'm going to end it yet. Who knows. I hope I get it out soon, but then again I've promised myself that I wouldn't promise you guys anything.....but I have a feeling that that will soon be a lost effort too. LoL. My track record isn't really good.  
  
Later days, Trista  
  
FLAMERS SUCK!!!!!!!!! :P LoL 


	16. Chapter 15

As I was writing this, I realized that it was going to possibly be the largest chapter in the first story. I really didn't plan it that way, it just happened as I began to write it. Then I realized that the reason why this was so long was because it is, by far, the most pivotal and important chapter in the story. I mean Galadriel is in it and it must accommodate her right? LoL. Really though, questions and events arise in this chapter that will make you wonder what in the hell is going on and then, later on of course, you'll realize the significance. :D Oh, foreshadowing is a beautiful thing. There are going to be a couple of twists and turns, boys and girls. I hope you're ready for it.

PirateAngel: I am SOOOOOO unbelievably sorry that I haven't read your story in forever. I am truly a horrible person and promise that I will get on it as soon as I can. :D Thanks for sticking with mine.

* * *

Chapter 15: Broken...but Vindicated 

_**Author's note: Because of rules, I had to remove lyrics from the story. **_

There was nothing now. She found she could no longer gaze around at the beauty of Middle Earth; it simply wasn't affecting her. It was as if she had been in a waking nightmare for the past few hours. She was dead inside and found herself no longer caring. The only thing that constantly ran through her mind was getting to Lothlorien without them turning on her. If she could accomplish that, then she could call for her sisters and leave the Fellowship forever, never turning to look back.

The remaining members of the company continued on, their grief, sorrow, blame, and guilt rumbling through their minds with each new step. She, however, thought only on her new plan, getting the hell away from Middle Earth.

She had let them down in a way that she was slowly beginning to understand. Now she felt that the only way to redeem herself was to leave and allow someone else more capable to handle it. What had she been _thinking_? Katlin was right; she had become too emotionally involved and now it was coming back to bite her in the ass.

She turned for the first time and looked back at them, no emotion on her face. How could she convey any emotion when she felt none accept failure? She was never one to grovel for forgiveness; her pride would never allow that, no matter what had happened, and she knew it wouldn't make an exception. It spoke to her now, demanding that she suck it up and move on.

'Gandalf was supposed to die, damnit! It wasn't your fault. So where in the hell did they come off blaming you?'

'But they don't know,' she thought back, slowly turning her gaze forward to Aragorn's back, 'They don't see the bigger picture and I made sure it stayed that way.'

In that sense, she thought ironically, she had succeeded in her mission.

And so she waited. She waited for her salvation in Lothlorien, she waited for her needed comfort in her sisters, but mostly she waited for her deserved hate. With each step, she prayed that their grief and sorrow would cloud their minds for another day, another hour...just another minute.

She knew that the moment they finally move past the heartache would be the moment that she would become the enemy among them.

¤x¤x¤x¤x¤x

Aragorn stopped several feet ahead of them and gazed out at the country in front of him. He sighed, somewhat relived; they would reach Lothlorien well before the sun would start its descent.

"We can stop here for just a moment," he called back to them, turning and looking at them as they stood on the banks of the swallow creek bed.

They all seemed to breathe a sigh of relief and began to scatter around along the side of the water. Kenzie made her way down the stream from them, stopping far enough away so she couldn't hear anything they were saying. But it seemed that the Fellowship wasn't about to let her out of their sights. Legolas followed her somewhat, but kept his distance. The others then followed his lead and Kenzie found that she wasn't going to get any peace from them for the rest of the day.

The young witch let out a heavy sigh and carefully knelt down to the edge of the water. She greedily scooped the clear liquid up in her hands and drank. Thoughts began swirling in her mind once again, but she couldn't focus on just one. She was tired of thinking about it and wondered if she would _ever_ care.

She side-glanced at the hobbits for a split second before turning her attention back to the water. They were whispering amongst themselves, well, all of them except for Frodo. Kenzie licked her lips and continued to busy herself with the water as she allowed herself to listen to their conversation.

"Are you all right?" Merry asked Frodo softly, trying to keep the conversation private. But he knew as well as Kenzie that it wouldn't be; the rest of the Fellowship was wondering if Frodo was truly capable of moving on as well.

"No, I will never be all right," Frodo replied softly, his gaze fluttering over to Kenzie, but then turning away just as quickly.

"Mr. Frodo, it's not your fault," Sam whispered, laying a comforting hand on the older hobbit's shoulder.

Frodo fixed his jaw as if he weren't going to reply. But then he looked up and stared out into the water in front of them, something coming over him. It was as if he had finally come to realize something.

"You're right, Sam," he started, "It isn't my fault." Slowly, his eyes moved over to the young witch and he glared at her, all of his anger and grief lurking in his gaze.

Kenzie licked her lips and lowered her head again, dipping her hands down into the cool, clear water. She knew this was coming; that it would only be a matter of time before he vented his frustration, blame, and guilt on her. The young witch had thought that she was prepared for it by now, but as her hands began to shake noticeably, she realized that she wasn't.

"Who among us knew about the secret entrance into the mines? Who lingered by the door in the tomb, knowing that the orcs would soon attack?" The hobbit questioned standing and making his way toward Kenzie.

"Frodo," Pippin started, his voice pleading for his friend to stop.

"Tell me, _Lady_ Kenzie, when will you begin helping us? So far, you have just let us made one wrong decision right after the other," Frodo accused, still nearing her.

Kenzie swallowed and continued to stare at the water, unable to meet his accusing eyes and hatred-filled voice.

"Frodo, Gandalf's death was caused by no one here," Aragorn stated softly, yet sternly as he came up behind the hobbit and put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him just in front of the young witch.

"No, it wasn't," the hobbit agreed, still looking at Kenzie, "but she did nothing to stop it!" he snapped venomously as he jumped from the Ranger's grasp and landed on Kenzie. Although he was small and light, Kenzie's exhaustion worked in his favor, and Frodo pushed her to the ground easily, "You let him die! You knew all along that he was going to fall and you did nothing!" he screamed, holding his tiny hands around her neck, pushing down hard.

Tears streamed down Kenzie's face as she attempted to push him off of her, but somehow she didn't have the strength to stop him. He continued to yell, but she no longer heard the words. The only words that would affect her were the first ones he spoke. Frodo had now brought the guilt to everyone's thoughts and it would only be a matter of time before they accepted the truth as well. Kenzie had known that Gandalf would die.

And she did nothing to stop it.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to Kenzie, Aragorn pulled the small hobbit off of her, struggling to hold Frodo as he fought against the Ranger's strength. Legolas made his way toward her, but he never got there. The young witch rose to her feet immediately and jerked her wrists quickly, freezing the entire Fellowship. She sniffled loudly and hastily began to wipe away her tears. When she could see clearly again, she looked around at the frozen members of the Fellowship. Deep in her heart she knew all along that this would happen; she just refused to believe it. Kenzie gulped and, overcome with grief and depression once again, turned from them and headed across the creek toward a small patch of trees that stood a short distance from the brook.

She began picking her way through the trees and brush carefully, not knowing where she was going, but not really caring. She was growing more and more tired with each step and her body was begging her to stop, but she would not listen. She wanted to put as much distance between herself and them as possible. Kenzie was so determined to get away from the very people that she was supposed to protect that she didn't hear the small bell sounds or notice the blue and white lights that floated around in front of her.

"Kenzie, what are you doing?" Katlin's voice sounded in her head and she looked up startled.

Her older sister stood in front of her, a look of sisterly concern and confusion written all over her face. Next to her stood Brian, his face mirroring Katlin's exactly. Kenzie couldn't response at first; she just stared at both of them as if she didn't recognize them.

"Kenzie," Brian stated, walking forward and taking hold of the young witch's shoulders gently.

This seemed to bring her out of her daze and she looked up at the whitelighter, tears brimming on the edge of her eyes.

"Katlin was right," she stated, her voice becoming choked with emotion, "I can't do this anymore. Not with them hating me."

"Oh, sweetheart," Katlin replied soothingly, walking forward and enveloping her younger sister in a hug as she sobbed.

Kenzie retold the entire event, from her first deadly temptation with the Ring all the way up to when she had looked up and seen them standing in front of her. Katlin and Brian listened patiently, with no interruption as the youngest O'Neil retold her tale to them. When she had finished, Kenzie looked up at Katlin, her eyes puffy from her tears and her cheeks red.

"I was so stupid, Katlin," she started, tears threatening to fall again, "I should have listened to you and Kennedy."

"No, Kenzie," Katlin replied as she shook her head, "You're not stupid. Kennedy and I were the ones who weren't right."

Kenzie sniffled and pulled away, confusion clouding her face, "I don't understand."

"Kenzie, you _were_ right; they do need our help and one of us was destined to use our powers and stand beside them as they fight for the freedom of their home. And you are the only one with enough knowledge to do that," Katlin started, "Kennedy and I, we don't have that."

"But they don't understand, Katlin," Kenzie wailed, "They don't get the fact that I _couldn't_ do anything! And they won't see the fact that I _wanted_ to help him. I wanted to help him so much..."

The oldest O'Neil smiled faintly, "They will in time," she replied, placing a stubborn piece of hair behind her little sister's ear, "They will in time."

"I can't go back there, Katlin," Kenzie stated defiantly, shaking her head, "I can't go back there and face them now that they realize that I could have stopped Gandalf from falling."

"Kenzie, you can't abandon them now. They will need you now more than ever," Brian started, "The Fellowship is beginning to break and if you leave them, they will believe that this really is a lost cause."

"But you didn't see them!" the young witch screamed, "You didn't have to see them break down or lose hope or give into grief! They didn't try to blame or hurt you!"

She was suddenly choked by tears and she lowered her head, "You didn't have to hear Frodo's words and see their faces as they began to see that I really was the one to blame."

"So you're just gonna give up?" Katlin asked, her voice changing dramatically.

"What else can I do?" Kenzie asked, looking back up to her sister, defeated, "They're better off without my childishness anyway."

"Oh bull shit," Katlin stated harshly, causing Kenzie to gape at her.

"Listen to yourself, Kenzie! You never give up..._never_. What's so different now?" the oldest O'Neil demanded.

"It's not the same," Kenzie replied sheepishly.

"No it's not," her sister argued, "But sweetheart, we have dealt with this before. We have seen death, felt shame and failure, and coped with others' blame. Just because this is another world and a different kind of Innocent doesn't mean that the evil you will be facing has changed."

Kenzie sniffled again and lowered her head once more, gazing at the grass and flowers at her feet. Katlin sighed and walked towards her sister again and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"When it comes down to it, Kenzie, you have a demon to stop and an Innocent to protect. That's not anything new to you. You are a Charmed One."

New tears fell onto Kenzie's cheeks as she threw her arms around her sister again, hugging her tightly. "Thanks, Katlin," she whispered.

"No problem. Now," Katlin started, pulling away with a smile, "I think that you have an Innocent that is in need of protection right about now."

Kenzie nodded and wiped away her tears, "Yes. I do."

"We are just a call away if you need us," Brian reminded her.

"I know, thanks," she replied, smiling slightly.

Katlin and Brian smiled back reassuringly before disappearing in a swirl of blue and white lights. After they were gone, Kenzie took another deep breath and stared up at the sky, regrouping herself. She assumed that they were going to have a lot of questions for her when she returned and she needed to be prepared for the worst. Finally, after a few seconds, the young witch turned back and started down the direction in which she had come. As she waded through the many trees, she felt herself becoming focused on her purpose again. Katlin had been right, once more. Kenzie was there to save an Innocent. She was a Charmed One; that's what she did. That's what she and her sisters were destined to do; protect the world, and others, from the unspeakable evils that lurked in dark corners and hid in shadows. Sure, there would be death and blame and failure, but as Grams use to say, "Everything in this life has a purpose; from the most seemingly unimportant decision to the death of someone close. There will always be a reason why it happened and we must accept this fact."

Just as she was about to reach the end of the trees, a twig nearby snapped and she looked up quickly. Legolas was stopped just a few feet in front of her, gazing at her in concern. Kenzie stopped as well and stared back at him, waiting for him to make the first step.

The elf pursed his lips, "You froze us," he stated.

The young witch looked away and nodded, even though she knew he wasn't asking.

He nodded slowly as well and then walked towards her, "Are you all right?"

"Yes, Legolas," she began, "I'm fine."

She continued to look around at anything except him. She knew if she did look at him, then all the composure she had built up would be lost. Legolas stopped just in front of her and attempted to meet her gaze.

"We...were worried," he stated softly.

Kenzie sighed and looked him directly in the eyes, "Well, you don't have to worry anymore. You found me and everything is fine."

With that, she walked around him, praying that her strength would hold out for just a little bit longer.

"Kenzie, are you su...," the elf began, but the young witch turned and cut him off.

"Yes. Now let's get back to the others," she stated, turning back down the path, "I don't want to leave Frodo alone for too long. The demon could attack at any given moment."

Legolas sighed as she continued on, obviously unaware that he wasn't following. He looked on at her wistfully, knowing just from their small encounter that she would never be the same again. Gandalf's fall, Frodo's blame, and her own grief had brought about a change in her; he could already sense it. He wanted to comfort her just then and let her know that the members of the Fellowship had not shut her out or claimed her as an enemy;...at least he hadn't. But as she continued to walk away from him, his heart dropped as he realized that he was too late. Kenzie had already accepted the fact they blamed her for the wizard's death.

Legolas sighed again, slowly making his way back towards the others as well, even more disappointment seeping into his heart. It was hard for him, but the elf would admit that he really wanted comfort from Kenzie as well. He wanted to know from her that this was what _really_ was supposed to happen; that they weren't fighting a lost cause. But then that wouldn't be fair to her; if Kenzie had no comfort, then Legolas would have none either.

¤x¤x¤x¤x¤x

Soon after Legolas and Kenzie returned to the brook, the Fellowship was off again, drawing closer and closer to the elven lands of Lothlorien. The sun was beginning its descent and Aragorn pushed them towards to the safety of the forests with a fear that orcs would appear at any given moment. Finally, as dusk began to sneak its way around the land, the company entered the outer borders of the elven kingdom. Kenzie hung back behind Legolas and Aragorn, finding herself more alert about everything around her than she had been before. The elf and Ranger walked in front now, whispering to each other in elvish and the young witch found herself wanting to smack them both. Just because everyone hated her and Frodo had tried to kill her didn't mean that she wasn't still there to protect the young hobbit and help keep the Fellowship's future intact.

"Stay close, young hobbits!" she heard Gimli ordered, herding the already frightened hobbits together behind them, "They say there's a great sorceress that lives in these woods...an elf-witch of terrible power."

Kenzie decided to turn around at that moment and shot a look at the dwarf that scream, "Hey, watch it." She didn't need him planting more hateful thoughts about witches in their heads.

The dwarf seemed to ignore her, as he had become an expert at doing, and continued on with his little scary story, "All who look upon her, fall under her spell..." he trailed off, looking around the woods carefully, "and are never seen again."

Kenzie turned again, about to tell the dwarf to stop scaring the hobbits, but stopped when she saw Frodo begin to look around frantically. It struck her then that Galadriel was speaking to the hobbit, already making her presence known in his mind.

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked cautiously, sensing his friend's distress as well.

Gimli seemed to be the only one who didn't pick up on Frodo's sudden behavior as he continued on with his talking, "Well, here is one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily," he stated, turning to the hobbits as he spoke.

Kenzie rolled her eyes and suddenly stopped as she bumped into Aragorn. The Ranger was looking at Legolas, waiting for the elf to say something. She suddenly saw a shadow lurking behind a tree and slowly brought her hands up in surrender so she wouldn't be shot with a deadly arrow.

"I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!" Gimli finished, turning just as a Lorien elf appeared, notching an arrow and pointing it directly in the dwarf's face.

Other elves began appearing at that time, catching the rest of the Fellowship by surprise. Legolas had long ago drawn his bow and held it in front of him with an arrow already notched, ready to be released, while Aragorn had decided to take Kenzie's approach and slowly lift his hands in surrender.

"The dwarf breaths so loud, we could have shot him in the dark," an elf stated as he strode forward proudly, looking at each one of the members of the Fellowship in turn.

Kenzie felt the familiar feeling of a smirk creep up on her face as she recognized him. Haldir had always struck her as a smartass; someone that she could get along with very well.

A smart and clever smirk was fixed on his fair face until his eyes stopped on the young witch. It seemed that he recognized her as well as a look of realization sat in and the smirk vanished slightly. The young witch was waiting for him to speak, but he never did. He turned his gaze to the other members of the Fellowship suddenly and took in a sharp breath when his eyes rested on Frodo. He mumbled something to himself, much like a person praying quietly to themselves would, and looked back up to Aragorn.

"Follow me."

¤x¤x¤x¤x¤x

Sometime later, after a few minutes of walking, the elves of Lorien led the company to a small flet that sat up amongst the trees. The hobbits began to spread out and drop to the floor of the flet, exhaustion taking its final toll on the small creatures as Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Kenzie stood to talk with Haldir.

"Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion," Haldir started first, looking fondly at the younger elf. ¤_Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil_¤

Legolas nodded as they clasped each other's shoulders in a greeting, "Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien." ¤_Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lorien_.¤

Haldir nodded reluctantly, as if stating that there really wasn't anything he could do, and then turned to Aragorn.

"Ah, Aragorn in Dúnedain," he started, bowing his head slightly to the Ranger, "istannen le ammen". ¤_Aragorn of the Dúnedain, you are known to us_.¤

Aragorn bowed his head as well in respect while he mumbled his thanks.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves!" Gimli cried from behind the Ranger, "Speak words we can all understand!" he demanded roughly.

Haldir turned his gaze to the dwarf and seemed to sneer at him as he replied, "We have not had _dealings_ with the dwarves since the Dark Days."

Gimli huffed, "And you know what this dwarf says to that? Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul."

Kenzie had never known what those words had meant, but after being with Gimli as long as she had been, she could only begin to fathom what curse he had just launched at the elven guard. She saw Aragorn roll his eyes and knew that he had understood the dwarf as the Ranger turned to him.

"That was not so courteous," he scolded and then turned back to Haldir to attempt to bring back the peace.

Haldir just shook his head, signaling that nothing else needed to be said about it and then turned to Kenzie. It seemed that he didn't expect her to be anything special, but once he looked upon her, something clicked in his head again.

"You are the one," he stated so softly that she almost didn't hear it.

"Excuse me?" Kenzie asked, not paying any attention to the members of the Fellowship that began to look between her and Haldir with confusion.

"You are the powerful sister that the Lady has been waiting for," he continued, his voice quickly changing from awe to serious.

"Lady Galadriel has been...," Kenzie trailed off, not fully understanding what it was that he was saying, "_waiting_ for me?"

"Yes," Haldir replied with a smile.

Kenzie couldn't help but smile back at him slowly. No one had smiled at her in what seemed like a lifetime; it felt good that someone was still able to look at her and not feel disgusted. He looked past her then, about to say something about the others that traveled with the group, yet closed his mouth and never spoke. The young witch turned to follow his gaze and then understood why the elf had become so quiet. Haldir pursed his lips as if he were listening to something and then intensified the glare he gave Frodo.

"You bring great evil with you," he whispered softly and soon the rest of the company's eyes were on Frodo, all except for Kenzie.

She knew they were all thinking about the Ring now. An uneasy silence came over the Fellowship and it made Kenzie fidget. Aragorn sighed and lowered his head, knowing just as Kenzie had that the elves of Lothlorien wouldn't allow evil into their forest so easily; especially an evil as consuming and destructive as the one Ring.

"Only the Charmed One may proceed," Haldir stated suddenly, bringing the others out of their reverie, "The rest of you can go no further."

Kenzie lowered her head and bit her lower lip as the elf turned and walked away. She couldn't meet the gazes of the others as they all turned to stare at her. Out of all the things that she could see coming, that one hit her without notice.

¤x¤x¤x¤x¤x

A few minutes later, the members of the Fellowship sat apart from each other as Aragorn continued to argue with Haldir, pleading helplessly it seemed to convince him to harbor them for at least the night.

"Boe ammen veriad lîn," Aragorn pleaded, "Andelu i ven!" ¤_We need your protection. The road is very dangerous!_¤

Kenzie sat the farthest away, tucked underneath the low branch of one of the trees in its added shadow. She watched them all carefully from a distance, Frodo and Legolas especially. The hobbit seemed lost in his own thoughts as he tried to piece together what had happened to him and his friends in the past months. Her eyes then jumped to the elf. He hadn't looked at her or even said anything to her since she had tried to run away. The young witch didn't blame him; when she thought back to the moment, she did seem a little mean when he came to find her. She sighed, oh well. What had been done was done and she couldn't change it now.

She was taken aback when Legolas suddenly turned and she almost looked away in fear of being caught staring, but realized that he didn't look back at her, his eyes rested on Frodo. The young witch then watched as each member of the Fellowship turned to gaze at Frodo in turn, their faces etched in concern. She understood their worry; Frodo had been right when he said that he would never be the same. The company could already see the changes beginning inside of him.

Just as this thought faded from her mind, Frodo turned and looked at her with sadness. Kenzie gulped, shocked that he had done that after what had happened that afternoon. She pulled her eyes away from him, unable to stand his gaze any longer. But as she drew away, she noticed that the others were gazing at her as well, the same sadness now lurking in their faces. Kenzie gulped and lowered her head, wishing that they would look away. She didn't want their sympathy now.

Suddenly, she took notice that Aragorn's voice no longer echoed around her. The young witch turned her head towards the Ranger and found him bowing earnestly to Haldir. The elf bowed back and then walked up to the rest of the Fellowship, a grave expression on his face.

"You will follow me," he ordered and then swept away and down the flet.

Kenzie sighed and then stood, heaving her pack onto her shoulders again. She walked past the others, ignoring their stares once again as they also stood. She could have sworn that she saw Legolas reach for her out of the corner of her eyes, but decided that she must have been imaging it.

¤x¤x¤x¤x¤x

The Fellowship fell into step behind Haldir as he lead them towards the heart of the lands of Lothlorien. Kenzie followed behind Aragorn for most of the night and into the early morning hours. She listened as he and Haldir spoke in elvish, finding it more soothing now than she had earlier. Both voices flowed smoothly with the language, their tones moving with the motion of the conversation. Many times she found herself wondering what exactly it was they were talking about, but would quickly change her mind; that would take away the mystery of it all.

Some time after dawn, however, they stopped talking and Aragorn fell back behind Kenzie and began to speak with the other members of the Fellowship. The young witch was just beginning to wonder why he hadn't stopped to ask her about how she was doing, when she noticed that Haldir had slowed his steps so that he could speak with her. She looked over and smiled at him slightly, waiting for him to speak first.

Haldir smiled sincerely at her and then gazed back in front of him, "My Lady speaks very highly of you." Kenzie turned towards him and raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

The elf nodded, "Yes, she has spoken to Elrond of Rivendell," he started, still gazing ahead, "The Lord has told her many things of your powers and...personality."

She laughed and found it felt good. Had it really been that long since she had actually laughed? It felt like it had been forever.

"And has the Lady of Light shared any other thoughts with you that pertain to me?" the young witch asked.

Haldir smiled, "She cannot wait to meet with you. I believe that she has many things that she wishes to discuss."

Kenzie's face suddenly fell a little. She had no doubt that the Lady of Light would possibly wish to talk about the future events of Middle Earth and the death of Gandalf the Grey. She bit her lip and lowered her head, the promise of leaving those thoughts behind beginning to dwindle.

"Lady Galadriel will not bring you sorrow, Lady Kenzie," Haldir stated as if he read her thoughts, "If anything, I trust that she will bring you peace."

The young witch sighed, "Do you know what happened, Haldir?" she asked.

He sighed as well, glancing back at the other members of the Fellowship again, "Yes, I think that I do."

"Would you blame me?" she asked.

Haldir smiled slightly, "I cannot respond to that question because I am not in the position to give a comforting answer. However, I am in the unique position to not only see their side, but yours as well."

"And?" she asked.

"Lady Kenzie, you mustn't dwell on things that cannot be changed. What has been done is now unchangeable. For the good of this earth, and your mind, you must move on with your mission. The others will understand in time," he replied softly.

Kenzie sighed, his words sinking in. She found comfort in them and was glad that he was being honest with her. He was right; she needed to move on. She thought for sometime, silently letting things tumble through her head as they continued on. Haldir, fortunately, remained silent at her side, studying her once and again to make sure that she was all right.

After a while, the company began to climb a hillside and Kenzie pulled out of her reverie, realizing that they were about to get their first glance at Lorien.

"So," she started, "how much longer till we reach this place you call home?"

Haldir smiled, seemingly glad that she was feeling better than when he first found her, "The journey will take the rest of the day."

At that point, they reached the top of their climb and Kenzie gasped slightly at the gorgeous scene that lay before her. Haldir's smile grew at her reaction to his home.

The trees were a lush green that the young witch had never seen before and they caught the light of the glittering sun just right, casting their beautiful glow on the elven city that lay tucked snugly amongst them.

"Caras Galadhon, the heart of Elvendom on earth." the elven guard started as Legolas and Aragorn walked up behind them, "Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light."

"It's gorgeous," Kenzie whispered, Aragorn nodding in agreement as they continued to stare out at the elven city.

After a few more seconds, Haldir turned, "Come, we must continue on."

Slowly, they turned to follow the elven guard. Kenzie lingered the longest, staring out at the forest. She faintly heard Haldir calling for her and, with one last look, she turned, continuing down the path.

¤x¤x¤x¤x¤xThe company continued on towards Lorien, the day passing along without any event. Kenzie had worked her way back up behind Haldir and she was happy when he began a conversation with her that didn't involve Gandalf or her troubles. They spoke of many things, their separate lives and families, interesting stories, and much more. The young witch slowly began to feel like herself again, even though a nagging part of her brain kept reminding her of the reality that she would have to face sooner or later. Still, she found comfort in the fact that she was able to laugh and tell stories. In Haldir, Kenzie was finding the exact thing she needed; someone who would willingly take her mind off of the tragedy that affected the Fellowship.

Soon, the crisp morning turned into a hazy afternoon and as Haldir and Kenzie continued to speak to one another, the afternoon faded into a glowing night.

"We are now at the borders of the city," Haldir stated as towering trees began to fill the landscape around them.

Kenzie gazed in wonder as they glittered in the moon, providing enough light for the company to continue its quest. She found herself breathless as she studied the stairs carved out of the trees and was stunned even more when her eyes gazed upon the gorgeous flets resting in the branches above their heads.

"You have seen nothing until you gaze upon the Lady and Lord's home," Haldir whispered near her ear as he watched her marvel over the simple homes.

"I can't even begin to imagine what that looks like. If it's better than this,..." she trailed off, her eyes still roaming the trees above her.

He laughed softly and continued to lead them on towards his Lord and Lady. After a few more minutes, the Fellowship and elven guards finally came upon a tree that was larger than all the others. Without a word, Haldir began to climb the stairs and the company followed without question, still in awe with the beautiful elven city that lay all around them. They climbed for what seemed like an eternity before finally stepping onto a small platform that stood before another grand staircase. Haldir motioned for the Fellowship to wait there and then, with one last encouraging look to Kenzie, swept down another staircase, disappearing out of sight.

The young witch sighed, tension growing inside of her at seeing the Lady. She found herself thinking back to what Haldir had said and began hoping that Galadriel really could give her the peace that she was longing for. Her eyes wandered around her at the beautiful carvings. Haldir had been right about this; the flet was even more gorgeous than she could imagine. It glowed with a brightness that was all its own and the young witch had a feeling that was due to the elves that resided there. She sighed audibly as she continued to busy herself examining the stunning cravings that ran up the trees. Finally, movement at the top of the stairs caught Kenzie's attention and she turned her eyes to look upon Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel for the first time. They looked much like she expected them too; Celeborn's handsome face was set in a stern glare and his dark eyes held a look of seriousness that startled Kenzie somewhat. His long, light blue robes and pale blonde hair were glowing brightly in the light and the young witch couldn't help thinking that he truly looked like a lord or king.

Galadriel's face was set in a similar stare and Kenzie found that it was a look that didn't suit the Lady, the young witch had expected to see a bright smile curling on her rose red lips and twinkling in her crystal blue eyes. Her flowing blonde hair was crimped slightly, like Arwen's, and Kenzie smiled slightly as she thought of her friend in Rivendell. 'Well, we know where she gets that from,' she thought, remembering that the Lady of Light was Arwen's grandmother.

Galadriel set her hand gently in her husband's and they slowed descended the staircase towards the Fellowship, seemingly floating on air as they did so. Kenzie sucked in a breath, unable to comprehend the aura and powerful magic that suddenly surrounded her. Looking up at the Lady, it dawned on her that it was emanating totally from Galadriel. Kenzie took a deep breath and let her eyes gently close as she fell into the magic energy that engulfed her and her companions. A little smile curled on her lips as the Lord and Lady continued to descend the stairs; it had been too long since she had been in the presence of a very strong magical presence such as Galadriel's.

Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel finally stopped on the last stair just above the Fellowship. They both gazed around at the company, studying each member in turn as if they were sizing them all up. Kenzie had opened her eyes once more and stood tall, staring confidently at the two elves. No one moved or spoke for what seemed like ages.

Then, Celeborn drew in a breath, "The enemy knows you have entered here," he stated, his voice sending shivers down the young witch's spine.

"What hope you had in secrecy is now gone," the Lord continued and Kenzie found his words true; hope was beginning to fade all around them.

"Nine that are here, yet ten there were set out from Rivendell," Celeborn drawled, stating the obvious as his gaze raked over the company again.

"Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him," he stated, seemingly looking out over their heads, "I can no longer see him from afar," the Lord trailed off as if he suddenly come to the realization of what had happened to the wizard.

As the elf's words tapered off, Kenzie felt her gaze pulled to Galadriel, waiting for her to speak. She found the Lady gazing at Aragorn, her face squinted slightly in concentration. As she stared at him, she suddenly found the answer that she had been looking for and her eyes widened in shock.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow," Galadriel breathed, her disbelief still evident in her face.

Kenzie felt the sting of the wizard's death all over again. She turned her eyes away and noticed that the rest of the Fellowship had done the same as well.

Legolas broke the silence first, his voice startling the young witch as he began to speak, "He was taken by both shadow and flame. A Balrog of Morgoth."

Galadriel suddenly shifted her gaze from the Ranger to the elven prince, her eyes questioning him and waiting for him to continue.

He worked up his courage and turned his eyes up towards hers, "For we went needlessly into the net of Moria."

Galadriel nodded slightly at him and drew in a breath, "Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his full purpose."

Kenzie took a deep breath and looked away, wishing suddenly that someone had picked up on that foreshadowing element. But she knew that they wouldn't.

Galadriel let her wandering gaze rest on Gimli and smiled reassuringly at the dwarf, "Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dum fill your heart, Gimli, son of Golin," she started as he looked up and met her eyes.

"For the world has grown full of peril and in all lands, love is now mingled with grief," she finished, quickly shifting her eyes to Boromir as she ended. Kenzie turned her eyes to the Lord of Gondor also, watching as he began to shake while he tried to hold her gaze. But in the end, he could not. Quickly, he looked away, a choked sobbed, escaping his lips. The young witch swallowed hard and looked away from him, wondering what the Lady had said about Boromir's homeland to upset him so. Kenzie's stomach clenched suddenly; was this her fate? Would Galadriel look at her and project into her mind images of a chaotic San Francisco? Would she see her sisters fighting for their lives in a battle that they could not win? Would Galadriel tell her of the disastrous fate of the world that she knew, letting more grief and sorrow slip into Kenzie's heart?

"What now becomes of this fellowship?" Celeborn asked, his voice breaking the silence that had settled, "Without Gandalf, hope is lost."

Kenzie's eyes shifted over to Aragorn who lowered his head, uncertainty clouding his face. What was it with this guy and the loss of hope deal? Every time he mentioned it, she saw a little piece of each member of the Fellowship fade away. Angered by this, Kenzie drew in a breath and found a little bit of courage that she thought had vanished.

"There is always hope," she found herself whispering.

Her companions and Celeborn looked at her with mixed reactions, most of them surprise. Galadriel, however, nodded, seemingly pleased that Kenzie responded.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all," the Lady started, a small smile appearing on her lips, "Yet hope _does_ remain, while the company is true."

When she finished, she smiled brightly at Kenzie and then at Sam, as if she was hinting to something that would be incredibly important in the future. While she knew the reason why the Lady gazed at Sam, she was baffled as to why she had been gazed at. Perhaps it was because she showed that she believed there was, and always would be, hope for them to accomplish their task.

"Do not let your hearts be troubled," Galadriel began again, bringing Kenzie out of her thoughts, "Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace."

When she finished, she glared at Frodo and Kenzie became frightened of the Lady for the first and only time. The way that her eyes bore down into Frodo's haunted her and she fought the urge to pull the hobbit out of the gaze of the elven witch. But the glare ended as quickly as it had begun and Kenzie shook the image of Galadriel's eyes out of her head.

After sweeping another beautiful smile at all of them, Galadriel placed her hand in Celeborn's again and turned up the stairs once more. Kenzie found herself staring after them, wondering why the Lady hadn't said anything to her. What if Haldir had been wrong; maybe Galadriel didn't want to talk to her after all? The rest of the Fellowship turned to follow a maiden down the stairs once more and the young witch turned as well, but stopped suddenly when a voice echoed in her mind.

"Come with me child," it spoke softly and a violent shudder coursed through her.

Kenzie looked back briefly to see Galadriel staring at her, a small smirk played upon her fair face.

"Do not be afraid," her voice echoed in her mind again.

The young witch licked her lips and looked back to see Legolas staring at her, waiting for her to follow him and seemingly refusing to leave her, even though his face held a look of annoyance.

"Kenzie," Galadriel's voice sounded again and Kenzie could not ignore the pleas any longer.

Putting aside the perplexed look Legolas gave her, the young witch turned back to the Lady and ascended up the stairs towards her.

The Lady of Light smiled, pleased that Kenzie was following, and turned back to continue ascending the stairs. Her earlier thoughts of being slightly frightened by the elven witch's glare and disappointed by not wanting to be seen by her vanished as she silently followed the Lord and Lady up another staircase. They did not look back at her and Kenzie didn't look back at the Fellowship; something inside her told her to just keep her head straight and continue on. Soon, the trio came upon another flet that split into two more staircases, one to the left and the other to the right. Celeborn and Galadriel looked at each other for a brief second, obviously sharing a conversation in their minds. As Kenzie began to wonder what they were saying to one another, the two elves turned and looked upon her. The young witch licked her lips nervously, waiting for what would happen next. Surprisingly, Celeborn smiled at her slightly and then turned down the left staircase, disappearing from her sight. Kenzie turned her eyes back to the Lady, her eyebrows creased together in confusion.

But Galadriel just smiled, "Come, Kenzie," she whispered in the young witch's mind and then turned down the right staircase.

Kenzie took a deep breath, more confusion and doubt flooding into her mind as she continued to follow the elven witch blindly. The staircase that they were now descending was straight down with no flets interrupting the course of the carved wonders. Kenzie kept her head bent as she followed Galadriel, a thousands questions floating in her mind, but no answers to ease them. Finally, just when the young witch thought she might scream if she stepped down again, they reached the forest floor and the Lady began to lead her on through the trees.

The young witch paused at the bottom of the stairs for a moment, but then shook her head and pressed on. Lorien was far more beautiful than anything Kenzie had ever imagined. Everything glowed with a gorgeous, soft blue light, eliminating a need for any other source of light. Galadriel wove through the giant trees effortlessly with a knowledge she gained over thousands of years. The young witch contemplated asking the Lady where it was they were going, but couldn't find the voice to do so. Finally, just as they went down another small staircase, Kenzie opened her mouth to question Galadriel, but the Lady stopped by a large tree and up held a hand.

She smiled brightly at Kenzie and walked around the tree. The youngest O'Neil sighed, following the elven witch, and then gasped at what she saw. The space behind the tree was a beautifully constructed bath area. A small staircase stood in front of them, leading the two up to a medium sized pool that glittered deep midnight blue. A gentle waterfall fell from the rocks that surrounded the pool on the right and a flat rock surface curled around the left side. Any free space around the pool was covered in gorgeous flowers that Kenzie had never seen in Lorien until that moment. As she gaped at the beauty of the area, two elven maidens walked around her and towards the left side of the pond.

"This is my private bathing area," Galadriel spoke to her for the first time, "you may make yourself comfortable and use it to it's full extent."

Kenzie turned and looked at the Lady, her eyes wide with amazement, "I couldn't..."

"These are my hand maids," Galadriel interrupted, smiling brightly as the blonde and brunette maids placed several bottles, and two soft towels, on the smooth rock, "If you need anything, they are just a call away."

"Thank you so much, Lady Galadriel," the young witch breathed, not able to think of anything else to express her gratitude.

The Lady simply nodded her head and then turned back down the stairs, disappearing with her maids into the woods. The youngest O'Neil took a deep breath and turned back to the pool, staring at the steam that was rising from the water. She thought of how long it had been since she had bathed and her muscles began to beg her to slip into the welcoming warm waters. Unable to ignore it any longer, Kenzie gazed around to make sure she was alone, slid off her pack, and then gingerly pealed her clothing off. She laid out Arwen's outfit as neatly as she could and then slid into the waters.

A sigh escaped her as the calming and soothing nature of the warm bath soaked into her skin. Everything was slowly erased from her mind and she allowed the tranquil quality of Lorien to surround her. After a few minutes, she carefully undid the braid in her hair and began to wonder if she could have someone braid it back before the Fellowship left. When her blonde locks fell loose, she dunked her head quickly and soothed back her wet hair when she surfaced. She then floated towards the left side, gazing at the bottles that rested on the smooth slab. Kenzie allowed her fingers to lightly run across the multi-colored bottles and found herself wondering which was what. Coming to the conclusion that any kind of soap would be good for her hair at that moment, she selected a sky blue bottle and gently pulled the corked from the top. The liquid that slid into her hand resembled shampoo, so the young witch replaced the bottle and lathered the soap into her wet curls. As she rubbed her scalp with her fingertips, she began to wonder where the rest of the Fellowship had been taken. She hoped that they were bathing as well, so she wouldn't feel as bad for being taken to her own private bath. That and Aragorn and Pippin _were_ getting a little icky. Kenzie laughed and was glad that she did. Laughing was more relaxing than she had ever given it credit for. After lathering her curls, she picked another bottle (this time a pink rose color) and swam back toward her pack. She sat the bottle beside her pack and then begin to rummage around in the sack. She smiled when she pulled out her razor and shower pouf, thinking about how truly awesome her sisters really were.

Sure no one could see her legs or anything, but the feeling of unshaven legs was driving her insane. Once she had finished that task, she swam towards the waterfall and thoroughly rinsed her hair under the warm water. She then washed her grimy skin twice with the pink soap and made her way towards the left side again. Kenzie carefully climbed the stairs out of the pool and wrapped one of the soft white towels around her body. After she had tucked it snugly around her, the young witch grabbed the second towel and set about to dry her hair as much as she could. Just as she wrapped the cloth around her dripping curls, someone cleared their throat loudly, causing Kenzie to whip around quickly. The two elven maidens from earlier had appeared, the blonde holding a beautiful white gown in her hands.

"Would you like some help, Lady Kenzie?" the brunette asked, making her ways towards the young witch.

Kenzie looked back and forth between the two, confusion leaking into her face, "Ummm, no, I can get it, thanks."

The elven maid nodded, "Very well. We have brought you a gown to wear while we have your traveling attire cleaned," she stated as the blonde elf said the gown down and began to pick up Arwen's outfit.

"Wait, I think...," Kenzie started, afraid that something bad would happen to the outfit that she had come to love.

"Do not worry," the blonde elf spoke with a smile, "We will take very good care of it."

Kenzie sighed and nodded her head, trusting that they really wouldn't do something to her clothing. After she had gathered the clothing, the blonde maid disappeared down the stairs.

"When you have finished dressing," the brunette elf started, grabbing Kenzie's attention again, "we will help you with your hair."

She then turned as well and disappeared down the stairs. The young witch had opened her mouth to ask where she would find them when she was done, but quickly shut it, knowing that it was useless. She sighed heavily and made her way towards the white gown. After drying off thoroughly, Kenzie gently picked up the silky dress and slipped it easily over her head. The fabric fitted and pulled in all the right places and she suddenly wished that she had a mirror to see if she truly looked as gorgeous as she felt. Feeling a little brighter, she wrapped her hair in her towel again and slowly walked down the stairs.

She began humming a song that she couldn't remember the name of as she started on the path that the had brought her to the bathing area. When she walked around the large tree that secluded that area, she stopped suddenly as she found herself staring at the two elven maids. They both smiled at her brightly and Kenzie smiled back, not surprised that they were waiting there.

"Follow us," the brunette elf stated before the young witch could open her mouth and turned back down the path.

Kenzie sighed and laughed slightly, almost knowing that she would say that. It seemed that the elves of Lorien didn't explain much, they just took you wherever they needed you to be. Tightening the towel around her hair, the young witch took a deep breath and followed the two elven maids through the land of Lorien. The curled and twisted through trees that Kenzie vaguely found familiar. Suddenly she realized that they were back tracking towards the Lord and Lady's flets. Sure enough, they came upon the same stairs that Kenzie had descended earlier and began to climb. Just as before, Kenzie thought that the stairs would go on forever, before they finally reached their destination. The two elven maids turned off of the stairs and onto a large enclosed flet.

As the young witch gazed around the flet, the elves pulled out one of the chairs from a large table and turned it towards the edge of the flet.

"Please, have a seat," the blonde stated, motioning towards the chair.

Kenzie nodded and tried to gracefully sit down, unwrapping her hair from the soft towel. She sat in silence, closing her eyes as the two elven maids gently tugged the knots out of her hair. It reminded her of when she was little when Katlin and Kennedy would work through her hair while they sat on Katlin's large bed. Kenzie frowned suddenly, but not because the elves tugged on her hair. The memory of her sisters brought back a stab of sadness. Soon, the two had finished working through the young witch's hair and pulled away, taking the towel from her hands.

They then walked towards the door and turned back to her, "The Lady will join you shortly," the blonde elf started.

"In the mean time, help yourself to some food," the brunette finished, both of them smiling brightly at her.

Kenzie nodded in respect, "Thank you, again."

The two maids nodded as well and then left the young witch with the silence of the growing night. She stood and walked tentatively towards a long table that was furnished with many plates of different kinds of fruits and sweets, running her fingers through her wet locks. She looked around cautiously and then took what looked like a grape from one of the plates. Kenzie gently popped the fruit in her mouth and chewed noiselessly on it. Finding it very good, she grabbed a few more and walked over to the side of the flet, peering over curiously as she continued to munch on the pieces of fruit.

"I see that you have taken a liking to our fruits, Lady Kenzie," Galadriel's voice floated into the room.

Kenzie turned and nodded, swallowing a piece before finding her voice, "Yes, milady. Thank you very much."

Galadriel nodded as she walked onto the flet and towards the end of the table, taking a piece of orange melon herself. The two stood in silence was they both chewed on the different kinds of fruit. Finally, the Lady of Light smiled at the young witch after she finished another piece of melon.

"You are quite different than I imagined you would be, Lady Kenzie," she stated.

"Well, I am different from what I was when I started this journey," Kenzie replied, folding her hands in front of her.

Galadriel nodded, "Yes, I can understand that. But I still expected you to be a little more...lively."

"You mean childish?" Kenzie asked, a small smile on her face.

"Yes, a little more childish," the Lady replied, smiling brightly at her.

Kenzie sighed and her smile faded somewhat, "I was forced to grow out of that."

"Was it forced or did you chose it?" Galadriel asked, raising an eyebrow slightly.

To that, Kenzie didn't answer. She really didn't have one to that question and somehow she suspected that Galadriel wasn't looking for one. The Lady sighed, "This journey is not exactly what you had thought it would be," she stated.

Kenzie shook her head.

"For a time, you were expecting to leave once you reached my lands, didn't you?"

"Yes," the young witch started, lowering her head and staring at her hands, "But my sister showed me my importance here and I stayed."

Galadriel smiled again, "Sometimes, it takes a love one to point out the things that are the most obvious."

"And to teach us the hardest lessons," Kenzie pointed out as well, feelings of wanting to see her sisters again creeping into her mind.

"You truly are wise, Kenzie O'Neil, as well as beautiful," the Lady of Light started, "I can see now why he cares for you so," she finished in a whisper.

Her last statement caused the youngest O'Neil to look up suddenly, "Excuse me?"

But the Lady turned away, walking down the length of the table towards a chair, "You underestimate yourself greatly, Kenzie. You are a powerful and skilled witch, you are wiser than many your age, and you are stronger than you will let yourself believe."

Galadriel sat down at the end of the table before continuing, "You are more important to this Middle Earth than you will give yourself credit for as well."

"But how can I be?" Kenzie asked skeptically, "I'm not suppose to be in the story of Middle Earth."

"No, you weren't," the Lady agreed, "But neither was this demon that you are here to stop."

This silenced Kenzie, causing the young witch to think on what the elven Lady had stated. Galadriel watched her ponder on her words for a few seconds before standing and making her way towards her.

"You have learned so much in these past few months, but you have yet to learn what you need to know about yourself and what you will mean to this Fellowship before the war is over," she stated softly.

Kenzie licked her lips and gazed down at her hands again, wishing that she could believe what Galadriel was saying about her, but finding that she could not.

"Whether you will believe it or not, you are their strength now, Kenzie O'Neil. You will give them all hope before this war is over," the Lady breathed, causing the young witch to look up at her once again.

She licked her lips and tried to piece together words to say to the elven Lady, but Galadriel raised a hand to stop her.

"I believe that I have kept you here long enough," she smiled, "You probably want to make sure that the others are all right and guard against this demon."

Kenzie swallowed her words and nodded.

"Then I will detain you no more," Galadriel stated, leading the youngest O'Neil to the stairs, "There will be someone at the bottom ready to take you to them."

"Milady, I have a question about this demon," Kenzie asked when they reached the staircase that curled up to the flet.

"Yes?"

"Do you know where he is? Can you see him from afar or read his future intentions?" the young witch asked, hoping to finally get the break that she had been waiting for.

The Lady smiled kindly, "I cannot answer any of your questions at this moment. But I will ponder on the matter and call on you again."

Kenzie smiled gratefully and bowed her head, "Thank you, Lady Galadriel, for everything that you have done for me and the Fellowship. We are in your debt."

The Lady just simply nodded and watched from the flet as Kenzie descended the stairs and followed the guard elf towards the area where the other members of the Fellowship were already making camp. The young witch could feel the Lady's eyes on her as she continued to walk. Just before they turned out of sight of the tree, Kenzie turned back to smile at her once more, but found that the Lady of Light had disappeared from her perch. She sighed and then smiled slightly, feeling slightly better by Galadriel's encouraging words.

Kenzie followed the elven guard for some time before he stopped before some stairs, turning to face her abruptly.

"The rest of your company waits below in a clearing under the trees. After you reach the bottom of the stairs, just follow the path a little ways and you will come upon the area," he instructed.

"Thank you," Kenzie replied, bowing slightly as the guard bowed to her and then left.

The young witch took a couple deep breaths and then descended the stairs, preparing herself to see them again. For some reason, she felt the same anticipation she had when she first met the Fellowship. When she placed her feet on the cool grass again, she took another deep breath, pushing that anticipation, along with her fear, out of mind.

She finally reached the spot where they were camping, not attracting anyone's attention. The white gown she wore flowed around her, surprisingly not restricting her movement or making a sound, which she was glad for.

"What is that, Aragorn?" Sam asked as she approached.

Aragorn shook his head, "Do not fret, Sam. It is only Kenzie," he then looked back up at her and bowed his head.

"You are truly a vision, Lady Kenzie," he stated.

Kenzie hesitated at this comment, then bowed her head, "Thank you, Aragorn."

A small ray of hope began to light in her heart. Maybe he didn't hate her as much as she had thought. Maybe the others didn't hate her as much either. Kenzie gazed around her and caught Frodo's angst filled eyes. She quickly adverted her gaze, the ray of hope beginning to fade. Perhaps not.

"I didn't recognize you, Kenzie. I almost thought that you were the Lady of Light," Pippin stated softly.

Kenzie smiled weakly, "Not quite, Pippin."

She then leaned down and kissed his cheek, "But thank you, just the same."

Kenzie stood again and started toward the small fountain that stood just slightly away from them. She gazed up at the stars as the elves of Lorien started to sing their Lament to Gandalf.

Legolas walked back into the small camp, carrying a pitcher to gather water. He looked around, listening to the beautiful voices of the elves.

"A lament for Gandalf," he stated.

Merry sat up and looked at the elf, "What do they say about him?" he asked.

Legolas looked down at the ground in front of him, "I have not the heart to tell you."

He then paused shortly as he turned to look at the hobbits, "For me the grief is still to near."

The elves continued to sing as Sam spread out his cover and sighed, "I bet they don't mention his fireworks. There should be a verse about them."

He then stood, "The finest rockets ever seen. They burst in stars of blue and green."

Gimli snorted loudly and Aragorn grimaced, hitting the dwarf hard so that he sat up.

"Or after thunder, silver showers came falling like a rain of flowers," Sam trailed off and then sat down, frustrated, "Oh, that doesn't do them justice by a long road."

Kenzie turned and smiled at the hobbit, "It was beautiful, Sam."

Sam looked up at Kenzie and gave her a faint smile.

"I'm sure Gandalf would have approved," she finished.

After that, she turned back to looking up at the stars.

Legolas sat down the pitcher he was holding by the fountain and walked up beside her. Kenzie did not turn to face him or acknowledge his presence. He reached out and took her hand and she turned, then, and looked at him.

"Walk with me," Legolas stated simply.

Kenzie nodded and followed as he gently pulled her along. The two walked along a path in silence, still hand in hand. Kenzie did not know where Legolas was leading her, but did not bother to ask. Her mind was on other things. Finally, the two came to a clearing of some sorts where the tops of the tall trees opened in a small gap. It allowed the moon to engulf the forest floor in a pool of light. Kenzie walked to the center of it and sighed, looking up at the stars.

"You still blame yourself for his death," Legolas stated suddenly, making her aware of his presence.

"Everyone else is, so why should I be left out, " Kenzie breathed, but she knew that he would still hear.

Legolas shook his head and walked up behind her, "No one blames you, Kenzie," he stated, reaching forward to place a hand on her shoulder.

But she pulled forward violently and placed a considerable amount of space between them. Tears brimmed her eyes again as she spoke, "Oh, don't try to make me feel better. We all know that I knew it was going to happen! That I knew when, where, and how and I did nothing to stop it! I might as well have thrown him off myself!" she cried.

"Ai'er," Legolas started, caught off guard by the feelings that she had bottled up.

"Please, Legolas," Kenzie scoffed, her back still to him, "I'm not stupid. I know what you all feel when you look at me."

She choked on her sob then, lowering her head as the tears fell off of her cheeks. Legolas watched, not knowing what to do as she cried silently, but feeling awful for making her feel such sadness. Kenzie then raised her head and sniffled, "The hobbits hate me because I took away their mentor, Aragorn hates me because he has to lead us now," she paused, a sob catching in her throat, "And Frodo hates me because I robbed him of his strength."

Legolas quickly closed the space between them, turning her to face him. She would not meet his knowing glacier gaze as he gripped onto her shoulders tightly.

"Kenzie, we do not hate you. What we all feel for you if quite far from it," he started.

The young witch shook her head, not believing him. The elf pursed his lips and lifted her chin with his hand, forcing her to look at him.

"You are our _strength_, Ai'er," he whispered with conviction.

Kenzie's breath caught. Suddenly, Galadriel's voice echoed in her head, "_Whether you believe it or not, you are their strength now, Kenzie O'Neil. You will give them all hope before this war is over._"

"You are our reassurance that this battle is worth the effort, the pain, and the loss," Legolas finished, studying her face for the ray of hope that he had missed.

She looked up, "I'm not strong, though. Legolas, you are putting your faith in the wrong place."

"No, Kenzie," he argued, cupping her face with both of his hands, "You doubt yourself so much that you miss what is so obvious to the rest of us."

"And what is that?" she sniffled.

"That you _are_ strong, Ai'er," Legolas replied, gently caressing her cheeks with his thumbs, "That you have enough courage to stand with us and leave your world to help us. That you didn't have the heart to let us stand against this demon alone."

Her tears silently ran down her cheeks and over his hands. Kenzie suddenly threw her arms around his neck, burying her head into his soft tunic. She cried for what seemed like an eternity. She cried because of her grief for Gandalf, she cried because she missed her home, she cried because she feared for her sisters, but mostly, she cried because she could only pray that what Legolas said was true. She wanted to believe more than anything that the rest of the Fellowship didn't hate her for what she had done. How could they know what would become of it? They had no inkling to the fact that Gandalf would return to them, stronger than ever, and help them defeat their foes. They did not realize that many, many days from that very moment, they would all stand together at Minas Tirith and rejoice the coronation of Aragorn; the events of Moria a distant, horrible memory. But the harsh reality that Kenzie faced was that that was going to be then and, unfortunately, this was now. The Fellowship knew nothing of their future and Kenzie was bound by fear not to tell them.

Slowly, her sobs died down and her tears began to dry on her cheeks. She did not move from Legolas' embrace, however. His presence was a great comfort in her chaotic state. His calmness and reassurance washed over her like a warm breeze and Kenzie was not so willing to leave that feeling quickly. But to her dismay, the elf pulled away from her, bringing his hands up to cup her face once again.

Legolas stared at her in such a way that a shiver traveled down her spine. The young witch could not move her mouth to ask why he looked at her that way; a look that she recognized from the day that they had their first fight, when he had said something to her in elvish. What was he thinking when he looked at her this way? What thoughts tumbled in his mind, causing a glazed expression to mask his face as he gently graced her cheeks with his touch?

"Lego...," she started, her voice coming out as a soft breath.

"Shhh," he interrupted, shaking his head slightly.

But she wouldn't; his gaze was raking over her face for a reason and she wanted to know why. She stopped though as he slid one arm around her waist and his other hand into her hair. Kenzie drew in a soft breath and her eyes unintentionally fluttered shut. Soon she felt his soft breath on her lips and she tilted her head just the tiniest bit before...

An elven maiden cleared her voice very loudly, "Lady Kenzie," she stated.

Kenzie's eyes flew open and she stepped back slightly, looking behind Legolas. The brunette elf that had helped her stood just inside the tree line, her face showing no emotion, but her voice hinting to her regret for interrupting.

"The Lady Galadriel would like to speak with you now," she finished.

The young witch nodded, "Thank you."

She then turned her eyes back to Legolas, whose face flashed with disappointment for a second. His eyes then turned up towards hers and he smiled softly.

"Go," he breathed.

Kenzie sighed and then nodded, brushing his hand with hers as she walked past him. She continued on, forcing herself not to look back at him, and followed the elven maiden out of the clearing and down another path.

¤x¤x¤x¤x¤x

_We almost kissed_, she thought as she followed the elven maid through the forest.

The thought, in one aspect, was encouraging and Kenzie suddenly became filled with a happiness that was almost overbearing. But the more she thought about it, the more doubt filled her mind. What if she had been imagining it? Sure, it was hard to imagine someone trying to kiss you, but you never know! Especially with Legolas it seemed. Kenzie sighed heavily and decided to think on it no more. That didn't last long, however, when her skin would tingle where he touched her and she remembered the wonderful feeling of being that close to him.

"Here we are," the elven maiden stated, stopped at the top of another flight of stairs.

Kenzie looked at her, confused for a moment and not sure whether she was to go down the stairs or not. But the maid motioned for the young witch to continue down, "The Lady is waiting for you at the bottom," she instructed, smiling reassuringly.

Kenzie took a deep breath and nodded, then, picking up the front of her dress, slowly made her way down the stairs. The stairs curled around the base of a tree and as the young witch made another turn on them, the Lady of Light came into view. She noticed that Galadriel was standing by a tall pedestal, peering into a basin that was sitting on the top. Kenzie pursed her lips, wondering if the Lady was gazing into her mirror. If that were what she was doing, would she have the young witch look as well?

She finally placed her foot on the soft ground and made her way towards the Lady slowly. She first wondered if she should make her presence known, but then realized that Galadriel probably already knew that she had been there for sometime. So she waited patiently, standing off to the side with her hands folded in front of her.

After a few moments, the Lady finally stood up and breathed deeply. This made Kenzie twitch with wonder and anticipation. What did she see? Did have to do with the demon? Once Galadriel had caught her breath, her eyes slowly moved up to Kenzie and she smiled softly.

The young witch found that she couldn't wait anymore, "Did you see...?" she started.

The Lady nodded, "Yes, I peered into the mirror to see about this demon that you have been waiting for."

Kenzie opened her mouth to ask another question, but then promptly closed it, realizing that she was being quite rude. Galadriel just continued to smile. She took a breath and turned away from the mirror, walking over to a small fountain that was behind her. "I can barely see him from afar," the Lady began, "He is watching you and your companions from a distance. But it is a distance that I did not anticipate."

The young witch let the words sink in her mind and she thought on them for a moment. If the Lady could barely see him from a distance, then that must mean that he had not passed into the borders of Lothlorien behind the Fellowship. She had anticipated that he wouldn't do that. Kenzie wondered if the Changer knew about Galadriel and just always assumed that he did, so that she would not be caught off guard if he would show up. That would explain why he hadn't followed the Fellowship into Lothlorien; the Lady would sense his evil presence as soon as his foot hit the forest floor. So, if he wasn't in Lothlorien, how far away was he? Kenzie supposed that that really wouldn't matter. He probably would just shimmer to the other side as soon as the Fellowship left. Or would he?

"Lady Galadriel," the young witch started carefully, "What exactly is he doing? Do you know if he is planning anything?"

The Lady's eyes became glazed somewhat and then they cleared, "He is just watching you. I cannot see if he planning an attack or not, but I would assume that that would be his intentions. This demon has been watching you for sometime, I feel."

"Seeing my moves and how powerful I am in this world," Kenzie pondered out loud, biting her lower lip in thought.

Galadriel nodded, "I believe so."

The young witch took a deep breath and stared out into space, trying to decipher what the demon would do next. He had already given her a warning that he would attack soon, but he had yet to fulfill that promise. Kenzie then sighed in frustration and crossed her arms. The Lady watched her with a small smile, as if she knew what questions and annoyances tumbled in the young witch's head. As Kenzie continued on in her pensive silence, Galadriel turned back to the waterfall behind her and carefully picked up a silver pitcher. She gently dipped the pitcher into the pool underneath the fall and allowed it to fill. The Lady then turned back to Kenzie and silently made her way to the mirror.

"Do you wish to look into the mirror?" the elven witch asked.

Kenzie stood up straight immediately, "Won't I see the same thing as you did?"

The Lady smiled more brightly, "The mirror shows us all different things. You will see what you wish to know about the most. Since you have already learned about the demon, I will guess that the mirror will answer another question of yours."

The young witch drew a deep breath and shifted her gaze from the elven witch to the mirror, asking herself if she should really look in or not. Finally, she sighed and looked back up at Galadriel.

"All right," she started, "I'll do it."

The Lady nodded and took a final step towards the pedestal and skillfully poured the water into the large silver bowl that was the mirror. After the mirror was full, Galadriel motioned for Kenzie to gaze in. The young witch drew in a shuddering breath and walked towards the pedestal. Licking her lips, she bent just slightly and peered into Galadriel's mirror.

For a split second she saw her image; her damp curls falling over her shoulders and her face reflecting her exhaustion. The mirror then shimmered and a new image appeared. Boromir stood, sword in one hand, ready for battle. He brought his sword up to strike at something that was approaching him, but a loud _twang_ sounded and Kenzie jumped slightly as a large arrow stuck out from the man's chest. A look of complete and utter shock crossed Boromir's face, but he seemed to push the fact of his wound aside. He turned and began to battle with another Urk-Hai, defending the creature off skillfully. It was then that she heard another loud _twang_ and another arrow appeared in the Lord's chest.

Kenzie suddenly found that she couldn't look anymore. Her mind begged and pleaded with her to look away; she didn't want to see Boromir's death. The mirror suddenly shimmered again, as if obeying her silent command and an image of her and Legolas appeared. They were talking to each other, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. He seemed to be pleading with her about something and she watched herself shake her head and look behind her with anxiousness. Legolas said something again and Kenzie stared at him for a second, something flashing in her eyes. She then reluctantly agreed, jerking her hands to obviously unfreeze everything around them. It was then that the Urk-Hai began to surround them and overpower them quickly. The young witch watched as she battled the creatures and noted that she was getting weak. It was then that it happened.

Just as with Boromir, Kenzie heard a loud and distinct _twang_ of a bow. The young witch drew in a sharp breath at first, wondering if she had been the one that had been struck. But as she watched herself turn quickly, her breathing stopped entirely as she watched Legolas fall forward, two Urk-Hai arrows sticking up from his back.

Kenzie gasped and pulled back from the mirror quickly, covering her mouth with her hand to hold back a scream. Tears glistened in her eyes as the images of the mirror played back again in her mind. Slowly, she raised her eyes from the mirror to meet Galadriel's.

"Do you understand now?" the Lady asked.

"Yes," the young witch replied, choking on her sob, "If I stay with him, Legolas will die."

The elven witch pursed her lips, "Do you now know why you are torn with the decision of staying?"

Kenzie gulped and turned from Galadriel's knowing gaze. She didn't think that she had really thought about it until that moment, but suddenly realized that it was in the back of her mind all along. She would have to leave Legolas soon and follow Frodo on to Mordor, not knowing how long it would be before she would be able to see the elf again. And for the first time, it truly struck Kenzie how hard it would be to leave Legolas. She now knew why it would be, though, but she didn't know if she could admit it.

She took a deep breath, "Because I love him," she whispered, tilting her head back and looking up at the sky, "If I stay so I can be with Legolas, he will die."

Galadriel nodded, "We all have our destinies, Kenzie. Just because it is not something that we want to do, doesn't mean that we can turn away from it."

Kenzie licked her lips as she silently cried, her heart now torn between her mission and her new found love. They both stood in the silence that curled around them, the young witch sniffling time and again. Finally, the Lady of Light sighed and made her way towards Kenzie.

"You need your rest, young one. I will take you back to the camp. There is other business that I must attend to before this night is over," Galadriel stated, placing a comforting hand on Kenzie's shoulder.

The young witch nodded and they began up the curling stairs. She followed the Lady silently, her head bent and her hands folded in front of her. She loved him; she really did love Legolas and she had not even _realized_ it until that moment. But the question now was if he loved her in return? There were the encouraging words that he would offer her and the comforting hugs that he always gave at the right moment, but what did that mean? Legolas had said that he would help look after her and he was possibly one of her closest friends in the Fellowship due to the fact that he had been the first person she had met in Middle Earth. That didn't mean that he loved her, though; he was just being a friend. But what about the day he was teaching her to speak elvish or just before she talked to Galadriel when they almost kissed? Didn't that mean he felt something more for her? Maybe. Kenzie desperately hoped so.

After a few more minutes, Galadriel and Kenzie arrived at the Fellowship's camp. When they stopped just outside of the area, the young witch smiled as the snores of Gimli reached her ears. The Lady of Light turned towards the youngest O'Neil and smiled softly at her. Kenzie wiped her eyes again and smiled back slightly.

"Goodnight, Kenzie. I hope that you will find the peace that you are searching for," the elven witch stated softly.

Kenzie simply nodded, not able to form enough words to return a reply. The Lady nodded in return and then made her way into the camp, obviously following a path to her mirror that would grab Frodo's attention. The young witch watched as Frodo sat up when Galadriel walked past, startled that the Lady was making her way through the camp. She waited patiently for the hobbit to follow Galadriel down the path and stepped into the camp herself when Frodo and the Lady of Light disappeared.

Kenzie wasn't for sure if she wanted to go to sleep just yet; there were just too many thoughts tumbling around in her mind. She passed a cove under a tree where the hobbits were sleeping and bent down, ruffling Pippin's curls affectionately. The young witch then crossed the soft grass over to the second tree cove where Aragorn, Boromir, and Gimli had made their camp and was surprised to see Legolas sprawled out off to the side of the tree, gazing up at the sky.

As she approached them, the elf lifted his head easily and smiled softly at her, "Are you all right?" he asked and Kenzie found herself smiling just barely, wondering how he always seemed to know that something wasn't quite right with her.

"Yeah," she replied slowly, still walking towards him, "I think that I am."

"You should get some rest. I know you haven't slept in days," he stated, once again knowing exactly what she needed.

"I was headed that way. Can I...?" she started, motioning to the spot beside him.

Legolas nodded and scooted over, providing just enough room for Kenzie to lie down next to him. She did so as gracefully as she could and rested her head gently on his shoulder. The elf accommodated her without protest, placing an arm around her and pulling her closer to him. Too tired to think on how close they were, the young witch slipped her arm around him and snuggled closer.

Nothing was said after that and they both found that words were not needed. Kenzie soon drifted off into a dreamless slumber as Legolas watched her. He noted the different shades of her hair and the ways that her face had changed. This women in his arms had grown older and wiser in the few months that he had known her. At the moment, the elf didn't know if these changes were good or bad, but he did know that they had made her stronger and that was one thing that would belong to Kenzie forever. Her strength. A strength that not only empowered her, but him as well, and was one of the many reasons why Legolas found that he loved her.

* * *

Yay! I am finally done with the TWENTY FOUR page chapter! LoL. On to the next one. Wow, it's hard to believe that I'm almost finished. ¤tear¤ 

Lyrics that were posted with this story were "Broken" by Seether feat. Amy Lee and "Vindicated" by Dashboard Confessional


	17. Chapter 16

Hello!!! LoL, yes my faithful readers I am still alive!!!! I moved to college this past month and have been taking most of my time adjusting to my new life and yadda, yadda.......stuff you really don't wanna hear about :D. So, here is the chapter. I made it 19 pages for you.

So, curl up in front of your computer with a nice drink, non-alcoholic of course ;), and some chocolate and prepare to read the biggest chapter of the story yet. Thank you so much for sticking with me and I promise that I will work hard on Chapter 17 and get it to you as soon as possible.

Thanks,

Trista

* * *

§xChapter 16: The True Beginningx§ 

Kenzie was starting to find that she couldn't stay in a peaceful place for too long. Well, it really wasn't about if she could, it just wouldn't _feel_ like she had been there that long. Just as it had in Rivendell, the time that the company spent in Lorien dwindled down to nothing before Kenzie could even think about it. She really thought it unfair to the Fellowship, especially Frodo. And as the days breezed past, she found that she thought it was unfair to her as well. Crystal tears would prick her eyes every time she realized that each setting sun brought her departure from Legolas closer. When this thought crossed her mind, she would flee from the Fellowship in hopes that they wouldn't see her tears as she dashed away. Soon, she started going days without seeing them, hoping to learn to keep her emotions in check. But she knew she couldn't avoid the company forever; especially Legolas. And she had been right.

One evening, after she had spent a day wondering around Lorien and trying to push thoughts out of her mind again, Kenzie found herself sitting by the fountain near their camp rummaging through the things her sisters had packed for her. She found the small notebook of spells they had written and began to read through them as someone gingerly sat down next to her.

"What are you studying?" Legolas asked, his voice so close to her ear that she jumped in her spot.

Kenzie took a deep breath and pressed her notebook to her chest, trying to calm her breathing, "Please give me a little warning next time," she scolded, turning her face from him.

The elf studied her profile, "I thought it wise to not make my presence known," he started, "I feared that if I did, you would run away again."

She gulped noticeably and licked her lips in response, flipping the page in her notebook to a new spell. He stared at her for a moment, waiting for her to give him an explanation for her behavior, but one never came. Legolas sighed; slightly frustrated that she was acting this way. Hadn't he already told her that she had no reason to feel rejected by them? The elf had been certain that she would no longer draw within herself and only concentrate on protecting Frodo, but it seemed that he had been wrong. The anxiety and tension that she had been emanating once again had caught not only his attention, but the attention of many elves throughout Lorien. Haldir had even approached Legolas one night, voicing his concern for the young witch and bringing other matters to Legolas' attention.

"Other elves are beginning to worry as well, Legolas," Haldir whispered as they stood away from the rest of the Fellowship.

The younger elf sighed and looked down at the ground, "I understand," he replied softly.

"§All of us here feel her power. If she is out of balance, than it might not be safe to travel with her§," Haldir began, "§What ever is troubling her needs to resolved. She needs to know that the Fellowship does not think of her as an enemy.§"

"§But I have already spoken with her about it!§" Legolas replied harshly, raising his voice slightly. He did not need scolding from Haldir; not about this.

Haldir took a deep breath and placed a hand on the younger elf's shoulder, "§Forgive me, I am not here to patronize you. I just fear for Lady Kenzie.§"

Legolas narrowed his eyes and stared at the Lorien elf, "§Do you....have feelings for her as well?§"

He didn't know what made him ask such a question. Haldir had been a good friend to him and his father for a very long time and the last thing that the elven prince wished to do was to upset him. Haldir looked at the younger elf for ages it seemed before he began to chuckle softly. At first Legolas was relived that he had not been offended by the question, but then he become annoyed. He thought that his inquiry was valid and serious, not a laughing matter.

"§Oh, Legolas, my friend,§" Haldir laughed, "§you have no reason to worry. I only care for Lady Kenzie as a dear friend. Your relationship with her is not threatened.§"

Legolas sighed, "§I'm afraid that Kenzie and I are mere friends as well.§"

Haldir creased his eyebrows, "§Do you sincerely believe that she only thinks of you as a friend?§"

The younger elf looked at the Lorien guard with an unreadable expression, "§What do you mean?§"

"§She feels very deeply for you,§" the elf then chuckled again, "§Any elven child could see that. These feelings might very well be what are troubling the young witch.§"

"You think so?" Legolas inquired, slipping back to the Common Tongue in his eagerness.

Haldir smiled brightly, "Yes, I do," his smile then faded, "And that is why _you_ must speak with her. I have a feeling that it is only you who can make her truly all right again."

So here Legolas sat, patiently staring at Kenzie's profile, studying the lines of her face as he waited for her to confide in him. He was determined to be patient with her, vowing to wait as long as it would take.

"Was there something that you wanted?" Kenzie asked, not turning towards him as she fought to keep her voice serious.

Legolas caught the slight shake in her tone and he decided that, since she just gave the invitation, he should ask her.

"Yes, actually, there was," he replied, his gaze still on her profile.

She looked up from her book and then turned towards him. When she faced him, the elf couldn't stop the smile that slowly crept across his lips. The young witch was becoming skilled at keeping her emotions from playing across her face, yet when he looked in her dark, midnight blue eyes, Legolas could read exactly what her heart was fighting to hide.

"What?" she asked, allowing her slight confusion to flutter across her face.

"I am worried about you, Ai'er," he started, then grabbed her wrist when she rolled her eyes and turned away, "No, please don't go. Hear me out."

Kenzie sighed, obviously trying to release the tension that she felt, and turned back to face him. Legolas pursed his lips, looking down at her wrist resting in his palm as he tried to sort out his thoughts. He then enclosed her hand with both of his.

"And I am not the only one that has noticed the strange way you have been behaving. Ever since the night you spoke with Galadriel, you've...." he stopped.

'_....you've been avoiding me,'_ was what he wanted to say, but he knew that he could not. This wasn't about Kenzie and himself. It was about her and her focus on protecting Frodo. Maybe after they resolved all of this, after the Ring was destroyed, and after the war ended he could finally talk to her about his feelings. This thought made him sigh during his pause; waiting till the end of the war seemed so far away from that moment.

"Legolas, what is it?" Kenzie asked softly, her voice laced with concern and worry as she leaned in closer to him.

The elf took a deep breath and looked back up to her, "You've been avoiding the company, Kenzie. You stay with us at the camp for some time and then flee unexpectedly."

The young witch pursed her lips and scooted away from him, slipping her hand out of both of his. Legolas closed the space as quickly as she had opened it.

"I do not know what Galadriel told you, but I assure you that if it was anything about how the others feel about you, I know that they do not....," he started again.

To his surprise, Kenzie shook her head slightly and began to laugh softly, "You don't understand," she whispered.

The elf tilted his head somewhat so he could look at her face, "I could try if you would just tell me," he returned.

That was when the tears began to glisten in her eyes. She shook her head ferociously and still refused to face him, "I can't."

"Why?" he gently inquired.

"Because I can't!" Kenzie cried, lowering her face from his view, "If I told you it would change everything."

So that was why she could no longer stay in the company's presence; something was going to happen to them and every time she neared them all, she was reminded of it. It also occurred to Legolas that the future event had to be tragic, otherwise the young witch would not act as she did. Maybe he could convince her to tell him; he could offer a vow similar to hers promising that he would tell no one of the future and that he would not attempt to change it.

"Kenzie, if something terrible is going to happen, you can tel...," he started, but was interrupted when her head shot up and looked at him.

"No, Legolas, I can't tell you. No matter how terrible it is, you can't know," she stated defiantly as one crystal tear streaked down her face slowly.

"But how can you alone bear the future?" he asked, his frustration beginning to leak into his voice.

It was then that her tears spilt over onto her cheeks unchecked as she turned her face away from him again, "Because it is my burden to bear, not yours."

"Even if you must suffer because of that knowledge?" his voice strained even more with his growing aggravation.

"Yes," she breathed, lowering her head into her hands.

Legolas' face fell with sorrow and he reached out, gathering her in his arms as her emotions over took her once again. Kenzie clutched onto his tunic, sobbing her tension into the fabric of the shirt as the elf rocked her back and forth and murmured soft words in her ear. He gently kissed her forehead and smoothed her hair back from her face, slowly feeling her anxiety ebb away.

"Shhh, Ai'er," the elf whispered as he placed another feather-light kiss on her forehead.

The young witch pulled away and looked up at him, wiping away her tears, "I want to tell you, Legolas. I want to tell you so much."

"I know, I know," he replied, helping her brush away her tears as well.

She sniffled and let her hands fall in her lap as he continued to wipe away the tears from her face. He pursed his lips as she sighed, not looking up to meet his eyes. "I'm sorry," she began, "I know that I can't be like this; I shouldn't wallow in the fact that I can't change the future."

"You have no reason to apologize," Legolas stated softly, tucking more hair behind her other ear, "No reason at all."

"I'm just....I'm supposed to be watching after Frodo, not worrying about myself," Kenzie stated, her frustration with herself becoming evident.

"And I am supposed to be worrying about you, remember?" the elf stated, trying to catch her gaze.

With that statement, the young witch's head rose and her eyes met his. Her midnight blue orbs glistened with more unshed tears as she seemed to study his face. She then smiled faintly and blinked back the crystal tears.

"I sometimes forget about that," she replied, turning back around, bringing her knees up and tucking them under her chin as it became silent.

"I'll tell you someday, Legolas," Kenzie whispered, staring out in front of her, "Someday I'll tell you everything."

Legolas once again reached out and smoothed back her hair before pulling her closer to him, "I'm sure you will, Ai'er. I'm sure you will."

xxxxxx

The tall, built Urk Hai stood in the central chamber of Orthanc, staring out into the bleak morning. He smiled; bleak was the perfect word for it. To this creature, the morning looked absolutely glorious; hope in Middle Earth was fading and he could feel it. Saruman's and Sauron's armies were spreading, almost unchecked, throughout the lands. And after this Urk had achieved his goal, the war would be over.

"Why aren't you out there hunting them, Changer?" a smooth, commanding voice asked as he swept into the room.

The demon didn't move from his stance and ran a grisly tongue over his razor sharp teeth, attempting to keep his anger in check, "You have no need to worry yourself. Sauron's evil dominion will cover all of these lands soon enough," he gargled.

"But we will not be insured victory until your mission is complete," the man continued, his slender, blacken staff clicking on the stone floor as he came to a halt beside the creature.

"Patience is a virtue, Saruman," the Changer started, forcing out his calming nature.

"Yes, and mine is wearing thin, demon," the wizard hissed through clenched teeth, "Sauron wants the deed done."

The Changer turned his head, growling at the man, "Sauron hired me to do what I do best, so I am going to do this job my way."

Saruman pushed his lips together and folded his white robes around him, "Would it be a great _pain_ for you to share your great scheme?" he questioned.

The Changer smirked as he turned his attention back to the window, "I am watching them," he replied simply.

Saruman glared at the demon for his vagueness, "And how exactly is that benefiting your quest?"

"It is confusing her," the demon started, his voice confident and unwavering, "She is wondering why I have not struck yet and that scares her."

"But she is a Charmed One, how can you be so sure that she would be so terrified of you?" Saruman hissed.

The demon smiled, "Because she is just _one_ Charmed One, and the youngest at that. Trying to protect an Innocent without her sisters for the first time is keeping her on edge. The Fellowship's blame for the wizard's death isn't working in her favor either. My only assumption from these facts is that she is scared that she can not do anything right in this world, especially protect the Innocent."

"You have yet to tell me what you plan to do," the white wizard pointed out.

"I am going to bide my time," the Changer continued to smile, "and strike just when the moment is right."

xxxxxx

Kenzie sat pensively on a tree root, pushing the tip of her knife gently into the ground and spinning it slowly as she ran through the dream again. She really wouldn't call it a dream, more like a vision, but she didn't receive visions, so the word 'dream' would do. The first and foremost thought that she addressed was how in the hell did she get this 'dream' anyway? Was Galadriel's magic slightly rubbing off on her while the company was in Lorien? Kenzie was, after all, a Charmed One, which meant that she was more receptive to others' magic. That was a good explanation, and she satisfied herself with that thought; there were more important things to address.

And the demon's ego and self-assurance were the most important. The Changer's words and confidence in succeeding still lingered vividly in her mind. The arrogant asshole actually believed that she was afraid of him!!! But the sickening part of it all was that he had been right.

She was terrified; terrified of not having her sisters to help, of being expected to save the future of Middle Earth all on her own, and of failing. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and pushed all of the negative thoughts away; she had told Legolas that she would get better at controlling her emotions and now would be a good time to start.

"Kenzie," Aragorn's voice called gently, "Galadriel and Celeborn wish to see us now."

The young witch's eyes snapped open and she pulled her knife from the dirt, standing and sliding the metal weapon into its sheath. Today the Fellowship would leave the great sanctuary that Lorien had offered them and continue on their long quest. They would travel down the Great River until they reached Amon Hen, where the Fellowship would break and be no more.

Dusting off her leggings, she smiled slightly at Aragorn before he turned and lead her towards the shore where the boats that the Lord and Lady had provided the company were. These boats were also laden with essentials that would prove vital for them; especially two hobbits and a witch that would be traveling to Mordor on their own. Kenzie drew in a deep breath as she came up to stand beside Legolas to greet the Lord and Lady for their goodbyes. The elf looked over at her and smiled softly, causing the young witch to smile back despite the concerns that floated through her mind.

Legolas' attention wavered back to the front and Kenzie followed his gaze to find Celeborn and Galadriel standing before them. Kenzie returned the Lady's smile and felt a warm comfort wash over her, taking away her thoughts in its wake.

"Your Fellowship is about to continue on to one of the most difficult parts of its journey," Celeborn began, his smooth, monotone voice ringing in the young witch's ears, "For this trek, you must be on your guard and leave prepared."

Then, with a wave of his hand, nine other elves approached the company, light, grayish green cloaks dangling from their arms. Kenzie smiled brightly when she realized that the elf maiden approaching her was the same brunette elf that had guided her through Lorien on many occasions. The maiden smiled back as she carefully draped the cloak around the witch's shoulders.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people," Celeborn stated as the maiden pinned the Lorien broach to the cloak.

"May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes," he continued as the elves stepped back, bowing to the members of the Fellowship.

Kenzie bowed to the elven maiden in return and sighed as her attention moved back up to Galadriel. The Lady smiled at the young witch before looking down the line at the others.

"But these cloaks and other essential materials are not the only gifts that we offer to you," she stated, her voice flowing like a crystal stream.

Merry and Pippin looked at each other, their excitement evident by the bright smiles that lit their faces. The Lady grinned happily at their reactions and then moved towards Kenzie and Legolas, two more elven maids following behind her. Galadriel stopped in front of the young witch, her radiant smile still glowing on her face. She then stepped forward and enveloped Kenzie with a hug. The young witch was surprised and slowly returned the hug as the smell of flowers and the forest filled her head.

"I have a gift for you, Little One. But I must speak with you after I have addressed the others," the Lady whispered into her ear.

Kenzie nodded in understanding, her intuition telling her that when Galadriel presented her gift would be the perfect time to ask her about her vision.

Galadriel moved down to Legolas, pulling a beautiful, light colored long bow from one of the maiden's arms. The younger elf's eyes widened when he caught sight of the weapon and carefully took the bow with gentle hands as it was offered to him.

"My gift for you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim," The Lady started as he marveled at the craftsmanship of the bow, "worthy of the skill of our woodland kin."

Legolas' eyes continued to stay as wide as saucers as his hands gently raked over the bow. Galadriel smiled, pleased that he approved of the gift, and continued down the line towards Merry and Pippin. She turned once more and retrieved two small daggers from the hands of a maid and presented Merry and Pippin each one of the daggers. The two hobbits gaped at each other and then slowly pulled the weapons from their sheaths.

"These are the daggers of the Noldorin," she began, "They have already seen service in war."

As the two young hobbits continued to examine their gifts, the Lady bent down in front of Pippin and slowly tilted his head up to hers, "Do not fear, young Peregrin Took," she whispered, "You will find your courage."

Pippin smiled softly, seemingly grateful for her encouragement, and then lowered his attention back to his new weapon. Galadriel gracefully rose back to her feet and moved towards Sam, offering him the bundle of rope that she held in her hands.

"And for you, Samwise Gamgee, Elven rope made of hithlain," she explained.

Sam took the rope gratefully and bowed somewhat, "Thank you my lady," he started and then looked up at her hopefully, "Have you run out of those nice, shiny daggers?"

Galadriel smiled and did not reply as she continued on down to Gimli, who lowered his eyes and dared not look up to face her.

"And what gift would a dwarf ask of the elves?" she inquired.

Gimli shook his head and still refused to raise his eyes to hers, "Nothing," he started, but then, finally, slowly looked up at her, "Except to look upon the lady of the Galadhrim one last time, for she is more fair than all the jewels beneath the Earth."

Galadriel laughed her beautiful, melodious laugh and looked at the dwarf with a respect that Kenzie did not see in many of the elves' eyes. Gimli seemed to be embarrassed at his admission of affection and began to turn away from her. But then he had a change of heart and turned again, making his way back towards the Lady.

"Actually, there was one thing," he started, shaking his head in frustration, "No, no, I couldn't. It's quite impossible, stupid to ask...."

But Galadriel would not turn away from the dwarf and bent down towards him, leaning forward so that he could whisper his request to her. Kenzie noticed that the others seemed to be paying little attention to the interaction, but the young witch found that she could not tear her eyes away from the exchange. She watched, amazed, as the elven witch reached up and pulled something from her head then gently sneaked the object to the dwarf. Gimli carefully took the gift and placed it safely in his belt, thanking the Lady profusely.

She nodded her head and then turned to Boromir. The two looked at each other, their faces reflecting no real emotion; just a hint of respect. The Lady then smiled softly and turned back to her maids. When she faced the Lord of Gondor once more, she handed him a belt of gold that glittered beautifully in the soft light of Lorien. Boromir bowed his head and whispered a small thank you before the Lady turned down to Frodo.

"Farewell Frodo Baggins," she started presenting a small crystal vial to the hobbit, "I give you the light of Earendil, our most beloved star. May it be a light for you in dark places, when all other lights go out."

Frodo pursed his lips and nodded, thanking the Lady before carefully slipping the gift into his pocket. Galadriel then looked down the line at all of them once more.

"I bid you all a safe journey and pray that your quest shall be fulfilled," she stated before bowing her head and then turning to Aragorn.

She gently took Aragorn by the arm and led him away into the trees. Kenzie sighed and lowered her head, knowing that she had some time before the elven witch would speak with her. The young witch turned her head towards Legolas and drew a deep breath. He smiled softly before throwing his bow over his shoulder.

"Come," he stated, starting back towards the boats, "we shall help pack the boats."

xxxxxx

Kenzie lazily took another sack from an elf and handed it towards Legolas. She assumed that it was more lembas bread to provide the company enough food for the trip to and from Mordor. But if 'one small bite could fill the stomach of a grown man', then why did they need so much? She pondered on silly questions like these to try and relieve her boredom as they continued to place the sacks on the boat. Soon she found herself wandering what exactly lembas tasted like.

When she received another stash of the bread, she stopped and examined it. "Legolas," she started, pulling a wafer of the bread out to look at it, "what does lembas bread taste like?"

The elf laughed softly, "Bread, of course," he answered.

Kenzie laughed as well as she turned the bread over. Legolas watched her do this and turned back to her, taking the rest of the bread from her hands.

"Try it, Ai'er," he urged, placing the bag into the boat.

Kenzie pursed her lips and thought on it. Deciding that it wouldn't kill her, she tentatively took a small bite of the bread. She slowly chewed on the piece, savoring the flavor, and was surprised when she swallowed it and felt as if she had just eaten a full meal.

"Hmm," she mused out loud, studying the wafer of bread again.

"Well?" Legolas asked, stepping up to her and taking the bread, biting off a small portion as well.

The young witch shrugged, "You are right; it tastes like bread."

The elf shook his head and turned back to the boat. Kenzie smiled and handed the bread to Pippin before walking back onto the shore. When she moved around the tree she found Lady Galadriel standing there waiting, her hands folded in front of her. The young witch bowed her head slightly in respect, waiting for the Lady to say something. But Galadriel just smiled and turned, walking back into the trees. Kenzie crinkled her eyes in confusion and then proceeded to follow the Lady's path. They did not walk far before the elven witch stopped and turned back to Kenzie, pulling something from her cloak.

"Here is my gift to you, little one," Galadriel said as she handed Kenzie a pair of elven knives with beautiful cravings in their snow white handles.

"These were made by great elven smiths; I know that they will be used wisely by you," she continued as the young witch marveled at the weapons as their silver blades caught the pale sunlight.

Kenzie looked up at the Lady, unable to control the bright smile that spread across her face, "Thank you milady."

Galadriel smiled warmly as the young witch lowered her eyes back down to the weapons in her hands. Kenzie then turned and carefully placed the gift down into her pack. After sliding them underneath her small blanket, she slung the pack onto her back again and turned to face Galadriel. She took a deep breath, forming her words wisely and trusting her gut feeling.

"I have a question that I wonder if you could answer, milady," Kenzie began, folding her hands in front of her.

Galadriel nodded as her lips curved into a small smile that suggested she already knew what the young witch was going to ask.

Kenzie drew in a deep breath, "I had a......vision last night, but I'm not supposed to have any visions; premonition is my sister's power. So, I was just wondering if I was right in thinking that......,"

"My magic had something to do with it?" Galadriel finished, raising a perfect eyebrow.

Kenzie sighed and nodded, hoping that her theory didn't sound as stupid as she was thinking it did.

"Yes, your theory is correct; my magic was an influence," the Lady answered with the same small smile, "You are a very powerful and wise witch, Kenzie. Your intuition is very strong; listen to what it tells you."

The young witch smiled, touched by her words, "Thank you milady."

Galadriel's face then faded to a serious manner, "You mustn't doubt yourself so. You are just as capable as your sisters; you can do this on your own."

Kenzie lowered her gaze to the ground for a few seconds before raising her eyes back to the Lady once more, "I am so thankful, Lady Galadriel; for everything that you have done for us."

Galadriel smiled brightly and moved to envelope the young woman in a tight hug, "Trust your heart, Kenzie O'Neil," she whispered, "It will not lead you astray."

xxxxxx

Legolas grabbed the next bag that was handed to him and placed it securely on the boat before turning to take the next one. The young elf was surprised when he whipped around and found Galadriel standing beside the dock, looking intently at him.

'_Follow me, Prince Legolas,'_ her voice resounded in his mind and he obediently stepped onto the shore to follow.

The two walked away from the Fellowship and stopped just behind a few trees. The Lady of Light turned and smiled briefly at the younger elf before her face faded into a sad and concerned expression. Legolas crinkled his eyebrows in confusion, wondering what made her frown as she did.

"§Legolas, you care for her deeply,§" Galadriel suddenly voiced.

Legolas sighed deeply, diverting his eyes as he nodded in response.

"§She is special, Legolas; special to her world, special to this world, special to the Fellowship........and special to you,§" she spoke, causing the elven prince to slowly raise his eyes back to her face.

"§Do not let silly questions and concerns come in the way of your feelings,§" Galadriel advised.

"§But I can't help but doubt, milady. What if......§" Legolas began.

The Lady smiled, "Do you truly wish to dwell on all of these doubts for the rest of the quest?" she asked.

The Prince's face reflected frustration for a split second before he once again lowered his head, "No, I do not. But I cannot get them out of my head; there are so many things that are standing in our way," he stated.

"And what would they be?" she asked.

"Kenzie does not even come from this world. I can not ask her to leave her home to stay with me and I know that she will not ask the same of me. I am not even sure that I love her," Legolas replied, the words flowing from his lips before he could stop them.

Galadriel sighed, feeling the young elf's frustration, "§There are things that you can not control, Legolas. One of them is destiny. Kenzie was destined to be here, she was destined to be with this Fellowship, and I feel that she is destined to be with you someday. Some things can not be explained, Prince Legolas. They just are.§"

Legolas looked up at her again, searching the Lady's face for an explanation.

"§Love has no boundaries, and it certainly has no rules. Do not try to make them to govern your love for you will not succeed. You need only to look in your heart, Legolas. You will find the answers you seek there,§" The Lady finished.

The young prince sighed and then bowed his head, "§Thank you, Lady Galadriel. I will follow your advice to the best of my ability.§"

Galadriel smiled and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Legolas,..."

The elven Prince looked up once more.

"Do not deny your heart nor ignore your soul's cries. That is all I ask."

Legolas was not sure that he understood. But as he turned and walked away, his head bent in thought, it slowly dawned on him. The reason why he felt he must protect her, hold her, or wipe away her tears was because his heart begged him to. It demanded that he make the world right for her and make sure that she was never lost in the dark without a hand to hold on to. Everything was completely clear to him now; why he was always so concerned, why she fit against him just the right way, why he needed to taste her lips like he needed air.

Legolas was in love.

xxxxxx

Kenzie roamed aimlessly around in the trees near the dock, thinking out things in her mind. Galadriel had advised her to listen to what her intuition was telling her. So when something began turning in her head, the young witch had cleared everything from her mind and waited for that little voice to resound in her head, but it never came. She had wandered for several minutes, her mind turning around something that didn't feel right. But what that something was, the young witch had no clue. Deciding that whatever it was would make itself clear to her when the time was right, Kenzie headed towards the boats, hoping that the Fellowship was ready to continue on.

When she arrived, she was happy to find that company was, indeed, ready to start out on the river. She slowly walked towards them, watching affectionately as the rest of the Fellowship slowly lowered themselves into the boats. Her eyes lingered on Legolas and she smiled. The elf slowly helped the dwarf into the boat, keeping one foot on land and one in the boat to steady it. After Gimli was safely aboard and situated, the elf turned back to Kenzie, offering her his hand. Her smile grew; she knew that he had more than likely seen her walk up to the rest of the company.

"What did she tell you?" Legolas asked as the young witch slipped her hand into his.

Kenzie shook her head, "Lady Galadriel's words were for my ears alone," she replied as she carefully lowered herself into the boat.

Legolas smiled as well, easily stepping into the boat behind her and with a paddle, "If you do not want to tell me, Ai'er, you just have to say so," he teased.

She turned back to look at him, mustering the most serious look that she could, "I do not wish to tell you, Legolas."

The elf smirked and shook his head, lowering himself to sit behind her. After everyone was situated, the company pushed off from the docks and away from Lothlorien, never to set eyes upon the beautiful elven land again. The young witch stared down at the water rushing silently beside the boat. It rippled softly from the boat's movement and the only sounds heard were the distant calls of birds and the dipping of paddles from Legolas, Aragorn, and Boromir.

Suddenly, Gimli growled and lowered his head. He mumbled something under his breath and Kenzie looked at him with concern; she had not seen the dwarf so quiet and upset since the company set foot inside Moria.

"Gimli, what's wrong?" she asked, leaning forward and placing a comforting hand upon his shoulder.

The dwarf shook his head once more, "I have taken my worst wound of this parting, for I have looked my last upon that which is fairest," he said softly, staring out ahead of him.

Kenzie smiled softly, realizing that Gimli had fallen in love with the elven witch that he had been weary of when he first came to the woods of Lorien.

"Hah, henceforth I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me," the dwarf cried aloud, sighing heavily.

"What was her gift?" Legolas inquired softly, seemingly listening to the dwarf's confessions as carefully as Kenzie was.

"I asked her for one hair from her golden head," Gimli answered wistfully, "She gave me three."

Kenzie's smile brightened and she patted the dwarf's shoulder before turning to look at Legolas. The elf was smiling softly as well, obviously understanding of why the dwarf felt such grief. Kenzie drew in a deep breath and turned forward again, watching the horizon in front of them as a tiny voice in her head once again began to voice its concerns.

xxxxxx

Time passed with little event or conversation at all, only the steady sound of the two men and elf dipping the paddles in and out of the rushing water echoed around them. Kenzie found the passage down the river to be soothing so far. Her thoughts had slowly quieted down and become soft mummers in the back of her mind. She stared over the side of the boat mostly, watching her reflection ripple softly in the water.

The rest of the company remained just as quiet as the young witch, pondering on their own thoughts and enjoying the scenery. Suddenly, Kenzie felt the boat jerk slightly and Legolas shift behind her. The young witch turned to see the elf gazing out towards the right shore. His face was set in a serious glare and his eyes scanned the trees for an unseen attacker.

"Legolas, what is it?" Kenzie inquired, her voice soft and filled with worry.

The elf shook his head slightly, opening his mouth to answer, but was cut off by a loud, strangle cry from a strange bird and the trees on the shore rustling loudly. The rest of the Fellowship were startled by the noises as well. They looked around, trying to see the culprit but were unsuccessful. Aragorn turned back to look at the other two boats.

"We will make camp soon, so be on the look out," he instructed and then continued on.

Boromir and Legolas followed as well, but the elf's and young witch's eyes stayed fixed on the shore.

"Something doesn't feel right," Kenzie whispered.

"Yes. Something is coming," Legolas replied, pushing their boat to catch up with the others.

xxxxxx

Just as the sun began to dip behind the horizon, Aragorn veered off towards the shore. The others followed, and soon they had rowed the boats up to a rocky shore. Together, the Fellowship drug all three vessels up onto the rocks. Little was said as each member went about a different job to establish a camp for the night. Soon, the company had built a fire and set out their blankets behind a small outcropping of large boulders that hid them all from the river's view.

Kenzie was smoothing out her blankets near the fire when Boromir walked towards the edge of their camp. She sat back on her heels and watched the Lord of Gondor peer out into the night, seemingly searching for something. Suddenly, the young witch heard the quiet water splash softly and she stood, making her way towards Boromir as well to see what was going on. Standing next to another rock, Kenzie gazed out to see a rather large log float to the other side of the river before a small creature raced from the water and into the shadows. The young witch's eyes widened and turned to look Aragorn.

"Gollum," the Ranger answered as he walked towards them, "He has tracked us since Moria." He stopped next to Boromir and drew in a deep breath, "I had hoped that we would lose him on the river, but he is too clever a waterman."

Kenzie bit her lower lip and turned her gaze back to the river. She had never thought about Gollum until that moment and pitied him for his obsession with the Ring, an obsession that would lead him to his death.

"And if he alerts the enemy to our whereabouts," Boromir pointed out, "it will make the crossing even more dangerous."

Kenzie took a deep breath, realizing the fact that the creature might do such a thing. But she didn't linger on the thought for long; Gollum wanted the Ring for himself and would not risk the orcs gaining it from Frodo.

"Minas Tirith is the safer road," Boromir started as he turned to address the Ranger, "you know that. From there we can regroup, strike out for Mordor from a place of strength."

Aragorn shook his head, "There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us."

Boromir's face scrunched up in a scowl, "You were quick enough to trust the elves! Have you so little faith in your own people?" he demanded, his voice beginning to plead with the Ranger. "Yes, there is weakness, there is frailty, but there is courage also, and honor to be found in men. But you will not see that," he stated matter-of-factly.

Aragorn, not wishing to get in an argument with the man, turned away back towards the fire, but Boromir roughly grabbed him and turned him back, "You are afraid!" he accused, "All your life you have hidden in the shadows; scared of who you are, of what you are!"

"Guys!" Kenzie cried as she rushed over and pushed the two men roughly apart, not trusting the look that she caught in Aragorn's eyes.

"Stop this, now," she stated, looking back and forth at the two fuming men, "I don't think this is neither the time nor the place, so grow up."

Both men didn't budge from their stances and Kenzie intensified her glare, making it known how foolish they were both being. Finally, Aragorn took a deep breath and pulled away from the witch. Boromir shook his head in something that might have been disappointment as Kenzie pursed her lips and continued to watch the two of them. Suddenly, Aragorn turned back and stepped up beside Kenzie, glaring at the Lord of Gondor again.

"I would not lead the Ring within a hundred leagues of your city," he whispered harshly.

With that, he whipped around again and started towards his spot for the night. Boromir glared after him, his obvious annoyance lingering on his face. He glanced at Kenzie for a split second before turning towards the fire himself. Kenzie sighed and looked down at her feet, sensing Boromir's sudden shift in emotions; he was turning quickly.

"Well, I guess that leaves me with first watch," she said, more to herself than anyone else as she settled herself on the ground.

A cold breeze suddenly whipped around her, toying with her hair violently. The young witch sighed and pulled her knees up under her chin, wrapping her arms around her legs in an effort to keep warm. She stared out at the water, her mind blank and focusing on only the sounds around her. The rocks crunched next to her and she looked up to find Legolas standing behind her, a blanket in his hands.

"You looked as if you were cold," he said, bending down and gently placing the cover around her shoulders.

Kenzie smiled at him and gripped the cover close to her, "Thank you," she whispered, adjusting it and settling more into her spot.

Legolas lowered himself down next to her and pulled his knees up as well, resting his arms on his knees, "Are you thinking about something?" he asked cautiously.

The young witch laughed softly, knowing that she really deserved that, "Actually, I'm not really thinking about anything at all; just listening to everything around me."

He nodded and smirked slightly, turning his gaze out to the water as well. It became insanely quiet then, the crackling of the fire and the snores of Gimli the only thing that overpowered the rushing water. Kenzie pulled her lower lip between her teeth and began to rock back and forth slightly, trying to chase away the cold that was working its way into her skin.

"Legolas," she said suddenly, causing the elf to turn his gaze away from the water to her face, "Do you ever think about home?"

The elf sighed and turned his gaze back to the river, "Yes, I do think about my home often."

He then chuckled softly, "My mother would be planning another ball about this time, trying to attract everyone through out the kingdom to the palace so she could brag about me for a new reason. My father would be trying to figure out why she insisted on so much for a ball, then, like my mother, expect me to dance with every elven maiden there. Only, they would be the ones that would enjoy each dance more than I."

Kenzie smiled and laughed softly as well, "Kennedy and Katlin would be trying to plan a 'Sisters only' weekend, knowing that it will just fail. Some demon always appears at the right moment," she sighed and looked down, "We try so hard to be normal, even when we know that we never can be; the Power of Three is a curse and a blessing for us."

"Magic has both a good and evil side in every world, it seems," Legolas pointed out, his eyes still gazing out at the river.

The young witch nodded in agreement before she yawned loudly, shaking her head afterwards to rid herself of the weariness that was working its way into her limbs. The action caused the elf to look over at her and smile slightly.

"You should get some sleep, Ai'er. I will keep watch tonight," he stated softly.

Kenzie opened her mouth the protest and then laughed a little at herself, "I forgot that elves don't need to sleep."

She then stretched and stood, "Goodnight Legolas," she said before turning away back towards the camp.

"Goodnight Kenzie," he replied, watching her walk towards the fire. He did not return his gaze to the river until she had made herself comfortable and drifted into a light sleep.

xxxxxx

The morning dawned pale and gray, making Kenzie want to pull her cover over head and never wake up. Yet the shuffling of feet and crunching of rocks under boots told her that she had to wake even if she didn't want to. With a groan that she didn't try to stifle, the young witch rolled over onto her back and stretched, feeling all of her muscles pull in turn.

"It is good to see that you are so eager to awake this morning, Ai'er," Legolas' voice floated over to her, a hint of a smirk tainting his tone.

"Yeah, yeah. Go ahead and make fun of the fact that I am human and need sleep and you are a perfect elf and do not," she replied, sitting up and trying to smooth down her hair.

Legolas laughed, "I said nothing about being perfect, Ai'er, but if you insist that I am...."

It was then that Kenzie picked up a stick and hurled it at him, hoping that she would at least _nick_ his arm. She was very pleased with herself when the stick hit him directly in the middle of his chest; she was very disappointed, however, when it caused the elf only to look down where he had been hit and then look back up at her with an eyebrow cocked. Aragorn stifled a laugh, shaking his head and turning away with several blankets in his hands.

"Was there a point to that?" Pippin asked innocently, "Because I don't think you got it across."

Kenzie sighed heavily, rolling her eyes before standing up and joining the rest of the Fellowship in cleaning up the camp. It was not long before the area looked as if no one had slept there ever and the company was once again in the Lothlorien boats, floating down the river towards the Falls of Rauros. Even though the morning was damp and gloomy, everyone _seemed_ to be in good spirits; everyone except Boromir.

Kenzie could tell that the fight he had with Aragorn still weighted on his mind that morning. He stayed quiet and did not say much to anyone. The Lord of Gondor was beginning to worry about the Ring more and more and Kenzie knew that she wasn't the only one noticing his strange behavior.

The young witch had been thankful for the comedic release that they all had that morning, but was disappointed when it soon dissipated later on in the early afternoon. She blamed it on the fact that the sun had still decided to hide behind the clouds and leave them with the same gray air that they had awaken up to. But as the landscape around them changed to more rocky shores and cliffs, the sun dared a peak out of the clouds and began to push through to engulf the entire river in its light.

Kenzie tilted her head back as she watched the cliffs reach towards the sky. Then, as they rounded a bend, she heard Gimli's sharp in take of breath and turned, gasping as well. The statues of Agronath loomed before them, the kings' arms stretched out in a warning. The detail was incredible, from the ripples in their robes to the sandals that adorned their stone feet ; they were like two silent guardians awaiting the Fellowship to pass them. Kenzie's eyes did not waver from the older and younger king statues as the swift current pulled the company through their gate.

"It's amazing," Kenzie breathed, "That people could create such wonderful things."

"Yes it is, Kenzie," Legolas agreed, studying the great details as well.

After the boats floated through the passage, the land changed quickly again to become a forest littered with an old kingdom that had long ago been reclaimed by the trees. The river quickly took them towards the falls and the company turned towards the western shore just before the drop. The boats were easily pushed up on shore and Merry and Pippin eagerly jumped out onto the rocks, their stuff in hand. Kenzie sighed and then followed Gimli as the dwarf carefully picked his way towards the shore. Once the boats were secure, another camp was made, everyone staying just as quiet as the night before.

Once they had all been settled, Kenzie sat in front of the fire next to Gimli and Pippin, studying each of them in turn. The journey was already taking its toll on each of the members; even Legolas was being effect, whether he would like to admit it or not. The young witch drew in a deep breath and broke off a piece of a twig, tossing it into the fire. She understood now why things happened the way they did; the Fellowship's bodies may have become well rested during their stay at Lothlorien, but their minds and hearts were still troubled and weary.

"We cross the lake at nightfall, hide the boats, and continue on foot," Aragorn called suddenly, walking back up from the water with a few blankets and bags in his hands, "We approach Mordor from the North."

Gimli suddenly looked up at the Ranger, his eyes wide, "Oh yes?" he asked, "Just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks. And after that, it gets even better!"

Kenzie shook her head as Pippin's head shot up in alarm, his eyes wide and fixed on the dwarf as he listened intently for the rest of the description. It was then that her eyes caught Legolas as he stood just in front of the entrance of the forest. He seemed to be searching for something and the young witch knew it was the Urk-Hai that the elf sensed.

"Festering, stinking marshlands as far as the eye can see!" the dwarf continued on, trying to make his point clear to Aragorn.

"That is our road," the Ranger replied as Kenzie stood, "I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength Master Dwarf."

"Recover my....ohhh!!!" Gimli grumbled in disgust as he began to pick around at the fire again.

Just as Kenzie reached Aragorn's side, Legolas stepped up to him as well. The elf's face was set and stern and the young witch could tell that there was something that weighed heavily on his mind.

"We should leave now," he whispered to the Ranger.

Aragorn shook his head, "No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for the cover of darkness."

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me," Legolas started, his eyes traveling back the distant trees, "A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind...."

Kenzie's dark eyes followed the elf's gaze and she felt a shudder crawl down her spine. He was right; the creatures that would break the Fellowship were fast approaching and the young witch was dreading the coming battle with every fiber in her body.

Legolas' head turned back to Aragorn quickly and his eyes darkened in his worry, "Something draws near.....I can feel it."

Aragorn took a deep breath and lowered his head as if he knew that they really would be screwed either way they went.

"So, what do we do?" Kenzie asked softly, breaking the uneasy silence, "Can we risk traveling to the eastern shore now?"

The Ranger shook his head once more, "No, we cannot," he then turned back to Legolas, placing a comforting hand on the elf's shoulder, "Do not worry Legolas, we...."

"Where's Frodo?" Merry's voice interrupted the conversation.

The three turned their gazes back to the others quickly to see that Frodo had indeed gone missing from the camp. The rest of the Fellowship looked around frantically, trying to see where the hobbit might have fled to. Suddenly Aragorn's wondering gaze stopped and Kenzie followed is eyes to the lonely shield of Gondor.

"Oh no," she breathed, her heart sinking.

'_It's already begun,'_ she thought as the others jumped to their feet.

"We have to find Mr. Frodo!" Sam cried quickly, dashing into the woods without another thought.

"Sam!" Kenzie called, trying to catch him, but stopping when the hobbit disappeared into the trees. She turned back to the Ranger with a sigh.

"Sam is right," Merry started, "We have to find Frodo before it's too late!" he called and then dashed into the woods as well with Pippin on his tail.

Very soon, the remaining members of the company could only hear the hobbits' cries for their lost comrade ringing throughout the trees. Aragorn shook his head again and drew in a deep breath, obviously trying to calm himself.

"We shall all be scattered and lost," he whispered before looking back up to the others.

"I will climb to the top of the Seat of Seeing. Something tells me that Frodo will have traveled that way. You should circle around, and gather the hobbits. Listen for each other incase something worse befalls another," Aragorn instructed and then disappeared into the woods himself.

Kenzie rolled her eyes, "Can't we ever have some good luck?" she asked as she followed the elf and dwarf in the opposite direction as the Ranger.

"I think that I'm with you on that one, lass," Gimli stated, "Luck would be wonderful thing at this moment."

xxxxxx

The three ran around the base of the hill for hours it seemed before one of them thought to move towards the top of the hill where Aragorn was. Legolas led the way, moving effortlessly through the branches and fallen limbs as he climbed and searched. It took Kenzie a little more effort to do all three at once and she had a feeling that Gimli had given up searching a long time before.

Finally, the dwarf stopped, bending over and breathing heavily. His axe fell to the ground with a thud, catching the young witch's attention.

"Legolas," she called, causing the elf to stop as well and retrace his steps to them.

"It...is....useless," the dwarf panted, "We shall never find them this way."

Kenzie saw Legolas clench his jaw in frustration and turn his gaze back up the hill. She felt his aggravation as well. How was she going to protect Frodo when she couldn't find him?! It was then that it dawned on her that she should have followed Aragorn, but knew that there was nothing that she could do about it now.

"We have to keep looking," Legolas broke her thoughts as he turned his eyes back to her and Gimli, "They could be anywhere."

He then suddenly turned quickly back to look up the hill, taking several steps up and then stopping. Kenzie followed him, fear gripping her body.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Aragorn," he stated softly, staring intently ahead of them. The young witch waited patiently as he continued to listen.

The elf then took a sharp breath, "He is in danger."

And with that, he sprinted back up towards the Seat of Seeing, violently stirring the leaves in his path. Kenzie took a deep breath and then followed, not waiting or turning to see if Gimli was trailing them. Nothing had a definite shape or color to her as she ran; she concentrated only on making it up the hill with enough breath to fight and find Frodo. The sounds of her blood roaring and her heavy footsteps echoed in her ears as the blurred colors of trees and sunlight fluttered in front of her eyes.

Finally, she saw Legolas swing his bow from his shoulder and she knew that they had reached the battle. Gathering her strength, Kenzie pushed forward, cresting the hill behind Legolas as she heard a cry from Aragorn. The scene they came upon startled her to a stop. An enormous band of Urk-Hai covered the area, each more disgusting than the one before it. Taking a deep breath, she followed Legolas' path and slowly walked past the elf.

Setting her jaw, she flicked her wrists violently, causing the few Urks in front of her to burst into flames. Kenzie then turned towards Aragorn's direction, flicking her wrists and demolishing the creatures that had crowded him. The Ranger was then quickly on his feet, his eyes widened in disbelief as he looked to her.

"Don't just stand there!" she cried, flicking her wrists again and destroying the Urk that had come up behind him, "I can't protect you all the time!"

Aragorn shook his head and then jumped right back into the pack of Urk Hais that had started back down the hill and into the woods. The young witch shook her head as well and drew her knives, following him as he worked his way through the creatures. She became so caught up in the fight that she had forgotten about Frodo until Legolas' cries interrupted her.

"Aragorn, go!" he urged the Ranger on, shooting Urk-Hai as fast as he could pull the arrows.

Kenzie turned when he cried out and watched as Aragorn tore further down the hill, leaves flying up behind him as he went. He had made it only a few paces before he was brought to a halt by two more Urk-Hai. Turning quickly, Aragorn aimed his blade towards the creature's torso and sliced through the flesh. He then pulled the sword free and lobbed off the second's head before sprinting back down the hillside.

Once she could no longer see the Ranger's retreating form, Kenzie turned back to her own fights, twirling her knives and slicing any Urk-Hai that dared cross her path. She knew she couldn't stay too much longer as well; there was no telling when the Changer would take the opportunity to attack Frodo as he fled from the Fellowship. But she couldn't leave Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn with so many of the Urk-Hai surrounding them; not yet. She knew, however, that the longer she stayed the harder it would be for her to leave them in the end. Setting her jaw and coming to a final decision, Kenzie twirled her knives and stabbed the last Urk-Hai charging her before turning towards Legolas.

"I have to find Frodo!" she called just as another creature deterred from his path down the hill and moved to her.

If she had been looking at Legolas, she would have seen his eyes widened in disbelief as he released an arrow, "You aren't leaving?" he questioned, pulling another arrow.

Kenzie clenched her teeth as she pushed the Urk-Hai's sword away and slashed his throat easily. She whipped around to face him, her hair following her and slapping her flustered cheeks as she did so.

"I have to go!" she argued, turning her attention from the battle surrounding them for a split second.

"Kenzie, behind you!" Gimli's hoarse voice called out, causing the young witch to turn back to her previous stance.

Her blue orbs widened considerably and she instinctively leaned back, the blade of an Urk-Hai slicing through the air where her head had been. Kenzie reached up and grabbed the slimy wrist of the creature, using his stance to steady herself and raise her foot. She roughly kicked the Urk across the face and turned with his body, pulling the sword from his hand.

"You cannot leave! We need you!" Legolas' voice called back to her, anger filling the words as he spoke.

Kenzie clenched her teeth, using both of her arms to raise the crude sword and lob off the head of another approaching Urk-Hai. She then threw away the weapon, her anger now getting the best of her. The young witch turned towards Legolas and abruptly flicked her wrists. Suddenly, the two Urk-Hais that had raced up behind the elf dissolved into flames with two loud_ pops_! The elven prince whipped around quickly at the noise and came face to face with the young witch.

They held each other's gazes for a split second before Kenzie sighed and jerked her wrists. Everything around them became uncomfortable silent. The Urk-Hai came to a stand still and Gimli stood with his axe high in the air, ready to strike. The only things moving now were Kenzie and Legolas. She broke eye contact first and placed both of her knives in her right hand as she closed the gap between them.

"Don't you understand, Legolas?" she began, "I have to find Frodo and protect him."

Legolas set his jaw before swinging his bow over his shoulder, "There are too many Urk-Hai for Gimli, Boromir, and I! You must stay and help us! Aragorn can find Frodo!" he yelled harshly.

"But Frodo is _my Innocent_!" she cried, stopping a few feet away from him.

The elf took a deep breath and looked away. They stood that way for an eternity it seemed, not looking up at one another or understanding the other's side. Finally, Kenzie sighed and closed what little space there was left between them. She tried to catch his gaze before she spoke, but couldn't.

"I don't _want_ to leave you," she started softly, "but I have to."

He still wouldn't meet her gaze and her heart clenched as she felt tears sting her eyes. She didn't want to leave like this, not with him hating her again. She drew in a shaky breath and turned her head, squeezing her eyes shut. _Why_? Why oh Lord couldn't he understand? But how could he? For all he knew, the Fellowship would continue on with Frodo when this battle was over. He wouldn't realize until later that she would be _leaving_ the company with Frodo, taking a whole new path in the war while he traveled another. Kenzie felt one solitary, salty tear race down her cheek as she bit back the sob that gathered in her throat. Then she heard Legolas draw a saddened breath as he stepped closer.

"Please," he started, turning her face back to him, "Do not cry, Ai'er."

His request only made more tears come as he gently wiped away the first with his thumb. Why was he doing this to her? Maybe it would have been better if they were yelling at each other; it would have been easier for her to leave him then. But not now, not when his gentle touch caressed her face and his soft, flowing voice tried to calm her.

"I am sorry," he continued, his eyes adverting away from her face, "You are right; Frodo's safety comes first. You must go."

She tightened her jaw again to hold back more tears. Drawing in another shaky breath, she steadied herself and looked up to meet his eyes. The disappointment that his glacier blue orbs held was almost enough to send her over the edge.

"Just promise me that you will do nothing foolish," Legolas stated, attempting a small smile.

Kenzie laughed lightly as she reached up and pulled his hand down from her cheek, intertwining her fingers with his. She wanted to say so many things; to tell him that she loved him, that she didn't want to leave, and that this war was truly worth all the effort and lost. But she couldn't do it; it would be wrong.

Instead, she nodded her head and sniffled, "I promise," she breathed, staring up into his face.

'_Leave'_, her mind said sternly, _'You have to leave now or you never will.'_ Kenzie swallowed and pressed her lips together, setting her resolve to finally go. She then did something that she never thought she would do. Slowly rising to her tip toes, she gently placed a small kiss on his fair cheek. The young witch didn't know what possessed her to take such an action; maybe it was the adrenaline or the fact that she wanted him to know that she cared for him deeply. Whatever the case, she was forever grateful that she did give him that simple kiss. For when she started to fall back down on her feet, Legolas leaned forward and softly placed his lips on the corner of her mouth.

Kenzie couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her and she shuddered as he took advantage of her slightly parted lips. His mouth fitted over hers perfectly and he kissed her gently and tentatively, as if he were afraid that she would reject him. A light, fleeting feeling rose from the pit of Kenzie's stomach as his soft lips moved with hers and she leaned into him for support. Suddenly, an image sprang in front of her eyes. An arrow flew towards the elf, striking true in the center of his back.

The memory of what Galadriel's mirror showed her caused the young witch to pull away. She opened her eyes and looked up at him, a single tear trickling down her cheek. Legolas cupped the side of her face gently, brushing away the tear with his thumb.

"You should go," he whispered smoothly, but Kenzie had a feeling that it took him more effort than he showed.

She swallowed her sob and nodded her head, "Yes, I should."

He smiled faintly and leaned down, kissing the corner of her lips, "I shall see you soon, Ai'er," he whispered.

She fought her emotions as she gently returned the kiss and pulled back again, "Be careful."

"I will," he replied, nodding his head.

Kenzie stepped back more, putting distance between them, "When I leave, everything will unfreeze, so be prepared," she warned.

The elf nodded his head again before looking her directly in the eyes, "Good Luck."

She smiled faintly and then twirled her knives, sliding them into their sheaths as her waist before disappearing back towards the camp. Legolas took a deep breath and pulled out his own knives.

"May the Valar watch over you, Ai'er," he whispered, ready to continue on with the battle.

xxxxxx

Kenzie dashed back down the hill, pushing tree limbs out of her way and occasionally sliding a considerable distance in the leaves. As she continued on her path, she found that not only did she have to push back her tears, she had to constantly push her nagging conscience out of her mind as well.

Images and words repeated over and over in front of her eyes; mostly from her meetings with Galadriel, her dreams with the demon's messages, and her sister's premonition. The frustrating part of it, however, was that the harder she tried to push everything away, the more persistent the images and words became.

"_He is just watching you.....This demon has been watching you for sometime."_

Kenzie thought on the Lady's words as she roughly pushed another branch from her path. But hadn't she already thought about all of this before?! After her second vision, she had been for sure that the only reason that the Changer was waiting was to strike Frodo at the right moment. The young witch had only put two and two together and deduced that the demon's proper moment would be when the hobbit fled from the company. Then why was her gut telling her that something just didn't fit now?

"_I saw a demon....killing Aragorn."_

Kenzie skidded to a halt in the leaves, the memory of Katlin's premonition becoming fresh in her mind. All of a sudden, the theory that she and her sisters had put together didn't click in her head. Originally, the sisters thought that the only reason the vision centered on Aragorn was because the Ranger was standing in the way of the demon's ultimate goal, the Ring. So if the Changer's task had been to acquire the Ring, then Frodo would be her Innocent.

That explained Katlin's premonition. But why would the demon wait so long?

"He had so many opportunities to just shimmer in and grab Frodo, then shimmer back," Kenzie stated out loud, her gut feeling telling her to keep working through the thoughts.

She thought back to her latest vision of the demon and then cocked her head, "Unless his job was to get something else."

"But what else would Sauron need so badly?" she asked, clenching her jaw in frustration.

Everything continued to roll around in her head, demanding to be sorted out. Nothing was making sense now! Sauron _needed_ the Ring; that, of course, was the reason he had Saruman and all his minions out searching for it. Why the need for another evil to come in and possibly screw up everything? The Changer wasn't really necessary, so why had he been called to retrieve "the One"?

That's when it all clicked.

"The Ring isn't the only _One_ on this journey," the young witch breathed, her eyes widening as everything began falling into place.

"Aragorn is the heir of Gondor,.....the one that will unite all men," Kenzie finished, turning back around and looking up the hill.

"It all works now! Katlin's premonition, why the demon's been waiting, Lady Galadriel's vagueness...., it was so oblivious all along!!" she explained to herself, "Saruman didn't send the Changer for the Ring. He sent him to kill the hope of men......Aragorn."

She stopped and her eyes became as round as saucers, "Aragorn's my Innocent!"

Just as her words sounded, a faint cry of a horn echoed from the distance, causing the young witch to stop and listen intently; the Horn of Gondor. Without a second thought, Kenzie raced back up the hill and towards the battle as fast as her legs would take her.

She had to get back to Aragorn.....before it was too late.


	18. Chapter 17

xSnifflesx This is it!!! What you are about to read is the last chapter of "Protecting the Fellowship". It's kind of sad, but oh well. I still have other things to do. :D :D :D.

I want to thank everyone that has read this story, gave great reviews, and waited the long months for those chapters that we all feared would never come. You guys are great and get major props from me, if that counts for anything. Okay, well, that's about it. I'll be hoping for a lot of reviews. I want to get over 200, so help me out, please!!!! LoL.

Thanks again, reviewers, for all the encouragement!! You guys rock!

* * *

Chapter 17: Now that the world isn't ending....

Steel clashed together and arrows flew quickly from Legolas' bow as he and Gimli followed Aragorn through the ruins of Amon Hen. The elf's mind lingered on Kenzie as he fought his way down the path, but he pushed away his haunting thoughts of her and continued forward. Even though they were pushing quickly down the hill, things were becoming worse for him and the others. Legolas was running out of arrows and he couldn't stop long enough to gather more from the already fallen Urks. Gimli was falling behind the elf and Ranger, fighting off the creatures just as well, but slowly. And Aragorn, in his fear for the other hobbits and Boromir, raced through the leaves recklessly, striking at the Urk Hais swiftly and quickly as he went. Nevertheless, they all continued on ferociously, determined to make it to the others.

Legolas pulled an arrow and quickly took aim as he raced down the slope. Just as the arrow slipped from his fingers, his feet slid on the many leaves and his arrow struck the approaching Urk in the shoulder. Cursing under his breath, the elf tossed his bow over his shoulder then suddenly and swiftly drew his knives. The creature continued to lumber towards him quickly, raising his crud weapon to strike the elf. Legolas, however, was far quicker than the Urk and he ducked out of the danger, raising up and stabbing the creature in the chest. He then turned away and continued down the path, using his blades and saving his arrows for when they were needed the most.

The ruins of the old kingdom dotted the landscape and popped up in the three's path, providing cover for the Urks to hide and await the three as they followed. One such standing ruin came upon Aragorn quickly as he followed the Urk-Hais. A creature jumped out in front of him suddenly, catching the Ranger off guard. Aragorn swiftly plunged his sword into the Urk's chest, pulled it out, and caught the blade of another as a large pack of the creatures descended upon the group. Legolas briefly fought them with his blades, turning and slashing quickly as he could. Finally, the elf grew tired of his blades, sheathing them and once again taking to his bow.

Using what little arrows he had left, Legolas began to pick off the remaining creatures that were attacking the three companions. A strangled cry then drew the elf's attention to Aragorn. The Ranger was trying desperately to fight off an Urk-Hai that had him roughly by the neck. Legolas quickly drew an arrow, carefully took aim, and released the weapon. It struck true, lodging itself in the center of the creature's back with a loud, echoing _thud!_

The Urk gasped and fell backwards, releasing Aragorn from its hold and crashing to the ground. The Ranger staggered somewhat and rubbed his throat, nodding a thank you to the elf. A deafening silence engulfed the area around them as Gimli caught up to the two, trying to catch his breath. Suddenly, a loud strange horn echoed from a distance and both Legolas and Aragorn whipped their gazes back down the path.

"The Horn of Gondor," Legolas stated, and then turned back to Aragorn, his face etched with worry.

"Boromir," the Ranger breathed, brushing past the elf and continuing the trek towards the others.

Without another thought, Legolas and Gimli followed, drawing their weapons again. Boromir's horn grew louder, beckoning the trio to come to his aid. Legolas swiftly passed Aragorn and began to slash at any Urk that stood in his way. The Ranger took advantage of the cleared path and went on further, hoping to get to Boromir first. But this plan did not work for long; the companions were just simply out numbered.

'_Oh, Kenzie. I wish you were here,'_ Legolas thought as he pulled his knives from another dead Urk-Hai.

He turned to continue on and help the others, but stopped abruptly, his eyes widening and his breath quickening at seeing the sight in front of him. As Gimli and Aragorn battled on, they were unaware of the Urk that stood at the back of the battle, surveying the scene with his arms crossed and a cruel smile upon his dark lips. His gaze was fixed upon Aragorn and he continued to watch as the Ranger struggled with several other Urk Hais. The creature suddenly raised his grisly hand in front of him, a large ball of fire appearing in his palm. He then drew the hand back, his smile brightening as he prepared to hurl the fiery ball.

Something then clicked in Legolas' mind. The elf could sense the strong presence of evil and magic that this creature possessed. But Urk Hais did not have the ability to use magic, so how could this one show so much power?

'_He is not an Urk Hai,_' Legolas thought, his bright eyes widening, '_He is the Changer._'

Without another thought, the elf sprung forward and raced towards Aragorn, calling out to the Ranger as he pushed his legs to move faster. The Changer released the fire from his grasp and hurled it towards Aragorn's turned back, a look of satisfaction covering his face.

"Aragorn!" Legolas yelled out again in a warning as he willed himself to run faster towards his friend.

The elf reached Aragorn just as the Ranger was turning from his fight and placed himself in front of the man, throwing his arms up to brace himself for the pain that he knew would come. Yet, strangely, nothing happened and everything suddenly became oddly quiet.

Legolas slowly lowered his arms and came face to face with the deadly ball of fire that, moments ago, was destined to crash into him. It was completely frozen in mid air just inches from his face. Aragorn placed a hand on the elf's shoulder and stepped up beside him, his gaze fixed off to the left. Legolas' eyes followed the Ranger's and his bright orbs widened even more when he saw what Aragorn was staring at.

Kenzie slowly descended the hill towards them, a look of determination written across her face. Legolas suddenly felt an intense wave of relief wash over him; she had come back.

"Duck," she commanded, not raising her voice as she drew closer to the group. The elf and Ranger did not think twice and duck down out of the path of the fire ball.

Kenzie jerked her wrists, releasing the fire from its frozen state and sending it crashing into the Urks behind the companions. The Changer was staring at the young witch ruthlessly and he growled in anger as she walked up beside Aragorn and Legolas.

"Go Aragorn," she stated simply, keeping her gazed fixed upon the demon who glared viciously at her.

The Ranger took a step back hesitantly, "You will be all right?" he questioned, his eyes remaining on the Changer as well.

"Yes. Now go, Boromir needs you," she answered calmly.

Aragorn nodded his head and then turned, racing back down the hill on his previous path. Gimli looked from the witch to the path the Ranger had just taken. He sighed and then nodded his head.

"Good luck, lass," he stated and then followed Aragorn's lead.

Legolas, however, did not move from his stance. He refused to leave Kenzie to face the evil monster all on her own; he would help her in whatever way he could.

"Legolas," the young witch started, her gaze still locked on the Changer.

"I am not going to leave you here...," the elf argued.

"This is not your fight."

"But..."

"Go!" she cried, turning to look at him with pleading eyes, "Aragorn needs you more than I do."

Legolas stared back at her, his eyes betraying the battle that was going on inside of him. He then took a deep breath, gazed quickly from the demon to Kenzie, and then turned, fleeing down the path behind Aragorn and Gimli. As he ran, he closed his eyes and prayed that he was not making the wrong decision.

xxxxxxx

Kenzie watched him reluctantly turn and race down the hill, leaves flying up behind him in his wake. She took a small breath, hoping that Galadriel's prediction of Legolas' death would not fulfill itself.

"How touching," a strangled, gurgling voice croaked from behind her, "You have found a playmate in this alternate world."

The young witch slowly turned her gaze back to the Changer, setting her face to show nothing but her determination to destroy him in the spot where he stood. She could not let him know that she was afraid; he would use it to his advantage and the fight would be over before it ever began.

"Well, Charmed One, this is it. Are you sure that you are ready to face me?" he questioned, cocking his head to the side as he looked at her.

Kenzie licked her lips, "Are you ready?"

He laughed wickedly, "Such courage."

Kenzie was tried of the game; she threw out her hand and flicked her wrist, but the demon smiled and shimmered out, barely missing her power. The young witch turned quickly, her eyes scanning the forest around her for a sign of where he could have gone to. The demon then appeared behind her, throwing his around her throat and squeezing with all his might. Kenzie gasped and quickly drew one of her knives from her waist, plunging the blade deep into the demon's side.

The Changer let loose a loud, rumbling howl of pain, much like an Urk, and threw the witch to the ground. He gripped onto his now bleeding side, gasping in the searing pain.

He then began to chuckle as Kenzie rolled to a stop in the leaves, "That was very clever, witch," he gurgled, "But how can you stand against magic?"

The demon quickly conjured a fireball and hurled it at the young witch. Kenzie swiftly rolled over onto her back and kicked up onto her feet, jerking her hands. The fireball stopped its path and she simply flicked her wrists, destroying the fire with her own.

The Changer smiled and began to clap loudly, shaking his head in what seemed to be admiration, "Well done, Charmed One. Well done; I applaud you on your improvement," he stated.

"Yeah, well, applaud this," she replied, aiming at the demon and flicking her wrists violently.

Flames exploded from the Changer's arm, the force pushing him back viciously to the ground. Kenzie took advantage of the disoriented demon and walked towards him with a deep breath.

"Evil hiding in plain sight, I use this spell with all my might," she started, steadying her voice and holding her nerve.

He rolled over, beginning to laugh again as he pushed himself up onto his feet, "A spell," he stated as he rolled the shoulder of the arm Kenzie had aimed at, "how typical. You cannot destroy me with your powers, so you will try a spell."

The young witch's eyes widened; she was surprised that her power was not strong enough to destroy his arm, "Stop your changing form and shape; this vanquish now seals your fate."

"It's not working," the demon taunted, shaking his head in an attempt to discourage her.

"Evil hiding in plain sight, I use this spell with all my might. Stop your changing form and shape; this vanquish now seals your fate," Kenzie continued, setting her face and chanting louder.

Suddenly the demon stopped in his tracks, his eyes widening considerably in what seemed to be a mix of surprise and confusion. This only strengthened the young witch's will and determination.

She took a deep breath, "Evil hiding in plain sight, I use this spell with all my might. Stop your changing form and shape; this vanquish now seals your fate."

The Changer gripped at his side and bent over slightly, the air around him and Kenzie becoming deadly silent. The young witch continued down her path, holding her head up with a sense of accomplishment as the demon crumpled. But just before he hit the forest floor, he stopped and slowly began to stand again.

Kenzie stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes widening in fear. This couldn't be happening; this demon didn't need a Power of Three spell. Her mind quickly ran over possible plans; how was she going to get out, what was she going to do.....was she screwed?

The sinister laugh that gurgled from the Changer's throat sounded through out the forest again as he started towards the young witch, "Wasn't exactly what you expected, was it?"

Kenzie carefully took a step back, her breathing becoming heavier as he neared her. '_What am I going to do? WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!?_' she screamed to herself, racking her mind for every possible way out.

"What will the little witch do now?" he asked, still making his way towards her.

Her eyes scanned the trees and ground, looking for something, _anything_, that could help her. Finally, her eyes settled on a brown lump several feet behind the demon. Her gaze stayed fixed upon the lump that was her back pack as her mind began to formulate a plan; a very risky plan.

She took a deep breath, "Oh, I hope that this works," she breathed.

"Brian!" she cried out at the top of her lungs, praying that her Whitelighter would pull through and show up immediately.

The demon shook his head and conjured a fireball into his palm, "I'm afraid that no one can help you now."

Just then, the familiar and, at the moment, comforting sound of whirling bells and the bright swirling, pale, blue and white lights appeared beside the witch. "Hey Kenzie, wh...," Brian started, but Kenzie wouldn't let him finish.

She gripped onto the front of his shirt, "Orb! Orb me out now!"

Brian's eyes followed hers and widened at the sight of the demon unleashing the fireball at the both of them. Without another thought, both he and Kenzie disappeared from the scene in the same lights that the Whitelighter had appeared in. The fireball flew through the empty space where Kenzie and Brian had once stood and the Changer growled furiously, disturbing the new silence that had settled over the forest.

Then, at that moment, Brian and Kenzie reappeared behind the demon and right next to Kenzie's bag. The young witch quickly snatched up the bag and plunged her hand inside as the demon turned.

"I have played with you long enough, Charmed One!" he cried, forming another fireball.

"Yeah, well, the sentiment is shared," Kenzie replied, pulling a bottle filled with potion from her pack.

Just before the Changer released his fireball, she tossed the bottle towards him. It exploded directly in his palm in the middle of the conjured fire. The concoction that the Sisters had made coupled with the power of the demon's fireball created a great explosion. Brian and Kenzie were thrown back to the ground by the blast and as they fell, a loud cry from the Changer echoed in their ears.

Once the blast had ended, Kenzie shook her head of the ringing and turned back to look at where the demon still stood. That wasn't exactly what the young witch had hoped for, but what she had got would suffice for her troubles. The Changer clutched at his arm that was now bleeding profusely where his hand had been.

He gritted his teeth and brought his gaze up to the witch. His breathing was heavy from his obvious pain and his eyes narrowed in a new found hatred for her.

"This is not over yet," he growled and then shimmered out of the scene.

Kenzie let out a heavy breath and fell back onto the forest floor. Her head turned towards Brian and she pushed him, "Are you all right?"

The Whitelighter rolled over onto his back as well and nodded, "Yeah. Are you?"

Kenzie nodded too, "Considering everything that just went down, yes."

"Did you plan it that way?" he asked.

She took a deep breath through her nose, trying to calm herself, "In a round about way."

Brian laughed, "Well, that's good enough," he then stood and held out his hand, "So, what's next?"

Her tired mind suddenly went off in alarms and her eyes widened, "I have to get to Legolas."

"What?" the Whitelighter asked, confusion written on his face as the young witch took his offered hand and pulled herself to her feet.

"I have to go find Legolas. Thank you for helping; tell my sisters that we have a serious situation and I'll call for them later," she replied, hurriedly grabbing her bag and tossing it onto her shoulders.

"But wait, shouldn't you go talk to them now?" he asked as she started to walk away from him.

"No, this is more important. Just tell them that once I get to Edoras, I'll call for them to talk about the demon," Kenzie continued.

"How long will that be?!" Brian called.

"I don't know! Just tell them to be prepared to make up a Power of Three spell!" she called back, dashing down the path and out of sight.

The Whitelighter shook his head, completely confused and orbed back to the Manor. He hoped that Kennedy and Katlin would understand what was going on.

xxxxxxx

Another Urk Hai fell dead to the ground with a loud _thump_ as Legolas turned and quickly sliced across the chest and throat of the next creature. Thankfully, the numbers of Sauron's force were lessening and the elf had quickly convinced Aragorn to continue on towards Boromir, Merry, and Pippin. The Ranger had swiftly disappeared and left Legolas and Gimli to dispose of the few Urks that were left.

As he and Gimli continued to fight, Legolas suddenly found it strange that the number of Urks were starting to thin so drastically. He couldn't help but worry about this; there had to be a reason why they would all suddenly disappear from a fight that quickly.

Legolas plunged his knife into the gut of the Urk he was fighting and then turned quickly, slicing off another's arm before stabbing him in the stomach as well. He pulled both blades back quickly as the creatures fell back to the ground with the other dead Urks. With one swift motion, the elf then sheathed the knives at his sides and turned back towards Gimli.

The dwarf cried out as his raised his ax wearily, swinging at the last Urk with all his might. Even in his weariness, he struck accurately and lobbed the creature's head off. A peaceful silence snaked around them after the Urk's lifeless body fell, interrupted only by Gimli's heavy breathing.

"Are you all right?" Legolas asked.

The dwarf took a very deep breath and then nodded his head, heaving his ax up onto his shoulder, "Yes, I should be."

"Good; we must get to the others. I fear the worst for Boromir," the elf replied, looking towards the direction that Aragorn had disappeared in.

The dwarf came up to his side and heaved in a great, deep breath, "Then what exactly is it that we're waiting on?" he asked, looking up at the elf.

Legolas shook his head with a ghost of a smile on his lips and tore down the hill. They ran forever it seemed before the faint sounds of a battle reached his elven ears. He ran faster, forgetting that Gimli was trailing behind, but suddenly began to slow down as he noticed that the number of dead Urk Hais began to grow in number. Crinkling his brow in confusion, he pressed on through the bodies, hoping to come upon Aragorn soon.

It was then that he came upon the scene; Aragorn bent over a figure as an uneasy stillness filled the area around them. Legolas looked around frantically for Merry, Pippin, and Boromir, but couldn't see them anywhere. Slowly Aragorn began to rise from his position and Legolas stopped, his eyes catching Boromir's lifeless figure lying amongst the leaves. He looked on sadly, the fact that another member of their company had fallen. _This is what Kenzie had known about_, the thought resounded throughout his mind. It made so much sense now.

Gimli finally came up behind the elf as Aragorn stepped back. The dwarf gasped sadly and bowed his head, turning his eyes from the scene. Aragorn took a deep breath and looked out into the woods, "They will look for his coming from the White Tower, but he will not return," he spoke gently, but loud enough for the others to hear.

Legolas lowered his head as well, another wave of sadness washing over him. It seemed that the whole company was lost now. Gandalf had fallen, Frodo had disappeared along with Sam, Merry and Pippin were no where to be seen, and now Boromir would join the wizard in the world of the dead. Everything that the companions had worked so hard for seemed to fall in all around them; had they truly failed in their quest? Would he have to bring news of failure to his father once again?

"Legolas!" a faint voice cried and the elf quickly turned from the scene.

"Kenzie?!" he called back, his heart leaping at her voice and his mind praying that he wasn't imagining things.

There was no response, but he picked up on the sound of her fast, heavy footsteps as they grew louder by the second. Finally, she appeared through the trees and Legolas could see her bright smile as she quickened her pace towards him. When she reached him, the young witch threw her arms around him and pulled him close to her.

"You're all right," she breathed.

"Of course I am all right, Ai'er," he replied, not being able to hide his happiness as all other thoughts cleared his mind, "Why wouldn't I be?"

She pulled away and he was surprised to find tears in her eyes, "I was just afraid that you...." she trailed off, looking away.

"What?" he asked, knowing right away that she was hiding something from him.

Kenzie didn't answer. She gently took his hands in hers, intertwining their fingers, and smiled softly up at him. Whatever it was that had been toiling through her mind was gone now and the elf squeezed her hands gently. Her gaze stayed fixed upon his face for a second before it shifted behind him suddenly. Legolas turned and he frowned slightly, reading the sorrow in Aragorn's eyes as the Ranger approached them.

"Boromir?" Kenzie asked softly.

Aragorn's lips tightened before he spoke, "He has passed," he stated solemnly, "The remaining Urks have taken Merry and Pippin and I can only assume they are traveling towards the Rohan Plains."

The young witch nodded her head, "Then everything is right," she whispered.

"Everything is right?" Gimli repeated, his voice soft and confused, "Is _this_ what our future was meant to be?"

Kenzie slowly released Legolas' hands and moved past him and Aragorn, making her way towards Boromir's fallen body. She knelt beside him and gently brushed back a stray piece of hair from his closed eyes.

"Yes," she answered the dwarf, "but it's not done yet. There are other things that must be done."

The young witch then stood and walked back to the three remaining members of the Fellowship, "First would be giving Boromir a funeral. He deserves that much."

Aragorn nodded firmly in agreement, "Yes, he does." Gimli and Legolas nodded as well as the four gazed sorrowfully at their fallen companion.

"Then let's get to it," Kenzie stated softly.

xxxxxxx

Kenzie gritted her teeth and readjusted her hold on the handle she held. The four of them had constructed a type of sled to easily carry Boromir's body back to the shore. Together, Aragorn and Legolas formed the idea to place the fallen Lord in one of the Lorien boats and send him towards the Falls of Rauros. So they quickly constructed the wooden sled and gently placed his body on the structure, starting their trek back towards the camp as they paired off in turns to pull the body.

Legolas glances forward, making sure Aragorn and Gimli were ahead and then looked over at the young witch, "Why did you come back?"

She looked over at him briefly before turning her eyes to the ground. She _had_ promised to tell him everything and the look in his eyes convinces her even more that he deserved to know.

She took a deep breath, "Frodo's not my Innocent," she stated simply.

"What?" he asked, his face and voice clouded with confusion.

"My sisters and I jumped to conclusions," Kenzie replied, shaking her head, "All of the evidence and answered were right in front of our faces and we looked right over it."

"The demon is after Aragorn, isn't he?" the elf asked, looking over at her for confirmation of his thought.

The young witch met his gaze and nodded her head slowly.

"But why? I thought he was called to capture the One Ring?" Legolas questioned.

Kenzie scoffed as she shook her head, the first conversation she had with the demon replayed in her ears, "He never said he was after the Ring, just 'the One'."

"But is that not the Ring?" he asked, obviously confused.

"Yes and no," she started, "The Ring is the One, but not the only one."

The elf sighed, turning his gaze back forwards. He still did not understand and Kenzie knew that he wouldn't; she was being a little too vague. Taking a deep breath and deciding to take a risk, she stopped and lowered her end of the sled. Legolas looked over at her, his eyes creased and even more confusion clouding his fair features as he lowered his side of the sled as well.

Kenzie stood straight and then jerked her hands, Aragorn and Gimli wrenching to a stand still in front of them. She slowly walked around to the elf, her head bent low and her thoughts swarming. She stopped just in front of him as she wondered if she was about to do the right thing. As she stood there, wringing her hands silently, Legolas felt an overwhelming need to gather her in his arms. He then swiftly crossed the two steps and gently pulled her hands into his own.

"Kenzie," he whispered, running his thumbs over the tops of her hands, "You don't....."

She lifted her head and shook it confidently, "No, I've already make up my mind." She then took a deep breath and met his eyes, "Aragorn is just as important in this war as the Ring. Sauron cannot be defeated by _just_ tossing the Ring back into Mount Doom; all of men have to unite against him under one banner."

The seriousness of her tone caused Legolas to shudder, the soft whisper of her voice in the silence shaking him, "Under the white banner of Gondor?" he asked.

Kenzie nodded, her own hold on his hands tightening, "Only Aragorn will be able to do this. He is the only hope that the race of men has to make it through this war; Sauron and Saruman know this. With Islidur's last heir gone, there would be nothing to stop Sauron as he spread over the land. Middle Earth would fall to him quickly and surely."

"Then, before this is over, Aragorn must go to the White City and reclaim the throne?" he asked, her clues filling in the gaps.

"Yes," she breathed simply.

"But when? How? What will become of Frodo?" he asked quickly, his mind tumbling with possibilities.

Kenzie shook her head defiantly, "I can't tell you anymore," she answered, pulling away from him and turning her back.

Legolas stared at her as she sighed, obviously glad that she had gotten that off her chest. He wondered if he should voice the new question that had drifted in his mind. But it didn't seem life a fair question to her; it didn't feel right to ask it of her.

He looked down at his now empty hands and drew in a breath, "Did you only come back for Aragorn?"

She shuddered, knowing some how that that question would come, but clinging to hope that it wouldn't. A small tear glistened in the corner of her eyes and she swiped it away before turning back to face him.

"It's complicated, Legolas," she started.

"I want to know, Kenzie," he replied, his eyes pleading for an answer.

Kenzie sighed and stared at him before licking her lips, "The first night we stayed in Lorien, I looked in Galadriel's mirror," she paused, gathering her thoughts.

"At first, I saw Boromir's death, and I knew that would happen, so I wasn't entirely sure why I saw it. I think it might have had something to do with my guilt of _knowing_ that it would occur. But what I saw next...." she trailed off, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth.

"You and I were arguing; I know now that it was about my leaving to find Frodo. I was torn between you and my Innocent and I couldn't leave you just like that, not with all of the Urks crowding you. So I stayed," Kenzie stopped again, looking down and twiddling with her hands.

She heard Legolas quietly come towards her as she bit back tears and continued, "We were fighting off the Urks, but they just kept coming. They surrounded me and I was so tired," she swallowed her emotion, "I tired to break through them, but I couldn't. I looked up to call out to you and you..."

She stopped and put her hand to her mouth in an effort to keep herself from finishing. As if knowing what it was that she wouldn't say, the elf wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. He placed a gently kiss a top her head, hoping to hive the courage she needed to continue.

"When I looked up, you had been shot...." she had started to sob now and Legolas ran a soothing hand over her curls, trying to chase away the images just with his presence.

"If I stayed with you, you were going to die......That's why I was so glad that you were all right," she finished, snuggling her cheek into his chest, never wanting to relive that moment or leave his arms.

"But you came back and I am still alive; maybe Galadriel's mirror had been wrong," he stated softly, resting his chin gently on her head.

Kenzie pursed her lips, thinking back to what the Lady of Light had told her. "No," she started slowly, pulling back to look up at his face, "Galadriel had told me that if I stayed for the _wrong_ reasons, then you would fall."

"Why else would you stay, if not to help?" he asked.

The young witch licked her lips and looked down, remembering what she had told the Lady. She took a deep breath, "In the mirror I stayed because of my feelings for you, not for my Innocent. She was trying to tell me that I must follow my destiny, not my feelings."

Legolas didn't say anything after that and she knew that he was thinking about what she said, especially the part about her feelings for him. It seemed like centuries before he said something, but she knew it had only been a few seconds.

"What feelings do you have?" the elf inquired softly.

'_What? Was that kiss not obvious?_' a voice screamed in her head.

"I...." she started, staring at the simple clasp on the belt that held his quiver to his back. It suddenly became a very interesting object that was successfully drawing her attention away form his question. But was it so hard to say what she felt for him? She had told Galadriel, why not tell him?

She placed her fingers onto the clasp, feeling the cool metal under her fingertips. Kenzie watched her hand rise and fall with his chest as she tried to draw in her courage.

Suddenly, Legolas curved his fingers under her chin, lifting her face to look up at him. His eyes were soft and reflected something she couldn't place. Once he held her gaze, he lowered his hand to the one she rested on his chest. He closed his hand around hers and still held it in its place.

"Kenzie, whatever it is that you feel for me, just know that I lo...." he started.

"Is there something wrong?" Aragorn's voice interrupted.

Both elf and witch turned, gazing at the Ranger and dwarf in surprise. Kenzie opened her mouth to say something, but Legolas beat her to it. He clasped his other hand over the one he already held and smiled slightly.

"Kenzie just hurt her hand on the sled," he stated.

Aragorn looked at both of them in turn, "Do you need to switch?" he asked slowly, as if he didn't believe the story.

"No, I'm fine, thank you," Kenzie replied, playing along with the story that Legolas had compiled quickly and smoothly.

Aragorn's eyes lingered on her and Legolas for another second before he turned and continued forward. Kenzie quickly let out the breath she was holding and looked down at her hand covered by Legolas'. She took a deep breath and looked back up at him. He smiled softly at her and leaned forward, gently brushing his lips against her cheek.

"We must continue on," he stated, looking at her directly in the eyes.

Kenzie nodded mutely and they both turned back to the sled, a silence falling between them the rest of the way.

xxxxxxx

"On the count of three," Aragorn stated, readjusting his hold on Boromir's shoulders. Legolas nodded and placed his hands underneath the Lord's boots. "One, two, three," the Ranger counted, then lifted the body.

Legolas did the same and Kenzie watched as they placed Boromir inside the boat as gently as the could. Once they had positioned his body, the young witch stepped forward, the Lord's sword and horn in hand. She carefully placed the sword in his hands, which were crossed atop his chest, and his broken horn by his side. A tear ran down her cheek as she backed away; she couldn't stand there anymore, looking at his pale, lifeless face. She allowed Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas to finish the preparations while she walked a short distance away.

Kenzie stopped and backed up to the tree line, not quite standing out on the shore of the Great River. She watched the strong current move the water swiftly towards the Falls that roared nearby. She then pulled her eyes down to her hands. Her thoughts tumbled freely in her mind as she slowly walked towards the water. A gentle breeze suddenly kicked up, pulling her hair back behind her shoulders. She smiled, enjoying the soft caress of the air on her face as she closed her eyes and tried to focus only on comforting thoughts. Images and memories of her mother appeared and Kenzie's smile softened, emotions starting to rise within her.

"I wish you were here, Mom," she whispered, opening her eyes to gaze out at the water.

Her eyes then suddenly widened and she gasped at what stood in front of her. A woman had appeared, a soft, loving smile adoring her face. She wore a simple cream colored gown that was sleeveless and slim, ending at about her ankles and moving slightly in the breeze. Her hair was a dark blonde that laid in soft ringlets just above her shoulders, framing her face. She had a kind look to her; her inviting smile sparked slight wrinkles around her eyes, indication that she was fairly older than Kenzie. Her eyes were especially catching though; they glittered a dark midnight blue that mirrored the young witch's.

"M...mom?" Kenzie stammered, her eyes glistening with tears, "What are you doing here?"

Katherine O'Neil stepped closer to her daughter, opening her arms, "Oh, the Elders, by your grandmother's persistent request, suggested that I come to see you."

The young witch welcomed the gesture and fell into her mother's embrace, burying her face into her shoulder. Cool, silent tears fell as she breathed in the scent of lavender from her mom's gown. It felt unbelievably good to be comforted by her mother for the first time in years and she found herself wishing her mom would never leave.

Katherine slowly pulled away and brushed the hair from Kenzie's tear stained face, "Why are you crying, honey?"

Kenzie swiped at her face as well, "I'm so scared Mom. I've already seen two people I care about fall, knowing that there was nothing I could do. What will happen when we really go into battle and more people will die?"

Her mother frowned somewhat and cupped her daughter's cheek, "Oh sweetheart. You've made it this far; I _know_ with all my heart that you are strong enough to face the evils of the world."

Kenzie lowered her eyes from her mom's, biting her lower lip and sniffling. How was it that everyone had confidence in her _except_ her? She heard her mother sigh as she lifted her youngest daughter's face.

"You will make it through this, I promise you," she vowed.

The younger witch nodded and turned her eyes again from her mother's knowing gaze. She really didn't want her mother to know about the whole situation with Legolas or that it was weighing heavily on her mind, but she had a feeling that there was no keeping it secret. And she had been right.

Her mother's bright smile doused Kenzie's hopes of hiding her feelings, "Ah yes, there is the matter of Legolas, isn't there?"

Kenzie licked her lips and sighed heavily. Yep, she was going to have to talk about this with her mother. Katherine bent down somewhat to catch her daughter's gaze.

"Do you love him?" she asked simply.

"Yes," Kenzie breathed, looking up, "I do."

Her mother leaned forward and smiled brightly, "Good, because he loves you as well."

The young witch's eyes furrowed, "How can you...." she started.

"You can't fear love, Kenzie," Katherine interrupted, "If you do, you'll never find it."

Kenzie scrunched her eyebrows more, "Is that suppose to tell me I'm missing something?"

Her mother laughed, "In a round about way, yes."

Her daughter sighed in frustration. Okay, why was she confused?

Katherine shook her head, "I'm trying to tell you that you can't be this way," she started, taking Kenzie's hands in her and lowering her voice, "You have to open your heart and trust him, this elven protector of yours."

Kenzie laughed slightly with her mother at this comment. It sounded funny to call him that, even though he had sworn to such in Rivendell.

Her mother sighed, looking up to the sky. She squeezed the young witch's hand lovingly, "I must go."

Kenzie frowned, "So soon?"

"I'm afraid so," she replied, enveloping her youngest daughter in one last hug, "Everything will work out in the end, sweetie. Just remember what I've said."

Kenzie nodded into her shoulder, "I will Mom. Thank you."

Katherine pulled away and smiled softly, touching her cheek, "Blessed Be."

"Blessed Be," the young witch repeated softly, watching her mother disappeared in swirling golden lights. She sniffled once more and wiped away the last of her tears with the back of her hand, drawing in a heavy sigh. Her mind concentrated on her mother's advice, turning it over again and again. After a moment, she grasped that amidst all of the words Katherine O'Neil spoke, she had bluntly told her daughter to express her love for the elven prince. This was something Kenzie realized that she had been wanting to do all along.

"Kenzie?" a soft, gentle voice asked, making its way towards her.

The young witch turned her gaze to the right, seeing Legolas walk up the shore towards her. She did nothing but stare at the elf as he made his way towards her. When he stopped, she felt her front give and another lone tear trickle down her cheek. She slowly turned her whole body towards him and fell against his chest, snaking her arms around his neck.

Legolas said nothing and only returned the gesture, slowly wrapping his arms around her waist and drawing her close. Kenzie buried her face into his chest, breathing deep the scent of forest from his tunic. The elf rested his cheek on her hair and took a deep breath as well. A small moment passed where nothing was said between the two and Kenzie savored the peace.

"What's wrong?" Legolas asked finally, his words rumbling in his chest as he spoke.

The young witch pulled away and took a deep breath, "I was just thinking about some things."

Her gaze then fleeted from Legolas to Aragorn and Gimli who still worked on Boromir's boat behind the couple. "About a lot of things," she continued softly.

The elf followed her gaze before turning back, looking directly in her eyes, "We will go on, Kenzie. We must for Frodo's sake."

"Frodo," she whispered, her eyes sliding over to the eastern shore, "He holds the fate of your world in his hands."

Legolas gently pulled her hands down from his neck and covered them with his own, "I trust him," he replied.

Kenzie's eyes looked back up into his and she smiled softly, "So do I; just as I trust you," she reached up and gently tucked a loose strand of hair behind his pointed ear, "my elven protector."

He smiled as well, lightly taking her hand and kissing the inside of her palm, "And I always will be."

It was in that moment that she began to believe her mom's claim. Legolas meant everything he said, she could feel it. Suddenly she found herself no longer afraid of telling him about the strong feelings that coursed through her.

"Legolas," she began softly, gently running her thumb across his cheek.

"Yes, Ai'er?" he asked, his voice level and calm as his eyes danced with questions.

"You wanted to know how I feel?" she asked.

"You don't...." he started, but she quickly placed a finger to his lips, interrupting his reply.

She tiptoed slightly, replacing her finger with her lips, giving him a soft, short kiss, "I love you," she breathed.

_This is it_, she though, pulling away to see his reaction, _It's all or nothing_.

Her heart leapt as he smiled and pulled her back to him, "And I love you," he replied, returning her kiss with one just as soft and sweet.

Kenzie couldn't help but smile happily against his lips.. He loved her.....huh. Who would've thought of that? She felt.....she didn't know how she felt! So many things took flight in her when she heard those three words. It wasn't like a guy had never said that to her, it was just that when Legolas said it.....it was different. It was real.

Gravel crunched loudly behind them, causing her to sadly pull away from him. Her gaze fixed behind Legolas and she felt her happiness ebb away. Aragorn and Gimli were pushing the funeral boat carrying Boromir into the rushing water. Aragorn turned it and guided it a ways before allowing the current to take it towards its destination. As the Ranger walked back up onto shore, Legolas slipped his hand into Kenzie's and led her towards the others.

Gimli slowly walked along the shore, following the boat as it continued its trek towards the Falls. Legolas stopped a few feet away from Aragorn, but Kenzie continued towards the Ranger, her hand slowly sliding from the elf's. She came to a halt at Aragorn's side, taking a deep breath as her eyes stayed locked on the boat.

"He was a brave man," the young witch stated as the boat tumbled over and out of the sight of the company.

"That he was," Aragorn whispered, tightening the Lord's gauntlets to his wrists as he looked out into the distance.

Kenzie lowered her head, "I would have followed him to the White City," she whispered truthfully.

Aragorn slipped his arm around her shoulders in a comforting gesture, "So would have I," he agreed.

They were all silent for sometime before Legolas suddenly began to push another boat out into the water, "Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore!" he cried out.

He stopped and turned back when neither Kenzie nor Aragorn moved from their stances. Aragorn lowered his arm and looked down to the ground. The young witch watched as his face clouded with grief and pain. She feared he would break down with sorrow, but his features cleared and he sighed. The Ranger then looked up and gazed across the shore, causing Kenzie to follow his gaze. Her eyes caught sight of the hobbits' boat resting peacefully on the other side.

"God speed Frodo and Sam," she whispered.

Legolas stepped back towards her and Aragorn, "You mean not to follow," he stated softly.

Aragorn looked at his friend, "Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands."

Gimli walked up then and leaned on his ax, "Then it has all been in vain. The Fellowship has failed," he said sorrowfully.

Kenzie walked over to stand beside Legolas, gently grabbing his hand as he looked to the ground defeated. Aragorn drew closer to the three, clasping Gimli and Legolas' shoulders, "Not if we hold true to each other."

The dwarf's face slowly broke into a faint smile as he placed his hand on Aragorn's as well, causing Kenzie to smirk. "We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death," the Ranger continued on, looking at each of them in turn, "Not while we have strength left."

He then turned away, grabbing his elvish knife from its resting spot on a nearby rock, "Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light." He then sheathed the blade with a small smirk, "Let's hunt some orc."

With that, he took off back into the forest, dodging through the trees and over the lifeless Urks. Kenzie's face then broke out into a larger smirk as she looked between the dwarf and elf. "Are you coming?" she asked, squeezing Legolas' hand before chasing after the Ranger.

Gimli turned his gaze over to the elf and laughed slightly as he spoke, "You better follow you lass, Master elf."

Legolas turned towards the dwarf and glared slightly. This caused Gimli to laugh harder as he heaved his ax up and also followed Aragorn away from the shore. Legolas stood still for a split second longer, his eyes following the rest as they raced away and a small smile creeping onto his lips.

He then quickly sprinted after them, catching up and passing them easily.

THE END

"All great stories come to an end.....but this one isn't over yet."

_The Road Goes Ever On_ : Being the Second part of the 'Charmed' Lord of the Rings Trilogy

The journey continues........................................................


End file.
